Severus Snape, Hermine Granger - tear me apart - Fortsetzung
by houseghost
Summary: Hermine und Severus haben die ersten Hürden in ihrer unkonventionellen Ehe gemeistert, doch schon warten neue Herausforderungen auf sie. Fortsetzung meiner Story 'tear me apart' - bitte Altersangabe beachten! - Wird überarbeitet -
1. Nightmare

Tear me apart - Fortsetzung

Kapitel 1

Nightmare

Hermine wusste schon lange, dass die Zeit des Abschieds gekommen war; nun hatte Voldemort nach ihm gerufen.

Das ganze Schloss war in Aufruhr und sie rannte durch die Gänge, um nach irgendetwas zu suchen, das sie tun konnte - ganz gleich was.

McGonagall war dabei, die Wachposten aufzustellen. Doch wo war Dumbledore, wenn man ihn brauchte?

Sie wusste es nicht und es war ihr auch mehr oder weniger gleichgültig. Es war keine Lösung, sich in den Kerkern zu verschanzen, während um sie herum der Krieg wütete.

Verzweifelt suchte sie nach Harry, Ron und den anderen. All ihre Freunde, mit denen sie aufgewachsen war, irrten durch das Schloss, bei dem Versuch, eine Verteidigungslinie zustande zu bringen. Nur Snape war fort.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, da spürte sie, wie jemand an ihrem Arm zerrte.

„Hermine!", rief eine vertraute Stimme.

Ron.

Sie fuhr erschrocken herum und sah in die leuchtenden Augen ihres Freundes. Schon schlang sie die Arme um ihn und erblickte Harry, der mit seinem Zauberstab bewaffnet hinter ihm stand und sich vorsichtig umsah.

„Wir müssen hier weg", fuhr Ron fort. „Harry hat eine Spur."

Sie nickte und ließ sich von ihnen fortführen. Alles war besser, als nichts zu tun, denn einfach nur abwarten würde sie nicht weiterbringen.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte sie erschöpft.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer ist in der Heulenden Hütte", bemerkte Ron verbittert.

Harry hatte noch kein einziges Wort gesagt. Er sah übel aus. Seine Kleidung war von oben bis unten verdreckt. Blutige Kratzer waren auf seiner Haut zu sehen.

Es verwirrte sie, dass sie sich an nichts erinnern konnte, was zuvor geschehen war, doch Ron ließ ihr keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, während er sie an der Hand hinter sich herzog.

Endlich hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht und Hermine kroch stillschweigend durch den Tunnel hinter ihren Freunden her, bis Harry plötzlich innehielt.

Vor ihnen stand eine alte Kiste; sie konnten Stimmen hören.

Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund, als sie Voldemort durch einen kleinen Schlitz hindurch sah. Sie schauderte. Er wirkte so unmenschlich, wie nur irgend möglich, umgeben von seiner Schlange, die bedrohlich züngelte. Langsam schlich er auf und ab, als wäre er selbst ein Reptil.

Und dann sah sie _ihn_.

Snape.

Es war absolut unwirklich. Hermine begriff nicht was geschah. Geräusche und Stimmen drangen in ihren Kopf.

„Töte", zischte Voldemort.

Die Schlange kam hervor geschossen und versenkte ihre Zähne in Snapes Hals. Seine Augen waren geweitet. Verzweifelt versuchte Hermine, zu ihm zu gelangen, doch sie konnte nicht. Sie war unfähig, sich zu bewegen.

Wie gelähmt musste sie dabei zusehen, wie ihr Professor machtlos ums Überleben kämpfte, der Schlange ausgeliefert, die sich immer wieder auf seinen Hals hinabstürzte. Mit zittrigen Fingern wollte er die Wunden abdrücken, doch es war vergebens. Langsam aber sicher näherte er sich seinem Ende, das Gesicht weiß wie Schnee.

Blut. Überall war Blut. Und plötzlich war Voldemort verschwunden.

Sie wand sich, das Leben kehrte in sie zurück.

Mit aller Gewalt zwängte sie sich an ihren Freunden und der Kiste vorbei, bis sie endlich bei ihm war. Sie sackte auf die Knie und streckte die Hände nach seinem Kopf aus.

„Severus!" - ein verzweifelter Schrei aus den Tiefen ihrer Seele.

„Severus – bleib bei mir ..."

xxx

Hermine schlug um sich. Ihr Körper war klitschnass, Schweißperlen standen auf ihrer Stirn.

Sie fühlte eine warme vertraute Hand auf ihrer Wange, die vorsichtig die verklebten Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht wischte.

„Hermine", flüsterte eine Stimme, immer wieder, so tief und melancholisch, dass sie dabei langsam zur Ruhe kam.

„Hermine ..."

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah in das Gesicht ihres Professors. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

„Severus."

Ein tiefer Atemzug folgte, dann kuschelte sie sich in die Biegung seines warmen, nackten Körpers.

Es entging ihr nicht, dass er sie stillschweigend durch seinen schwarzen Haarvorhang hindurch beobachtete. Er hatte ja auch allen Grund dazu, doch was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Und dann, endlich, legte er den Kopf zurück auf das Kissen.

„Du hattest einen weiteren Alptraum", stellte er fest.

Sie nickte und schloss die Augen, während sie ihre Finger um seine Hand klammerte.

Für einen Moment war es unangenehm still im Raum.

„Worum ging es diesmal?", fragte er scharf, ohne dabei verletzend zu wirken.

Hermine seufzte. „Das weißt du genau."

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie unfreundlich sie geklungen hatte.

„Entschuldige. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dir Vorwürfe zu machen."

Er nickte und vergrub seine Finger zwischen ihren.

Sie spürte sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Nacken und rieb sich mit dem Körper an seinem. „Ich liebe dich, Severus."

Sein warmer Atem strömte in ihr Ohr. „Und ich liebe dich."

Er löste seine Hand aus ihrer und ließ sie unter die Bettdecke gleiten, bis sie auf ihrem Bauch zur Ruhe kam. Eine wohlige Gänsehaut durchströmte sie. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, ihm so nahe zu sein und sie genoss jeden Moment, den sie auf diese Art mit ihm verbringen konnte.

„Dir ist doch bewusst, dass wir im Unterricht Haltung wahren müssen?", fragte er vorsichtshalber. Es irritierte ihn immer noch, sie mit ihrem Vornamen anzusprechen.

Hermine verkniff sich ihr Lächeln. „Ja, Sir."

„Gut. Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich erneut bloßstellst. Das Ministerium ist sehr empfindlich in diesen Dingen."

„Keine Sorge, ich habe alles unter Kontrolle", antwortete sie gelangweilt von diesem Thema. „Außerdem war es nicht unsere Idee, zu heiraten. Wenn es den Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums nicht passt, sollten sie sich in Zukunft besser überlegen, was für Gesetze sie herausbringen. Sie sind selbst schuld daran, wie sich alles entwickelt hat. Genau genommen würde ich ihnen immer noch gerne mal in den Hintern treten. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich positiv überrascht davon bin, wie du dich in deiner Rolle als Ehemann machst."

„Danke", bemerkte er überrumpelt.

„Bitte. Und jetzt hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen, ich habe alles im Griff."

„Das sehe ich", antwortete er zynisch.

„Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?"

Er schien zu überlegen, ehe er mit seiner Antwort herausrückte.

„Nein. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, was dir in Gegenwart anderer Lehrer oder Schüler schon so alles über die Lippen gekommen ist, wohl besser nicht."

„Früher oder später werden sie sich damit abfinden, Severus. Wir können es ihnen nicht ewig verheimlichen." Sie atmete tief ein. „Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass du mich geschwängert hast", bemerkte sie sanft. „Und das war diesmal keineswegs abfällig gemeint."

„Das hoffe ich! Deine Anschuldigung von neulich war nicht ohne." Sie konnte sein Grinsen förmlich fühlen, ohne dass sie es sah. „Wir stecken eben beide voller Magie, Miss Granger."

„In der Tat, Professor."

Er seufzte, während seine Hand sanft über ihren Bauch strich. „Hermine … lass uns …"

Sie zuckte zusammen, als ihr bewusst wurde, was er sagen wollte. „Nein, Severus! Wir werden jetzt nicht darüber sprechen", unterbrach sie ihn forsch.

Er fuhr auf und stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf der Matratze ab. „Warum nicht? Ich mache mir Sorgen …"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nicht ich bin in Gefahr - noch nicht. _Du_ auf der anderen Seite riskierst jeden Tag dein Leben."

Ein tiefes Grollen kam aus seiner Kehle hervor. „Nicht jeder Traum wird Wirklichkeit. Das solltest du inzwischen wissen. Vermutlich interpretierst du einfach zu viel hinein."

Hermine drehte den Kopf zu ihm und sah in seine unergründlich schwarzen Augen. „Ich hätte dir nie davon erzählen sollen", sagte sie streng. Doch dann hob sie die Hand und befreite ihn zärtlich von den schwarzen Strähnen, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du alles so leichtfertig hinnimmst, hätte ich diesen Traum lieber für mich behalten."

Er hob eine seiner Augenbrauen an. „Wage es nicht, Geheimnisse vor mir zu haben."

Seine Worte waren wie immer tief und eindringlich. Doch Hermine kannte ihn besser, als irgendjemand sonst und ließ sich davon nicht mehr ganz so leicht beeindrucken wie früher.

„Was für einen Unterschied macht es schon, wenn du nichts unternehmen wirst? Es war immer derselbe Traum. Und ob es dir passt, oder nicht, er hat mich zutiefst erschüttert. Nebenbei gesagt, du solltest mit Professor Dumbledore darüber reden." Er rollte mit den Augen und sie gab sich Mühe, es zu ignorieren. „Das solltest du wirklich. Vielleicht kann er dir helfen. Es wäre das Mindeste, was er für dich tun könnte, nach allem, was du für ihn riskierst."

Sein Mundwinkel kräuselte sich missbilligend. „Ich tue es nicht nur für ihn. In erster Linie tue ich es für dich und das Baby. Außerdem ist nicht gesagt, dass es die Schlange ist, die er auf mich ansetzen wird, wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist. Der Dunkle Lord besitzt unzählige Methoden um jemanden zu töten, die allesamt sehr effektiv sind."

Angespannt kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Denkst du, das wüsste ich nicht? Aber vielleicht ist es ein Weg. Wir haben keinen anderen Hinweis auf das was er vorhat und ich werde nicht untätig hier herum sitzen und unser Kind ohne seinen Vater aufwachsen lassen."

Er fuhr sich gestresst mit den Händen durch die Haare.

_Gut gemacht, Severus! Gut gemacht..._


	2. Abschied

Tear me apart – Fortsetzung

Kapitel 2

Abschied

Als Hermine aufwachte, saß Severus mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf der Bettkante. Sein Körper war in seine üblichen schwarzen Gewänder gekleidet und im ersten Moment erschrak sie darüber, denn wann immer er sich von ihr abwendete, befürchtete sie, dass er fortgehen würde, um seinem Meister zu dienen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie sich von ihrem Schrecken erholt hatte. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie das Knistern eines Feuers im Kamin und konnte seinen abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck im Schein der tanzenden Flammen sehen.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken", sagte er monoton. Es war ein Zeichen dafür, dass er in schlechter Stimmung war.

Sie schloss die Augen und zählte bis drei. Dann öffnete sie sie wieder und heftete ihren Blick auf seine Konturen. „Komm ins Bett, Severus. Es ist noch zu früh, um jetzt aufzustehen."

Er presste seine Kiefer aufeinander und ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort. „Hermine – wir müssen reden", sagte er schließlich.

Sie kroch neben ihn und legte ihm die Arme um die Schultern. „Also gut, Severus. Reden wir."

_Es ist immer noch besser, als nicht zu wissen, was in dir vorgeht._

Endlich drehte er den Kopf in ihre Richtung und nickte. Seine schwarzen Augen waren unleserlich und das gefiel ihr keineswegs.

„Wir müssen Dumbledore über deine Schwangerschaft informieren."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Sollten wir damit nicht noch etwas warten? Er wird nicht gerade erfreut darüber sein ..."

„Erfreut?", knurrte er. Dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf und schwarze Strähnen fielen ihm über die Augen, sodass sie einen Teil seines Gesichts verdeckten. „Es ist mir gleich, was er denkt, dieser alte Bastard. Siehst du denn nicht, dass er uns durch die Hölle gehen lässt? Dich, mich und selbst das Kind. Der alte Dummkopf würde jeden opfern, der ihm auf seinem Weg zum Ziel in die Quere kommt." Seine Nasenlöcher blähten sich missbilligend. „Für ihn zählt nur, dass Potter lang genug lebt, um Voldemort die Stirn zu bieten. Er ist sein Trumpf und er rechnet fest damit, dass du ihm im entscheidenden Moment zur Seite stehst. Aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er dich dabei in Gefahr bringt. Alles, was jetzt wichtig ist, ist, dass du in Sicherheit bist. Du und das Kind. Wenigstens dafür sollte er Sorge tragen. Ich bin nur eine wertlose Spielfigur in diesem Krieg." Er schluckte. „Mein Leben war schon immer eine Farce. Es ist verwirkt."

Sie legte ihm die Finger auf die Wange und versuchte seinen Blick zu erhaschen. Vergeblich.

„Nein, sag so etwas nicht", entgegnete sie zutiefst bewegt.

Er sah sie an. „Es ist die Wahrheit."

Hermine konnte Schmerz in seinen Augen erkennen und er versuchte nicht einmal, ihn zu verbergen, wie er es gegenüber anderen Menschen tat.

„Ich wurde nie geliebt. Weder von meinen Eltern, noch von sonst jemandem. Sie wollten mich vermutlich nicht einmal und so war ich eine einzige Enttäuschung für sie." Traurig senkte er den Blick.

„Aber was ist mit deiner Mutter gewesen? Oder mit Lily?" Sie wusste, dass sie sich auf gefährliches Terrain begab, wenn sie von Harrys Mutter sprach, dennoch wollte sie alles tun, um ihm Trost zu verschaffen.

Er schnaubte. „Meine Mutter war zu schwach. Ich glaube, sie konnte nichts dafür, aber sie begriff nicht, was geschah, obwohl sie eine Hexe war. Und Lily? Nicht einmal Lily hat mich geliebt. Ich wurde nur benutzt. Von ihr, von Dumbledore und von Voldemort. Seit meiner Geburt hatte ich niemanden. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es für mich war, einer von _ihnen_ zu werden."

Sein Blick hatte ein unheimliches Feuer in seinem Inneren, als er von den Todessern sprach. Hermines Augen wurden ganz wässrig, während sie ihn beobachtete.

„Sie waren so mächtig und sie gaben mir das Gefühl, dazuzugehören. Doch letztendlich haben auch sie mich nur benutzt. Heute weiß ich, dass es ein Fehler war, mich auf ihre Seite zu stellen. Sie haben mein Leben zerstört. Nun werde ich dafür bezahlen, dass ich zu schwach war, um ihnen und ihren Verlockungen zu widerstehen."

Er seufzte und stand auf. „Es ist Zeit."

Hermine starrte ihn an. „Was? Wohin gehst du?"

Völlig unerwartet streckte er ihr seinen linken Arm entgegen. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass die Ärmel seiner Kleidung aufgerollt waren und das zornige Mal entblößten.

„Er hat nach mir gerufen."

Sie konnte es nicht glauben, als sie den monotonen Klang seiner Stimme hörte. War das der Grund für den Schmerz, den er ihr vorhin mit seinem Blick offenbar hatte? Wohl kaum. Sie _wollte_ es nicht wahrhaben. Jedes Mal, wenn er fort musste, zerriss es ihr das Herz.

Aber was ging tatsächlich in ihm vor? Er klang so ernst, als wäre er schon längst nicht mehr hier bei ihr, sondern weit weg, bei Voldemort.

„Nein!", rief sie mit erstickter Stimme. Sogar ihre Tränen versiegten augenblicklich durch den Schock, in den er sie versetzt hatte. „Du darfst nicht zu ihm."

Er verzog die Mundwinkel und entblößte seine Zähne. „Ich muss."

Das Bild, das sich ihr bot, wirkte surreal. Niemand konnte je in ihn hineinsehen und trotz allem erkannte sie, dass er nicht gehen wollte. Es erschreckte sie. Er war so stark und durfte nicht zweifeln. Sie brauchte ihn. Sie und ihr gemeinsames Kind brauchten ihn.

Hermine sprang auf. Ihr nackter Körper löste eine ungeahnte Reaktion auf seinem Gesicht aus. Sie konnte sehen, wie er mit den Augen dem flackernden Licht des Feuers folgte, das sich gespenstisch auf ihrer Haut abzeichnete. Die runde Wölbung ihrer Körpermitte, die der Schatten ihrer Gestalt auf den Boden warf, war nicht mehr lange zu verleugnen. Er hatte recht, bald würden auch alle anderen sehen, dass sie ein Kind in sich trug.

Hermine fröstelte. Etwas in ihrem Inneren verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, was vor ihnen lag.

Sein tiefer Ton durchbrach die eigenartige Stille, die zwischen dem Knistern herrschte, das aus dem Kamin kam. „Du bist wunderschön."

Einen Moment lang starrten sie sich wortlos an, dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals. „Bleib bei mir. Ich möchte nicht, dass mein Traum Wirklichkeit wird."

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter und umklammerte mit den Fingern die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust. Verzweifelt, wie schon so oft.

Er schluckte laut, während er sie in den Armen hielt. „Vielleicht wird er nicht heute wahr."

Sie konnte fühlen, wie seine linke Hand zitterte. Er schien sie nur noch schwer kontrollieren zu können. Sanft küsste sie ihn auf den Hals, direkt oberhalb seines Kragens und er schloss die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine Granger", flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr.

Ihre Tränen quollen hervor, auch dann, wenn sie sich vorgenommen hatte, für ihn stark zu sein. „Komm zu mir zurück, Severus."

Er löste sich von ihr los, griff nach ihren Schultern, obwohl er kaum noch in der Lage war, seine Hand ruhig zu halten. Dann sah er sie mit dem unergründlichen Schwarz seiner Augen an.

„Was auch immer geschieht, ich bereue keine Minute davon, dass ich dich zur Frau genommen habe. Keine! Verstehst du?"

Sie nahm ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne und biss darauf, bis das Blut aus der dünnen Haut floss.

„Professor …", flüsterte sie leise, um sich zu versichern, dass alles real war, was mit ihnen passiert war und noch passieren würde. „Wir haben es geschafft, oder?"

Er nickte und beugte sich zu ihr hinab, um ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund zu geben. Seine Lippen nahmen das Blut von der frischen Wunde auf, die sie sich zugefügt hatte.

„Ja, wir haben es geschafft, Granger."

Sie schluchzte auf. „Ich werde der ganzen Welt erzählen, dass du es geschafft hast. Sie sollen wissen, wer du wirklich bist."

Er sah nicht gerade zuversichtlich aus, was das anbelangte, trotzdem nickte er. „Sag meinem Sohn, dass ich ihn liebe."

Ihre Kinnlade sackte nach unten. „Deinem _Sohn_?"

„Es wird ein Sohn sein", versicherte er ihr.

Sie war sprachlos. „Wie? … Woher weißt du das?"

Er versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich bin ein Zauberer, Hermine."

Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch es genügte ihr, um ihren Blick zum Leuchten zu bringen. „Ein Sohn …"

„Ja."

„Dann werde ich Dumbledore davon erzählen", sagte sie matt.

Seine Mundwinkel rutschten sanft nach oben. „Vielleicht solltest du das." Er seufzte. „Richte ihm meine Grüße aus, ich bedaure sehr, dass ich nicht dabei sein kann, wenn du ihm in den Hintern treten wirst ..."

Sie heulte auf. „Oh, Severus …"

Noch einmal presste er sie an sich, spürte ihre nackte Haut unter seinen Fingern und küsste sie.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine Granger." Er ließ sie los, machte eine Drehung auf dem Absatz und war verschwunden.

Ihre Tränen fanden keinen Halt mehr, als sie „ich liebe dich, Severus", in die Stille des Raumes hinein flüsterte.


	3. Die Prüfung

Kapitel 3

Die Prüfung

„Komm zu mir, mein Junge", hörte Snape die kalte Stimme zischen. Schon streckten sich die weißen knochigen Finger nach ihm aus.

_Nicht schon wieder._

Snape verbeugte sich, als er lautlos neben ihn glitt, wie ein schwarzer Schatten.

„Mein Lord."

Hinter sich konnte er Bellas Knurren hören. Hätte er sie doch nur getötet, als er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte! Jetzt bereute er es, dass er es nicht getan hatte.

Snape hing buchstäblich über der Klippe, mit dem Kopf voraus, unter ihm nichts als Tiefe. Er war noch nicht bereit dazu, diese Qualen ein weiteres Mal über sich ergehen zu lassen. Der Schmerz wurde stärker, sein Körper schwächer. Und der Lord wusste es. Das nächste Mal musste er vorsichtiger sein…

Verdammt, Severus!

Es war eine winzige Information gewesen, die Voldemort neugierig gemacht hatte; eine Nacht in seinem beschissenen Leben. So schnell er nur konnte, hatte er sie wieder in den Tiefen seines Bewusstseins vergraben, nur eben nicht schnell genug.

Die weiße Hand erhob sich gemächlich, als wäre sie schwach, aber das war nur der Schein. Die Wahrheit sah anders aus. Snape zuckte ungewollt zusammen und der Lord drang mit voller Wucht in seinen Geist ein.

_Er sah das Blut an seinen Händen, das überall an ihm zu kleben schien und zwang sich mit letzter Kraft vorwärts, obwohl er kaum noch aufrecht stehen konnte. Seine Hände stützten sich an der kalten Mauer des Kerkers ab._

Er spürte den Schmerz, der ihn durchströmte und verbarg seine Gefühle, die ihm mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit den Kopf gekostet hätten: die Erinnerungen an Miss Granger.

_Das einzige Bedürfnis, das er jetzt noch hatte, war das, alleine zu sein, um seinen Kopf zu klären, um alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Voldemort und seine krankhaften Spielchen, die seine eigenen Gefolgsleute dazu zwangen, sich gegenseitig zu verletzen; Bella und ihre Verführungskünste; Dumbledore und seine Forderungen._

_Er wollte nicht länger das tun, was andere von ihm verlangten, er war es leid, ihre Pläne auszuführen. Er fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt._

_Endlich erreichte er die Tür, die zu seinen Privatgemächern führte. Mit großer Anstrengung warf er sich dagegen und stolperte hinein. Einige Kerzen brannten, ein Feuer knisterte im Kamin. _

_Er stöhnte auf. Verdammt! Miss Granger lag auf seinem Bett, er hatte sie vollkommen vergessen…_

Der Lord streckte seine Fühler aus und suchte. Doch er konnte nichts weiter finden, außer der schlafenden Gestalt der jungen Frau.

_Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss, die Bettdecke raschelte und er verfluchte sich für seine Unachtsamkeit. _

_Sein Blick glitt zum Bett hinüber, er hielt den Atem an, in der Hoffnung, dass sie weiterschlafen würde. Erst Sekunden später traute er sich wieder, sich zu bewegen. _

_Dann machte er sich, so leise sein Zustand es erlaubte, auf ins Bad und verschwand darin._

_Ein Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte seine Befürchtungen: er sah übel aus. Die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen wurden immer kräftiger, seine Wangenknochen stachen deutlich hervor, dazu die fahle Haut … was war nur aus ihm geworden? Er war stark und stolz __gewesen in seiner Jugend, die der Dunkle Lord von ihm gefordert hatte. Doch jetzt konnte er sich selbst nicht leiden. _

_Langsam ließ er die Finger über seine Wunden gleiten, dann nahm er den Zauberstab hervor und murmelte seinen selbst entwickelten Spruch, um sie zu heilen, so lange, bis auch der letzte Kratzer zu einer weiteren Narbe zusammen schrumpelte, die seinen geschundenen Körper zierten. Er brauchte Schlaf. Doch zuerst musste er sich das Blut abwaschen. Es widerte ihn an, es war eine Schwäche._

_Verbittert schrubbte er die Hände im Waschbecken ab, bis er das Gefühl hatte, alles wäre verschwunden. Aber er konnte nicht die Schuld abwaschen, die er in sich trug. Seine Lippen wurden zu schmalen Linien, ein sarkastisches Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht - die Fratze, die er im Spiegel vor sich sah, war seine eigene._

_Er verließ das Bad und sackte in seinem Sessel zusammen. Dann sauste eine Flasche Cognac durch die Luft, die er mehr schlecht als recht auffing. Kaum hatte er sie an die Lippen gesetzt, spürte er auch schon die Wärme, die ihn durchströmte, als der Alkohol seine Kehle hinab floss. Er lachte bitter auf, ganz leise, um Miss Granger ja nicht aufzuwecken. Ihre Gesellschaft war das Letzte, was er jetzt wollte. All ihre Fragen, ihre Naivität, ihre Neugier..._

_Wieder ließ er den wärmenden Cognac durch seinen Körper strömen, dann stand er schwankend auf und ging hinüber zum Bett. Die Flasche hielt er fest umklammert, als wäre sie sein einziger Freund. Doch - war es nicht so?_

_Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die unsauberen Haare und strich sie zurück. _

_Da lag sie. Er konnte ihr Gesicht sehen, das so friedlich auf seinem Kissen lag - seinem Kissen! Sie atmete sanft, kaum hörbar. Er fiel auf die Knie, streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die Konturen ihrer Oberlippe entlang, ganz behutsam, um sie ja nicht zu wecken…_

_Er konnte das nicht tun. Er durfte das nicht tun. Sie war seine Schülerin. Verdammt, Albus!_

_Aber er konnte auch nicht aufhören damit, sie zu beobachten. Sie hatte dieses unbändige Haar, dieses Lächeln, das ihm jedes Mal einen Schauder durch den Körper jagte, wenn sie ihn mit ihren unschuldigen Augen ansah._

_Er konnte sich nicht erlauben, sich gehen zu lassen, sich so tief fallen zu lassen…_

_Langsam öffnete sie die Augen._

„_Professor …"_

_Verdammt sei sie! Diese kleine Hexe…_

Der Lord war nicht zimperlich bei seinen Versuchen, Snape an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben. Doch er hielt stand. Er musste es einfach tun.

_Er war nicht daran gewöhnt, an dieses Berühren. Er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Aber da war sie: seine Frau. _

_Er konnte die Augen nicht von ihr nehmen. Irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren regte sich etwas in ihm, er fing an, sie gern zu haben und ließ sich von der Wärme berauschen, die sie ihm entgegenbrachte. Er schüttelte sich. Seine Finger schlossen sich fest um die Flasche und er hob sie an, um einen Schluck zu sich zu nehmen. _

_Sinnlichkeit, Schönheit. Er würgte den Alkohol hinunter. Schön? Ja, das war sie. Auf ihre eigene Weise, ganz anders als der Durchschnitt._

Der Schmerz ließ nach.

Snape hockte auf dem Boden, zu den Füßen des Lords und atmete schwer.

„Lass mich allein, Severus", zischte die verhasste Stimme in sein Ohr.

Er zwang sich auf die Beine und senkte den Kopf.

„Mein Lord." Jedes Wort kostete ihn Kraft.

Die knochige Hand winkte ihn vorbei. „Bella … Komm zu mir …"

Snape hörte einen unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei aus dem Mund der Hexe und grinste zufrieden. Er hatte einen weiteren Tag überlebt. Einen Tag in seinem beschissenen Leben.

_Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Es tut mir leid..._

Er schleppte sich die Treppe des Herrenhauses hinauf und brach auf dem Bett im Obergeschoss zusammen. Dort gab er sich seinen Träumen hin.

_Hermine warf ungestüm die Tür zu seinem Büro auf. Es lag genug Schwung in ihrer Aktion, um sie lautstark gegen die Mauer prallen und ein Stück zurück federn zu lassen. _

_Einen Moment lang konnte sie nichts sehen, so düster war es im Inneren. Und dennoch spürte sie, dass Snape hier war. Sie hatte ein leises Geräusch gehört, vermutlich hatte sie ihn eiskalt überrascht, als er wieder einmal dabei war, sich volllaufen zu lassen._

„_Granger!", brüllte er auch schon. „Was tun Sie hier?"_

_Sie steuerte seine Richtung an, langsam konnte sie etwas erkennen. _

„_Ich möchte nach Hogsmeade", verkündete sie mit gestrecktem Hals. „Heute." Dann stellte sie sich vor seinen Schreibtisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust._

_Snape legte die Stirn in Falten und hob die Schreibfeder an, mit der er auf das Papier gekritzelt hatte, das dicht vor seiner Nase lag. _

_Es war erstaunlich, wie er bei dem Licht überhaupt etwas sehen konnte. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten dennoch. _

„_Dies ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt und auch nicht der richtige Ort, um so etwas zu besprechen, Miss Granger." Sie wollte den Mund öffnen, doch er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich kann Ihnen für dieses unangemessene Verhalten immer noch Hauspunkte abziehen", warnte er._

„_Ja, Sie könnten", sagte sie gelangweilt von diesem Thema. „Ich werde es gar nicht erst abstreiten. Aber Sie werden es nicht tun, Professor." _

_Er ließ mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand einige Kerzen aufflackern. Hermine blinzelte ihn an und er zog seine Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen zusammen. Plötzlich war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. _

„_Oder?"_

„_Hüten Sie Ihre Zunge! Solange wir uns gemeinsam in diesem Raum oder in unserem Klassenzimmer befinden, werden Sie sich angemessen verhalten. Ist das klar?"_

_Sie starrte ihn an. Er hatte ihr schneller den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, als sie gehofft hatte. _

„_Professor … ich …" _

_Seine Mundwinkel zuckten beunruhigend und sie verstummte augenblicklich wieder._

„_Entschuldigung."_

_Er atmete tief ein. „Ich habe zu tun, Miss Granger. Gibt es noch etwas anderes?"_

_Sie bearbeitete angespannt mit den Zähnen ihre Lippe. Vermutlich war es keine gute Idee, ihn auf den Cognac anzusprechen. _

„_Ich dachte nur, wir könnten wenigstens einmal zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen."_

_Er legte die Feder weg und streckte seine dünnen langen Finger aus, bevor er sie ineinander faltete. _

„_Und was veranlasst Sie zu der Annahme, ich würde mit Ihnen nach Hogsmeade gehen?"_

_Verblüfft ließ sie ihre Augäpfel hin und her gleiten. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"_

„_Klären Sie mich auf", forderte er scharf._

„_Wir - wir sind verheiratet, Professor …", stotterte sie verlegen._

_Er sah sie eindringlich an und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingerspitzen auf den Tisch. „Fahren Sie fort, Granger."_

„_Äh, ja natürlich." _

_Sie merkte ihm an, dass er sich darüber amüsierte, wie nervös sie war. _

„_Erinnern Sie sich daran, als wir uns am Anfang unseres gemeinsamen Zusammenlebens über Hogsmeade unterhalten haben?" Sie machte eine Pause und wartete auf seine Reaktion, doch außer einer erhobenen Augenbraue hatte sie nichts von ihm zu erwarten. „Nun gut. Sie haben im Laufe unserer Ehe klar gemacht, dass es gefährlich sein könnte, wenn ich ohne Ihre Begleitung das Schloss verlasse. Also dachte ich …" sie kam ins Stocken und sein Blick machte es keineswegs leichter für sie, weiter zu reden._

„_Was dachten Sie?", fragte er klar und deutlich._

_Sie schluckte. „Ich dachte, nun ja - ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie mich vielleicht nach Hogsmeade begleiten möchten." Ihr Gesicht war knallrot angelaufen und ihr Puls raste, als sie auf eine Antwort von ihm wartete._

_Die Pause, die er nutzte, schien sich ins Unendliche zu strecken. Dann räusperte er sich. „Es wäre durchaus als lobenswert zu bezeichnen, dass Sie meine Worte beherzigen, Miss Granger. Hogwarts ist der einzige Ort, an dem ich für Ihre Sicherheit Sorge tragen kann - und darum ging es auch, als ich in diese Ehe eingewilligt habe. Außerhalb dieser Mauern laueren Gefahren, die Sie sich in Ihrem jugendlichen Alter nur schwer vorstellen können. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass ..."_

„_Professor, ich glaube, Sie irren sich", bemerkte sie voller Eifer. Wenigstens ein Rest ihres Stolzes flammte in ihrer Brust auf._

„_Pardon?" Er schien überrascht von ihrem Einwurf._

„_Ich glaube, Sie irren sich. Ich habe mit meinen Freunden zusammen so einige Gefahren gemeistert, ohne auf die Hilfe anderer zählen zu können. Ich bin besser auf unerwartete Situationen vorbereitet, als die meisten Schüler zusammen genommen. Meine Noten sind herausragend, ich bin belesen …"_

_Er rollte mit den Augen. „Stellen Sie meine Geduld nicht zu sehr auf die Probe, Granger. Müssen Sie immer so furchtbar neunmalklug sein?"_

„_Ich … das ist nicht wahr! Sie konnten sich selbst davon überzeugen, als wir in unserem ersten Schuljahr einen ausgewachsenen Troll niedergestreckt haben …"_

„_Wie nett! Einen Troll, ja?" Seine Brauen waren bis zum Anschlag hochgezogen. „Was würden Sie tun, wenn eine Bande herumlungernder Todesser Sie außerhalb der schützenden Mauern von Hogwarts erwischt?" Seine schwarzen Augen leuchteten herausfordernd, Stille legte sich über den Raum. „Dachte ich es mir doch. Sie tun gut daran, meinen Rat zu befolgen. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich habe zu arbeiten." _

„_Dann kommen Sie doch mit", bat sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie sehr gut auf mich aufpassen werden."_

_Er blickte sie einen Moment an und dämpfte völlig unerwartet die gewaltige Kraft, die seine schwarzen Augen ausdrückten. „Miss Granger …" Seine Stimme war nun anders, leise und eindringlich. „Ich kann nicht."_

„_Das ist nicht wahr", kommentierte sie enttäuscht. „Sie wollen nur nicht! Ich habe gesehen, wie Sie die Flasche im Inneren Ihres Tisches versteckt haben. Denken Sie wirklich, ich bin so naiv, dass ich nicht mitbekomme, was hier vor sich geht?" Zwischen seinen Brauen hatte sich eine tiefe Falte gebildet, Hermine aber ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Jetzt, wo sie so schön in Fahrt war, wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall aufgeben. „Sie trinken schon wieder. Jedes Mal, wenn Sie bei ihm waren, trinken Sie. Hören Sie auf damit, Professor! Bitte …"_

_Seine Kiefer waren fest aufeinander gepresst, als er antwortete. „Das geht Sie nichts an, Granger. Und jetzt raus hier!"_

_Sie stampfte trotzig mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden auf. Inzwischen war sie es gewohnt, so von ihm behandelt zu werden, was noch lange nicht hieß, dass sie es einfach hinnehmen wollte._

„_Nein Professor. Ich bitte Sie, gehen Sie einmal mit mir nach Hogsmeade. Ich werde noch wahnsinnig in diesen Mauern."_

_Er holte tief Luft. „Wie dem auch sei - ich bin sicher, es ist Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen – so habe ich doch einige Arbeiten zu korrigieren. Außerdem warten zwei Schüler darauf, zum Nachsitzen vorgeladen zu werden. Und sie dürften Ihnen sogar bekannt sein, fürchte ich." Hermine hatte eine böse Vorahnung und sah ihn fragend an. „Richtig geraten, Granger: Potter und Weasley."_

„_Professor?", begann sie vorsichtig. „Darf ich wenigstens erfahren, warum Sie meine Freunde nachsitzen lassen?"_

_Ein sardonisches Grinsen zierte seine Mundwinkel. „Ich bin sicher, sie werden es Ihnen bald persönlich erzählen, Granger."_

_Das Gespräch verlief eindeutig nicht so, wie erwartet. Sie senkte geknickt den Kopf, bevor sie die Tischplatte vor sich anmurmelte. _

„_Ich dachte nur, es wäre eine Abwechslung von all dem hier." Ihr Blick glitt über die Papierstapel, die vor ihm lagen. „Sie sehen überarbeitet aus."_

_Er hob die Hände und fuhr sich durch die Haare, ehe er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte._

„_Miss Granger", sagte er in deutlich milderem Ton, „ich zerstöre Ihre Illusionen nur ungern, aber ich fürchte, ich muss Sie daran erinnern, dass ich ein überaus beschäftigter Mann bin. Ich stehe im Dienste dieser Schule und das, so scheint es, rund um die Uhr. Meine Antwort muss nein lauten. Bedaure."_

_Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber die anderen Professoren gehen auch hin und wieder nach Hogsmeade. Können Sie denn nicht einmal eine Ausnahme machen?" _

_Ihre rehbraunen Augen blinzelten ihn an und ein eigenartiges Gefühl überkam ihn. Er konnte sich nicht gehen lassen. Nicht schon wieder. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn von seiner Arbeit ablenkte, hatte er Schwierigkeiten, sich im Nachhinein wieder auf seine Prioritäten zu konzentrieren. Das durfte nicht sein! Ja, sie waren verheiratet und lebten zusammen; sie hatten sogar Sex. Aber er wollte sie beschützen - das wollte er wirklich. _

_Sogar die Gefühle, die er für sie entwickelt hatte, waren mehr, als es zwischen einem Lehrer und seiner Schülerin angemessen gewesen wäre. Und trotzdem … er war ein Spion. Er musste sich von ihr distanzieren. _

_Langsam stand er auf und ging um den Tisch herum, bis er nur noch eine Handbreit vor ihr stand. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und sah in ihr Gesicht, dieses liebenswerte, naive Gesicht einer jungen Frau, die offenbar einen Narren an ihm gefressen hatte. Warum auch immer…_

„_Gehen Sie jetzt, Granger, es ist nicht angebracht für Sie, unter diesen Umständen hier zu sein."_

_Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Sie tun es schon wieder, Professor."_

_Er ließ die Hände sinken und stand kerzengerade vor ihr. „Was tue ich, Miss Granger?" _

„_Sie verschließen sich vor mir."_

„_Tatsächlich?" Ein süffisantes Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass ich Ihr Lehrer bin?"_

_Ihre Kehle fühlte sich trocken an. „Nein."_

„_Gut. Und wie rechtfertigen Sie dann den Umstand, dass Sie hier in meinem Büro aufkreuzen und mir private Fragen stellen, die nichts mit dem Unterricht zu tun haben?" _

_Er warf ihr einen messerscharfen Blick zu und Hermine schluckte._

„_Ich wollte etwas Zeit mit Ihnen verbringen, das ist alles. Sie sitzen hier und betrinken sich. Dabei könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass Ihnen etwas Abwechslung gut täte. Was ist schon so falsch daran, wenn wir Hogsmeade besuchen? Wir sind verheiratet. Das Ministerium wird bestimmt nichts dagegen haben …"_

„_Es klingt so einfach, wenn Sie das sagen", murmelte er leise, seine Augen halb geschlossen._

_Hermine seufzte, als sie ihn beobachtete. Plötzlich starrte er sie wieder an und sie blinzelte verlegen. _

„_Trotzdem. Es ist unangebracht, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir beide nicht freiwillig in diese Ehe eingewilligt haben."_

_Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Kommen Sie schon. Nur dieses eine Mal." Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln strahlte sie zu ihm hinauf. „Sie könnten etwas frische Luft gut gebrauchen, wenn ich mir Ihre Gesichtsfarbe so ansehe ..."_

_Er schluckte und sah plötzlich sehr ernst aus. Sekunden vergingen, ehe er etwas von sich gab, das sie kaum verstehen konnte._

„_Ich kann das nicht tun."_

„_Professor?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"_

_Er nickte und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, die ohnehin schon unordentlich waren. _

„_Wir wissen nicht, wo uns das hinführen wird, Miss Granger. Ich bin nicht der richtige Umgang für Sie. Verstehen Sie das denn nicht?" Das Schwarz seiner Augen leuchtete sie an._

_Sie sah geknickt aus. „Warum sagen Sie das?"_

_Sein Blick wurde weicher, je länger er sie beobachtete. „Ich möchte Sie nicht verletzen, Granger", sagte er leise. „Aber es ist die Wahrheit."_

„_Nein, ist es nicht. Sie verletzen mich nicht."_

_Er nickte. „Doch, früher oder später wird es so sein. Ich habe keine andere Wahl, bei dem Leben, das ich führe."_

_Sie schüttelte aus Protest ihre wilde Mähne. „Ich glaube Ihnen nicht." _

_Ihre Finger streckten sich nach ihm aus und berührten behutsam seine Wange. Im ersten Moment fühlte er sich wie elektrisiert und zuckte zusammen. Dann schloss er die Augen und ließ sich von ihrer Berührung fort treiben. Sie schien eine unerklärliche Macht über ihn zu haben, die ihn ganz schwach werden ließ. _

„_Ich verstehe nichts von diesen Dingen, Granger", flüsterte er leise. _

_Und so war es. Für ihn war es unbegreiflich, was sie von ihm wollte. Warum zwang sie sich immer wieder mit aller Gewalt in seine Nähe?_

„_Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie sich aufgeben", sagte sie sanft. _

_Er schlug die Augen auf. _

„_In Ordnung. Lassen Sie uns gehen, Granger. Aber nur dieses eine Mal; und wir werden nicht lange bleiben."_

_Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und fühlte, wie er die Luft anhielt. „Danke, Professor."_

_Nachdenklich legte er sein Kinn auf ihr Haupt. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass sie im Begriff war, alles zu verändern. Doch je mehr Zeit er mit ihr verbrachte, umso schwerer fiel es ihm, ihr zu widerstehen._


	4. Freunde

Tear me apart – Fortsetzung

Kapitel 4

Freunde

Er war fort. Hermine hatte sich immer davor gefürchtet, dass das passieren würde, seitdem ihr bewusst geworden war, dass sie mehr für ihren Professor empfand, als sie eigentlich wollte.

Es war nicht ihre Schuld gewesen, dass alles so gekommen war, schließlich hatte sie das Heiratsgesetz des Ministeriums in eine abstruse Situation gezwungen, die vollkommen unangebracht war, zumindest für das Verhältnis zwischen einem Lehrer und seiner Schülerin.

Sie hatten über Umwege zueinander gefunden und gelernt, sich zu lieben. Es war eine schwere Zeit gewesen, doch letztendlich hatten sie es überstanden.

Nun war der Moment der Wahrheit gekommen, der Krieg stand unmittelbar vor dem Ausbruch und sie war alleine mit ihren Ängsten und ihren Sorgen. Sie musste Entscheidungen treffen. Es gab Dinge, die sie zu tun hatte, Dinge, die sie von ihrem Schmerz ablenken sollten, sofern das überhaupt möglich war.

Abwesend stand sie im Bad und schmiedete Pläne. Als sie sich jedoch vor dem Spiegel hin und her drehte und ihren weichen, angreifbaren Körper darin sah, verließ sie der Mut. Das magische Tattoo auf ihrer Haut war nur noch schwach zu erkennen.

Sie fröstelte. Wie würde sie das, was ihr bevor stand, nur ohne ihn meistern können? Er hatte ihr immer Kraft gegeben. Alleine durch seine unbeugsame Haltung und die Stärke, die in seinem Blick lag.

Nach allem, was sie zusammen erlebt hatten, war Snape immer noch ein Wunder für sie, das sie womöglich nie verstehen würde. Er war voller Passion und Leidenschaft und hatte ihr in den letzten Wochen so viel Liebe und Respekt entgegen gebracht, dass sie gar nicht wusste, ob sie das überhaupt verdiente. Vermutlich würde er immer ein Mysterium bleiben. Doch er war es wert, ihre Liebe zu besitzen. Vor allem aber war er es wert, dass sie an ihn glaubte.

Hermine legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch. Wie sollte sie ohne ihn die Schwangerschaft und die Geburt ihres gemeinsamen Kindes überstehen? Sie brauchte Hilfe und hoffte inständig, dass sie diese auch finden würde.

Traurig biss sie sich auf die Lippe und schmeckte Blut. Vor ihr lagen einige Herausforderungen, die sie überwältigen musste; sie hatte vier Menschen aufzusuchen und einige elementare Botschaften zu überbringen. Die Frage, die sich ihr nun stellte, war nur, ob sie es schaffen würde, sie auch richtig zu vermitteln.

xxx

Ginny war wahnsinnig aufgeregt, als sie Hermine in den Kerkern besuchte und von der Schwangerschaft erfuhr. Doch es dauerte nicht lange und schon quatschten sie ausgelassen miteinander.

Schwieriger wurde es da schon bei Harry und Ron.

Hermine betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors mit einem mulmigen Gefühl - nicht ohne Grund, wie sie bald feststellen sollte, denn das Gespräch, das sie mit ihren Freunden suchte, verlief nicht so, wie sie es geplant hatte.

„Wann hast du nur angefangen, diesen Kerl zu mögen?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

Er klang beinahe so, als wäre er beleidigt, dass sie ihre Freizeit fast nur noch in den Kerkern bei Snape verbrachte. Sie konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln, nachdem sie sich so lange schon so rar gemacht hatte.

„Ich – ich weiß es nicht, Harry", stammelte sie unbeholfen. „Ich kann es dir nicht genau erklären. Es ist einfach passiert. Wir hatten jede Menge Differenzen, aber das ist jetzt anders. Ich verstehe ihn, zumindest einen Teil von ihm. Er hat mich an sich heran gelassen und ich weiß, dass ich ihm vertrauen kann."

Ron rollte mit den Augen, als er das hörte. Dennoch schien er sich immer noch ganz gut im Griff zu haben. Anders als Harry, der eindeutig wütend war.

„Verdammt, Hermine! Weiß du überhaupt, von wem du da redest? Es ist Snape! Er hat uns jahrelang das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Weißt du denn nicht mehr, was er alles zu dir gesagt hat? Du kannst ihm nicht vertrauen!"

„Nein, Harry!", zischte sie bissig zurück. „Du irrst dich. Und zwar gewaltig! Ich liebe ihn. Und es wird Zeit, dass du das endlich begreifst."

Er warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. „Du kannst ihn nicht lieben!"

„Als ob du das beurteilen könntest ..."

„Es geht um Snape, Hermine. Er ist anders. Man kann ihm nicht trauen, also, was erwartest du da von mir?"

Sie blinzelte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Er würde alles für mich tun, wenn er nur die Wahl hätte. Aber die hat er nicht, weil sie ihn töten würden."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist mir gleich. Ich will nichts davon hören."

Sie zog die Nase hoch. „Das solltest du aber. Voldemort ist auf dem Vormarsch. Er wird seine Armee auf Hogwarts loslassen …"

Endlich hatte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. „Was? Hat er dir das etwa gesagt? Was weißt du noch darüber? Wir müssen es sofort Dumbledore erzählen …"

Sie schüttelte ihre wilde Mähne und hob die Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Er weiß es. Dumbledore weiß es."

Harry legte die Stirn in Falten. „Trotzdem müssen wir ihn warnen. Wenn Snape seine Finger im Spiel hat, kann nichts Gutes dabei heraus kommen ..."

Hermine riss wütend die Augen auf. „Hast du denn nicht zugehört? Er weiß was vor sich geht, Harry. Er hat Severus über all die Jahre hinweg nur benutzt."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, wie du ihn verteidigst, Hermine. Er war ein Todesser und wenn man einmal ein Todesser ist, ist man für immer einer. Du kannst nicht einfach damit aufhören. Sie würden jeden töten, der sie verrät."

„Genau darum geht es ja. Er spioniert für Dumbledore, aber Voldemort denkt, dass er auf seiner Seite ist."

„Das kannst du nicht wissen!"

Sie seufzte. „Warum hasst du ihn nur so sehr?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist Snape. Genügt dir das nicht mehr als Antwort? Du warst immer derselben Meinung. Hast du denn vergessen, wie er uns behandelt hat?"

„Das mag ja sein, Harry, aber jetzt hat sich alles geändert. Was weißt du schon über ihn?"

„Ich muss nichts über ihn wissen, um festzustellen, dass er ein Arsch ist."

Hermine atmete tief ein, um sich zu sammeln. Sie wusste, dass sie so nicht weiter kommen würde.

„Ich brauche ihn, Harry", sagte sie schließlich. „Severus ist mein Mann, ob es dir nun passt, oder nicht. Du hattest genug Zeit, dich damit abzufinden. Sieh den Tatsachen ins Auge. Dumbledore benutzt ihn, um an Informationen über Voldemort ran zu kommen. Unser Schulleiter ist nicht der Mann, für den du ihn hältst. Er ist kalkulierend und wenn es um Hogwarts geht, kennt er keine Gnade. Er würde jeden von uns opfern, um diesen Krieg gegen Voldemort zu gewinnen. Aber ich kann das nicht zulassen. Ich trage meinem Mann gegenüber eine Verantwortung. Ich fürchte, Voldemort wird ihn töten wird, sobald er seiner überdrüssig ist. Und das muss ich verhindern."

„Umso besser für uns", murmelte Harry verhalten dazwischen, „dann müssen wir uns nicht die Hände schmutzig machen …"

Hermine starrte ihn an. Sie wollte nicht glauben, was sie da soeben gehört hatte.

„Was sagst du da? Harry! Weißt du, was du mir damit antust? Ich brauche ihn! Wir alle brauchen ihn. Er hat dein Leben gerettet, öfter als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Jeden Tag hat er riskiert umzukommen, um Dumbledore Informationen zu beschaffen, die er brauchte ..."

„Das glaubst du doch nur, weil du mit ihm schläfst!", rief Harry verbittert dazwischen. „Vermutlich hat er dich irgendwie unter Drogen gesetzt, damit du ihm das abnimmst ..."

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schnaubte. „Harry, du bist mein Freund! Denk gefälligst darüber nach, was du mir damit antust, bevor du so etwas über ihn sagst. Er würde mich nie mit Absicht verletzen. Niemals!"

„Was macht dich da so sicher?"

„Weil ich weiß, dass er mich liebt."

Sie musste nicht lange überlegen, um die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, das vorzutragen, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag. Es passierte viel schneller, als sie gedacht hatte.

„Und weil ich ein Kind in mir trage."

Plötzlich kam Aufruhr in die kleine Runde. „Was?"

Hermine wusste nicht, wer von beiden zuerst gesprochen hatte, doch weder Harry, noch Ron waren auf das vorbereitet, was sie ihnen gesagt hatte. Sie senkte den Blick und grub ihre Fingernägel nervös in die Oberschenkel.

„Von wem?", fragte Ron verdattert.

Sie seufzte. „Was glaubst du denn?"

„Dieses Schwein! Was hat er dir nur angetan?", rief Harry wütend und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich bringe ihn um!"

Er wollte aufstehen, doch Ron hielt ihn am Kragen zurück. „Harry, lass sie wenigstens ausreden", sagte er mahnend und packte ihn noch fester.

Hermine wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. Sie wusste, dass Harry es nur gut meinte, auch dann, wenn er auf dem Holzweg war.

„Das wirst du nicht tun", entgegnete sie traurig. „Du brauchst auch gar nicht nach ihm suchen, er ist nämlich nicht da."

Ron kämpfte immer noch damit, Harry auf seinem Platz zu halten.

„Er hat dich geschwängert und dann sitzen lassen?", fragte er und ließ schließlich von Harry ab.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, du Idiot! Er hatte keine andere Wahl, er musste fort."

„Das verstehe ich nicht", murmelte Ron nachdenklich, während Harry seine Schuluniform in Ordnung brachte.

„Ich sagte euch bereits, dass er sein Leben für uns alle riskiert. Jeden Tag, ohne eine Wahl zu haben."

„Also ist es wirklich wahr?", fragte Harry mit hochrotem Kopf. „Du bekommst ein Kind von … Snape?"

Sie nickte. „Ja.

Ron pfiff durch die Zähne. „Wow."

Harry rieb sich die Knöchel. „Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben. Du heiratest Snape und jetzt bist du von ihm schwanger. Tut mir leid, Hermine, aber das ist eindeutig zu viel. Das passt einfach nicht zu dir ... Bitte entschuldige mich …" Er stand auf und wollte gehen.

Nur Ron blieb bei ihr sitzen. Sein Gesicht wirkte ganz grün, als er seinen Senf dazugab. „Das ist jetzt echt heftig."

Sie ignorierte ihn mit den Augen rollend und wandte sich schnell an Harry, bevor er entwischen konnte.

„Warte! Du kannst mich jetzt nicht einfach so hier sitzen lassen, Harry! Weißt du denn nicht, dass ich deine Hilfe wirklich brauche? Meinst du, es ist mir leicht gefallen, hier her zu kommen und dich um Hilfe zu bitten, obwohl ich weiß, wie sehr du ihn hasst? Aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. Ich kann das nicht alleine durchstehen!" Sie senkte die Stimme und plapperte gedankenverloren weiter. „Ich habe Angst. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihm etwas zustößt, obwohl ich weiß, dass es fast unumgänglich ist. Er glaubt fest, dass er sterben wird. Und das zerreißt mich! Wir alle hatten ihm gegenüber nichts als Vorurteile. Denk nach, Harry! Er hatte nie eine Chance, weil niemand von uns ihm je eine gegeben hat. Aber ich brauche ihn. Ich möchte nicht, dass sein Sohn ohne seinen Vater aufwächst!"

Ron starrte sprachlos zwischen ihnen umher. Harry aber stand einfach nur da und hatte die Augen geschlossen, während er sie anhörte.

Endlich lockerten sich seine Fäuste und er streckte die Finger.

„Einen Sohn? Ihr werdet einen Sohn haben? … Du und Snape?" Sie nickte, den Blick auf ihre zitternden Hände gesenkt. „Das ist verrückt", murmelte er leise. „Das ist wirklich verrückt!"

Hermine lächelte verlegen. „Ich weiß. Aber ich liebe ihn so sehr. Und er liebt mich."

Ihre Augen hatte etwas Wehmütiges in ihrem Inneren, als sie sie zum Fenster gleiten ließ.

„Severus hatte nie eine Chance, Harry. Jetzt endlich bekommt er sie. Er hatte eine furchtbare Kindheit. Niemand kann sich auch nur ansatzweise das vorstellen, was er durchmachen musste."

„Die hatte ich auch, Hermine", entgegnete er eisig. „Ich bin ebenfalls ohne meine Eltern aufgewachsen, wenn du dich erinnerst."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber deine Eltern haben dich von Anfang an geliebt. Er hingegen hatte niemanden. Er wurde immer nur gehasst. Sein Vater war grausam zu ihm und seine Mutter war nicht in der Lage, ihn vor ihm zu beschützen. Im Gegenteil! Sein ganzes Leben war er auf sich allein gestellt, ohne jemanden zu haben, der ihm je etwas gegeben hat. Keine Fürsorge, kein Verständnis, nichts." Sie schluckte traurig. „Vermutlich würde er dich dafür umbringen wollen, dass ich dir das sage, aber ich möchte, dass du versuchst, ihn zu verstehen, weil du mein Freund bist. Es ist kein Wunder, dass er so verschlossen und verbohrt war ..."

Harry räusperte sich. „Er _ist_ verbohrt, Hermine. Ganz gleich, was auch immer du in ihm siehst, er ist einfach anders."

„Weil er es sein muss. Er hat keine Wahl, glaub mir. Aber er ist nicht immer so. Nicht in meiner Gegenwart. Er ist so fürsorglich und zärtlich …"

Ron würgte plötzlich. „Jetzt mach aber mal halblang! Ich glaube, das reicht, findest du nicht? Wir müssen das alles erst mal verdauen, Hermine, bevor du uns mit weiteren Details fütterst."

Sie blinzelte verlegen zwischen ihnen umher. „Ja, wahrscheinlich. Ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass ihr versteht, wie sehr ich ihn liebe."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Verlang das nicht von mir, Hermine. Ich kann ihn nicht leiden, ganz egal, was du über ihn sagst."

Ron nickte zustimmend. „Harry hat recht. Wir können nicht das vergessen, was er getan hat. Ich habe dir letztes Mal nur geholfen, weil es mir um dich ging."

Hermine legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Und das weiß ich zu schätzen, Ron. Wirklich."

Er lächelte mit hochrotem Kopf. „Wenn du mich brauchst, werde ich für dich da sein, Mione. Immer. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich das für ihn tue."

Harry stöhnte auf und zerwuschelte sich die Haare. „Ich bin derselben Meinung. Wenn ich euch helfe, dann nur deinetwegen." Sie hörte ihn aufstöhnen. „Ich hoffe inständig, der Kleine gerät nach dir, sonst tut er mir jetzt schon leid ..."

Hermine schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Oh, Harry!"

Er klopfte ihr mit der Hand auf den Rücken. „Snape also?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, Snape. Für immer."


	5. Allianzen

Tear me apart - Fortsetzung

Kapitel 5

Allianzen oder wie erschrecke ich Dumbledore zu Tode

Hermine stand vor dem Wasserspeier und sagte das Passwort auf, das Harry ihr verraten hatte, damit sie Zugang zu Dumbledores Büro erhalten konnte.

Sie war nervös, als sie die Treppe hinaufstieg. Die Innentür war geschlossen und so klopfte sie zaghaft an. Sekunden vergingen und sie konnte nichts tun, als auf ihre Schuhe starren und hoffen, dass er sie anhören würde.

„Herein", sagte der Schulleiter mit einem friedlichen Ausdruck in seiner Stimme. Dann öffnete sie und trat näher. Seine Augen fixierten sie über den Rand seiner Brille.

„Ah, Miss Granger."

Sie lächelte gezwungen und machte eine leichte Verbeugung mit dem Kopf, um ihn so lange wie möglich bei Laune zu halten. „Professor."

Er lächelte zurück, nahm sich ein Bonbon aus einer Schale voller Süßigkeiten und steckte es in den Mund, nicht ohne Hermine zuvor eines angeboten zu haben. Sie winkte dankend ab und kam vor seinem Schreibtisch zum Stehen.

„Setzten Sie sich, Miss Granger."

Sie nickte und gehorchte. Ihr Blick glitt unruhig durch den Raum. Es war verdammt einfacher gewesen, ihm etwas an den Kopf zu werfen, als sie wütend gewesen war, doch ihr Gemüt hatte sich durch das Gespräch mit ihren Freunden etwas beruhigt.

„Was führt Sie zu mir?", fragte der alte Mann und faltete die Finger ineinander.

_Oh Gott! Wenn Sie wüssten…_

Sie räusperte sich. „Ich bin hier, um mit Ihnen über Professor Snape zu reden", sagte sie klamm.

Er legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Nun denn, es gibt da einige Entwicklungen, die stattgefunden haben. Da ich einen Teil unserer arrangierten Ehe verkörpere, fühle ich mich gezwungen, während der Abwesenheit meines Mannes für ihn Partei zu ergreifen und in seinem Interesse zu agieren."

Dumbledore wartete einige Sekunden, ehe er antwortete. „Miss Granger", begann er dann, seelenruhig. „Möchten Sie mit mir über Professor Snape oder über Ihren Ehemann sprechen?"

Sie blinzelte perplex. „Verzeihung?"

Seine Augen blitzen amüsiert auf. „Professor Snape ist Ihr Lehrer, Miss Granger, wohingegen Ihr Ehemann eine Privatperson ist. Sie erwähnten jedoch beides, ist das so korrekt?"

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Spielt das eine Rolle? So oder so, ich bin mit ihm verheiratet." Dumbledore legte erwartungsvoll den Kopf schief und Hermine sammelte sich schnell wieder. „Ich meine, eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um über _Snape_ als meinen Mann zu sprechen ..."

„Ah. Gut, dann werde ich mir Zeit für eine Person nehmen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Hermine fand sein Verhalten oft sehr sonderbar, doch sie wollte nicht näher darauf eingehen und kam lieber gleich zur Sache.

„Wenn Sie darauf bestehen ... Es wird Sie überraschen, was ich zu sagen habe. Genau genommen geht es um die Entwicklungen, die in unserer Ehe stattgefunden haben."

„Verstehe", sagte er interessiert.

„Nein, tun Sie nicht", murmelte sie leise zurück. „Glauben Sie mir, _das_ wird Sie umhauen."

Er steckte sich ein weiteres Bonbon in den Mund. „Fahren Sie fort, Miss Granger, ich bin ganz Ohr."

Sie nickte. „Ja, also, es ist folgendermaßen … Severus und ich, wir … wir erwarten ein Kind."

Er hustete.

Sie starrte ihn an. „Professor?"

Er würgte.

_Verdammt! _

Sein Kopf war plötzlich hochrot. Hermine sprang panisch auf die Füße.

„Professor! Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

Er sah aus, als würde er ersticken.

„Fuck! Ich töte gerade Dumbeldore", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. „Nimm dich zusammen und tu was!"

Hermine rannte um den Tisch herum und schlang von hinten mit einem festen Griff die Arme um den alten Mann, der verzweifelt nach Luft rang.

Sie presste, sie klopfte. Dann schlug sie ihm mit einem gezielten Schlag zwischen die Schulterblätter.

_Das hast du gut gemacht, Hermine! Snape wird dich ganz sicher dafür umbringen! _

_Nein, wird er nicht. Aber früher hätte er es getan…_

Endlich spuckte er das verdammte Bonbon in hohem Bogen aus und atmete wieder.

Hermine hatte Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und stolperte zurück, bis sie von der Mauer aufgefangen wurde.

„Was war das denn, Professor?", fragte sie irritiert.

Dumbledore war mit blauem Gesicht in seinem Stuhl zusammengesunken. „Das … war nicht das, was ich erwartet hatte", gestand er schwer atmend.

Sie kaute beunruhigt auf ihrer Lippe herum. Wenigstens war es raus. Beides: das Bonbon und die Tatsache, dass sie schwanger war.

„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber Sie sollten wirklich vorsichtiger sein mit diesen Dingern", sagte sie mahnend, als sie sich wieder auf ihrem Platz niederließ. Noch immer stand ihr der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Es hätte Sie töten können."

Er ließ ihr einen scharfen Blick zukommen. „War das etwa Ihre Absicht, Miss Granger?"

„Wie bitte? Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass Sie bei dieser frohen Botschaft so reagieren würden."

Er seufzte. Die tiefen Falten auf seinem Gesicht ließen ihn plötzlich uralt aussehen. „Dann ist es also wahr?"

Sie nickte zustimmend. „Severus und ich, wir … wir erwarten ein Kind."

Er stützte den Kopf auf die Hand und starrte sie an. Irgendwie wirkte er in diesem Moment furchtbar klein und verloren auf seinem Stuhl.

„Er hat tatsächlich ein Kind mit Ihnen gezeugt?", hakte er gedankenverloren nach.

„Ja."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Severus … Oh, Severus …"

Hermine hob die Augenbrauen an. „Professor, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Sie sehen sehr blass aus ..."

Seine blauen Augen schossen in ihr Blickfeld. „Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass das alles ändert, Miss Granger? Und ich meine damit nicht nur die Tatsache, dass er mit Ihnen intim geworden ist, obwohl er immer noch Ihr Lehrer ist?"

„Professor, wir sind verheiratet", sagte sie felsenfest, als würde sie der Rest nicht kümmern. „Wir haben all diese Last auf uns genommen und mit Mühe und Not die Hürden überwunden, die auf unserem Weg lagen. Wir haben zueinander gefunden. Jetzt erwarten wir ein Kind. Und ich finde, dieser Umstand sollte Ihnen noch einmal zu denken geben, was seine Zukunft anbelangt."

Er sah miserabel aus, als er antwortete. „Miss Granger, was auch immer Sie hiermit beabsichtigen, es war nie vorgesehen, dass so etwas geschieht."

Sie wurde bleich. „Was meinen Sie damit?"

Er schien sich langsam wieder im Griff zu haben, als er fortfuhr. „Severus war nie dazu bestimmt, Vater zu werden. Er ist ein Spion, wie Sie wissen. Er lebt in Gefahr und setzt sich Verletzungen aus. Vor allem aber muss er einen kühlen Kopf behalten, denn jede Ablenkung könnte sein Tod sein."

„Und?", fragte sie kühl. „Das ist mir längst bewusst, darum bin ich hier. Ich dachte, Sie könnten ..."

„Das was er tut, lässt sich nicht einfach so beenden", fiel Dumbledore ihr ins Wort. „Tatsache ist, dass er nicht damit aufhören kann, zu sein, wer er ist. Selbst dann, wenn Voldemort besiegt sein sollte, haben wir keine Garantie dafür, dass Severus diesen Krieg als freier Mann hinter sich lassen kann. Sie wissen, was das bedeutet, Miss Granger?"

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Was genau wollen Sie mir damit sagen?", fragte sie starr. „Dass er keine Zukunft hat? Dass es ihm nie vorherbestimmt war, glücklich zu sein? Ist es das, was Sie mir sagen wollten? Es passt Ihnen wohl nicht, dass wir Ihre Pläne durchkreuzen, die ihn in eine Schlacht führen, aus der es kein Entkommen gibt. Nein! Sie wollen einfach mit ansehen, wie er in sein Verderben rennt und Voldemort ihn tötet? Reicht es Ihnen denn nicht, dass Sie ihn für Ihre Zwecke benutzt haben, dass Sie ihn gezwungen haben, sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen, damit Sie an Informationen kommen, um Voldemort bekämpfen zu können? Wie viele Leben wollen Sie denn noch opfern, um Ihre Ziele zu erreichen, Professor? Genügt es denn nicht endlich? Denken Sie wenigstens einmal an Severus. Er hat genug gelitten!"

„Ja, Miss Granger, das hat er", antwortete er streng. „Und ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich einen anderen Weg gegangen wäre, sofern ich eine Alternative gehabt hätte. Doch er ist der Einzige, der das tun kann. Er ist der Einzige, der fähig ist, sich zwischen die Fronten zu stellen." Er ließ den Blick in die Ferne schweifen. „Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass er selbst diesen Weg gewählt hat, als er sich dazu entschieden hat, ein Todesser zu werden."

Hermine spürte Zorn in sich aufwallen. „Ist das alles, was Sie dazu zu sagen haben? Ist er es nicht wert, dass Sie sich für ihn stark machen und ihn endlich da raus holen, bevor es zu spät ist? Er wird einen Sohn haben, Professor. Und ich werde nicht hier ausharren und dabei zusehen, wie Sie Ihre Bonbons lutschen, während er da draußen in Gefahr ist. Lieber würde ich sterben! Verstehen Sie? Nach allem was er für Sie getan hat, ist er Ihnen keinen Pfifferling wert, habe ich recht? Wie können Sie nur so zu ihm sein? Er achtet Sie und er vertraut Ihnen, ob Sie es glauben wollen oder nicht! Er ist tausendmal mehr wert, als Sie und ich zusammen, weil er sein eigenes Leben riskiert und nicht das der anderen, so wie Sie es tun, _Professor_." Wütend stand sie auf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Sie verdienen ihn nicht. Und auch dann, wenn ich ihn nicht verdiene, so weiß ich doch zumindest, wo mein Platz ist. Ich werde an seiner Seite kämpfen, wenn es sein muss, bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug. Er verdient es, dass wir an ihn glauben. Er verdient es, zu leben."

In diesem Moment sprang die Tür hinter ihr auf. Hermine wirbelte herum, sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ihre Augen voller Tränen waren. Harry trat hervor, den Zauberstab fest in der Hand haltend, gefolgt von Ron und Ginny.

„Wir müssen reden", sagte Harry ernst und starrte Dumbledore ins Gesicht. „Vielleicht hat Hermine recht. Vielleicht sollten wir die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen. Uns steht ein Krieg bevor, Professor."

Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund und schluchzte ungehalten los, als sie ihre Freunde sah. Ginny sprang auf sie zu und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Es wird alles gut, Hermine", redete sie beruhigend auf sie ein. „Es wird alles gut …"

Dumbledore wirkte überrascht von dem Auftritt seiner Schüler.

„Nun denn", murmelte er und fuhr mit den Fingern durch seinen Bart. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Harry?"

Harry ballte die Hand, die seinen Zauberstab hielt, zu einer festen Faust. Sein Atem ging schneller.

„Sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit, Professor", forderte er mit harter Stimme. „Wie stehen unsere Chancen, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen?"

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „In jedem Krieg gibt es Opfer, Harry. Wir verlieren jeden Tag Verbündete und Freunde, die für uns kämpfen, um Voldemort und seine Anhänger in die Schranken zu weisen. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, dass sich die Dinge so entwickelt haben, wie sie jetzt sind. Doch solange er unsterblich ist und diese Macht besitzt, sind wir so gut wie hilflos gegen ihn. Wir spielen auf Zeit, das ist alles."

Hermine löste sich von Ginny los und starrte ihn an. „Dann ist also alles umsonst?", fragte sie leise. Sie wollte es nicht glauben. „Die Opfer, die er erbracht hat? Seine Selbstaufgabe? Er ist vollkommen allein da draußen, ohne dass es Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft für ihn gibt?"

Der alte Mann rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Sagen Sie es mir, Miss Granger. Sollen wir besser gleich aufgeben? Sie tragen ein Kind in sich. Sein Kind. Wünschen Sie sich denn nicht auch, dass es eine Zukunft hat?"

Ihre Kinnlade sackte nach unten. „Natürlich tue ich das!", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

Er nickte. „Das dachte ich mir. Und das ist der Grund, warum wir hier in Hogwarts die Stellung halten. Wir möchten all unsere Schüler so gut wie möglich auf das vorbereiten, was sie außerhalb dieser Mauern erwartet, ohne sie in Panik zu versetzen. Severus weiß das. Er ist streng. Zu sich selbst und zu anderen, aber er hat allen Grund dazu. Er kämpft an vorderster Front und das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst, Miss Granger."

Harry ließ den Zauberstab sinken und zerwuschelte sich mit der Hand die Haare. „Dann ist es also wahr?", fragte er ungläubig.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich vertraue ihm, Harry."

Hermine starrte vollkommen aufgelöst zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Wie können Sie ihm nur all diese Last aufbürden, Professor? Wie können Sie damit leben?"

Dumbeldores Augen blitzten auf. „Wenn Sie eine Alternative haben, bin ich bereit, sie mir anzuhören, Miss Granger." Sein Ton war ungewohnt bissig.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist keine Maschine. Er ist ein Mensch! Ein Mensch, den Sie opfern!"

„Er weiß sehr wohl, was er tut. Und wir brauchen ihn", beharrte der alte Mann unnachgiebig.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben!", stieß Hermine bitter aus und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen beiseite. „Sie wissen nichts über ihn! Nichts über seine Alpträume und Schlafstörungen, nichts über die Qualen, die ihn auseinander reißen ..."

„Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit, Miss Granger", sagte er mahnend. „Ich weiß weit mehr über Severus, als Sie vielleicht ahnen."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte sie schnippisch. „Was ist mit seiner Vergangenheit? All die Dinge, die er seit seiner Kindheit durchgemacht hat? Dass sein Vater ihn gehasst hat und ihm gegenüber gewalttätig war? Warum lässt Sie das so kalt?"

Er atmete tief durch. „Miss Granger, Sie irren sich. Es lässt mich keineswegs kalt, das habe ich Ihnen bereits mitgeteilt. Es ist nur so, dass wir uns im Krieg befinden und das schon seit geraumer Zeit. Wir stehen am Anfang eines neuerlichen Ausbruchs, also versuchen Sie bitte zu verstehen, was Severus und ich tun."

„Das kann ich nicht!", rief sie wütend. „Sehen Sie denn nicht, was er durchmacht? Er zweifelt an sich selbst. Er erkennt nicht, was er wert ist, weil niemand ihn je geliebt hat. Niemand war ihm freundlich gesinnt oder hat ihm etwas Zuneigung entgegen gebracht. Sehen Sie denn nicht, dass er zerbricht, bei dem was er tut? Stück für Stück rauben Sie ihm die Seele, Professor, indem Sie ihn immer tiefer hinein reiten in den Strudel der Verzweiflung. Er hasst das was er tun muss. Aber er tut es, weil Sie ihn darum ersuchen. Und dann, wenn er seine Gefühle, die ihm so fremd sind, dass er nicht weiß, wie er damit umgehen soll, im Alkohol ertränkt, wenden Sie sich von ihm ab und überlassen ihn sich selbst. Das ist barbarisch!"

Dumbledore legte gereizt die Stirn in Falten. „Nein, Miss Granger. Ich habe Severus nicht sich selbst überlassen. Ich habe ihn Ihnen überlassen, wenn Sie sich erinnern."

Sie schluckte. Richtig, das hatte er.

„Ich habe ihn Ihrer Verantwortung übergeben, als mir bewusst wurde, dass Sie viel mehr zu ihm durchdringen konnten, als irgendjemand sonst. Er ist verschlossen. Er hat sein ganzes Leben lang alleine und zurückgezogen in den Kerkern verbracht. Doch dann kamen Sie."

Hermine fühlte, wie sich sämtliche Augenpaare auf sie richteten. Ihr Herz schlug kräftig vor Aufregung.

„Aber … das genügt nicht, Professor. Er verdient so viel mehr ... Er braucht Hilfe!"

„Miss Granger, wie kommt es, dass Sie so wenig von Ihren Fähigkeiten halten? Sie haben sich ihm genähert und sind als Einzige zu ihm durchgedrungen. Ich bin sicher, er würde nicht wollen, dass wir hier über ihn reden und er wird furchtbar wütend sein, wenn er davon erfährt. So ist er nun mal. Aber ich fürchte, ich muss Ihnen die Augen öffnen, damit Sie sehen, was Sie erreicht haben. Sie haben etwas in ihm geweckt, das ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte."

Plötzlich lächelte er milde – wie Hermine es hasste!

„In der Tat", sagte er seelenruhig und blickte in die Runde. „Sie haben ihm das gegeben, was ihm sein ganzes Leben verwehrt wurde und haben damit bewiesen, dass es Umstände gibt, die nicht einmal ein Schulleiter beeinflussen kann. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Severus so auf Sie reagieren würde, aber er hat sich verändert. Er hat etwas Neues kennen gelernt." Dumbledore machte eine kunstvolle Pause. „Es ist die Zuversicht."

Hermine riss die Augen auf. „Was?"

„Sie haben ihm Liebe entgegengebracht. Und Sie erwarten sein Kind. Glauben Sie nicht, das ist weitaus mehr, als er je zu hoffen gewagt hätte? Die einzige Frau, die er je geliebt hat, konnte seine Gefühle nicht erwidern und hat ihm den Rücken zugekehrt. Doch jetzt kommen Sie und geben ihm all das zurück, wonach er sich in seinem Inneren immer gesehnt hat. Endlich kann er verstehen. Endlich wird er für all das entschädigt, was er sein Leben lang entbehren musste." Er blinzelte sie an. „Sie haben ihn erlöst, Miss Granger."

Erlöst? Was zum Teufel meinte er damit schon wieder? Hermine war wie gelähmt. Sie stand immer noch unter Schock, als Harry hervortrat und sich an Dumbledore wendete.

„Professor, diese Frau, die Sie erwähnten, war meine Mutter, nicht wahr?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, Harry. Zwischen Severus und Lily bestand eine Freundschaft, doch sie konnte ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt nicht weiter bestehen."

„Dann ist es also wahr? Mein Vater und seine Freunde haben ihre Kräfte benutzt und Professor Snape damit gedemütigt?"

„Harry", sagte der alte Mann nachdenklich, „das was damals geschehen ist, war schwer zu verstehen. Einen Teil davon kennst du aus dem Denkarium. Severus war nicht unschuldig. Er war auch nicht wehrlos. Seine Kenntnisse, die er über die Magie hatte, überragten die der meisten anderen Schüler in seinem Alter und er scheute nicht davor zurück, sie auch zu benutzen."

Harry senkte den Blick. „Aber er war allein, Professor."

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, das war er. Ganz besonders dann, als er Lily verloren hatte."

„Das ist viel schlimmer, als ich befürchtet hatte", murmelte Harry betroffen.

Ron und Ginny starrten schweigend zu Boden, keiner von ihnen traute sich etwas zu sagen.

„In der Tat, es war schlimm", setzte Dumbledore nach."

Hermine schluckte. „Und was gedenken Sie jetzt zu tun, Professor?"

Er lehnte sich seelenruhig zu ihr vor und faltete die Hände ineinander. „Sagen Sie es mir, Miss Granger. Was soll ich tun?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Holen Sie ihn da raus", sagte sie deutlich. „Er soll nach Hause kommen."

Doch als Dumbledore nicht antwortete, wurde ihr klar, dass es nicht möglich war.

„Sie müssen ... Sie müssen doch irgendetwas für ihn tun können!"

Er sah sie mit seinen blauen Augen an und wirkte sehr abgeschlagen in diesem Moment.

„Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger, aber ich fürchte, er ist auf sich allein gestellt. Er trägt das Dunkle Mal und unterliegt nach wie vor einzig und allein Voldemorts Gnade."

Sie spürte wie ihre Knie zu zittern begannen. Dann merkte sie, wie Harry den Arm um sie legte und sie zu sich zog.

„Ich denke, wir sollten gehen, Hermine", sagte er sanft. „Wir werden eine Lösung finden."

Langsam führte er sie zur Tür, während Ron und Ginny wortlos folgten. Sie fühlte sich machtlos. In der Stimme ihres Freundes lag nichts, das ihr auch nur den Hauch einer Hoffnung gegeben hätte.

Severus Snape war allein.


	6. An einem Wendepunkt

Tear me apart - Fortsetzung

Kapitel 6

An einem Wendepunkt

Snape blinzelte verstört. Noch immer dröhnte ihm der Schädel, noch immer war er müde und ausgelaugt. Wie lange hatte er wohl diesmal hier gelegen?

Der Dunkle Lord hatte viel von ihm verlangt. Es brachte ihn durcheinander und verschaffte ihm ein ungutes Gefühl: von überall drohte Gefahr. Ständig war er in Alarmbereitschaft und darauf bedacht, anderen einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Es war absurd, so ein Leben zu führen, das den Körper kontinuierlich an den Rand seiner Möglichkeiten brachte. Kein Wunder also, dass er im Vergleich zu anderen so unvorteilhaft alterte!

Verwirrt schüttelte er sich und schlug die Augen auf. Es würde eine Weile dauern, ehe er wieder im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte wäre.

Mühevoll ließ er den Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten. Und dann sah er ihn, den Grund für seine innere Unruhe.

„Bella." Es war kein Gruß, sondern eine Feststellung.

_Verdammt!_

Er hörte sie knurren, dann sah er, dass sie langsam näher geschlichen kam.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte er kühl.

Sein Hals schmerzte, sein Magen war leer, nachdem er sich durch die Anstrengungen, die Voldemort ihm zugemutet hatte, ein paar Mal übergeben hatte.

Der Geschmack in seinem Mund war ekelhaft. Er musste dringend etwas Flüssigkeit und Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Doch zuerst musste er sich Bella vom Hals schaffen.

_Schlampe!_

Sie stand neben dem Bett, auf das er sich zurückgezogen hatte und beobachtete ihn. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht gefiel ihm keineswegs, das konnte nur Ärger bedeuten.

„Der Dunkle Lord", hauchte sie, „ist unzufrieden."

Sie ließ gemächlich ihren Zeigefinger über die Knopfreihe auf seiner Brust fahren, so wie sie es schon unzählige Male zuvor getan hatte.

Er zögerte nicht lange, packte sie mit einem festen Griff am Handgelenk und sah ihr in die Augen, ehe er mit seidenweicher Stimme antwortete. „Dann solltest du zusehen, dass du ihn zufrieden stellst."

Ein Knurren folgte aus ihrer Kehle. Sie senkte den Kopf, bis sie mit ihrer Nase nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt war. „Er ist nicht meinetwegen beunruhigt, Severus."

_Shit!_

Es kostete ihn all seine Kraft, nicht aus der Haut zu fahren. Träge ließ er sie los und hievte sich an den Bettrand, ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

„Dein Schlammblut, Severus ... Was macht sie?" Ihre Fingerspitzen fuhren seine Oberschenkel hinauf und er tat sein Bestes, um sie zu ignorieren. „Verschafft sie dir Befriedigung?"

Er schluckte hart. Kaum hatte sie gesprochen, drehte sich alles um ihn herum. Der Zustand, in dem er sich befand, war nicht gerade vorteilhaft in Gegenwart der kranken Hexe.

Voldemort wusste, was er tat. Und wenn er so weitermachen würde, könnte er ihn in die Knie zwingen. Doch das durfte nicht geschehen.

Er schob Bella von sich und stand auf. Verdammt! Der ganze Raum schien in Bewegung zu sein.

Bella lachte lauthals auf. „Severus, ich warte immer noch auf deine Antwort. Warum zögerst du? Du hast doch nicht etwa Gefallen an ihr gefunden?" Noch immer schlich sie um ihn wie eine hungrige Raubkatze.

Er strich die Falten auf seiner Kleidung glatt und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Wie du schon sagtest, Bella, sie ist ein Schlammblut."

Sein Gesicht war hart wie Stein, in seinem Inneren aber sah es anders aus. Nie wieder wollte er dieses Wort in den Mund nehmen. Doch er hatte keine Wahl – nicht in einer Welt wie dieser.

_Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Es tut mir leid…_

Er drehte sich von ihr weg, schlang seinen Umhang fest um den Körper und schwebte lautlos zur Tür hinüber.

„Er verlangt nach dir, Severus", zischte Bella hinter seinem Rücken.

_Nicht schon wieder!_

Snape kniff die Augen zusammen, ohne dass sie es sehen konnte. Seine Hände zitterten im Inneren seines Umhangs.

„Geh schon! Stell unseren Herrn zufrieden", höhnte Bella mit ihrem fiesen Lachen, das wie ein endloses Echo in seinen Ohren nachhallte. „Du weißt doch noch, was ich dir gesagt habe, Severus? Die Zeit wird kommen ..."

Er wusste es.

_Es tut mir so unendlich leid._

Er wollte das alles nicht mehr. Die Gesellschaft der Todesser verschaffte ihm Übelkeit. Er hatte es satt, dass er immer nur Dinge tun musste, die andere von ihm verlangten.

Schon längst wollte er Bella und all den anderen den Rücken zukehren, doch er wusste, dass es kein Entkommen für ihn gab, solange Voldemort nicht endlich besiegt war. Sie würden ihn nicht ziehen lassen. Selbst an eine Flucht war nicht zu denken. Was für ein Leben würde er führen, wenn er vor ihnen davonlaufen müsste wie ein Feigling? Ein Leben in ständiger Angst und Ungewissheit. Und Miss Granger? Das durfte er ihr nicht antun! Er musste ausharren und sein Geist standhalten, so gut er konnte. Seine Tarnung war seine einzige Lebensversicherung. Es gab keinen anderen Ausweg.

_Nicht in einer Welt wie dieser…_

Er spürte, wie sie ihre Hand von hinten über seine Schulter legte, während ihre andere über seine Hüften glitt.

„Gib ihm was er will", hauchte sie leise. „Der Dunkle Lord hat es nicht gern, wenn er enttäuscht wird."

Bella streckte sich zu ihm empor und roch mit einem tiefen Atemzug an seinem Hals. „Aber das weiß du sicher", fuhr sie fort. „Und dein Schlammblut wird es noch lernen, ganz wie ich es dir gesagt habe."

Er drehte sich um und sah ihr in die Augen. Sein Gesicht war hart und unverändert, obwohl es in ihm brodelte. „Fass mich niemals an, Bella", dröhnte seine tiefe Stimme zwischen zusammengepressten Kiefern hervor. „Ich habe dich gewarnt."

Sie leckte sich die Lippen und sprach langsam und eindringlich. „Nichts als leere Worte, Severus." Ihr Blick war eine einzige Herausforderung. „Du wirst mich nicht töten."

Seine Augen blitzten auf. Über seine Lippen legte sich ein süffisantes Grinsen. Er hatte es geübt; kaum jemand anders hatte seinen Ausdruck derart im Griff.

„Was macht dich da so sicher?", fragte er leise und deutlich. Dann ließ er ihr einige Sekunden Zeit, um sich von ihm abzuwenden, doch als sie es nicht tat, schnellte seine Hand nach oben und packte sie am Hals. Langsam aber zielstrebig drückte er ihr die Kehle zu. Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich, sie schlug um sich, sie hatte Angst...

_Bella!_

Seine Nasenflügel bebten, während er die Panik beobachtete, die ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Er verspürte endlich Genugtuung für all das was er erdulden musste. Für all den Schmerz, das Leid und die unzähligen, schlaflosen Nächte, die mit ihrem Namen und ihrer Sippe verbunden waren. Sie rang nach Atem. Vergeblich. Seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor.

Noch nie war er seinem Ziel, ihrem Leben ein Ende zu bereiten, so nahe gekommen … Doch er sollte keine Gelegenheit bekommen, seine Geduld an ihr auszutesten, denn es dauerte nicht lange und ein altbekannter Schmerz traf seinen linken Arm. Und dann hörte er sie auch schon, die kalte unmenschliche Stimme des Lords, die durch das ganze Haus schallte, direkt in seinen Kopf hinein.

Schmerz. Kälte.

Bella zappelte immer noch wie ein Fisch in seiner Hand und wand sich vor Angst. Sie wollte etwas sagen, brachte jedoch nur ein Gurgeln hervor.

Snape presste angewidert die Lippen aufeinander. Wie sehr er dieses Weib hasste! Er fluchte innerlich, weil Voldemort ihm ausgerechnet jetzt dazwischenfuhr.

_Eines Tages, Severus. Eines Tages…_

„Diese Unterhaltung ist noch nicht beendet, Bella", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden ein andermal das Vergnügen haben, sie an dieser Stelle fortzusetzen."

Widerwillig ließ er sie los und wendete dabei den Blick von ihr ab.

Er hörte, wie sie auf den Boden fiel, dumpf wie ein nasser Sack und nach Atem rang. Dann verschloss er sich vor allem und jedem, so wie er es immer tat. Keine Wärme, keine Gefühle, nichts. Es gab nur endlose Tiefe hinter seinen schwarzen Augen, sowie eine dunkle Falte zwischen seinen Brauen. Der Schmerz in seinem Inneren aber blieb verborgen.

Seine Erinnerungen waren präpariert. Er war bereit. Jeder Tag könnte sein letzter sein. Jeder Schritt, den er die Treppe hinunter stieg, um seinem Peiniger gegenüber zu treten, brachte ihn näher an sein Ende.

Wie lange würde es dauern? Schon oft hatte er damit gerechnet, zu sterben. Doch jetzt, wo er endlich einen Grund hatte, um zu leben, erschien ihm alles in einem anderen Licht. Er hatte die Liebe gefunden. Er würde Vater werden - zugegeben, der Gedanke jagte ihm Angst ein, doch zugleich verschaffte er seiner Seele Frieden.

Sein Leben stand an einem Wendepunkt. Es war nicht umsonst gewesen, wie er immer befürchtet hatte.

Bedächtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, sah die große Halle im Herrenhaus der Malfoys immer näher kommen und erblickte letztendlich den Gebieter vor sich, der die Macht über sein Leben in seinen knochigen weißen Händen hielt.

Von überall her kamen die Todesser angerauscht und nahmen Platz in der Runde.

Bella kam zuletzt und Snape verspürte nichts als Abschaum, als er sah, wie sie sich einem verwundeten Reh gleich zu den Füßen ihres Herrn gesellte.

Er konnte deutlich die Spuren sehen, die seine Finger an ihrem Hals hinterlassen hatten. Sie wirkte schwach, doch es scherte ihn nicht.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überkam ihn. Es war eines dieser neuen Dinge in seinem Leben, mit denen er nur schwer umgehen konnte.

Was war aus ihm geworden, dem blassen und eher schmächtigen Jungen, dass er so kalt reagierte? Wann hatte er gelernt, so zu hassen? Die Antwort darauf war einfach aber schmerzhaft. Bis vor kurzem wollte er es nicht einmal wahrhaben, denn er hatte nichts anderes gekannt.

Die Antwort auf alles lag in seiner Kindheit begraben: Einsamkeit, Isolation und Gewalt...

Sein Vater hatte nichts ausgelassen. Später dann, als er kräftiger wurde und sich gegen ihn wehren konnte, kam ein neuer Widersacher: James Potter, sein größter Feind. Er hatte ihm weitere Alpträume verschafft und ihm alles genommen, was ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte. Schon damals wollte er nichts als sterben und so ließ er sich immer mehr von den dunklen Künsten verführen, bis sie letztendlich in Form von Voldemort Besitz von ihm ergriffen.

Wie viele Jahre waren vergangen, seit er sein Leben aus seinen Händen gegeben hatte? Würde er es je schaffen, das zu überstehen? Könnte jemand wie er ein normales Leben führen? Ein Leben fernab von der Herrschaft, unter der er sich befand? Ein Leben, in dem er sich nicht verschließen müsste, obwohl es alles war was ihm vertraut war?

Die Vorstellung, sich nicht mehr verstellen zu müssen, beunruhigte ihn. Die Wahrheit war bitter, der Weg zurück in die Realität schwer.

Hinter sich hörte er Nagini zischen, die ihre Runden um den Tisch zog.

Nagini. Ein weiterer Alptraum, doch nicht seiner, sondern der der Frau, die er liebte.

Er schüttelte alles ab. Es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um solche Gedanken zu haben.

Voldemort schob Bella mit den nackten Zehen beiseite, ohne sie weiter zu beachten, dann glitt er zu seinem Platz hinüber.

„Es wird Veränderungen geben", verkündete er süßlich.

_Natürlich wird es das. Sohn einer Hure!_

„Ich hoffe, jeder von euch weiß, was er zu tun hat."

Während Voldemort seine Belange äußerte, starrte Snape stur geradeaus und Bella hockte immer noch auf dem Boden und blickte mit großen Augen zu ihrem Meister empor. Sie verehrte ihn, Snape hingegen hasste ihn, obwohl sein Ausdruck etwas anderes zeigte.

Die Mehrzahl der Anwesenden senkte die Köpfe, kaum einer wagte zu atmen, solange ihr Herr sie im Ungewissen ließ.

_Verlier nicht deinen Kopf, Severus. Nicht heute, nicht morgen…_

_Hermine…_

„Severus?"

„Ja, mein Lord?"

„Was ist mit … deiner _Frau_? Ist sie gehorsam?"

_Fuck!_

„Mein Lord. Sie ist jung und eigenwillig."

_Verzeih, Hermine…_

Snape konnte das Gelächter seiner Tischnachbarn nur schwer ertragen. Doch er musste es tun.

„Ich erwarte nichts anderes von dir, nein Junge. Sieh zu, dass du sie zähmst."

Snape senkte den Kopf zur Verbeugung. „Ja, mein Lord."

Voldemort zeigte ein breites Grinsen. „Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, umso mehr Gefallen finde ich daran, dass uns das Ministerium die Muggelgeborenen vorenthalten wollte. Ich sollte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenken, sie könnten uns noch von Nutzen sein."

Das war es. Seine Befürchtungen hatten sich bestätigt.

Snape presste die Kiefer aufeinander, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Er fühlte sich elend. Er musste von hier weg, bevor er daran zerbrach…


	7. Entschuldigungen

Tear me apart - Fortsetzung

Kapitel 7

Entschuldigungen

Hermine saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Sofa und umklammerte mit beiden Armen Snapes Kopfkissen. Immer wieder drückte sie ihr Gesicht hinein, um seinen vertrauten Duft in sich aufzunehmen. Es schien alles zu sein, was sie von ihm hatte. Seit drei Tagen schon war er fort, ohne dass es auch nur ein Lebenszeichen von ihm gab. Das Tattoo auf ihrer Haut war nach wie vor zu schwach, um etwas erkennen zu können, was ihr einen weiteren Grund zur Sorge gab. Irgendwann, sie hatte die Zeit ganz vergessen, klopfte es an der Tür. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer legte sie behutsam das Kissen beiseite, stand auf und öffnete.

„Harry!", rief sie überrascht.

„Hi, Mione."

Sie starrte ihn völlig entgeistert an. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sich außerhalb der Schulzeit in die Kerker gewagt hatte, seit sie mit Snape verheiratet war. „Was … was tust du hier?"

Er lächelte verlegen. „Ich dachte, es wäre an der Zeit, endlich über meinen Schatten zu springen und dir einen Besuch in deinem neuen Zuhause abzustatten."

Sie musste unweigerlich lachen. „Na, wenn das so ist, herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du hast mich gefunden."

Er zog die Brauen hoch. „Lässt du mich rein? Oder ist das … unangebracht?"

Hermine warf ihre wilde Mähne zurück und trat zur Seite. „Nein, keineswegs. Du bist mein Freund, Harry. Und du bist jederzeit willkommen. Komm rein und mach es dir bequem."

Er nickte und schlenderte mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen an ihr vorbei. So ganz wohl fühlte er sich nicht in seiner Haut. Vorsichtig ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „Donnerwetter! Das sind ja wirklich jede Menge Bücher. Gehören die alle Snape?"

Hermine beobachtete ihn interessiert dabei, wie er die Bücherregale inspizierte. „Ja, die meisten."

„Was er wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass ich in seinem Zimmer herumschnüffle …"

Hermine drückte lachend die Tür zu und führte ihn zum Sofa. Ihre Laune hatte sich deutlich gebessert, seit er hier aufgetaucht war. „Keine Sorge, Harry, ich werde schon aufpassen, dass er dich nicht in deine Einzelteile zerlegt. Schließlich bist du der Auserwählte, für den er seinen Kopf hinhält."

Harry warf ihr einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Du scheinst ihn ja gut im Griff zu haben."

Sie winkte ab. „Das täuscht. Er ist immer noch Snape, vergiss das nicht. Er kann ziemlich launisch sein. Doch wir machen deutliche Fortschritte, was unsere Kommunikation angeht. Am Anfang war es wirklich schlimm. Ich dachte, ich würde elend hier drinnen zugrunde gehen. Aber jetzt … es hat sich einiges getan."

Er nickte nachdenklich. „Hermine … Ich … ich bin gekommen, um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen."

Ihr rutschte das Herz in die Hose, als sie seinen treuen Hundeblick sah. „Harry – das ist nicht nötig. Wirklich! Wir haben beide Fehler gemacht, was ja auch kein Wunder ist, bei allem, was um uns herum passiert."

Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, haben wir nicht. Du hast mich gebraucht und ich war nicht für dich da. Freunde tun so etwas nicht und ich schäme mich dafür. Wenn Ron und Ginny in dieser Zeit nicht für dich da gewesen wären, dann … dann hättest du niemanden gehabt."

Sie lächelte sanft. „Wirklich, es ist in Ordnung. Ich weiß, dass du selbst viele Probleme hattest. Dumbledore und seine endlosen Rätsel, die Suche nach den Horkruxen … und natürlich Voldemort."

Seine leuchtenden Augen sahen sie eindringlich an. „Danke, Hermine."

Sie konnte fühlen, dass er einiges auf dem Herzen hatte und kuschelte sich in das Sofa hinein, Snapes Kissen fest umklammernd, um ihm zuzuhören.

„Es ist schon eigenartig, wie alles gekommen ist, findest du nicht? Wenn alles glatt geht, werden wir bald unseren Abschluss machen. Dabei waren wir doch bis vor kurzem noch Kinder … Und jetzt bist du verheiratet. Das macht mir Angst. Und dann ist es auch noch Snape! Irgendwie ist das alles zu viel für mich. Dumbledore hat mir nie wirklich die Wahrheit über ihn erzählt. Aber es hat mich mitgenommen. Ich meine, ich wusste, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und meiner Mutter gab, seit ich seine Erinnerungen im Denkarium gesehen hatte, doch ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er sie so sehr geliebt hat. Und ich glaube, das hat er wirklich. Ich verstehe nicht, wie das alles geschehen konnte - er und meine Mutter ... Es klingt so absurd. Für mich gab es nie die Vorstellung, dass ein anderer Mann als mein Vater in ihrem Leben hätte sein können. Stell dir mal vor, es wäre was aus den beiden geworden, dann wäre Snape jetzt mein Vater …" Hermine schluckte, was Harry nicht entging. „Oh, tut mir leid", fügte er schnell an. „Das war jetzt wirklich voll daneben. Es ist nur … alles ist so verdammt kompliziert."

„Harry – so war es auch nicht", stammelte Hermine bewegt. „Eigentlich waren sie nur Freunde. Doch Severus hat sie geliebt. Ja, davon bin ich überzeugt, auf seine ganz eigene Art. Aber es hätte nie mehr daraus werden können, weil sie sich in James verliebt hat. Niemand hätte das ändern können. Schon gar nicht Severus, weißt du? Er war viel zu verschlossen. Schon immer hat er sehr zurückgezogen gelebt, was ja auch kein Wunder ist …"

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Es hat mich trotzdem ganz schön schockiert."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich glaube, ich kann dich verstehen. Wenn man Eltern hat und das Gefühl hat, dass sie füreinander bestimmt sind, ist es unmöglich, sich etwas anderes vorzustellen. Aber tu mir bitte den Gefallen und erwähne nie wieder Severus als deinen Vater. Das wäre eine absolute Katastrophe!"

Harry senkte den Blick. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich bin durcheinander. Es ist viel zu verarbeiten, das mit _euch_ meine ich. Ich bereue, dass ich nicht mehr für dich da war, als du in diese Situation gezwungen wurdest. Ich hätte dir zuhören sollen, dafür sind Freunde da. Ich wünschte, ich hätte über meinen Stolz hinwegsehen können. Ehrlich."

Sie legte den Arm um ihn. „Danke, Harry. Ich bin froh, dass du zu mir gekommen bist. Ich fühle mich so unendlich einsam ohne ihn. Nicht einmal meine Bücher helfen mir dabei, mich abzulenken! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist immer noch seltsam, findest du nicht?"

„Ja, du hast recht. Es ist seltsam." Sie lächelte sanft. „Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass ich jemals so für ihn fühlen würde. Ich meine … sieh mich an! Keiner von uns konnte ihn in den vergangenen Jahren leiden. Doch jetzt drehe ich durch, wenn ich nicht weiß, ob er zu mir zurückkommen wird. Ich vermisse ihn so unendlich … ich habe Angst um ihn."

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Und du bist schwanger."

Sie nickte. „Richtig. Ich bin schwanger."

„Komm her!", forderte er und drückte sie an sich.

Hermine kuschelte sich an seine Schulter. „Ich habe dich vermisst, Harry", gestand sie offen.

„Ich dich auch. Glaubst du, es besteht die Chance, dass wir, sofern wir alle diesen Krieg überleben und Ginny und ich heiraten, dass wir … dann Paten werden?"

Sie lachte auf. „Ich glaube, da lässt sich was machen."

„Vielleicht kannst du Snape ja überzeugen …"

„Verlass dich drauf!"

Sie hielten sich in den Armen und es verging eine Weile, ehe sie in die Realität zurückfanden. Keiner von beiden wusste, was ihnen noch bevorstehen würde. Doch irgendwo - tief verborgen in ihrem Inneren - war beiden bewusst, dass es vielleicht morgen schon vorbei sein könnte, dass alles was sie lieb gewonnen hatten, zu Staub zerfallen und der Vergangenheit angehören könnte.

Harry seufzte. „Du hattest recht, Mione. Mit allem."

„Womit?" Sie setzte sich gerade auf und sah in seine leuchtenden Augen.

„Niemand von uns wusste etwas über ihn, niemand kannte ihn. Wir alle haben uns was über ihn zusammengereimt. Du weißt schon, die Sache mit der Fledermaus, dem Vampir und auch die anderen Dinge, die so über ihn im Umlauf sind."

Hermine nickte. „Heute verletzt es mich, wenn ich darüber nachdenke. Auf einmal erscheint mir alles so logisch. Es war reiner Selbstschutz von ihm, dass er niemanden an sich heran gelassen hat. Und ich fürchte, selbst dann, wenn er es versucht hat, konnte es einfach nicht funktionieren, so wie damals mit Lily. Er hätte sie niemals so glücklich machen können, wie James es konnte. Ich glaube, er hat sie einfach geliebt, ohne es ihr je zu gestehen und sich damit abgefunden, dass er sie nicht haben konnte."

„Aber selbst nach ihrem Tod konnte er sie nicht vergessen. Das ist irgendwie … traurig."

„Ja. Das ist es. Als Dumbledore dann von ihm verlangt hat, für ihn zu spionieren, wurde alles noch viel komplizierter. Wir dachten immer, dass er dich hasst. Doch das tut er nicht, sonst hätte er dich wohl kaum beschützt."

„Ja. Er hat es für meine Mutter getan."

Hermine sah die Sorgenfalten, die sich über Harrys Gesicht legten und wusste, dass er zutiefst bewegt war. Sie war froh darüber, dass er sich Mühe gab, alles zu verstehen, obwohl er eindeutige Schwierigkeiten mit Snape hatte.

„Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er nur sich selbst, auf den er sich verlassen konnte. Aber es ist noch viel schlimmer, Harry. Er kannte keine Umarmungen und keine Gefühle, weil er sie stets verdrängt hat. Er konnte sich keine Schwäche erlauben. Und das unterscheidet ihn von uns. Wir lassen uns gehen, wir offenbaren uns gegenseitig unsere Gefühle, weil wir wissen, dass wir einander brauchen und uns aufeinander verlassen können."

Harry blinzelte sie an. „Was ist mit dir, Mione?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Bist du glücklich?"

„Ja. Das bin ich. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich mich ohne ihn total verloren fühle."

„Ich glaube, das ist ganz normal, wenn man jemanden liebt. Manchmal, wenn Dumbledore so viel von mir verlangt, vermisse ich Ginny unheimlich. Aber irgendwie muss es doch weitergehen, oder? Wir kämpfen schließlich für das Gute. Dafür, dass wir vielleicht irgendwann alle zusammen glücklich und ohne Sorgen leben können."

Hermine fröstelte. „Natürlich tun wir das. Aber ich habe solche Angst um ihn. Ich weiß einfach nicht weiter. Er wirkt so verletzlich, seit ich weiß, was er durchmacht und genau das wollte er immer vermeiden. Er will kein Mitleid. Doch ich kann nicht anders."

„Schon klar, dass du besorgt bist. Die Vorstellung, dass er sich absichtlich in Voldemorts Nähe begibt, um für Dumbledore zu spionieren, ist schon recht merkwürdig."

Hermine zog die Nase hoch, schon wieder hatte sie Tränen in den Augen.

Harry sah sie schuldbewusst an. „Ich wollte dir keine Angst einjagen. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Alles."

„Das hast du bereits. Und dafür möchte ich dir danken." Hermine sah nachdenklich aus und kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum.

Plötzlich wurde es sehr still zwischen ihnen und Harry zerwuschelte sich verlegen mit der Hand das Haar. „Ich glaube, ich sollte langsam gehen. Dumbledore hat vorhin nach mir geschickt. Und wer weiß schon, was er diesmal vorhat …"

„Gut Harry. Aber pass auf dich auf, hörst du?"

„Klar. Und du auf dich." Hermine umarmte ihn noch einmal und er klopfte ihr zuversichtlich auf die Schulter. „Wenn du willst, kannst du uns ja beim Quidditch-Training zusehen, vielleicht bringt dich das auf andere Gedanken. Du hast einiges verpasst in letzter Zeit und Ron und Ginny würden sich sicher freuen."

Hermine lächelte verlegen. „Mal sehen, Harry."

Es war nicht leicht für sie, ihn gehen zu lassen, nachdem sie ihn endlich wieder gewonnen hatte. Trotzdem wusste sie, dass es nicht anders ging. Traurig saß sie auf dem Sofa und umklammerte das Kissen ihres Professors, drückte die Nase hinein und nahm seinen Duft in sich auf. Sie fühlte sich einsam. Und sie hatte Angst.


	8. Überwältigt

Tear me apart – Fortsetzung

Kapitel 8

Überwältigt

Hermine konnte die Einladung ihrer Freunde, sie beim Quidditch-Training zu besuchen, nur schwer ausschlagen. Harry hatte recht, sie hatte wirklich einiges versäumt, was um sie herum geschehen war, während sie mit Snape, ihrer Ehe und ihrer Schwangerschaft beschäftigt gewesen war. So stand sie dick eingepackt am Rande des Spielfelds und sah dabei zu, wie Harry, Ron und Ginny bei winterlicher Kälte ihre Runden drehten. Außer den Spielern war niemand sonst hier und schon bald begann sie sich zu langweilen. Nachdenklich wippte sie mit den Füßen auf und ab, und winkte gelegentlich mit klammen Händen den Spielern zu, um sie aufzumuntern.

Es war schon eigenartig, wie sich alles binnen weniger Monate verändert hatte. Vor einem Jahr noch hatte sie gehofft, fest mit Ron zusammenzukommen. Doch nun musste sie sich eingestehen, dass er nie viel mehr als ein guter Freund für sie gewesen war. Die Gefühle, die sie hingegen für Snape entwickelt hatte, waren weitaus tiefer, als sie sich je vorstellen konnte. Sie liebte die Warmherzigkeit, mit der Snape sie in seinen Armen halten konnte. Er konnte ihr all das geben, wonach sie sich sehnte und war so vollkommen anders, als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte. Obwohl sie wusste, dass er sich davor gefürchtet hatte, ihr näher zu kommen und sich in ihrer Gegenwart fallen zu lassen, hatte er es getan und sie mit ungeahnter Leidenschaft in den Bann gezogen. Es fühlte sich alles so richtig und vollkommen an, sobald sie in seiner Gegenwart war, dass nichts anderes mehr zählte. Kein anderer Mann konnte das bei ihr auslösen, schon gar nicht ein gleichaltriger Teenager.

Dennoch hatten sie Probleme, die sie in den Griff bekommen mussten. Snape war ein Einzelgänger und nicht daran gewöhnt, engeren Kontakt zu jemandem zu haben. Hin und wieder fiel es ihm schwer, alles zu verarbeiten. Auch die Tatsache, dass Hermine immer noch seine Schülerin und seine Schutzbefohlene war, ließ sich nicht so leicht verdrängen. Sie war dankbar für jeden kleinen Schritt, den ihre Beziehung in die richtige Richtung machte und Snape bemühte sich, sich ihr zu öffnen. Ihr war klar, dass sie ihn umso besser verstehen konnte, je mehr sie über seine Vergangenheit lernte. Doch es war eine Gratwanderung, auf der sie sich befand, sobald sie versuchte, etwas über ihn herauszufinden, denn trotz ihrer gemeinsamen Erlebnisse war er immer noch sehr eigen.

Hermine war tief in ihre Gedanken versunken und erschrak fast zu Tode, als plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme zu ihr sprach. „Miss Granger?"

Sie fuhr herum und starrte die aufrechte schwarze Gestalt an, die mit hochgezogenen Brauen hinter ihr stand und den Blick in ihre Augen gleiten ließ. „Severus!", hauchte sie aufgeregt. Schon sprang sie in die Höhe und umklammerte ihn mit Armen und Beinen.

Er hielt ihrem Schwung stand und drückte sie an sich. „Du hast mich wohl vermisst", stellte er mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht fest. Hermine nickte und hielt ihre Nase in sein Haar, um seinen markanten Duft aufzusaugen. Snape trug sie unterdessen vor sich her und presste sie mit dem Rücken gegen die erstbeste Holzwand der Tribüne, die in ihrer Nähe war.

Hermine klammerte wie ein Affe an ihm und durchforstete mit den Fingern seine Haare. Das Gefühl, so nahe bei ihm zu sein, überwältigte sie. Eine ungeheure Anziehungskraft machte sich zwischen ihnen breit. Er beugte sich zu ihr und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Stirn, während er sie in seinen Armen hielt und sanft schaukelte. Sie genoss die Wärme seines Atems auf ihrem Gesicht und strich ihm die langen Strähnen, die seine Augen verdeckten hinters Ohr, damit sie ihn besser sehen konnte. „Ich habe dich vermisst", flüsterte sie bestätigend.

„Genauso wie ich dich vermiss habe."

Der tiefe Klang seiner Stimme entlockte ihr einen wohligen Seufzer. Wie sehr hatte sie sich danach gesehnt, ihn einfach nur zu hören? Sie konnte kaum fassen, dass er tatsächlich bei ihr war.

Sie blickten sich gegenseitig in die Augen und Hermine verlor sich in den endlosen Tiefen seiner Pupillen. „Ich hätte dich nie gehen lassen dürfen", sagte sie eindringlich, obwohl beide wussten, dass es keinen anderen Weg gegeben hätte. Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass sie klang wie ein kleines Mädchen. Ihre Worte waren nur ein kläglicher Beweis dessen, was sie für ihn empfand: Verbundenheit, Sehnsucht, Scherz und Liebe.

Er schien sie zu verstehen, streckte seinen Hals und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund, den Hermine bereitwillig erwiderte. Sie spürte, wie seine Zunge gegen ihre Lippen drang und nach Mehr verlangte. Sie berührte ihn mit ihrer und gab ihm das was er wollte. Severus stöhnte tief auf und Hermine genoss die vertrauten Geräusche, die ihr einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagten. Sie fühlte diese unglaubliche Sehnsucht und die Leidenschaft für ihren Mann in sich aufsteigen, der offenbar unbeeindruckt davon war, dass sie sich – mehr oder weniger - in der Öffentlichkeit befanden. Er ließ sich fallen. Vergessen waren sowohl die Quidditch-Spieler, die hoch oben am Himmel ihre Runden drehten, als auch die eisige Kälte, die sie umgab. Ermutigt presste sie sich noch fester an ihn und gab ihm das Gefühl, begehrt zu werden, das er voller Inbrunst willkommen hieß.

Als ihnen bewusst wurde, dass sie keine Luft mehr bekamen, lösten sie sich widerwillig voneinander los und starrten sich in die Augen. Sekunden des Schweigens vergingen, in denen nur das heftige Atmen beider Körper zu hören war.

Hermine lehnte sich zu ihm und drückte ihre Stirn an seine, während er sich ihr mit einem sanften Lächeln ergab. „Ich habe _das_ vermisst."

Sie lachte. „Das habe ich auch vermisst."

Sanft wog er sie in seinen Armen, es war fast so, als würde die Zeit für einen Moment still stehen. Nur sie beide existierten und erkundeten ihre Liebe füreinander.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Hermine fuhr gedankenverloren mit dem Finger die Konturen seiner Oberlippe nach. „Blendend." Ein zuversichtliches Lächeln kräuselte ihre Mundwinkel. „Jetzt wo du wieder da bist."

Er rieb seine Stirn an ihrer. „Dann ist also alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Sie sah seine erhobenen Brauen und musste lachen. „Ja, Severus. Es geht mir gut."

Zufrieden nickte er. „Gut. Dann geht es mir auch gut."

Sie senkte den Blick und fing an, die engen Knöpfe auf seiner Brust zu inspizieren, die seinen Körper in der schwarzen Kleidung gefangen hielten, die er tagein tagaus zu tragen schien. Sie war so daran gewöhnt, dass sie ihn sich in nichts anderem vorstellen konnte, abgesehen von den schwarzen Sachen, die er zum Schlafen trug, sofern er nicht gerade zu erschöpft und zu betrunken auf dem Sessel einnickte.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht", gestand sie kleinlaut.

Er legte den Kopf schief und funkelte sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an. „Das sollst du nicht."

„Ich weiß. Aber es ist unvermeidlich."

„Ist es nicht", beharrte er. „Du brauchst einen klaren Kopf, Hermine. Ich bin froh, dass ich dich hier draußen gefunden habe. Diese ewige Kerkerluft ist nicht gut für dich und das Baby."

Ihre Kinnlade klappte nach unten „Was?", fragte sie, vollkommen überrascht von seiner Fürsorge.

„Du hast schon richtig verstanden", entgegnete er ernst. Dann nahm er ihre Lippe zwischen seine Zähne und knabberte daran.

„Ouch!" Hermine schreckte verdattert zurück. „Du hast mich gebissen!"

„Das kommt davon. Ich möchte, dass du nicht so nachlässig mit dir umgehst, wenn ich fort bin."

Sie antwortete ihm mit einem Kuss auf die markante Hakennase. „Sei lieber vorsichtig, mit wem du dich anlegst, Professor."

„Ah." Er grinste. „Soll das etwa eine Herausforderung sein, Miss Granger?"

Sie nickte spielerisch. „Jederzeit. Aber lass mich zuerst runter, wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dir den Rücken verrenkst, oder?"

Ein tiefes Brummen entfuhr ihm. „Jetzt fühle ich mich wirklich alt."

„Ist ja schon gut, ich nehme es zurück", sie sah ihn mit einem unschuldigem Blick an.

Er grinste zufrieden. „Das will ich hoffen." Sanft setzte er sie auf die Erde, ohne seine Hände von ihrem Körper zu nehmen.

„Danke, Severus." Hermine lehnte sich an ihn und atmete tief ein, während er die Enden seines Umhangs um sie schlang, um sie zu wärmen. „Du duftest wunderbar. Obwohl du fort warst. Das bist du, du ganz allein."

Nachdenklich legte er sein Kinn auf ihr Haupt. „Wenn du wüsstest. Es ist nicht gerade erquickend, in einem Haus voller schmutziger Todesser gefangen zu sein."

Hermine krallte ihre Finger um seine Knöpfe und atmete tief ein und aus. „Ihr wart wieder bei den Malfoys?"

Er nickte. „Ja."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und schmeckte die wunde Stelle, an der er zuvor geknabbert hatte. „Ich konnte nicht viel erkennen, das Tattoo war zu blass."

Er nahm sie mit einem bestimmten Griff bei den Schultern. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe schon weit schlimmere Dinge durch gestanden."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, ehe sie sanft antwortete. „Du bist ein Lügner."

Er hob eine seiner Brauen an. „Was? Du glaubst mir nicht?"

„Die Zeiten, in denen du mir was vorspielen konntest, sind vorbei, Mister", sagte sie mit einem zaghaften Lächeln. „Ich kann dich durchschauen, schon vergessen?"

„Hermine", drang er und nahm ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. „Das kommt nur daher, weil du einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich hast. Der dunkle Lord hat mich noch nie durchschaut. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er es tut."

„Dann vertraut er dir also?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bis jetzt ja, obwohl Bella alles tut, um mir in die Quere zu kommen. Ihre Worte sind pures Gift und das kann gefährlich sein. Ich muss ihnen immer voraus sein, um sie mit den richtigen Informationen zu füttern."

Sie nickte. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust."

Snape fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Es ist nicht leicht und es kostet Kraft. Aber es ist machbar."

Sie sah ihn skeptisch an. „Du siehst dünn und ausgemergelt aus."

„Die Gesellschaft, in der ich mich befand, hat mir auch noch den letzten Rest an Appetit verdorben. Außerdem kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, jemals zu viel auf den Rippen gehabt zu haben." Er klang nachdenklich. „Ich kenne nichts anderes. Poppy hat schon immer mit mir geschimpft, weil nichts an mir hängen bleiben wollte. Ich glaube, ich war der schmächtigste Junge, den die Schule je zu Gesicht bekommen hat."

Hermine sah zu ihm auf und erkannte, dass etwas in ihm vorging, was mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun hatte. Vermutlich kämpfte er gerade wieder einmal damit, wie er als Kind von seinen Eltern vernachlässigt wurde. Sie wunderte sich, wie er es schaffte, alles zu ertragen und wie er binnen Sekunden zu einem anderen Menschen werden konnte. „Dann sollten wir besser reingehen und zusehen, dass wir was Ordentliches für dich zu Essen auftreiben", bot sie ihm an. „Dobby wird uns bestimmt helfen."

„Wenn du es sagst …"

Schweigend schlenderten sie nebeneinander her und Hermine konnte spüren, dass er wieder vorsichtiger wurde. Die stürmische Begrüßung, die sie vorhin erlebt hatte, war ein einmaliges Erlebnis gewesen, das sie sehr zu schätzen wusste. Seine Augen tasteten behutsam die Umgebung ab, als würde er damit rechnen, jeden Moment mit einer plötzlich auftauchenden Gefahr konfrontiert zu werden. Wäre sie nicht daran gewöhnt gewesen, hätte sie sich bestimmt davon beunruhigen lassen. Doch mittlerweile wusste sie, dass dieses Verhalten zu seinem Alltag gehörte. Er war auf der Hut, bei allem was er tat. Jeder seiner Schritte war mit Bedacht gewählt, um seinen Feinden keinen Angriffspunkt liefern zu können.

Sie kehrten dem Spielfeld langsam den Rücken zu, als plötzlich die Quidditch-Spieler nacheinander im Tiefflug an ihnen vorbeisausten. Hermines Haare wurden von dem aufkommenden Windstoß durcheinander gewirbelt, ihr Herz raste vor Schreck. Snape hingegen reagierte vollkommen kühl und unbeeindruckt.

„Harry! Mach das ja nicht noch einmal", schimpfte sie ihrem Freund in der Luft hinterher.

Er drehte sich mit seinem Besen zu ihr um, hob die Hand und winkte in ihre Richtung. „Wir sehen uns, Mione!" Schon war er wieder verschwunden.

Severus strafte Hermine mit einem skeptischen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln. „Was war das?"

„Oh, nun ja, ich fürchte, du hattest recht. Harry ist zu mir gekommen und wir haben uns ausgesprochen."

Er hob eine seiner Augenbrauen an. „Das hat ja länger gedauert, als ich dachte."

Hermine nickte grinsend. „Ja. Aber letztendlich hat er seinen Stolz überwunden und es getan."

„Gut." Er lächelte zaghaft und räusperte sich. „Ich meine, es wurde Zeit, dass er erkennt, was er an dir hat."

Hermine griff nach seiner Hand und streckte sich zu ihm hoch, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Sie ignorierte sein tiefes Brummen und lachte vergnügt. „Ja, Severus. Es wurde Zeit."


	9. Offenbarungen

Tear me apart – Fortsetzung

Kapitel 9

Offenbarungen

Hermine lag eng an Severus geschmiegt auf dem Sofa und seufzte. Fast das ganze köstliche Essen, das Dobby aus der Küche organisiert hatte, stand unberührt auf dem kleinen Tisch vor ihnen. Wie sie geahnt hatte, hatte der Professor keinen Appetit. Er war so daran gewöhnt, nichts zu essen, dass es schon fast an ein Wunder grenzte, dass er so überhaupt existieren konnte. Seine Wangenknochen stachen noch deutlicher hervor als sonst, seine Hautfarbe war unnatürlich blass. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn und es fiel ihr schwer, sich nichts anmerken lassen.

„Du warst viel zu lange weg", sagte sie leise und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände.

„Ja."

Er schloss die Augen. Wehmut ergriff Besitz von ihm und er drehte sich beschämt zur Seite, sodass ihm Strähnen über das Gesicht fielen. Wie sollte er damit umgehen können, was er im Herrenhaus der Malfoys erlebt hatte und sie jetzt hier in seinen Armen halten, ohne dass sie eine Ahnung von allem hatte? Der dunkle Lord hatte schreckliche Pläne und kannte keine Gnade. Auch dann, wenn Severus nur einen winzigen Teil davon erahnen konnte, so wusste er doch, dass die Welt im Begriff war, sich zu wandeln. Früher war er alleine mit seinen Problemen gewesen und hatte sich in seine Isolation zurückgezogen, hatte nichts anderes getan als sich gehen zu lassen, zu schlafen, sofern es ihm gelungen war, und zu trinken. Niemand wusste genau darüber bescheid, was er durchmachte. Nicht einmal Dumbledore kannte alle Einzelheiten, die mit ihm passierten, während er fort war, um seinem Herrn zu dienen. Der Schulleiter würde es wahrscheinlich nicht verkraften.

Ungewollt schnaubte er. Nein, es hätte keinen Sinn, ihm alles haarklein zu berichten. Der alte Mann hatte genug andere Sorgen.

„Severus?"

„Ja?", fragte er. Es klang rau und müde.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst nicht danach aus."

„Es geht mir gut", versicherte er ihr mit einem Kuss auf das Haupt. Träge wollte er aufstehen und endlich unter die Dusche gehen, um den unangenehmen Geruch aus Malfoys Haus loszuwerden, den er glaubte, an sich riechen zu können, doch sein Körper war so erschöpft, dass er zurücksank. Er sehnte sich nach Ruhe und Schlaf. Zugleich aber wollte er jede Minute in der Gegenwart der seltsamen jungen Frau an seiner Seite verbringen, die sich - aus ihm immer noch unerfindlichen Gründen - zu ihm hingezogen fühlte.

„Das sehe ich", erwiderte sie mit leichtem Sarkasmus.

„Hmmm", brummte er tief, die Lider halb geschlossen.

Hermine griff nach seinem Arm, legte ihn um sich und strich sanft über seine eleganten Finger, bis hin zu den pulsierenden Venen auf seinem Handrücken.

Er schloss die Augen und genoss es. Endlich. Es hatte lange genug gedauert, bis er sich damit abfinden konnte, länger als nötig körperlich in unmittelbarer Gegenwart eines anderen Menschen zu sein. Niemand hatte ihn je so berührt. Niemand hatte je so ein Interesse an ihm gezeigt, geschweige denn das Verlangen gespürt, in seiner Nähe sein zu wollen. Sie schien unendlich von ihm fasziniert zu sein, warum auch immer. Er war nicht gerade eine Augenweide und er hatte seine besten Jahre bereits hinter sich. Die Lebensumstände, mit denen er zu kämpfen hatte, hinterließen deutliche Spuren auf seinem Körper.

„Du hast eine neue Wunde zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger", stellte sie fest.

Er seufzte. _Wenn es nur eine wäre…_

„Ich habe mich bereits gefragt, wie lange es dauern würde, bis du sie entdeckst", flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr. Er war so müde…

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Ja."

„Du nimmst mich auf den Arm."

„Keineswegs. Du bist äußerst fürsorglich, Hermine. Und obwohl ich dafür bekannt bin, dass ich ein Herz aus Stein habe, ist es mit nicht entgangen."

„Du irrst dich … du hast kein Herz aus Stein. Du tust nur so."

Er grinste, ohne dass sie es sehen konnte. „Das muss ich, um meinem Ruf gerecht zu werden."

„Nicht mehr, Severus. Diese Zeiten sind ab jetzt vorbei." Sie hörte ihn tief ausatmen, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, was sie unbewusst beabsichtigt hatte. „Ich meine es ernst. Nicht alle Menschen denken so über dich."

Seine Bauchmuskeln versteiften sich spürbar hinter ihrem Rücken. Ihre Worte waren genug für ihn, um ihm zu zeigen, dass während seiner Abwesenheit irgendetwas vorgefallen war. „Was hast du diesmal angestellt?", fragte er halb scherzend.

Sie kaute nervös auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Ich glaube, ich sollte dir was erzählen", gestand sie.

Er stützte sich mühsam auf den Arm und sah auf sie hinunter, das Gesicht von Strähnen umrahmt.

Hermine lächelte verlegen. Dieser Blick ließ sie immer noch schaudern. „Ich hatte eine Unterhaltung mit meinen Freunden. Und natürlich mit Dumbledore."

„Natürlich", wiederholte er übertrieben. „Zu dem muss ich später auch noch …"

„Das solltest du. Er war so überrascht von der frohen Nachricht, dass er fast an einem seiner blöden Bonbons erstickt wäre."

Ein tiefes Lachen drang aus seiner Kehle hervor. „Tatsächlich? Das geschieht ihm recht. Seit ich mich erinnern kann, steckt er sich diese verdammten Dinger in den Mund. Und seit ich mich erinnern kann, fragt er mich, ob ich auch eins will. Er ist wirklich unglaublich!"

Sie nickte zustimmend. „Allerdings. Aber darüber solltest du selbst mit ihm reden. Ich wollte eigentlich über etwas anderes mit dir sprechen."

„Wenn es sein muss …"

„Unbedingt. Ich möchte nicht, dass das zwischen uns steht." Sie wartete eine Weile seine Reaktion ab, bevor sie wie üblich losplapperte und ihn einweihte, was in Dumbledors Büro geschehen war. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung konnte sie den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nur schwer deuten.

„Bist du jetzt sauer?", fragte sie vorsichtig, als er nicht antwortete, nachdem sie geendet hatte.

Er senkte den Blick. „Nein. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass du irgendwann über mich tratschen würdest, sobald du dich mit deinen Freunden ausgesprochen hättest. Es ist nur schwer für mich, damit umzugehen."

„Oh."

Er seufzte tief. „Was soll ich tun, Hermine? Ich fühle mich verwundbar, wenn ich jemandem gegenübertrete, der etwas über mich weiß, was er eigentlich nicht wissen sollte. Ich bin immer noch euer Lehrer. Das Wissen, das andere über mich haben, verleiht ihnen Macht über mich. Wenn du also wissen willst, ob es mir gefällt, dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen."

„Aber vielleicht können sie dir helfen."

Seine Brauen waren bis zum Anschlag hochgezogen. „Mir helfen? Potter und die Weasleys? Wie?"

„Sie müssen dich verstehen, Severus. Weil ich mit dir verheiratet bin und weil ich dich liebe … und weil meine Freunde mir wichtig sind."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten angespannt. „Das ist eine sehr oberflächliche Erklärung, findest du nicht?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Aber im Kern stimmt es. Vielleicht wäre alles einfacher, wenn die Menschen sich bemühen würden, etwas zu verstehen."

Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Menschen können nicht verstehen, Hermine. Menschen können nur urteilen. Das ist das, was ich gelernt habe."

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und sah ihm in die Augen. „Aber es sind nicht alle so. Ich bin mir sicher, McGonagall wäre dir eine gute Freundin, wenn du sie nur lassen würdest."

„Das ist jetzt wohl ein Scherz, oder? Minerva und ich, wir können uns kaum riechen. Und das liegt nicht nur daran, dass wir die Hauslehrer zweier völlig unterschiedlicher Häuser sind."

Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Das mag jetzt vielleicht etwas seltsam klingen, aber ich glaube, du solltest ihr eine Chance geben. Ich weiß, wie besorgt sie um dich ist, wenn du fort bist."

Er hüstelte. „Ich kenne Minerva länger, als es mir lieb ist und Minerva weiß einiges über mich."

„Deshalb sorgt sie sich um dich. Ich habe es gesehen. Du solltest die Menschen an dich heranlassen. Genauso wie du mich an dich heran gelassen hast."

„Das ist etwas vollkommen anderes. Ich hatte keine Wahl, weil du gezwungenermaßen in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe warst. Außerdem hast du nicht gerade versucht, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen, was dich von allen anderen unterscheidet. Kein Mensch sucht den Kontakt zu mir, wenn er nicht im Gegenzug etwas von mir erwartet. Allen voran Dumbledore und Voldemort."

„Aber vielleicht irrst du dich bei McGonagall, Severus."

„Das mag sein. Dennoch kann ich nicht darüber hinwegsehen, wer sie ist." Ein unbändiges Feuer leuchtete in seinen schwarzen Augen auf. „Minerva mag eine gute Lehrerin sein, Hermine. Manchen Schülern dient sie vielleicht auch als Mutterersatz, während sie hier in Hogwarts sind. Doch sie ist in erster Linie nur um die Schüler aus ihrem eigenen Haus besorgt, glaube mir. Sie war meine Lehrerin und sie hätte genug Gelegenheiten gehabt, sich für mich einzusetzen. Doch sie tat es nicht. Vielleicht steckte Dumbledore dahinter – ganz sicher sogar. Dennoch würde ich sagen, sie hat sich nicht dafür interessiert, was mit mir geschah, als ich von ihren Schülern bloßgestellt wurde."

Hermine hatte aufgehört zu atmen. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Waren die Eindrücke all ihrer Lehrer, die sie in den vergangenen Jahren gesammelt hatte, so falsch? Erst kürzlich musste sie lernen, dass Dumbledore nicht der freundliche alte Mann mit dem zufriedenen Lächeln war, für den sie ihn immer gehalten hatte. Doch von McGonagall hatte sie dieses Desinteresse am allerwenigsten erwartet.

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du alles wieder vergisst", sagte er schnell.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber als du so schlimm verletzt warst, hat sie das sehr mitgenommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich darin getäuscht habe. Bestimmt hat sie ihre Meinung über dich geändert, seit sie weiß, was du durchstehst."

„Das glaube ich kaum. Sie kennt nur das was an der Oberfläche liegt. Der Rest, den ich mit mir herumtrage, liegt so tief begraben, dass sie keine Ahnung davon hat, Hermine. Und glaube mir, sie sollte es besser nicht wissen." Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die zerzausten Haare. „Und das solltest du auch nicht."

„Wage es nicht, Severus", funkelte sie ihn an. „Wage es nicht, Geheimnisse vor mir zu haben. Nicht nach allem was geschehen ist. Du brauchst Freunde, glaube mir. Jeder braucht sie. Ich wünschte manchmal, ich hätte mehr auf meine Freunde gehört, denn dummerweise war ich selbst oft nicht in der Lage dazu, klar zu denken."

„Es ist leicht für dich, so etwas zu sagen", murmelte er verhalten. „Du hattest wenigstens Potter und Weasley, die sich um dich geschert haben. Aber ich für meinen Teil hatte niemals Freunde, es sei denn, du bestehst darauf, die Todesser als solche zu bezeichnen, was ich mir kaum vorstellen kann. Ich bin kein sozialer Mensch, Hermine, sondern ein Einzelgänger."

„Aber die Zeiten ändern sich, Severus. Und Menschen tun das hin und wieder auch." Sie umarmte ihn und drückte ihm einen langen Kuss auf die Stirn, den er abgeschlagen über sich ergehen ließ. „Ich weiß, dass ich einige schwerwiegende Fehler gemacht habe, Severus. Doch ich frage mich, wo wir stehen würden, wenn ich sie nicht gemacht hätte. Angenommen, ich hätte mir mehr Zeit gelassen, dich kennen zu lernen, wo wären wir dann heute?" Er sah sie fragend an und Hermine strich ihm nachdenklich die Strähnen hinters Ohr, die seine Augen verdeckten. „Gut, ich gebe zu, dass ich die Sache mir dem Sex überstürzt habe, wir hätten uns zuerst etwas näher miteinander vertraut machen sollen ..."

„Das ist die übliche Vorgehensweise, ja." Er ließ seinen Unterkiefer von einer Seite zur anderen gleiten, bis es knackte. „Aber wann macht eine Hermine Granger schon etwas normal?" Ein flüchtiges Grinsen tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf.

„Das ist sehr schmeichelhaft, Severus." Sie puffte ihn spielerisch mit der Faust auf die Schulter und spürte, wie er vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte, ohne dass auch nur ein Laut über seine Lippen rutschte. „Was ist das?", fragte sie alarmiert und setzte sich auf.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte langsam duschen gehen", antwortete er ausweichend und wollte aufstehen, doch sie drückte ihn entschlossen zurück auf das Sofa.

„Du bist verletzt", stellte sie fest, während er leise knurrte. „Was ist passiert?"

„Es ist nicht schlimm."

„Doch ist es. Hör endlich auf damit, mir was vorzumachen." Langsam öffnete sie die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust.

„Hermine ..."

„Nein, Severus", drang sie entschieden. „Ich möchte nicht schon wieder von vorne anfangen. Lass mich sehen, ob ich etwas für dich tun kann, bitte."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, meine Wunden selbst zu versorgen."

Sie hörte nicht auf ihn und ließ sich Zeit damit, ihn behutsam zu entkleiden. Er sagte kein Wort mehr, doch sein Blick war seltsam leer. Hermine zögerte und als er nicht reagierte, schob sie Schicht für Schicht seiner Kleidung zur Seite, bis sie seine Verletzung sehen konnte. Sie presste angespannt die Lippen aufeinander. „Gibt es noch mehr davon?"

Er starrte stur geradeaus, ohne zu antworten.

„Severus! Ich habe dich etwas gefragt."

Er nickte knapp, die Muskeln seiner Kiefer waren deutlich angespannt. Es behagte ihm gar nicht, ihr so hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein.

Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen über die frische Wunde, die immer noch halb unter seiner Kleidung verborgen war, ohne sie direkt zu berühren.

„Oh mein Gott … Severus! Das ist schlimm." Sie suchte seinen Blick, doch er tat nichts weiter, als vor sich hin zu starren. „Warum wolltest du das vor mir verheimlichen? Denkst du vielleicht, es interessiert mich nicht, wie es dir geht?"

Er senkte den Blick. „Nein."

„Was dann? Dachtest du, ich würde es nicht aushalten, mir das anzusehen? Wir befinden uns am Beginn eines Krieges, da ist es unvermeidlich, Verletzungen zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Harry und Ron waren schon oft verletzt, wenn wir etwas ausgefressen hatten und ich habe sie notdürftig behandelt."

„Das ist nicht dasselbe."

„Warum nicht? Ich würde alles mit dir durchstehen, das weißt du doch …"

„Dann tu das nicht", sagte er matt.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, während er noch immer auf den Boden starrte. „Was?"

„Sieh mich nicht so an, als wäre ich eigenartig."

„Wa – nein, Severus! Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?" Ihr Herz pochte vor Aufregung. Sie fühlte, dass er ernst meinte, was er sagte und es war nicht leicht für sie, das zu verstehen.

„Ich weiß genau wie ich aussehe, Hermine. Ich kenne jede Narbe auf meinem Körper, auch dann, wenn ich mich um deinetwillen bemüht habe, sie zu verdrängen. Aber genau das ist es: sie lassen sich nicht verdrängen, sie sind immer noch da."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist es nicht. Glaub mir. Ich finde dich wunderschön, selbst dann, wenn du es nicht erkennen kannst. Es ist nur immer wieder schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass jemand so etwas tun kann. Das ist dein Körper, Severus. Er gehört nicht Voldemort und er hat kein Recht darauf, dich so zu behandeln."

Er schnaubte. „Wir wissen beide, dass er noch zu ganz anderen Sachen in der Lage ist, Hermine."

„Ich liebe dich, Severus", äußerte sie deutlich und hielt sein Gesicht fest in ihren Händen, bis er sie endlich ansah. „Ich liebe deinen Körper und jede deiner Narben, weil sie ein Teil von dir sind. Aber ich hasse Voldemort für das was er dir antut." Sie bemühte sich, all ihre Intensität in ihre Worte zu legen, um ihm Vertrauen zu schenken.

Seine Nasenflügel bebten. „Das würdest du nicht sagen, wenn du wüsstest, woher diese Narben tatsächlich stammen. Nicht alle stammen von meinem Vater oder aus dem Krieg gegen Voldemort. Einige habe ich meinen damaligen Mitschülern zu verdanken, die sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht haben, mir das Leben noch schwerer zu machen, als es ohnehin schon war. Doch das ist noch längst nicht alles." Er raufte sich die Haare und schloss die Augen, während sie ihn sprachlos anblickte. „Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen."

„Was? Wovon sprichst du?" Sie war sichtlich verwirrt.

Er nahm ihre Hände von seinem Gesicht und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Vergiss es. Ich verlange auch gar nicht, dass du das verstehst."

Sie schüttelte betroffen den Kopf. „Du meinst, du hast keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen und dir selbst diese Verletzungen zugefügt?"

Er antwortete nicht.

„Severus! Rede mit mir!"

Noch immer starrte er ins Leere. „Was glaubst du? Glaubst du, du weißt etwas über mich? Dann irrst du dich. Du weißt nicht genug."

Seine Worte klangen derart traurig, dass sie Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen spürte. Sie streckte behutsam die Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie ihm erneut auf die Wange, um ihm Trost zu spenden. Als sie merkte, dass er sich ihr nicht entzog, war sie erleichtert. „Severus. Es tut mir leid. Du hast recht, ich weiß nur sehr wenig über dich. Aber bitte hilf mir. Hilf mir, dich zu verstehen."

Ein eisiger Schauer lief durch seinen Körper. „Ich hatte keine glückliche Kindheit, Hermine", sagte er abgeschlagen. „Ich hatte keine Eltern, die sich um mich gesorgt haben, so wie deine es tun. Ich war Gewalt ausgesetzt. Das war die Normalität. Und du weißt es. Meine Mutter, mein Vater - sie waren kaum in der Lage, sich um sich selbst zu sorgen. Ich hatte auch keine Freunde. Eine kurze Zeit hatte ich Lily, doch es war nur eine Illusion. Ich hatte niemanden. Nicht Minerva, nicht Albus. Wir sind keine Freunde im typischen Sinn. Wir sind Leidensgenossen, die einander brauchen, um in diesem Krieg gegen das Böse zu kämpfen. Sie zählen auf mich. Sie brauchen mich. Mehr steckt nicht dahinter." Er rieb sich erschöpft die Augen. „Wie oft muss ich das noch erwähnen, damit du zufrieden bist? Sag mir, Hermine, was gibt es da zu verstehen? Es gibt zu viele Unterschiede zwischen uns und ich kann dich nicht dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen – nicht mehr. Lass es so, wie es ist. Du kannst es nicht ändern."

Er starrte sie an, der Blick seiner Augen war hart und es schmerzte Hermine, ihn so zu sehen.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht", sagte sie offen. „Ich möchte nur, dass du verstehst, dass du etwas Besseres verdient hast. Und deshalb möchte ich für dich da sein. Ich möchte, dass du endlich anfängst, dich selbst zu lieben."

Noch immer starrte er sie an, vollkommen emotionslos, wie es schien, doch Hermine wusste es besser. Er sehnte sich danach, in den Arm genommen zu werden, auch dann, wenn er es nicht ausdrücken konnte. Sanft strich sie ihm mit ihren Daumen über seine Wangen, dann legte sie die Arme um ihn.

„Severus", flüsterte sie eindringlich, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie fühlte, wie er seine Hand auf ihren Arm legte und ihre Wärme spürte, ohne den Blick von ihr zu lösen.

„Hermine …" Er war kaum fähig zu sprechen.

„Severus", flüsterte sie erneut. „Ich meine es so. Genauso wie ich es gesagt habe. Fühlst du nicht, was ich für dich empfinde? Du bist es wert, geliebt zu werden. Doch du musst erst lernen, dich selbst zu lieben."

Seine Lippen bewegten sich, ohne dass auch nur ein Laut hervor kam. Hermine lächelte sanft. „Severus, ich liebe dich."

Sie fühlte, wie er seine Hände um sie legte und sie zu sich in die Mulde seines Körpers zog. Vor Erleichterung über seine Reaktion klammerte sie sich an seinen Armen fest. Sie merkte an seinem angespannten Atem, dass er mit sich kämpfte. Vermutlich hatte niemand vor ihr ihm wahre Gefühle offenbart, geschweige denn, ihm bewusst gemacht, was er wert war. Sie wollte ihm helfen. Ihre Hände legten sich verzweifelt noch fester um seine Arme und ihr Körper drückte sich instinktiv an seinen. Sie wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen. Sie wollte ihn spüren und ihm alles geben was sie konnte. Sie wollte, dass er glücklich ist.


	10. Halte mich

Tear me apart – Fortsetzung

Kapitel 10

Halte mich

Severus wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als ihn seine Gefühle überkamen. Er hatte viel zu wenig Erfahrung im Umgang damit, denn obwohl er ein erwachsener Mann war, war er emotional immer noch vollkommen unterentwickelt. Es fiel ihm schwer, zu wissen, was er tun sollte, geschweige denn, sich so auszudrücken, dass jemand anders es verstehen konnte. Nur sie hatte bisher versucht, so weit zu ihm vorzudringen. Kein anderer Mensch hatte das geschafft, nicht seine Eltern, nicht Dumbledore, nicht Lily…

Hermine lauschte dem Schlagen seines Herzens, das sich erst nach und nach beruhigte. Sie hielt ihn fest in ihren Armen und kuschelte sich behaglich an ihn, um seine Wärme in sich aufzunehmen. Ab und an hob sie vorsichtig den Kopf und sah an ihm hinab. Der Anblick ihres Professors, der so verzweifelt an ihrer Umarmung festhielt, erschütterte sie bis ins Mark. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, die sie vergeblich verdrängen wollte. Wie sollte sie das durchstehen? Wie sollte sie das je begreifen? Obwohl er jeden Tag so stark sein musste, brauchte er jemanden, der ihm zeigte, was er wert war. Er brauchte jemanden wie sie, der ihn nicht fallen ließ. Sie drückte ihn an sich und spürte, dass er sich langsam entspannte. Jede innige Umarmung, die sie mit ihm hatte, war ein Kampf für ihn, der damit begann, dass er seine Muskeln verkrampfte und abwartete, was sie tun würde. Erst dann, wenn er sich sicher war, dass sie ihn nicht plötzlich von sich stoßen würde, konnte er sich gehen lassen und seine harte Fassade lösen. Er wirkte zerbrechlich, beinahe wie ein Kind.

Eine ganze Weile lang hielten sie sich einfach nur in den Armen, lauschten gegenseitig ihrem Atem und nahmen jeweils das berauschende Aroma des anderen in sich auf.

Hermine war so von ihm in den Bann gezogen, dass sie jegliches Zeitgefühl um sich herum verlor. Dann, ganz plötzlich und ehe sie darüber nachdachte, was sie tat, öffnete sich ihr Mund und offenbarte das, was sie fühlte.

„Liebe mich, Severus."

Sie hörte seinen tiefen Atem in ihr Ohr strömen. Ein Schauer durchfuhr seinen Körper und sie wusste, dass er sich ebenso stark zu ihr hingezogen fühlte, wie sie sich zu ihm.

Er wich zurück, nervös, beinahe ängstlich.

„Hermine?" Seine Lippen bebten.

„Ja?", fragte sie überrascht und ließ sich gefangen nehmen von dem unbeschreiblichen Blick seiner schwarzen Augen. Der Ausdruck des Leids auf dem Gesicht eines erwachsenen Mannes, der ihr so vertraut und doch so fremd zugleich erschien und der wie ein Häufchen Elend vor ihr saß und die Arme um sie klammerte, zerriss ihr das Herz. Sie konnte das nicht ertragen und stand kurz davor, den Glauben an die Menschheit zu verlieren. Was hatten sie ihm in seinem Leben angetan, dass er so unvorhersehbar auf alles reagierte?

_Du musst reden, Hermine, schließlich warst du es, die ihn dazu gebracht hat, Sex mit dir zu haben. Erinnere dich an den Schmerz, den du ihm damit zugefügt hast. Du bist genauso schuldig, wie alle anderen auch._

Sie schluckte.

_Verdammt!_

„Was würdest du sagen, wenn … wenn du die anderen Verletzungen siehst?" Es quälte ihn, so etwas zur Sprache zu bringen. Er konnte nicht damit umgehen, weil er sich davor fürchtete, wie ein Monster auf sie zu wirken, wenn sie ihn unter diesen Umständen sehen würde. Es war einiges geschehen, während er fort war und es gab durchaus Gründe, warum er sich sein Leben lang so strikt in seine schwarze Kleidung einhüllte. Niemand sollte ihn so verletzlich sehen. Erst recht nicht sie.

„Oh." Daran hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht. Er sah so verwundbar aus in diesem Moment, dass sie einen Stich in ihrem Herzen fühlte. „Wenn es wehtut, dann … dann … wir müssen das nicht tun, Severus." Wieder streichelte sie seine Wange und wartete seine Reaktion ab.

Er entspannte sich sichtlich. Dann drückte er sein Gesicht in ihr Haar und atmete ihren berauschenden Duft tief in sich ein. „Nein. Es wird nicht wehtun. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du dich unwohl dabei fühlst, wenn du mich so siehst. Und glaube mir, es ist kein Anblick, mit dem man prahlen sollte."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Die Leidenschaft, die in ihm steckte, war kaum noch zu verbergen. „Ich würde dich niemals deswegen fallen lassen, Severus. Niemals." Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augenwinkeln bildeten, zurückzuhalten, doch die Botschaft, die hinter ihren beruhigenden Worten steckte, war die reine Wahrheit. Ganz gleich, was auch geschehen würde, sie würde immer zu ihm stehen.

Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Lippen, zuerst behutsam, dann fordernd. Hermine öffnete den Mund. Sie fühlte seine Zunge nach ihrer tasten. Er wollte es. Und sie wollte es auch. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, als sie ihn schmeckte und die Lust in sich sacken ließ. Der unberührbare Professor, ihr unglaublicher Mann…

Endlich fühlte er sich ermutigt und drückte sie auf das Sofa nieder. Hermines Herz raste, es war alles so vollkommen anders in diesem Moment, so unglaublich, dass sie sich davor fürchtete, in einem Traum gefangen zu sein. Doch das war sie nicht. Sie waren ineinander verliebt. Nach allem was sie durch gestanden hatten, hatten sie gesiegt.

Das Verlangen in ihm war kaum mehr zu bändigen, als er sie küsste und Hermine beeilte sich, die restlichen Knöpfe seiner Kleidung zu öffnen, die lose an ihm herabhing. Dann geschah es.

Sie schluckte, als sie die frischen Wunden auf seinem sehnigen Oberkörper sah. Er war so abgemagert, dass sie nicht wusste, wo er all seine Kraft hernahm. Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass es nie anders für ihn gewesen war. Schon immer hatte er alles erduldet, was ihm aufgebürdet wurde. Gewalt, magere Zeiten, Stress und die Tatsache, dass er von zwei Meistern ausgenutzt wurde, hatten ihn zäh werden lassen. Seine schwarzen Augen waren von dunklen Ringen umgeben, tiefe Furchen lagen zwischen seinen Brauen und verliefen abwärts von der Nase zum Mund. Die blasse, geschundene Haut wirkte wie durchsichtiges Porzellan mit den unförmigen Schnitten und den farbigen Blutergüssen, die sie auf seiner Brust und seinem Rücken sehen konnte. Und dennoch war da dieses warme Feuer in seinen Augen, das ihr zeigte, wie sehr er sich nach ihrer Nähe sehnte.

Weitere Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg nach außen, als sie ihn betrachtete. Severus war so still, dass es schon fast unheimlich war und Hermine begann unbewusst damit, seinen Körper mit ihren Fingern und ihrem Mund zu erkunden. Es war nicht das erste Mal, das sie das tat. Nur die Umstände waren andere: er war sowohl seelisch als auch körperlich verletzt.

Snape beobachtete sie kurios dabei, wie sie vorsichtig jede einzelne seiner Verletzungen mit den Lippen berührte. Er hatte die Augen halb geschlossen. Das was er erlebte, grenzte fast schon an ein unnatürliches Gefühl, obwohl es keineswegs unangenehm war, sondern neu und fremd. Letztendlich bewegte es ihn dazu, sich zu entspannen. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass sie keine Angst davor hatte, wie er in diesem Zustand aussah. Andere Menschen urteilten schnell über ihn, sobald sie ihn erblickten, doch noch nie hatte sie sich negativ über seine körperliche Beschaffenheit oder sein Aussehen geäußert.

„Severus?" Sie sah ihn an. Noch immer waren die feuchten Spuren ihrer Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Ja?" Er hob seine Hand und wischte behutsam mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Wange.

„War – war er das?", presste sie hervor, die Augen viel zu weit aufgerissen.

Er schob ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. „Einiges davon ja." Erst nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort und Hermine erkannte das wohl eigenartigste Gefühl in seinem Blick, das sie in diesem Moment für möglich gehalten hätte: Scham. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du es siehst, Hermine."

Sie hatte hart mit der Realität zu kämpfen, doch sie musste es für ihn tun, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er sich nicht entmutigen lassen durfte, ganz gleich, wie gedemütigt er sich fühlte, dieser körperlichen Schwäche ausgesetzt zu sein. Und das war es: eine Schwäche, die er nur scher ertragen konnte, wie jede andere auch.

Sie ließ ihre Hand über seinen Rücken gleiten, ganz vorsichtig, um keine der Wunden darauf zu berühren. „Wie kann jemand zu so etwas fähig sein?", fragte sie leise.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hände. Seine Augen sahen sie an, diese schwarzen, unergründlichen Augen, die sie so sehr liebte. „Eines Tages werden es Narben sein", sagte er schlicht. Seine Stimme klang fremdartig, wenn sie so schwach war, doch sie bemühte sich, es zu ignorieren.

„Ja, Severus. Genau das ist es. Es spielt keine Rolle." Verblüfft starrte er sie an, eine Braue angehoben. „Es ist nicht das, was du bist, sondern das, was andere dir angetan haben. Ganz gleich, was auch immer das zu bedeuten hat, du kannst nichts dafür. Das bist nicht du, es ist nur ein Teil deiner Geschichte."

Sie legte die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn auf den Hals. Er schloss die Augen und atmete laut hörbar aus, während Hermine sich mit den Lippen ihren Weg über die blasse Haut seiner Brust bahnte.

„Du bist wunderschön, Severus", sagte sie irgendwann. Dann löste sie sich von ihm los, stand auf und zog sich langsam ihre Kleidung aus, ohne dass sich ihre Blicke dabei verloren, bis sie nackt vor ihm stand.

Seine Augen glitten die Rundungen ihres Körpers entlang. Die Erregung, die ihn sowohl innerlich als auch äußerlich quälte war deutlich zu sehen. Er erhob sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung vom Sofa und war unmittelbar bei ihr. Dann nahm er ihre Hand in seine und küsste sie darauf. Ihr Körper war von einer wohligen Gänsehaut durchzogen. Lustvoll leckte er sich über die Lippen und hob sie auf seine starken Arme. Sein Blick bohrte sich tief in ihren, als er sie zum Bett hinüber trug und sie sanft darauf ablegte.

„Diese Nacht gehört uns, uns alleine", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Albus kann warten, bis er all seine dämlichen Bonbons verschluckt hat."

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Hermines Gesicht. „Das wird ihm keineswegs gefallen, Severus."

Er zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern, als er aus seiner Hose schlüpfte. „Das ist mein geringstes Problem."

Hermine grinste verschlagen, als sie ihn nackt und erregt vor sich sah. „Oh ja, Severus. Im Moment hast du ganz andere Dinge, um die du dich kümmern solltest. So kannst du ihm auf keinen Fall vor die Augen treten."

Er kam zu ihr aufs Bett gekrochen und legte sich auf sie. „In der Tat, Miss Granger." Seine Mundwinkel rutschten zugleich mit seinen Augenbrauen nach oben und verliehen seinem Gesicht einen ganz neuen Ausdruck. „In der Tat ..."

Sie atmete auf, erleichtert darüber, dass er seinen Stolz zurück gewonnen hatte. Es war eine seiner effektivsten Waffen, dem Druck standzuhalten, der auf seinen Schultern lastete. Sie musste es ihm nur zeigen.

Und das würde sie.


	11. Achtunddreißig und Angst

Tear me apart - Fortsetzung

Kapitel 11

Achtunddreißig und Angst

Severus stöhnte. Da war dieser Schmerz - nicht der seiner Wunden, denn damit konnte er umgehen. Sie störten ihn nicht. Nicht im Moment, _nicht mehr _… Es war etwas anderes: Sehnsucht, Leidenschaft, unendliche Qualen.

Ihr Körper wand sich unter ihm, ihre heißen Küsse machten ihn verrückt. „Hermine …" Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn.

Fuck! All diese Küsse, ihre Hände, ihre Zunge … Sie liebkoste seine verdammte geschundene Haut auf eine Weise, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Impulse, Nervenenden – war das wirklich er? Er, der erbärmliche Professor, der dieses trostlose, einsame Dasein geführt hatte? Für den es keine Hoffnung mehr gegeben hatte? Wie konnte sie das tun? Wie wusste sie all das, was sie da tat?

„Ja …"

Sie spreizte ihre Beine, ihr Körper bebte vor Lust, ihre Schenkel klammerten sich um seine Hüften ... Sie war so wunderschön.

„Severus!" Ein Hauch, ein Flüstern.

„Sever – us …" Ein Stöhnen.

Sie war wie eine Droge für ihn, von der er nicht genug haben konnte. Und damit kannte er sich aus. Seine Arme zitterten, als er auf sie hinabblickte. Schon näherten sich ihm zwei vertraute Hände, die sich auf seine Wangen legten und ihm die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht fischten.

„Nimm mich, Severus." Ihre unschuldigen braunen Augen flehten ihn an, obwohl er wusste, dass sie mit ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen jenseits der Unschuld lag. Außerdem war sie schwanger.

Er zögerte nicht länger, schon fühlte er seinen harten Penis durch ihre weichen, geschwollenen Lippen stoßen. Die Feuchtigkeit ihres Unterleibs hüllte ihn ein. Endlich war er zuhause angekommen.

xxx

Hermine beugte sich über ihn und flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Guten Morgen, Severus."

„Guten Morgen", brummte er kühl, die Augen geschlossen. Er war noch nicht so weit, um jetzt aufzustehen, noch immer war er erschöpft und sehnte sich nach Ruhe.

„Weißt du, was heute für ein Tag ist?"

_Verdammt!_ „Ein Tag wie jeder andere auch."

Sie grinste breit, als er sie warnend mit einem halb geöffneten Auge anblickte. „Komm schon, Severus!"

Wie konnte sie das überhaupt wissen? Hatte er je mit ihr darüber geredet? Vermutlich nicht, denn er hasste solche Tage.

„Mmm", knurrte er müde. „Ich habe aufgehört, darüber nachzudenken."

Sie puffte ihn in die Seite und verkündete fröhlich: „heute ist dein Geburtstag."

Er schluckte. _Fuck!_

Hermine blinzelte ihn freudig an. „Würdest du bitte aufhören, dich wie ein grummeliger alter Mann zu benehmen?"

Er knurrte. „Wenigstens bin ich jetzt alt genug dazu, um diese Erwartungen zu erfüllen."

Sie zog unbeeindruckt die Nase hoch. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass du so reagieren würdest. Aber seien wir mal ehrlich, achtunddreißig ist noch lange kein Grund, um so ein Gesicht zu machen."

Er hob die Brauen und sah ihr in die Augen. „Nein? Komisch, ich dachte immer, ab dreißig geht es rapide abwärts." Seine Hände rückten das Kissen zurecht, auf dem er lag.

Sie winkte ab. „Ach komm schon! Du brauchst nur etwas Erholung, dann fühlst du dich bald wie neu."

Seine Augenlider klappten nach unten. „Wenn du es sagst."

Ihr warmer Körper lag eng an seinen geschmiegt, während sie ihn innig auf den Hals küsste. Es dauerte nicht lange und ihre Hände glitten unter die Bettdecke und umfassten seine Männlichkeit.

Er brummte tief und kehlig und drehte sich auf den Rücken, sodass er sie besser betrachten konnte. „Ist das mein Geburtstagsgeschenk?"

Sie kicherte wie ein typischer Teenager. „Warte es ab, Severus."

Unweigerlich musste er lachen. „Ich glaube, das wird der beste Geburtstag, den ich je hatte."

Hermine bearbeitete sein Ohrläppchen. „Das will ich doch hoffen."

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, während sie ihn genüsslich streichelte. „Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe, Hermine?", presste er hervor.

Ein unglaubliches Lächeln strahlte ihm entgegen. „Nicht heute morgen, aber bevor wir in der Nacht eingeschlafen sind, glaube ich, hast du sowas in der Art erwähnt."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Happy birthday, Professor!"

In diesem Moment flammte der Kamin auf und er schreckte hoch.

„Fuck! Albus!"

Hermine verschwand bis zur Nasenspitze unter der Bettdecke, als sie Albus Dumbledore aus der Asche steigen sah. „Guten Morgen, Professor."

Der alte Mann räusperte sich und verschränkte die Finger ineinander. „Guten Morgen, Miss Granger." Er nickte ihnen mit dem Kopf zu und lächelte selig. „Severus."

Snape warf ihm einen zornigen Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen entgegen. „Amüsieren sie sich, Schulleiter?"

„Nicht im geringsten, Severus. Ich war krank vor Sorge um dich."

Er schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Wer's glaubt!"

Dumbledore rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Jedenfalls ist es inakzeptabel, dass du dich nicht zurückgemeldet hast. Es war abgemacht, dass du mich persönlich nach jeder Rückkehr informierst; und jetzt komme ich hier her und sehe, dass du in aller Ruhe mit Miss Granger im Bett liegst. Das ist äußerst befremdlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir kurz vor dem Ausbruch eines Krieges stehen …"

Der Kamin flammte ein weiteres Mal auf und Professor McGonagall erhielt alle Aufmerksamkeit, als sie ihren Kopf herausstreckte. „Oh Gott!", rief sie entsetzt und schüttelte sich. „Nicht schon wieder!"

Snape rollte dramatisch mit den Augen. „Wunderbar! Albus, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich derjenige bin, der in diesem Krieg seinen Kopf hinhält, frage ich mich, wen sie als nächstes mitbringen, wenn sie durch meinen Kamin spazieren?" Energisch warf er die schwarzen Strähnen zurück, die ihm die Sicht auf seine Kollegen verdeckten. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir den Rest der armseligen Truppe auch noch zusammentrommeln und die Teamsitzung gleich hier abhalten? Wir könnten aber auch das Frühstück in der großen Halle ausfallen lassen und die Schüler bitten, uns beizuwohnen."

Dumbledore fummelte unbehaglich an seiner Brille herum. „Du übertreibst, Severus, wie üblich."

„Nein, tue ich nicht", gab er forsch zurück. „Ich liege hier mit meiner Frau in meinem Bett und bin überaus erleichtert darüber, dass ich das letzte Treffen mit Voldemort überlebt habe - was nun wahrlich keine Selbstverständlichkeit ist - und sie wagen es schon wieder, das bisschen Privatsphäre, das ich in meinem Dasein habe, zu stören? Außerdem war ich bis vor zwei Minuten noch höchst erregt und das letzte, was ich in diesem Moment sehen wollte, war ihr Gesicht, Schulleiter."

Albus räusperte sich. „Erspare uns die Details, Severus."

Snape schoss ein sarkastisches Grinsen in seine Richtung. „Keine Sorge, das werde ich."

„Wenigstens seid ihr zugedeckt", bemerkte McGonagall beiläufig.

„Das waren wir beim letzten Mal auch, Minerva", schnappte er eisig zurück.

„Ach ja, richtig …" Ihre Worte verloren sich im Nirgendwo.

Snape raufte sich gestresst die Haare. „Könntet ihr mir wenigstens verraten, was ihr in aller Frühe hier wollt?"

„Das weißt du genau, Severus", antwortete McGonagall mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte er sarkastisch. „Klär mich auf, Minerva."

Sie schüttelte gemächlich den Kopf. „Severus, bitte, beruhige dich."

„Nein, Minerva. Ich wüsste keinen Grund, der es rechtfertigt, mir das bisschen Frieden zu nehmen, das ich habe. In Anbetracht der Umstände, in denen wir uns hier soeben befinden, bin ich mir wirklich nicht sicher, was ihr hier wollt. Vielleicht sollten wir eine Pyjamaparty veranstalten?"

Sie machte ein ernstes Gesicht. „Kannst du dich nicht wenigstens einmal wie ein Erwachsener benehmen? Es ist jedes Jahr das gleiche mit dir. Außerdem nehme ich an, eine Pyjamaparty setzt voraus, dass man wenigstens einen Pyjama am Leib trägt, was du ganz sicherlich nicht tust ... Aber was rede ich da! Du wirst dich ohnehin nie ändern ..."

„Ganz recht!"

Sie seufzte tief. „Heute ist dein Geburtstag, Severus. Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du das nicht … Jedenfalls möchte ich dir von Herzen gratulieren." Sie holte angestrengt Luft. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Severus."

Er hörte sie ausatmen und rollte übertrieben mit den Augen. „Müssen wir das wirklich jedes Jahr aufs Neue diskutieren, Minerva? Ich hasse Geburtstage."

Hermine, die sich die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne geklemmt hatte, hatte Mühe, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

McGonagall starrte sie finster an. „Guten Morgen, Miss Granger."

Sie hüstelte. „Guten Morgen, Professor."

Dann wandte sich die Lehrerin wieder an Snape. „Du hasst alle Festivitäten, Severus. Es ist wirklich ein Jammer, doch wenn ich dich so betrachte, dann sollten wir noch ganz andere Dinge diskutieren. Ich wünschte wirklich, du würdest dir meine Worte mehr zu Herzen nehmen. Du musst besser auf dich achten, du siehst furchtbar blass im Gesicht aus."

_Wenn es nur das wäre…Ich sollte die Bettdecke zurückschlagen…_

Hermine hörte, wie er seine Kiefer aufeinander presste, bis es knackte. „Danke, Minerva." Es klang wie ein bedrohliches Knurren.

Dumbledore machte unbeeindruckt von allem einen Schritt auf das Bett zu, um endlich die Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu gewinnen, die ihm seiner Meinung nach gebührte. „Severus, ich erwarte dich nach dem Frühstück in meinem Büro. Und zieh dir gefälligst was an!"

Snape brummte. „Muss das wirklich sein? Ich gewöhne mich langsam daran, nackt zu sein. Außerdem fühle ich mich nicht in Stimmung, ihnen all meine neuen Wunden aufzuzählen, die ich diesmal dazu gewonnen habe, Albus."

„Das ist nicht komisch, Severus", erwiderte Dumbledore kühl.

„Nein?" Ein süffisantes Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht und Hermine konnte die Anspannung fühlen, die von ihm ausging.

Der alte Mann sah ihn streng über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Nicht in der Position, in der du dich gegenwärtig befindest. Das Schicksal unserer Welt liegt in deinen Händen, Severus."

„Oh Gott, Albus. Müssen wir denn immer gleich so dramatisch werden?"

„Ich fürchte, uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Die Entwicklungen, von denen Miss Granger mir berichtet hat, geben mir Grund zur Sorge."

McGonagall legte den Kopf schief und starrte Snape mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Was soll das heißen, Severus?"

„Das erfährst du noch früh genug, Minerva", antwortete er bissig.

Sie wendete sich an Dumbledore, sichtlich verwirrt. „Albus. Von welchen Entwicklungen sprichst du?"

Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Minerva. Das ist eine private Angelegenheit, sei so gut und halte dich wenigstens einmal da raus."

„Das klingt äußerst beunruhigend", schimpfte sie los. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es so einfach dabei belassen kann."

„Glaube mir, du kannst. Und das wirst du auch."

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Ich möchte mich nur ungern einmischen, Severus, aber irgendwann sollte Minerva davon erfahren."

„Bitte, Albus! Als ob sie sich nie irgendwo einmischen würden …"

Der Schulleiter sah gekränkt aus. „Wie dem auch sei, du solltest bedenken, dass es sich hier um eine heikle Situation handelt, in der du dich befindest." Er machte eine kunstvolle Pause, in der er seinen Zeigefinger auf ihn richtete. „Denke an meine Worte, Severus. Du weißt, dass es nie beabsichtigt war, dass so etwas geschieht."

McGonagall wippte unruhig mit den Füßen auf und ab. „Was soll das heißen? Was war nicht beabsichtigt?" Verdattert blickte sie zwischen Dumbledore und Snape hin und her.

Severus fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und Hermine verschanzte sich hinter seinem Rücken. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass hier gleich ein Sturm losbrechen würde. „Ich fürchte, das wird dir nicht gefallen, Minerva", sagte er angespannt.

Hermine kaute ununterbrochen auf ihrer Lippe herum. Sie spürte deutlich, dass ihm unwohl bei dem Gedanken war, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen und sie konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln. Genau genommen war sie ebenso wenig bereit dafür, wie er es war. Vorsichtig rüttelte sie an seiner Schulter. Er fuhr herum und sah sie mit erhobener Braue an.

„Hat das nicht noch etwas Zeit?", flüsterte sie leise.

Zu ihrer Enttäuschung schüttelte er den Kopf. „So leid es mir tut, aber ich fürchte, ich muss Albus recht geben. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass du gut aufgehoben bist. Niemand von uns weiß, was uns erwartet. Doch nun trage ich weit mehr als nur die Verantwortung für dich. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass etwas schief geht, wenn mir etwas zustößt." Er strich ihr sanft mit der Hand über die Wange. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine, aber so ist es nun mal."

McGonagall zitterte förmlich, als ihr in den Sinn kam, worauf das ganze Theater hinauslaufen würde. „Ist das möglich, Severus?" Sie starrte ihn verschreckt an. „Soll das bedeuten, dass …"

„Ja." Es war nur ein Wort, das er gesprochen hatte, doch es genügte, um die Atmosphäre im Raum zum Kochen zu bringen.

„Du … ihr … ?" Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund und stolperte zum Kamin hinüber, um sich daran festzuhalten. „Ein Kind?"

Severus nickte und Hermine schluckte. Selbst Dumbledore wirkte geschockt, obwohl er die Wahrheit bereits kannte.

„Minerva, ich denke, wir sollten das alles ganz langsam angehen", murmelte Snape verlegen.

Hermine lag immer noch hinter seinem Rücken verborgen und hielt den Atem an. Es war ohnehin schon mehr als unangenehm, dass sie nackt mit ihrem Professor in diesem Bett lag, während sowohl der Schullehrer als auch ihre Hauslehrerin zugegen waren. Nicht einmal die Bettdecke, unter der sie sich verkrochen hatte, konnte etwas an diesem seltsamen Gefühl ändern. Doch dass jetzt auch noch jeder der Anwesenden darüber bescheid wusste, dass sie im zarten Alter von achtzehn Jahren ein Kind in sich trug, war der Gipfel der Ironie.

McGonagall hatte sämtliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht verloren. „Ich bin enttäuscht", faselte sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Über alle Maßen enttäuscht." Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf, setzte ihren Hut zurecht und starrte Hermine an. „Niemals hätte ich ihnen das zugetraut, Miss Granger."

Hermine spürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. „Was?"

„Minerva!", bellte Severus. „Nimm dich zusammen!"

„Aber … Aber wie konnte das nur passieren?", fragte die Lehrerin erbost. „Wissen sie, was sie da angerichtet haben, Miss Granger?"

„Moment mal", rief Hermine. „Nur weil wir ein Kind bekommen, ist das noch lange nicht der Weltuntergang. Außerdem gehören da immer noch zwei dazu." Sie war sichtlich aufgebracht und blickte fragend zu Severus hinüber, der ihr seine Hand fest auf den Arm legte.

„Minerva", begann er kühl, „das ist so nicht ganz richtig. Es war nicht unsere Absicht, dass es so weit kommt, aber es ist … passiert."

„Passiert?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Passiert? Wie kann das einfach so passieren? Du bist Professor für Zaubertränke, Severus. Hast du denn noch nie was von Verhütung gehört?"

„Das - das ist eine lange, lange Geschichte", stammelte er unbeholfen. „Und die möchtest du lieber nicht hören, glaube mir."

McGonagall blickte Hilfe suchend zu Dumbledore. „Und du wusstest davon, Albus?"

Er legte die Stirn in Falten und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die nächstgelegene Wand. „Ich habe es erst kürzlich erfahren, Minerva. Es war ein Schock für mich, glaube mir."

„Was werden wir jetzt machen?"

Der alte Mann zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern und verfiel in tiefes, nachdenkliches Schweigen. Geistesabwesend fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durch den Bart.

Hermines Kinnlade sackte nach unten. „Wir?" Sie blinzelte McGonagall an. „Wir? Bei allem Respekt, aber ich wüsste nicht, was sie das angeht, Professor."

„Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, Miss Granger", fauchte sie. Hermine konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie sie zuletzt so wütend gesehen hatte. „Ich bin ihre Haulehrerin. Wie soll ich den anderen Schülern erklären, wie das passieren konnte? Außerdem ist Severus immer noch ihr Professor. Der Ruf der Schule ist in Gefahr, Miss Granger, denn das Ministerium wird trotz des Heiratsgesetzes nicht darüber erfreut sein, dass ein Professor seine Schülerin geschwängert hat."

Hermine schluckte und versteckte sich vorsichtshalber wieder hinter Snapes Rücken. Darüber hatte sie offen gestanden noch gar nicht näher nachgedacht. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Blicke zwischen ihrem Schulleiter und McGonagall hin und her schweifen. Sie sahen beide nicht besonders glücklich aus in ihrer Haut.

Severus setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf und Minerva schlug die Hände vor den Mund, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken, als sie seinen geschundenen Oberkörper zu Gesicht bekam. „Minerva, bitte", sagte er mit den Augen rollend. „Wir befinden uns bereits im Krieg, zumindest einige von uns. Wie ich zuvor sagte, wissen wir nicht, was uns erwartet. Genau genommen wissen wir nicht einmal, ob und wer von uns die nächsten Monate überleben wird."

„Severus … ich hatte ja keine Ahnung …" Ihre Hände zitterten.

„Sieh einfach nicht hin!", knurrte er gelangweilt. „Es war nie anders, Minerva. Du hast stets deine Augen vor allem verschlossen, also tu es gefälligst jetzt genauso."

„Severus – bitte …"

„Nein, es ist zu spät. Jahrelang hast du dich nur um die Schüler aus deinem eigenen Haus gesorgt. Es lässt sich nicht rückgängig machen. Das einzige, was du jetzt tun kannst, ist mir zuzuhören."

„Also gut." McGonagall straffte ihre Haltung und machte einen Schritt auf das Bett zu. Hermine hätte schwören können, dass sie so aussah, als hätte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, was sie sehr skeptisch machte. „Was hast du zu sagen, Severus?"

„Ich muss an deine Vernunft appellieren und dich bitten, darüber zu schweigen. Niemand außer uns darf es erfahren. Der einzige Grund, warum du es wissen solltest, ist der, dass du eine Verantwortung gegenüber deiner Schülerin trägst. Du musst als ihre Hauslehrerin für ihre Sicherheit sorgen." Er funkelte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. „Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, doch es dauerte, ehe sie antwortete. „Aber … aber was wird geschehen, wenn man es sieht?"

„Das lässt sich kaschieren."

„Vorerst, Severus. Doch was ist, wenn die Geburt näher rückt? Wir können es nicht auf ewig geheim halten."

Er seufzte. „Nein, das können wir nicht. Aber wir werden alles so lange leugnen, wie es möglich ist. Das Ministerium darf vorab nichts davon erfahren. Und Voldemort auch nicht."

McGonagall schloss die Augen. Stille kehrte ein und für einige Minuten wagte niemand es, etwas zu sagen, bis schließlich Dumbledore das Wort ergriff.

„Ich wollte niemals, dass das geschieht", sagte er leise, den Blick ins Leere gerichtet.

Snape schnaubte. „Sie und ihr verdammtes Hochzeitsgeschenk!"

Dumbledore starrte ihn an. „Hättest du dich nicht zurückhalten können, Severus?"

„Geben sie mir nicht die Schuld daran, Albus! Geben sie mir nicht die Schuld, menschlich zu sein."

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war zutiefst verletzt und Hermine konnte nichts tun, als auszuharren und zu warten, bis sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Sei vernünftig, Severus", plädierte Dumbledore.

„Das bin ich", schnappte Snape zurück.

„Du weißt, dass das alles ändert? Alle Pläne und Aussichten?"

Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und nickte. „Ja, das weiß ich." Seine Augen wirkten müde und abgeschlagen. „Was soll ich tun, Albus? Ich muss alles versuchen ... Es wird ein Sohn sein."

„Davon habe ich gehört", antwortete er mit einem Seufzer.

McGonagall sah aus, als hätte sie Tränen in den Augen. „Ein Sohn?"

Hermine bearbeitete weiterhin ihre inzwischen schon geschwollene Lippe und beobachtete dabei still und in sich gekehrt das eigenartige Szenario vor ihren Augen. Drei der mächtigsten Professoren der gesamten magischen Welt waren in ihrem Zimmer versammelt und wussten nicht weiter. Es war schlicht und ergreifend zum verzweifeln. Sie spürte kaum noch die Tränen, die sich ihren Weg nach draußen bahnten.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte sie schließlich, als sie die Stille nicht mehr ertrug. Binnen einer Sekunde waren sämtliche Augen der Anwesenden auf sie gerichtet. „Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns noch?" Flehend blickte sie zu Severus.

„Das hängt davon ab, wie schnell wir etwas gegen ihn ausrichten können. Er wird immer stärker, je mehr Zeit verstreicht. Täglich kommen neue Rekruten hinzu. Teilweise freiwillig, teilweise auch nicht."

„Gibt es denn gar nichts was wir tun können?", fragte McGonagall mit glasigen Augen.

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Der dunkle Lord ist mehr oder weniger unsterblich. Einfache Flüche reichen da nicht aus. Wir spielen auf Zeit und genau das wird uns zum Verhängnis."

„Wann wird er dich zu sich rufen, Severus?"

Er schloss die Augen. „Vielleicht schon morgen, vielleicht auch erst in einer Woche. Ich kann es nicht sagen, er ist unberechenbar." Er klang wie eine Maschine, die einzig und alleine dazu geschaffen war, um zu funktionieren, ganz gleich, was es ihn kosten mochte. „Doch sicher ist, dass jeder Schlag, den die Auroren gegen ihn erzielen, seine Wut steigert."

„Und das bedeutet … du wirst dafür zahlen", stellte McGonagall fest.

Er antwortete nicht.

Stumme Tränen liefen über Hermines Wangen. Sie hob ihre Hand, die deutlich zitterte und umfing damit sein Gesicht, bis er sie endlich ansah. In diesem Moment war ihr gleich, dass die beiden Professoren in der Nähe waren und sie beobachteten. Sie empfand solch tiefe Liebe und Zuneigung für den Mann an ihrer Seite, dass sie ihn küssen musste. Ihre Lippen berührten sanft seinen Mund und sie zog ihn zu sich, um ihn in ihre Arme zu schließen. Sein Atem ging unruhig, dennoch verbarg er sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und stieß die Luft laut hörbar aus seinen Lungen aus. Er ließ sich fallen und schlang zitternd seine Arme um sie.

In diesem Moment spürte sie, dass er Angst hatte.


	12. Wenn die Hölle zufriert

Tear me apart – Fortsetzung

An dieser Stelle möchte ich allen danken, die bisher die Entwicklung meiner FF begleitet haben. Ihr habt vollkommen recht, es ist traurig, dass Severus hier so viel durchmachen muss, ich hoffe aber, dass es mir gelingt, ihm eine authentische und lebensnahe Identität zu verpassen. Allen, die mich gefragt haben, ob diese Story ein gutes Ende nehmen wird, kann ich nur sagen, dass ich persönlich mitleide und keineswegs mit dem Schicksal einverstanden war, das ihn im letzten Buch der Serie ereilt hat. Ich hätte mir einen anderen Ausgang für ihn gewünscht; das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich selbst angefangen habe, über ihn zu schreiben. So oder so, er hat mein Leben maßgeblich beeinflusst...

Kapitel 12

Wenn die Hölle zufriert

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Hermine aufwachte und feststellen musste, dass Snapes Gesundheitszustand weitaus besorgniserregender war, als sie befürchtet hatte. Hin und wieder hatte er Alpträume, die von Krämpfen begleitetet wurden, doch diesmal war es heftiger als sonst.

Sie schreckte auf, als sie einen markerschütternden Schrei hörte. In Windeseile schnappte sie sich ihren Zauberstab, Kerzen flammten auf. Severus saß senkrecht im Bett und war klitschnass vom Schweiß, der sein schwarzes Longsleeve durchtränkte. Hermine legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. Er war eiskalt und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass seine Brust bebte und seine Hände zitterten.

„Severus! Was ist passiert?" Er starrte stur geradeaus, seine Augenlider flatterten, ohne dass er Notiz von ihr nahm. „Rede mit mir!", forderte sie und rüttelte an seinen Schultern.

Er verdrehte die Augen und sah sie an. „Hermine?"

Sie atmete auf. „Ja?"

„Was passiert mit mir?"

Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich, während sie ihm die klebrigen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht wischte. „Ich weiß es nicht, Severus." Ihre Stimme klang kläglich. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Ich will nicht sterben", sagte er matt. „Nicht _so_."

Hermine riss die Augen auf. Er sah blass aus, noch viel mehr als gewöhnlich. „Das wirst du auch nicht. Ich werde es nicht zulassen." Sie schaukelte ihn auf und ab, presste ihn verzweifelt an sich. „Du wirst nicht sterben, Severus. Wir brauchen dich."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Es war alles zu viel für ihn. Noch vor wenigen Monaten hatte er sich damit abgefunden, dass er sterben würde. Jetzt sah es anders aus. Nicht dass er Angst vor dem Tod selbst gehabt hätte, darüber war er im Laufe seines Lebens hinweg gekommen, doch die Umstände, in denen er sich befand, hatten sich deutlich geändert. Er hatte jemanden, der sich um ihn sorgte. Jemanden, der ihm Liebe gab und den er selbst liebte. Und da war noch etwas. Etwas, das er nie für möglich gehalten hätte: er würde Vater werden und er wollte seinen Sohn kennen lernen.

„Hermine … Es tut mir leid."

Sie legte verwirrt den Kopf zurück. „Was, Severus? Was tut dir leid?" Sanft strich sie ihm über die Wangen, glücklich darüber, ihn berühren zu können.

„Es sind schreckliche Dinge passiert. Dinge, die ich während meiner Abwesenheit vor allen anderen gesagt habe. Dinge, die der dunkle Lord von mir hören wollte. Es war böse und unverzeihlich von mir."

Der Schmerz, den er ausstrahlte, war nur schwer für sie zu ertragen. „Es ist gut, Severus. Du kannst nichts dafür. Ich weiß, wie sehr du darunter leidest."

Er schüttelte sich und es war beinahe so, als hätte er in diesem Moment zu sich selbst zurückgefunden. Seine Augen wirkten hart und klar, genauso wie sie es immer taten, wenn er sich in sich zurückzog und niemanden an sich heran ließ. „Ich hätte nicht davon anfangen sollen", bemerkte er kühl.

Hermine seufzte. „Severus - bitte tu das nicht. Versuch nicht wieder, dich vor mir zu verschließen."

Er sah sie an. Sein Gesicht war immer noch ungewöhnlich bleich, doch die aufgesetzte Fassade, die er trug, war unmissverständlich. Nicht umsonst hatte er den Ruf, unnahbar zu sein. „Ich sollte dich das nicht durchmachen lassen", entgegnete er knapp.

Zärtlich streichelte sie mit den Daumen über die kalte Haut seiner Wangen. „Nein, Severus. Es ist in Ordnung so. Glaub mir. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

„Du weißt nicht, was er dir antun wird. Alle Muggelgeborenen werden zu leiden haben." Seine Stimme klang verändert, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Ausdruck.

Hermine fürchtete sich vor diesem leeren Blick in seinen Augen, der den Schmerz zu verbergen versuchte, den er empfand. Niemand sonst konnte so in ihm lesen, wie sie es gelernt hatte. „Severus. Sieh mich an", sagte sie beharrlich und nahm sein Kinn in die Hand. Sie ließ nicht locker, bis er widerwillig gehorchte und sie anblickte. „Du warst so stark. Die ganze Zeit über warst du so stark. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Niemand sonst hätte das erdulden können. Niemand, hörst du?"

Er lachte bitter auf und sie schauderte. Das war es, wofür er gekommen war: um ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Doch jetzt, wo sie ihn in den Armen hielt, als wäre er ein kleines hilfloses Kind, fand er es schwer, auch nur daran zu denken. Er wusste, wie gering die Chancen standen, dass sie Voldemort tatsächlich besiegen würden. Dumbledore tappte im Dunkeln, die Suche nach den Horkruxen gestaltete sich unheimlich schwierig. Irgendwann, daran gab es keine Zweifel, würde ihnen die Zeit davonlaufen.

Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich tief in ihr Inneres. Er richtete seinen Oberkörper kerzengerade auf und nahm sie mit festem Griff bei den Schultern. „Ich hätte dich wegbringen sollen, als noch Zeit dazu war", zischte er. „Es war ein Fehler, auf dich zu hören."

Hermine wusste, dass er in einer dieser schwierigen Stimmungen war, von denen er kaum wegzubewegen war. Es war niemals leicht gewesen, damit umzugehen, von Anfang an nicht. Umso mehr schmerzte es sie, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt dorthin zurück fiel. „Severus, nein", entgegnete sie schlicht. „Hör auf damit." Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß, dass das nicht du bist. Und ich weiß auch, dass du es später bereuen wirst, so etwas überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen. Bitte … _bitte_ hör auf damit."

Noch immer starrten sie sich gegenseitig an. Seine Nasenflügel bebten, das Schwarz seiner Augen war unergründlich und beängstigend. Doch sie wusste es, sie kannte ihn.

Langsam hob sie die Hand und legte sie ihm auf die Wange. „Ich weiß, es ist der Stress, der das mit dir macht", sagte sie ruhig. „Du hast zu viel erlebt und zu viel erduldet." Ihre Finger strichen zärtlich über seine Wange und sie konnte die Anspannung in seinen Kiefern deutlich spüren. „Vielleicht hast du recht und wir sollten für eine Weile weg von allem. Nur über das Wochenende. Vielleicht könnten wir das Hauptquartier des Ordens benutzen, Harry hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen. Oder Spinner's End."

Er hob eine seiner Brauen an. „Spinner's End?"

Sie lächelte verlegen. „Ja, warum nicht?"

„Hast du vergessen, was du beim letzten Mal gesagt hast, als ich dich nach Spinner's End gebracht habe?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Nein, ich habe es nicht vergessen. Aber es hat sich einiges geändert seitdem. Ich habe kein Problem damit, einige Tage dort mit dir zu verbringen."

Er räusperte sich. „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Du hast mich für vollkommen verrückt gehalten, Hermine."

„Ja, ich muss gestehen, dass es ein Schock für mich war. Doch hauptsächlich, weil ich nicht begreifen konnte, dass du dort aufwachsen musstest." Sie grinste verschlagen. „Severus, komm schon! Die Gegend ist nicht gerade das, was man besonders vertrauenswert nennen würde. Ich hatte dauernd das Gefühl, dass mir jemand auflauert."

Er schnaubte. „Was außerordentlich übertrieben war bei all den Schutzzaubern, die mein Haus umgeben."

„Ist ja gut. Ich bin darüber hinweg, glaub mir. Ich meinte nur, vielleicht tut uns etwas Abwechslung ganz gut. So sehr ich Hogwarts liebe, glaube mir, das tue ich wirklich, sollten wir vielleicht mal was anderes zu sehen bekommen. Im Moment ist alles zu viel hier. Die Schüler, die Lehrer ... Vor allem Dumbledore. Ich bin immer noch wütend auf ihn, weil er dir das alles zumutet, ohne dabei auch nur eine Sekunde an das Risiko zu denken, dass du auf dich nehmen musst. Und McGonagall – von ihr bin ich einfach nur enttäuscht. Du hattest recht, so wirklich verlassen kann man sich auf niemanden."

Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Du meinst also, wir brauchen eine Auszeit?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sollten es versuchen."

„Na schön." Seine Brauen waren eng zusammengezogen. „Aber ich bestehe darauf, dass wir das Hauptquartier nehmen."

Sie lachte auf. „Meinetwegen! Wir wollen doch nicht, dass dein Ego darunter zu leiden hat."

Snape war unter der Dusche, als Harry und Ron in den Kerkern auftauchten, um Hermine zu besuchen. Es war immer noch seltsam, die Jungs hier zu haben, doch sie wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, um mit Harry über ihren Plan für das Wochenende zu reden.

„Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis ihr euch diesmal in der Wolle habt", scherzte Harry.

Hermine stieß ihm mit den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Hey, sag sowas nicht! Es läuft gut mit uns."

Ron grinste breit. „Das sehe ich. Du siehst gut aus, Mione. Und das meine ich ernst."

Sie wurde knallrot im Gesicht. „Danke, Ron."

Harry zog die Nase hoch. „Das muss an den Hormonen liegen, die hier überall in der Luft herumschwirren."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Stell dich nicht so an. Du tust ja gerade so, als wären wir das einzige aktive Paar in Hogwarts."

„Das vielleicht nicht", lenkte er ein, „aber ihr seid das einzige Paar, das ein Kind erwartet."

Sie warf ihm einen finstern Blick zu.

„Er hat recht, Hermine", schaltete Ron sich ein. „Die Vorstellung, dass ihr beide Eltern werdet, ist immer noch eigenartig."

Sie seufzte. „Das mag ja sein. Trotzdem bitte ich euch, seid nett zu ihm. Er macht viel mehr durch, als wir uns vorstellen können."

Harry brummte etwas vor sich hin, das sie zum Glück nicht verstehen konnte. Plötzlich verstummte er, die Tür zum Badezimmer ging auf und heraus kam Professor Snape. Sämtliche Augen richteten sich unmittelbar auf ihn. Zum Schrecken aller trug er nicht mehr am Körper, als ein Handtuch, das um seine Hüften gebunden war. Seine Hand umklammerte mit eisernem Griff den Türknauf und es sah beinahe so aus, als wollte er ihn aus der Verankerung reißen. Eine unangenehme Stille machte sich im Raum breit und Hermine dachte einen Moment, die Zeit würde stillstehen.

Mit wütenden Augen und tiefer Falte zwischen seinen Brauen starrte Snape die beiden Jungs an, die links und rechts von Hermine auf dem Sofa saßen. _Seinem_ Sofa. Seine langen Haare waren noch nass und hingen wie ein schwarzer Vorhang zu beiden Seiten seines Gesichts herab, kurz und knapp, er sah wild aus.

Hermine hielt den Atem an, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass die Situation etwas sehr unwirkliches an sich hatte. Sie hatte sich selbst erst langsam daran gewöhnen müssen, ihn ohne seine übliche Kleidung zu sehen. Bilder von ihren ersten sexuellen Kontakten mit ihrem frisch vermählten Ehemann schossen ihr ins Gedächtnis. Er war extrem prüde und verschlossen gewesen, kein Vergleich zu dem, wie er sich jetzt verhielt, jedenfalls solange er sich in ihrer Gegenwart befand. Fremde Menschen um sich zu haben war ihm immer noch ein Graus. Sie konnte es an seinem Ausdruck ablesen, obwohl er sich Mühe gab, sich zusammenzunehmen.

Ein leises Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle. „Potter, Weasley." Seine Hand, die nach wie vor den Türknauf umschlungen hatte, sah aus, als würde sie vor Anspannung zittern.

Endlich wachten die Jungs auf. Sie hatten beide die Augen weit aufgerissen, als sie Snapes geschundene Haut sahen. Er war unmenschlich blass und hatte eine Vielzahl an Schnitten und Blutergüssen, die sich unter die Narben mischten, die er schon seit längerem mit sich herumtrug. Sein Atem ging schnell und brachte gezielt jeden Muskel auf seinem sehnigen, viel zu dünnen Körper zum Vorschein.

Harry schluckte. „Wow."

Ron verpasste seinem Freund spielerisch einen Schlag auf die Schulter. „Und du regst dich wegen der Narbe auf, die du auf deiner Stirn hast? Das ist ein Witz, Alter!" Er nickte anerkennend. „_Das_ nenne ich Narben."

Hermine setzte ein künstliches Grinsen auf, um die Stimmung zu heben. „Harry hat sich soeben bereiterklärt, uns für das Wochenende das Hauptquartier des Ordens zur Verfügung zu stellen."

Snape funkelte sie unbeeindruckt an und erwiderte nichts darauf. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass er innerlich kochte, halbnackt vor seinen Schülern zu stehen. Minerva und Dumbledore waren eine Sache gewesen, schließlich kannte er sie bereits seit er als Schüler nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Die Jungs hingegen, mit denen er in den vergangenen Jahren nichts als Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, gaben ihm das Gefühl bloßgestellt zu sein.

„Professor." Harry blinzelte verlegen. „Lupin und Tonks wissen bescheid, dass sie sie ablösen werden. Vielleicht ist Molly Weasley auch da. Aber das dürfte kein Problem sein ..."

Hermine räusperte sich und er verstummte. „Danke, Harry."

Snape rollte ungeduldig mit den Augen, seine Kiefer waren fest aufeinander gepresst, als er sprach. „Die Freakshow ist beendet."

„Sir?", fragten beide wie aus einem Munde.

Sein Zeigefinger schnellte in die Höhe und deutete unmissverständlich zur Tür. „Raus hier!"

„Komm schon!" Ron grinste verschlagen und zog Harry am Ärmel seines Sweaters hinter sich her. „Wir sollten besser nicht hier sein."

Hermine winkte ihnen hinterher und sah unbeholfen dabei zu, wie die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel.

Sie legte die Stirn in Falten, als sie ihren Professor ansah. „Wofür war das denn gut?"

Geräuschvoll atmete er aus. „Du wusstest, dass ich unter der Dusche stehe. Hättest du nicht wenigstens warten können, bis ich was anhabe, bevor du mit ihnen Pläne schmiedest?" Seine Brauen waren bis zum Anschlag hochgezogen, als er sie mit einer Mischung aus Unbehagen und Wut ansah.

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Es tut mir leid, Severus. Es war ein Überraschungsbesuch. Du wusstest doch, dass wir uns versöhnt haben."

Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Es wirkte eigenartig, wie er da stand und Hermine hatte beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Verdammt, Hermine!", fauchte er leise, die Mundwinkel missbilligend zurückgezogen. „Ich bin ihr Professor. Zumindest dachte ich das. Wie soll ich damit umgehen? Sag es mir!" Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Es hat ihnen schon immer an Respekt gemangelt. Was glaubst du, werden sie jetzt über mich denken, nachdem sie so viel über mich wissen und mich so gesehen haben?" Er deutete mit dem Finger auf das Handtuch.

Hermine hatte Mühe, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. „Komm schon, Severus. Sowas kann doch mal passieren. Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst. Du warst ja nicht vollkommen nackt oder sowas."

Er schnaubte sarkastisch. „Nein?"

„Nein, es ist nicht schlimm. Nicht in der heutigen Zeit."

„Das sehe ich anders."

Sie seufzte. „Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du altmodisch bist, aber du darfst nicht vergessen, dass das meine besten Freunde sind, Severus. Es lässt sich nicht vermeiden, dass ich sie um mich haben möchte. Wir sind das gewohnt."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und senkte den Blick. „Aber ich bin das nicht gewohnt."

Sie stand auf eilte zu ihm. „Ich glaube, das schlimmste hast du überstanden", sagte sie milde und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Ob es dir passt oder nicht, ihr werdet euch kennen lernen müssen. Wenn es nicht meinetwegen ist, dann schon wegen des Babys. Harry und Ginny werden aller Voraussicht nach irgendwann heiraten. Jedenfalls wollen sie Paten werden. Ron gehört auch zur Familie. Wir können sie nicht aus unserem Leben ausschließen."

Er würgte. „Paten?"

Sie nickte ernst. „Ja. Mir gefällt die Idee. Hast du vielleicht bessere Vorschläge?"

Er sah sie an, noch immer war er verärgert, doch nicht mehr ganz so schlimm, wie noch vor wenigen Minuten. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass sie nicht unrecht mit ihren Gedanken hatte. Die Liste seiner Verbündeten war kurz. Dumbledore stand nicht darauf. Er war zu sehr mit sich selbst und seinen Plänen beschäftigt, um als Pate seines Sohnes in Frage zu kommen. Und Minerva hatte ihn einst im Stich gelassen, als er selbst ihre Hilfe gebraucht hatte. Außer Lucius und Narcissa fiel ihm niemand ein, den er mit dieser Aufgabe betrauen wollte. Doch wäre es klug, die beiden in Erwägung zu ziehen? Nicht wirklich.

„Bitte, Severus. Sie sind auf unserer Seite. Wir brauchen sie. Und sie brauchen uns. Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, denen ich wirklich vertraue, auch dann, wenn du vielleicht anderer Meinung darüber bist. Ich habe meine Prinzipien. Und ich weiß, wer meine Freunde sind."

Zuerst folgte Stille auf ihre Worte, dann ein tiefer Atemzug. „Und was kommt als nächstes, Hermine? Erwartest du etwa von mir, dass ich mit ihnen anfreunde? Dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Das wird erst dann passieren, wenn die Hölle zufriert."

„Abwarten. Sollten wir diesen Krieg doch noch gewinnen, werde ich dich daran erinnern." Sie lächelte, als sie sah, dass sich seine schwarzen Augen für einen Moment lang aufhellten. „Egal was es auch ist, Severus, wir werden es gemeinsam schaffen."


	13. Neuland

Tear me apart - Fortsetzung

Kapitel 13

Neuland

Es war nicht so leicht, als Schülerin mit einem Hogwarts-Professor verheiratet zu sein, noch dazu wenn dieser Professor Severus Snape hieß. Hermine war schon oft zu dieser Erkenntnis gekommen und wurde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass sich das so schnell nicht ändern würde. Er konnte so verdammt eigensinnig sein, dass es sie an den Rand der Verzweiflung brachte. Noch immer war er verletzt und hatte nicht vor, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Den ganzen Morgen über, nachdem die Jungs verschwunden waren, hatte sie vergeblich versucht, ihn zu Madam Pomfrey zu schleifen, nicht zuletzt, weil der Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht, als er Snapes Zustand gesehen hatte, ihre Sorge um ihn nur noch mehr bestätigt hatte. Mit Ron war das etwas anderes, vermutlich hatte er nur auf die Narben geachtet, ohne einen Schritt weiter zu denken.

Irgendwann gab sie sich geschlagen und ließ ihm seinen Willen. Sie freute sich zu sehr darauf, ein wenig Zeit mit ihm außerhalb der Kerkermauern zu verbringen, als dass sie sich diese Gelegenheit vermiesen lassen wollte.

Wie Harry erwähnt hatte, waren Lupin und Tonks im Grimmauldplatz anwesend, um das Hauptquartier des Ordens zu besetzen. Es war nicht leicht, die beiden dazu zu bewegen, den Platz zu räumen, letztendlich beugten sie sich aber dem Willen des Auserwählten und verschwanden murrend.

Hermine war erleichtert, als sie das Haus endlich für sich alleine hatten. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl in der Küche fallen, während Severus das Gepäck nach oben brachte, mit dem sie angekommen waren. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie einen Geburtstagskuchen und eine Grußkarte auf dem Tisch entdeckte.

Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie sprang auf und sauste zur Treppe. „Severus?" Ihre Stimme hallte eigenartig nach oben und sofort bereute sie ihre Tat, als in den Binderrahmen, die hinter ihrem Rücken an der Wand hingen, die ehemaligen Familienmitglieder der Familie Black zum Leben erwachten und sie beschimpften.

„Ja?", hörte sie Snape zurückrufen.

„Wann bist du fertig? Ich muss dir was zeigen."

„Ich komme gleich."

Sie trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Treppengeländer herum und wartete. Die Geräusche hinter ihr wurden lauter und sie konnte einige Wortfetzen aus dem Geschwätz der Ahnen herausfiltern.

„Unverfrorenheit …", murmelte eine fiese Stimme.

„Das hätte es früher nicht gegeben", antwortete eine andere.

„Wertloses Schlammblut."

Sie fuhr herum und richtete ohne zu zögern ihren Zauberstab auf das nächstgelegene Bild. „Halt die Klappe!" Unmittelbar hatte sich ihr Puls beschleunigt.

Ein schriller Schrei schallte ihr entgegen. „Nicht in meinem Haus!"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und verzog sich leicht gekränkt in die Küche, um dort auf Severus zu warten. Es war eigenartig, aber irgendwie störte es sie gar nicht mehr so, von den Portraits beschimpft zu werden, wie es früher der Fall gewesen war. Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass nicht jeder Zauberer oder jede Hexe so darüber dachte, wie die wenigen reinblütigen Familien es allem Anschein nach immer noch taten.

Bewegung kam ins Haus, als Severus mit schnellen Schritten die Treppe hinunter rannte. Am Absatz der Treppe blieb er stehen und Hermine konnte hören, wie ein schweres Möbelstück über den Boden rutschte. Verwundert lugte sie zur Küchentür hinaus und wurde Zeuge, wie ein alter Kleiderschrank vor den Portraits zum Stehen kam, bis sie gänzlich dahinter verschwanden.

Zufrieden grinsend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und begutachtete sein Werk. „Ich glaube, das sollte reichen, um sie für zwei Tage zum Schweigen zu bringen."

Hermine nickte anerkennend. „Danke, Severus. Das war äußerst umsichtig von dir."

Er hob eine seiner Brauen an und setzte einen ernsten Blick auf. „Wer hat gesagt, dass ich das für dich getan habe?"

Hermine musste lachen. „Wehe! Komm ja nicht auf den Gedanken, mir mit diesem Ausdruck entgegen zu treten." Er brummte leise vor sich hin und sie streckte versöhnlich die Hand nach ihm aus. „Komm mit, ich muss dir was zeigen."

Er seufzte und ließ sich von ihr in die Küche führen.

„Ich hatte ja eigentlich vor, dir die Augen zu verbinden, aber dann dachte ich mir, dass ich das in meinem derzeitigen Zustand lieber nicht versuche. Wer weiß, was dir eingefallen wäre …"

„Ist es so schlimm? Du weißt, dass ich Überraschungen hasse."

Sie blieb stehen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sag du es mir." Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich über ihr Gesicht, als sie auf den Tisch deutete. „Ich glaube, das ist für dich, von Molly Weasley."

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Donnerwetter. Wer hätte das gedacht?"

Erstaunt sah sie ihn an und erkannte, dass er nicht verärgert, sondern bewegt war. „Mehr sagst du nicht dazu? Ich dachte, du flippst bestimmt aus."

Er ließ sich abgeschlagen auf einen Stuhl fallen. Noch immer war er ausgelaugt von den Erlebnissen, die er während seiner Abwesenheit im Herrenhaus der Malfoys durchgemacht hatte. „Bis vor wenigen Monaten hätte ich das wahrscheinlich getan. Aber jetzt … ich weiß auch nicht, vermutlich war ich all die Jahre immer nur enttäuscht, aus Panik davor, vergessen zu werden. Niemand hat mir je was zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Abgesehen von Minerva, aber selbst sie hat irgendwann aufgegeben." Er hob den Blick und sah sie durch den schwarzen Haarvorhang, der sein Gesicht verdeckte, an. „Seien wir mal ehrlich, wer wollte schon freiwillig etwas mit jemandem wie mir zu tun haben? Menschen fürchten sich vor Typen wie mir. Weißt du noch, was deine Mutter gesagt hat, als sie mich gesehen hat?" Er hustete verlegen. „Ich kann es ihr nicht mal verübeln. Du hattest recht, Hermine, mein Sozialverhalten ist mehr als schlecht entwickelt. Ich _bin_ ein emotionales Wrack."

Hermine schluckte und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. „Nein, Severus. Das bist du nicht." Ihre Finger fuhren zärtlich über seine Wangen. „Was ich damals gesagt habe, habe ich aus Wut gesagt. Aber es stimmt nicht. Ich hätte so etwas nie auch nur denken dürfen. Es tut mir leid."

Zu ihrer Überraschung wirkte er verunsichert, als er ihr mit einer Frage antwortete. „Wieso? Was tut dir leid, Hermine?"

„Das. Alles."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das muss es nicht."

Hilflos ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „Ich habe mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ein Geburtstag für dich sein muss. Jedenfalls nicht so richtig. Ich hatte immer meine Familie, Harry, Ron und natürlich die Weasleys. Und auch dann, wenn sie manchmal extrem nervig sind, so bereichern sie doch mein Leben."

Er nickte. „Ja. Vermutlich tun sie das."

Sie legte die Arme um ihn und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein Stück von dem Kuchen probieren? Er sieht super aus."

Seine Mundwinkel rutschten nach oben. „Von mir aus. Du wirkst so, als könntest du jetzt was Essbares vertragen."

„Ganz richtig." Ihre Finger zerwuschelten ihm das Haar, das ohnehin schon ein einziges Durcheinander war. „Und wehe, du stocherst nur mit der Gabel auf deinem Teller herum - ich bringe es fertig und erzähle Molly davon."

Er holte tief Luft, ohne etwas darauf zu antworten. Hermine stand auf und beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, als sie sich an den Schränken zu schaffen machte, um Teller und Besteck zu holen. Noch immer wirkte er verunsichert und abwesend. Hoffentlich hielt der Kuchen das, was er zu versprechen schien. Und hoffentlich war es kein Fehler gewesen, hier her zu kommen - sie musste dringend etwas tun, um ihn aufzuheitern.

Sehr zu ihrer Überraschung hatte Snape nicht nur ein Stück Kuchen gegessen, sondern zwei. Das war weitaus mehr gewesen, als sie zu hoffen gewagt hatte, da er meistens keinen Appetit hatte. Trotzdem konnte sie ihn mit ihren drei Stücken schlagen.

Gedankenverloren saß sie ihm gegenüber und nippte an ihrem Tee, da sah sie, dass das Flohnetzwerk aktiviert war.

„Grimmauldplatz", sagte eine Stimme, die unverkennbar zu Harry gehörte. „Jemand in der Nähe?"

Hermine lachte und sauste zum Kamin hinüber. „Ja, wir sind hier. Hast du schon Sehnsucht nach mir? Was ist denn los."

„Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, ob Tonks und Lupin auch tatsächlich verschwunden sind. Sie waren nicht begeistert davon, als sie erfuhren, dass ihr, ich meine … du und der Professor, das Hauptquartier übernehmen würdet."

Hermine fühlte, wie sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und Severus sich neben ihr zum Kamin hinabbeugte. „Alles in Ordnung, Potter. Das Haus gehört uns."

„Wunderbar", hörten sie Harry verlegen sagen.

„Sonst noch was?", fragte Snape kühl.

„Moment noch …" Harry ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort. Im Hintergrund waren Geräusche und Stimmen zu hören. „Ach ja, alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Professor", platzte es dann aus ihm heraus.

Snape seufzte. „Woher?", fragte er knapp und rollte mit den Augen.

Aus dem Kamin drang Gelächter. Vermutlich war es Ginny, die bei ihnen war und lauschte. „Molly Weasley, Sir."

Snape nickte. „Verstehe."

„Professor", rief eine weitere Stimme.

Hermine hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut loszuprusten. „Was ist Ron?"

„Hi Mione. Ist Snape noch hier?"

Endlich gackerte sie los. „Ja, er ist hier."

Severus knurrte ungeduldig. „Für Sie immer noch Professor Snape, Mr. Weasley. Ist das klar?"

„Ja, Sir ... Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Hermine hat uns nichts gesagt, sonst hätten wir gestern schon gratuliert …" Ein dumpfer Schlag war zu hören. „Ouch! Wofür war das, Harry?"

Hermine kugelte sich vor Lachen. „Denk nach, Ron."

Snape raufte sich verärgert die Haare. „Verdammt, Weasley! Sie sollten doch wissen, dass es keine besseren Benotungen gibt, wenn sie versuchen, sich bei mir einzuschleimen."

„In Ordnung, Professor. Feiern sie trotzdem schön, obwohl es zu spät kommt."

Hermine hätte schwören können, dass sich Rons Kopf in diesem Moment knallrot gefärbt hatte. Sie klopfte Severus beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Danke Ron! Wenn du was von deiner Mum hörst, richte ihr unsere Grüße aus. Der Kuchen war klasse."

„Werd ich machen."

Damit war er verschwunden und die Verbindung gekappt.

„Das lief doch gar nicht so schlecht", bemerkte Hermine grinsend, während sie sich nach allen Seiten streckte.

Er schnaubte aufgebracht, als er sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete. Seine Augen funkelten wie schwarze Edelsteine. „Ich möchte lieber nicht wissen, was sie diesmal angestellt haben, um an einen Kamin in Hogwarts zu kommen, den sie für diese Aktion benutzen konnten."

„Oh. Naja, weißt du, es ist gar nicht so schwer, das herauszufinden. Du solltest manchmal versuchen, so zu denken, wie die Schüler es tun. Die meisten Professoren sehen alles viel zu kompliziert." Sie sah ihn mit zerknautschter Stirn an. „Dich eingeschlossen. Kein Teenager würde bei diesen Theorien durchblicken, die ihr habt, weil wir ganz andere Sachen haben, die uns im Kopf herumspuken. Wir stehen ständig unter dem Einfluss unserer Hormone. Das ist wie eine Form von Stress, also muss es einfach gehen."

Seine Brauen waren bis zum Anschlag hoch gerutscht. „Danke für die Information, Miss Granger."

Sie entblößte grinsend ihre Zähne. „Bitte. Irgendjemand musste es dir ja mal sagen."

Seine Kiefer arbeiteten deutlich sichtbar und er senkte die Stimme. „Ich habe nur leider das seltsame Gefühl, dass du da was vergisst."

„Tatsächlich?" Sie klang überrascht.

„Jepp."

„Und das wäre?"

Seine Augen bohrten sich tief in ihre. „Ich war auch mal ein Teenager."

„Oh."

Er nickte stolz. „Und ich kenne Hogwarts so gut wie meine Hosentasche."

Hermine kaute angestrengt auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Das ist mir irgendwie entfallen."

„Ich habe mir sowas in der Art gedacht", entgegnete er sarkastisch.

„Und was wirst du jetzt tun?" So langsam aber sicher taten ihr ihre Freunde leid. „Ich glaube nicht, dass die Jungs eine böse Absicht hatten, Severus. Sie haben es nur gut gemeint, dafür würde ich meine Hand ins Feuer legen."

Er überlegte einen Moment, dann schlang er langsam und bedächtig die Arme um sie und hüllte sie in seinen schwarzen Umhang ein, bis sie keine Chance mehr hatte, ihm zu entkommen, obwohl er unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie es überhaupt versucht hätte. Hermine legte ihre Handflächen auf seine Brust, sodass sie seinen Herzschlag spüren konnte, und sah zu ihm auf, ihre braunen unschuldigen Rehaugen blinzelten voller Erwartung. Noch immer ließ er sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort, es war beinahe so, als kostete es ihn jede Menge Kraft, sich zu sammeln und den Professor in ihm zu verbergen.

„Ich denke, in Anbetracht der Umstände, dass ich dieses Wochenende nicht im Dienst bin, werde ich alle Augen zudrücken und so tun, als hätte ich keine Ahnung von allem."

Er holte Luft. Noch immer war ein loderndes Feuer in seinem Blick zu erkennen und Hermine hielt gebannt von seinem Ausdruck den Atem an. Es war viel geschehen in den letzten Monaten, doch noch immer konnte er ihr einen eisigen Schauder durch den Körper jagen, wenn er in dieser Stimmung war. Es war etwas ganz besonderes, das sie bisher bei keinem anderen Menschen beobachtet hatte.

Vollkommen unerwartet fuhr er fort. „Solange es dabei bleibt und die beiden nicht noch irgendwas anderes ausfressen."

Hermine strahlte zufrieden und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. „Siehst du, das war doch gar nicht so schwer …"

Er beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr mit tiefer Stimme ins Ohr. „Hast du eine Ahnung!"


	14. Schwäche

Tear me apart - Fortsetzung

Kapitel 14

Schwäche

Hermine war nicht entgangen, dass er sich in den letzten Monaten, seit sie verheiratet waren, verändert hatte, er gab sich sichtlich Mühe, seine alten Gewohnheiten zu überdenken. Dennoch hatte sie Zweifel, ob es richtig war, ihn dabei zu unterstützen, schließlich hatte er die Schutzmauer, die ihn umgab, nicht ohne Grund gebildet. Es war seine Art, mit allem fertig zu werden. Noch immer lag sie in seinen Armen und seufzte. Ob sie es wollte, oder nicht, bis zu einem gewissen Grad war es unumgänglich, dass sie sich aufeinander zu bewegten - auch sie hatte sich verändert.

„Hermine?", hörte sie ihn sagen.

„Ja?"

„Danke."

Sie blickte auf und sah in seine unglaublichen Augen. „Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du mich nicht fallen gelassen hast. Du warst bisher der einzige Mensch in meinem Leben, der vollkommen hinter mir gestanden und an mich geglaubt hat. Und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich das sehr wohl zu schätzen weiß."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, ihre Augen brannten merkwürdig und sie senkte den Kopf. „Du brauchst dich nicht bei mir zu bedanken, Severus."

Er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine warmen Hände und blickte sie voller Intensität an. „Verrücktes Mädchen."

Sie musste lächeln. „Sollte das etwa ein Kompliment werden? Wenn ja, dann muss ich dir leider mitteilen, dass es nicht besonders nett ist, so etwas zu jemandem zu sagen ..." Sie verstummte, als der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht plötzlich ernst wurde. „Was ist los?"

Seine Augenlider flackerten, seine Wangenmuskeln zuckten. „Hermine …" Er holte Luft.

Sie erstarrte. „Severus, ich habe es nicht so gemeint ... Ich bin so ein Idiot!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich wollte dir etwas sagen. Aber es – es ist nur so, dass es nicht leicht für mich ist, damit umzugehen. Ich bin nicht gut darin."

„Oh, Severus …"

„Warte", forderte er sie auf. Noch immer sah er sie an, doch das Feuer in seinen Augen war erloschen.

„Was ist?"

Er senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit uns geschehen wird." Sie wollte sprechen, doch er hob die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. Nach einem ungeduldigen Seufzer fuhr er schließlich fort. „Du hattest recht, wir müssen darüber reden, so gern ich es auch vermieden hätte. Ich bin nicht besonders gut darin, mich auf diese Weise auszudrücken. In diesem Moment machst du mir mehr Angst, als alle Schüler von Hogwarts zusammen. Doch du verdienst es, die Wahrheit zu erfahren."

„Severus", hauchte sie sanft. Es verletzte sie, dass er so dachte und sie sah ihn flehend an. „Bitte quäl dich nicht meinetwegen. Du schaffst es, eine ganze Horde hormongesteuerter Teenager mit einem einzigen Blick zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ein Wort von dir genügt, um sie alle sprachlos zu machen. Wie kommt es nur, dass du selbst der Einzige bist, der das nicht so sieht?" Ihr Blick wirkte verzweifelt. „Was hat man dir angetan, dass du so eine niedrige Meinung von dir hast? Ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr. Alles was ich weiß, ist die Tatsache, dass ich dir gehöre. Und nichts und niemand kann daran etwas ändern."

Er schnaubte, die Augen halb geschlossen. „Du weißt, dass wir diese Unterhaltung führen müssen. Und ich weiß es auch. Ich kann es mir nicht erlauben, eines Tages fort zu gehen und dich im Ungewissen zu lassen. Nicht bei der Verantwortung, die ich für dich und das Kind trage. Du sollst wissen, dass ich Vorkehrungen getroffen habe. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich diesmal zurückkommen würde, Hermine." In diesem Moment sprangen seine Augen auf und sahen sie an. Ein unbekanntes Glitzern lag darin, das sie so noch nie gesehen hatte. Hermine zog unbewusst die Nase hoch, ihre Lippen zitterten. Es war beunruhigend, dass er so etwas sagte, doch sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihn zu unterbrechen, denn ganz gleich, was auch immer er sagen wollte, es kostete ihn all seine Kraft, das zu tun. Viel schlimmer noch, er war sich offenbar ganz sicher in dem, was er sagte.

Es war still geworden in der Küche. Irgendwo, es schien weit entfernt zu sein, tickte eine Wanduhr, doch Hermine realisierte kaum, was um sie herum geschah. Sie war zu sehr bewegt davon, ihm zuzuhören. Seine Stimme war heiser und leise gewesen, kein Vergleich zu dem, was in ihm steckte, wenn er in seinem Klassenzimmer über Nevilles Tisch gebeugt war und dem armen Jungen die Hölle heiß machte. Es war derselbe Mann, daran gab es keine Zweifel. Doch nun stand er hier vor ihr, die Schultern nach vorne gesenkt, die Arme kraftlos zu beiden Seiten seines Körpers herabhängend und sah sie mit einem schmerzvollen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an.

„Ich kann dir nicht viel bieten, wenn es soweit ist." Er schluckte schwer.

Hermine packte ihn bei den Armen. Er zuckte zusammen, doch der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war unverändert. „Nein, Severus! Tu das nicht!"

Eine tiefe Falte tauchte zwischen seinen Brauen auf. „Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe, Hermine."

Es klang zu schwach, um eine Drohung zu sein, dennoch war sie verwirrt. „Severus …"

„Nein." Endlich schien sich seine Stimme wieder zu festigen. „Du wirst Spinner's End bekommen", sagte er hart. Sie wollte protestieren, ließ es aber bleiben, als sie seine zitternden Nasenflügel sah. Unbeirrt fuhr er fort. „Es ist nicht viel, es hat kaum einen Wert, aber du kannst damit machen, was du möchtest. Ich habe Gringotts bescheid gegeben, damit du uneingeschränkten Zugang zu meinem Verließ hast ..."

„Was?", platzte es aus ihr heraus. Der Horror stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Was soll das alles bedeuten?"

„Das weißt du genau. Das was in dem Verließ ist, wird dich nicht reich machen, es sollte aber genug sein, um dich zu versorgen. Ich habe das gespart, was ich in den letzten Jahren verdient habe. Jemand wie ich braucht nicht viel und billigen Fusel bekommt man an jeder Ecke, wenn man die richtigen Quellen hat." Immer noch wirkte er ernst, wenn auch gleich abwesend.

Sie verdrehte die Augen und sah ihn an, als sei er nicht bei Sinnen. „Das meinte ich nicht", keifte sie ihn an. „Ich meinte das!" Sie rüttelte demonstrativ an seinen Armen und legte die Stirn in Falten. Er reagierte nicht und starrte stur und leer geradeaus. „Sieh dich an, Severus. Weißt du, was du da tust? Du redest über dein Vermächtnis, als wärst du halb tot. Aber das bist du nicht. Du bist am Leben!"

„Hermine, das ist kein Scherz."

„Da hast du recht", warf sie schnippisch ein. „Wenigstens sind wir hier einer Meinung." Der leere Blick seiner Augen jagte ihr Angst ein. Sie seufzte tief und lockerte den Griff an seinen Armen. Behutsam strich sie ihm mit der Hand über die Knopfreihe auf seiner Brust. „Severus", begann sie milde. „Hör mir zu." Seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten angespannt, ohne dass er Anstalten machte, etwas zu erwidern. „Ich verstehe, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Das tue ich auch, glaub mir. In Anbetracht der Umstände ganz besonders. Es ist nicht leicht, nach vorne zu schauen, obwohl wir uns am Rande eines Krieges befinden. Aber ich bin schwanger. Und das ist etwas Wunderbares, weil du mich glücklich machst. Ich könnte mir niemanden sonst vorstellen, der in der Lage wäre, mir das zu geben, was du mir gibst. Es ist weitaus mehr, als ich je zu hoffen gewagt hätte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung davon, dass man jemanden so sehr lieben kann und alles andere dabei unwichtig wird." Sie lächelte sanft. „Ja, ich weiß, es klingt langsam abgedroschen, so etwas zu sagen, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Du und ich, wir gehören zusammen. Wir brauchen einander. Und ich werde dich nicht aufgeben. Hörst du?"

Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Hermine …", murmelte er mit heiserer Stimme.

„Nein, Severus." Sie zog die Brauen hoch und sah ihn an. „Hör um Himmels Willen auf damit, von deinem Vermächtnis zu reden. Ich habe mich schließlich nicht in dich verliebt, weil ich dachte, dass du in der Lage bist, für mich zu sorgen."

Kaum hatte sie geendet, schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und verbarg ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. „Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe?"

Er nickte und umfing sie mit seinen Armen. „Du hast sowas in der Art erwähnt, neben all dem anderen unnützen Zeugs." Seine Mundwinkel rutschten kaum merklich nach oben.

„Gut. Ich hoffe, du merkst dir das." Sie holte tief Luft und atmete seinen vertrauten Duft in sich ein, bevor sie leise in seine schwarze Kleidung hineinflüsterte. „Das nächste Mal werde ich nicht mehr so milde mit dir reden."

Er legte sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf ab. „Das habe ich mir fast gedacht."

Sie lachte erleichtert auf und roch demonstrativ an seinem Hals. „Du weißt, dass du sehr verführerisch duftest?"

„Auch das hast du irgendwann schon mal erwähnt", antwortete er resigniert.

„Du bist etwas ganz Besonderes, Severus. Du musst nur selbst an dich glauben. Es ist gar nicht so schwer, einen Haufen positiver Eigenschaften an dir zu finden."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte er mit leichtem Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

Sie nickte. „Ich weiß, dass das alles nicht leicht für dich ist, aber ich wünschte, andere Menschen würden dich genauso kennen, wie ich dich kenne, denn dann würden sie verstehen, wie wunderbar du bist."

Er räusperte sich und drückte sein Gesicht in ihr Haar. „Komm ja nicht auf falsche Gedanken. Die anderen, von denen du sprichst, und ich, wir passen nicht zusammen."

„Das werden wir noch sehen", sagte sie überzeugt. „Aber im Moment bin ich einfach nur froh, dass wir alleine sind. Ich dachte schon, die Decke fällt mir auf den Kopf."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so schnell aufgibst", murmelte er leise in ihr Haar hinein.

„Das werde ich auch nicht. Ich möchte nur neue Kräfte sammeln, damit ich Dumbledore bei Gelegenheit mal wieder in den Hintern treten kann."

„Ah, verstehe." Er atmete tief ein. „Meinen Segen hast du. Aber lehn dich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster, der alte Mann kann sehr berechnend sein. Und er vergisst nie."

„Danke für den Tipp. Mir ist früher gar nicht so bewusst gewesen, dass ihr weit weniger miteinander klar kommt, als es den Anschein hatte. Woran liegt das?"

Er seufzte. „Dazu kann ich dir nur sagen, was Minerva mir einmal bewusst gemacht hat. Sie hat ihre eigene Theorie über uns. Albus und ich, wir haben eine komplizierte Vergangenheit. Er kann verdammt stur sein, genauso wie ich. Und er hasst es, wenn ihm etwas entgleitet."

„Genauso wie du", fügte sie schnell an.

„Vermutlich." Er schaukelte sie sanft hin und her. „Ich bin nicht immer mit seinen Methoden einverstanden und das gefällt ihm nicht. Er möchte, dass ich ihm bedingungslos gehorche, ohne zu widersprechen."

„Was du natürlich nicht tun wirst."

„Richtig", gab er knapp zurück.

Hermine blickte auf. „Keine Sorge, ich verstehe, dass du dich gegen ihn auflehnst. Ich hatte selbst schon oft genug meine Zweifel an ihm. Und in letzter Zeit sogar noch öfter."

Er strich ihr mit der Hand über die Haare. „Hermine, ich weiß, dass du versuchst, mir zu helfen. Trotzdem sollte sich das schwierige Verhältnis, das ich zu ihm habe, nicht auf dich auswirken."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest nicht versuchen, ihn in Schutz zu nehmen. Nicht nach allem, was er von dir verlangt hat und dir damit angetan hat. Ich habe es mir angehört und es beobachtet. Es ist meine persönliche Meinung, Severus. Er tut dir Unrecht. Und es erklärt so vieles, was ich früher nie verstanden habe." Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihr. „Nebenbei gesagt, dein Duft macht mich immer noch wahnsinnig. Ich kann überhaupt nicht klar denken, Professor."

Er presste sie fest an sich. „Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass irgendwas mit dir nicht stimmt."

„Tatsächlich?"

Er nickte und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ja. Deine Körpersprache war sehr aufreizend in den letzten Minuten."

Sie legte den Kopf zurück und grinste ihn an. „Nicht jeder ist ein Meister darin, sich vor anderen zu verstellen."

Er zuckte wie beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Und nicht alles lässt sich unterdrücken."

Hermines Augen funkelten auf und sie senkte den Blick zwischen seine Beine. Obwohl das Licht an der Decke nicht besonders stark war, konnte sie deutlich die Wölbung in seiner Hose sehen. „Oh Gott", stöhnte sie, „es tut gut, eine Weile alleine zu sein."

Er hauchte ein „ja" in ihr Ohr und ließ seine Hände unter ihr Oberteil gleiten.

Hermine spürte, wie sich die warmen Fingerspitzen ihres Professors auf ihrer Haut fortbewegten und auf ihren Brüsten zu liegen kamen. Jede seiner Bewegungen löste ein wohliges Kribbeln in ihr aus. Es machte sie verrückt. Ungeduldig stülpte sie sich das Oberteil über den Kopf und ließ es auf den Boden fallen.

Ein freches Grinsen tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf. „Darauf habe ich seit dem Frühstück gewartet." Seine Stimme jagte ihr einen Schauder über den Rücken.

„Nicht nur du", versicherte sie ihm grinsend und ließ ihre Hände über seine Kleidung tanzen, während sie die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust öffnete. Dann zog sie ihm mit einem Ruck das weiße Hemd aus der Hose.

Ihre Lippen prallten aufeinander und er schob sie mit dem Druck seines Körpers quer durch die Küche, bis sie gegen einen Schrank gedrückt wurde und es nicht weiter ging. „Du bist so ungeduldig wie ein Schuljunge", murmelte sie aufgeregt.

„Ist das ein Wunder?" Er hob die Braue. „Ich meine … sieh dich nur an ..."

Hermines Hand glitt tiefer und fasste zwischen seine Beine. Sie leckte sich lüstern über die Lippen, als sie seine harte Männlichkeit in der Hose spürte. „Wie alt bist du noch mal? Ich fürchte fast, jemand hat zu deinen Ungunsten deine Geburtsurkunde manipuliert."

Er antwortete ihr mit einem innigen Kuss auf den Mund. Sie stöhnte auf und tastete nach seiner Hand. „Lass uns nach oben gehen."

Er antwortete ihr, indem er ihre Finger streichelte. Seine Lippen waren auf ihrem Hals, ihrem Nacken, einfach überall, während er sie mit den Händen fest an sich presste und blindlings durch die Küche tappte.

Schlingernd bahnten sie sich ihren Weg durch das schmale Haus, in Richtung Treppe. Auf dem Weg nach oben schafften sie es irgendwie, all ihre Kleidungsstücke von sich zu reißen, bis sie schließlich nackt in einem der Zimmer landeten. Er sank auf das Bett nieder und zog sie unmittelbar mit sich, bis sie auf ihm lag.

Eine Reihe stürmischer Küsse brachten Hermine an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Ihr ganzes Leben war eine einzige Achterbahnfahrt. Es ging durch dunkle Tunnel, dann in einem Looping nach oben und wieder hinunter. Wie lange konnte ein Mensch so etwas durchstehen? Sie seufzte und gab sich ihm hin.

Severus wartete, bis sie fest schlief, was sie nach dem Sex meistens tat, dann wälzte er sich vorsichtig aus dem Bett, um Hermine nicht zu wecken, und stand auf. Eine neue Krise machte sich in ihm breit und er spürte eine altbekannte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Schnell eilte er zum Badezimmer, machte die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Sein Atem ging unruhig, sein Magen protestierte. Es waren sowohl körperliche als auch seelische Ursachen, die ihm zu schaffen machten und ihn in unregelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder dazu zwangen, sich zu übergeben.

Noch immer litt er unter den Folgen seines unfreiwilligen Besuchs bei Voldemort. Es fiel ihm schwer, es sich einzugestehen, doch er war keine Zwanzig mehr und für jeden Fluch, den er über sich ergehen lassen musste, würde er früher oder später zahlen. So auch jetzt. Zuerst kämpfte er wie üblich dagegen an, doch es half nichts. Er wusste, dass das passieren würde. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schob er sich die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht, stolperte zur Toilette hinüber und hielt den Kopf darüber. Alles in ihm verkrampfte sich, er würgte schmerzhaft. Ein riesiger Schwall schoss aus seinem Mund und verschwand mit einem unangenehmen Geräusch in der Schüssel. Sein Körper war nicht daran gewöhnt, Geburtstagskuchen zu verarbeiten. Er war überhaupt an gar nichts gewöhnt, was irgendwie normal gewesen wäre. Bitter lachte er auf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen. Nachdem er die Spülung betätigt hatte, wusch er sich am Waschbecken den Mund aus, um wenigstens den üblen Geschmack etwas einzudämmen. Wütend und mit tropfnassem Gesicht starrte er auf sein Spiegelbild. Er würde sich nie mit der blassen, unansehnlichen Fratze abfinden, die ihm entgegenstarrte. Noch nie war er schön gewesen. Seine Gestalt war zu dünn, seine Haut zu blass, seine Nase zu groß. Seine Haare wirkten ständig ungepflegt, obwohl er es regelmäßig wusch. Alles in allem war es kein Wunder, dass sich niemand für ihn interessiert hatte. Schöne Menschen hatten es leichter im Leben. Er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, bis sie zu einer schmalen Linie verschmolzen. Wie zum Teufel hatte er es geschafft, dass sie sich in ihn verlieben konnte, wenn kaum ein anderer Mensch in der Lage war, sich freiwillig in seiner Nähe aufzuhalten? Er konnte es immer noch nicht begreifen. Es war alles zu viel für ihn. Seine Hände zitterten, als er sich am Waschbecken festklammerte. Seinen Beinen ging es nicht anders. Krämpfe überkamen ihn. Ausgerechnet jetzt! Sie sollte nichts davon mitbekommen, es war ihm unangenehm, es war eine Schwäche. Und Schwäche konnte er nicht dulden. Trotzdem war er hier mit ihr in diesem Haus gefangen, ohne die Möglichkeit zu haben, sich in sein Büro oder ein leeres Klassenzimmer zurückzuziehen, bis er die Anfälle überstanden hatte. Hätte Poppy es ändern können? Vermutlich nicht. Vielleicht waren es zu viele Flüche gewesen, die ihn im Laufe seines Lebens getroffen hatten.

Er setzte ein diabolisches Grinsen auf. Nicht all seine Probleme waren aus den Handlungen entstanden, die der Dunkle Lord zu verantworten hatte, wohl aber die meisten.

Irgendwo, tief in seinem Inneren, fürchtete er sich davor, dass es nie ein Ende haben würde, selbst dann nicht, wenn sein Herr und Meister besiegt wäre. Sein Geist war seine stärkste Waffe, sein eigener Körper aber wurde von Jahr zu Jahr schwächer und zahlte ihm alles heim, was er erdulden musste.

Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und rutschte langsam nach unten, bis er auf dem Boden saß, die Knie angezogen und die Arme fest darum geschlungen. Das Zittern wurde stärker, jede Faser seines Körpers schien in Bewegung zu sein. Es schmerzte. Doch er konnte nichts tun, nur abwarten, bis es vorbei war.

Er fühlte sich so verloren auf dieser Welt. Warum hatten ihm so viele Menschen so viel angetan? Warum lag so viel Gewicht auf seinen Schultern?

Es war eigenartig, doch je länger er mit Hermine zusammen war, umso mehr veränderte sich sein ganzes Leben. Er hatte nie jemanden gehabt, der sich um ihn gekümmert oder gesorgt hatte, kaum jemanden, der ihm gedankt, oder wie jetzt, zum Geburtstag gratuliert hatte.

Was geschah mit ihm? Und was geschah mit den Leuten um ihn herum? Es war ein unbekanntes Territorium, auf dem er sich befand und das erschreckte ihn. Irgendwie war es sogar beunruhigender, als der körperliche Schmerz, den er empfand, denn mit dem Schmerz kannte er sich wenigstens aus. So simpel es klang, es war nur ein Geburtstagskuchen gewesen. Trotzdem steckte eine Botschaft dahinter, die er nicht entschlüsseln konnte.


	15. Erwischt

Tear me apart - Fortsetzung

Kapitel 15

Erwischt

Als Hermine aufwachte, hörte sie seltsame Geräusche im Haus. Es war noch früh, sie blinzelte verschlafen und sah, dass Severus neben ihr im Bett lag. Er hatte die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und starrte tief in sich gekehrt die Zimmerdecke an. Seine Augen hatten einen ausgesprochen intensiven schwarzen Farbton angenommen, es war ein Zeichen dafür, dass er in schlechter Stimmung zu sein schien.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln. Er knurrte sie mit einem tiefen Ton an und starrte weiter, ohne auch nur einmal den Blick von der Zimmerdecke zu nehmen. „Wie hast du geschlafen?" Sie war es gewohnt, so von ihm begrüßt zu werden und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er überhaupt hätte antworten können. Genüsslich streckte sie sich und plapperte munter drauf los. „Ich habe wunderbar geschlafen. Du glaubst gar nicht, was so ein kleiner Ortswechsel auslösen kann. Ich meine, nicht dass ich etwas gegen unser Zimmer in den Kerkern habe – ich liebe es wirklich, nachdem ich mich so daran gewöhnt habe. Doch hin und wieder tut es gut, mal was anderes zu Gesicht zu bekommen." Sanft strich sie ihm einige seiner schwarzen Strähnen auf die Seite und beobachtete ihn innig. Sein Blick war immer noch unleserlich, doch es störte sie nicht. Sie kannte ihn und wusste, dass seine Stimmungen nur schwer zu deuten waren. „Letzte Nacht, Severus - es war einfach himmlisch ... Weißt du, wir sollten das öfter tun." Sie grinste und ihr Körper reagierte sofort, als sie nur daran dachte, was geschehen war. Zärtlich ließ sie ihre Hand über seine Brust gleiten, bis hinunter zu seinem Bauch.

Sie fühlte, dass er angespannt war und noch ehe sie seinen Schambereich erreichen konnte, schnellte seine Hand hervor und packte sie am Arm. „Das solltest du lieber nicht tun", zischte seine Stimme warnend. Das Schwarz seiner Augen jagte ihr einen Schauder durch den Körper.

Hermine schluckte. „Gut. Wenn du meinst." Sie war so perplex, dass sie einen Moment brauchte, um sich zu sammeln. Es war lange her, als er zuletzt so reagiert hatte, wenn sie ihn berühren wollte.

Irgendwo in der Nähe war ein Knall zu hören und sie schreckte auf. Nachdenklich legte sie die Stirn in Falten. „Was ist hier eigentlich los?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Wir sind nicht mehr allein", gab er matt zurück.

„Oh …"

Ein lautes Poltern im unteren Stockwerk bestätigte ihre Befürchtungen. Sie stützte sich auf die Ellbogen und konnte die dunkle Falte zwischen seinen Brauen arbeiten sehen. Plötzlich war sie hellwach. „Oh mein Gott! Meine Sachen liegen noch auf der Treppe. Die Jeans, mein BH, mein Höschen …" Sie traute sich gar nicht, weiter darüber nachzudenken, was geschehen würde, wenn die Mitglieder des Ordens ihre Sachen finden würden, die sie auf dem Weg von der Küche bis in dieses Zimmer verloren hatte.

Er knurrte erneut, diesmal noch tiefer, als zuvor. „Wunderbar. Meine auch."

„Was?" Hermine musste plötzlich lachen. „Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass du einen BH anhattest."

Er schoss ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. „Das ist nicht komisch, Granger!"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Entschuldige."

Eine Weile sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort und Severus starrte immer noch vor sich hin. Es war eine merkwürdige Anspannung, die im Raum lag. Von überall drangen Geräusche und Stimmen zu ihnen durch, bis Hermine das Schweigen brach. „_Granger_ also, ja? Meinst du, es ist so schlimm?" Sie strich gedankenverloren mit den Fingern über seine nackte Brust.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und funkelte sie an. „Sag du es mir. Ich dachte, wir hätten das Haus bis heute Abend für uns allein. Aber wie es aussieht, hat es der ganze Weasley-Clan darauf angelegt, uns zum Narren zu halten."

„Ouch! Die Weasleys?"

Er nickte steif. „Wer sonst würde sich so benehmen?"

„Gut, darüber können wir uns später unterhalten. Ich muss pinkeln und habe nichts zum Anziehen ... Wie wäre es mit Accio?"

Er rümpfte die Nase. „Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Selbst dann, wenn sie flüstern, sind diese Menschen laut. Ich konnte jedes Wort verstehen - und glaube mir, du möchtest lieber nicht hören, was Molly gesagt hat."

Hermine schluckte. Rons Mum konnte unglaublich energisch sein, es war besser, wenn man sich nicht mit ihr anlegte. „Hmmm", brummte sie nachdenklich und sah sich im Zimmer um. „Severus?" Er hob eine seiner Brauen an, ohne etwas zu erwidern. „Wo ist das Gepäck?"

Er räusperte sich. „Im letzten Zimmer des Flurs."

„Aja", murmelte sie und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Und was macht es da, während wir hier sind?"

„Das, meine Liebe, habe ich mich auch schon gefragt. Es wird von einem Dutzend Schutzzauber bewacht, die ich gestern vorsorglich nach unserer Ankunft eingerichtet habe. Ich hatte schließlich meine Gründe, ausgerechnet das Zimmer auszuwählen, das am weitesten vom Geschehen entfernt liegt."

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. „Wieso sind wir dann hier und nicht dort?"

„Wir hatten es eilig, wenn du dich erinnerst", entgegnete er mit deutlichem Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme. „Es war das erste Zimmer, das auf unserem Weg lag."

„Bitte sag mir, dass das ein Scherz ist!"

„Sehe ich so aus, als wäre ich dazu in Stimmung?" Er schnaubte und sie schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. „Accio kannst du übrigens vergessen. Ich habe es versucht, aber du weißt ja, die Schutzzauber … Du musst schon selbst vor die Tür gehen, wenn du was zum Anziehen haben willst."

„Niemals! Wer weiß, was die Zwillinge im Schilde führen, wenn sie wissen, dass wir hier sind und sie unsere Sachen haben!"

„Schön, dann bleiben wir eben hier. Ich geh da jedenfalls nicht raus."

„Warum nicht? Zeig was in dir steckt und hol mir was zum Anziehen." Sie grinste ihn frech an und bemühte sich, ihn aus dem Bett zu schubsen. „Worauf wartest du? Du bist der Mann im Haus. Na los, geh schon!"

Er rollte mit den Augen und ließ sich kein Stück bewegen. „Ich gebe mich offiziell geschlagen. Minerva ist auch dabei. Ihr Entsetzen, als sie das Haus betreten hat und über meine Sachen gestolpert ist, war nicht zu überhören."

„McGonagall ist da? Shit! Was machen die alle hier?"

Er knurrte. „Spielt das jetzt noch eine Rolle? Es wundert mich, dass du bei dem Krach so lange schlafen konntest." Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihm. „Ich vermute mal, sie wollten es drauf ankommen lassen und sehen, was wir hier so treiben."

„Na wunderbar! Dann hatten sie ja vollen Erfolg."

„Allerdings", entgegnete er ironisch. „Soweit ich hören konnte, fehlt nur noch Albus."

Sie seufzte. „Schöne Scheiße! Wieso können sie uns nicht mal zwei Tage Auszeit gönnen? Wir sind verheiratet und hatten noch nicht mal Flitterwochen."

„Untersteh dich, auch nur daran zu denken."

„Warum nicht? Wir sollten die Gelegenheit nutzen, bevor das Baby kommt."

Er sah sie mit einem beunruhigenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. „Und wie erklären wir das Voldemort? Er wird bestimmt erfreut darüber sein, dass ich dir so nahe gekommen bin, um mit dir eine Weile wegzufahren."

Hermine verschränkte aus Protest die Arme vor dem Körper. „Na schön. Doch glaub ja nicht, dass dieses Thema damit erledigt ist. Sobald dieser Krieg vorbei ist, bestehe ich darauf, mit dir in die Flitterwochen zu fahren. Allein."

„Träum weiter."

„Das werde ich." Ihre Augen blitzten plötzlich auf. „Severus?"

„Nein."

„Ich brauch mal kurz die Decke."

„Ich sagte _nein_."

„Doch. Na los, gib schon her, ich muss mal."

„Vergiss es!"

„Werd ich nicht!", schimpfte sie. „Für dich reicht das Kissen. Ich bin eine Frau und will die Decke haben."

Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Na schön. Aber mach schnell. Und bring mir meine Sachen mit – oder das, was Molly davon übrig gelassen hat."

Sie grinste schelmisch und zog ihm mit einem Ruck die Decke weg. „Wir werden sehen. Zuerst musst du mir versprechen, dass du dich benehmen wirst, wenn wir beim Frühstück sitzen."

Ein gefährliches Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle hervor, das jedoch von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen wurde. Hermine erstarrte.

„Wollt ihr nicht endlich mal raus kommen?", fragte eine vertraute Stimme.

Sie riss die Augen auf. „Harry! Was tust du hier?" Sie war so erfreut darüber, einen Verbündeten in der Nähe zu haben, dass sie mit einem Satz aus dem Bett gesprungen war. Vor der Tür konnte sie Ron gackern hören, während Snape, der blitzschnell seine Männlichkeit mit dem Kissen bedeckt hatte, hinter ihr schnaubte.

„Fuck!"

Sie fuhr herum und zischte ihn an. „Benimm dich, Severus!"

„Es war nicht unsere Idee, aber McGonagall hat uns eine Sondererlaubnis gegeben", erklärte Harry eilig. Er schien die Anspannung im Raum zu spüren und klang nervös. „Sie stand plötzlich bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum und hat uns entführt. Wir hatten keine Gelegenheit, dich zu warnen, Mione. Aber du weißt ja, wie sie sein kann ... Na, jedenfalls war sie der Meinung, dass wir an der nächsten Sitzung des Ordens teilhaben sollten. Und da ihr schon mal hier seid, hat sie das Treffen kurzerhand vorverlegt."

„Verdammt", knurrte Snape zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Er sah deutlich gestresst aus. „Ich könnte sie umbringen."

Hermine warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu und senkte die Stimme. „Das wirst du gefälligst nicht tun!" Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Weißt du, wo unsere Sachen sind?"

„Klar!"

Erleichtert atmete sie auf. „Wärst du so nett, sie uns vor die Tür zu legen?" Sie konnte hören, wie er mit Ron und Ginny flüsterte. „Ginny ist auch hier?"

„Hi, Hermine!"

„Hi, Ginny."

Snape knurrte ungeduldig. „Geht das jetzt ewig so weiter? Wenn du jeden aus dieser Familie begrüßen willst, bist du morgen noch nicht fertig. Frag lieber, was mit unseren Sachen ist."

„Psst!" Sie senkte erneut die Stimme. „Ich kann nichts verstehen, wenn du so laut bist."

„Ich bin laut?", spuckte er wütend. „Vielleicht sollten wir sie lieber gleich rein bitten, dann könnten wir das Spiel endlich hinter uns bringen."

„Ist ja schon gut." Sie rollte mit den Augen und wendete sich wieder der Tür zu. „Was ist jetzt mit unseren Sachen?" Harry zögerte, noch immer war Gemurmel zu hören. „Bist du noch da?"

„Ja, ich bin da." Er seufzte. „Wir konnten einen Teil aus Mollys Fängen retten, den Rest müsst ihr euch aber selbst zurückholen."

Hermine atmete auf. „Danke, Harry. Wir schulden euch was."

„Vergiss es", knurrte Snape, doch Hermine ignorierte ihn einfach.

„Kein Problem", rief Harry. Vermutlich war er froh, sich so schnell wie möglich zurückziehen zu können. „Ich geh dann mal …"

„In Ordnung."

„Ach Hermine, bevor ich es vergesse, Fred und George haben irgendwas mit deinem BH angestellt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er das überlebt hat."

„Alles klar!", sie klang nicht gerade begeistert von der Vorstellung und überlegte fieberhaft, ob das ein großer Verlust war. „Wir sehen uns ..."


	16. Alte Wunden

Tear me apart - Fortsetzung

Kapitel 16

Alte Wunden

Eine unangenehme Stille machte sich in der Küche breit, als Hermine und Severus den Anwesenden des Ordens und der restlichen Familie Weasley beim Frühstück gegenüber traten. Alle beide fühlten sich sichtlich unwohl und zogen es vor, erst einmal nichts zu sagen. Während Molly Weasley und Professor McGonagall sich damit begnügten, ihnen finstere Blicke zuzuwerfen, kicherte Tonks schadenfroh in sich hinein. Es war fast so, als hätte sie sich mit den Zwillingen verbündet, wohingegen Lupin schweigend auf den Tisch starrte. Jeder im Raum schien eine eigene Meinung über das unfreiwillige Arrangement zu haben, das der Professor mit seiner Schülerin eingegangen war, doch so richtig identifizieren konnte sich niemand damit. Das einzige, was Hermine mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, war die Tatsache, dass die jüngere Generation deutlich lockerer damit umging, als die Ordensmitglieder. Harry, Ron und Ginny hielten sich erstaunlich zurück und sie war ihnen mehr als dankbar dafür.

Erst nach dem Essen nahm Molly sie beiseite und händigte ihr die restlichen Sachen aus, die sie in Beschlag genommen hatte. Mit knallrotem Kopf nahm Hermine sie entgegen und verschwand so schnell wie möglich auf dem Zimmer. Von Severus gab es keine Spur, doch sie vermutete, dass er sich mit Absicht zurückgezogen hatte, um nicht noch mehr Stress heraufzubeschwören.

Die ohnehin schon angespannte Situation im Haus verschärfte sich kurz darauf noch mehr, als Albus Dumbledore höchst persönlich dazu stieß, und sowohl Severus, als auch McGonagall zu sich bestellte. Es dauerte nicht lange und der alte Mann begann wieder einmal damit, alles zu seinen Gunsten zu manipulieren. Severus war außer sich, als ihm bewusst wurde, worauf es diesmal hinauslaufen würde und schnaubte ihn wütend an. „Was erwarten sie von mir, Albus? Dass ich anfange, mich um Potter zu sorgen? Dass ich anfange, ihn zu bemuttern?"

Dumbledores Augen blitzten ihn an. „Die Zeit ist gekommen, Severus. Wir müssen den Tatsachen ins Auge blicken, wir brauchen ihn mehr, denn je. Harry ist der einzige, der Tom besiegen kann."

„Das wissen wir nicht mit Sicherheit", bemerkte McGonagall angespannt.

„Er ist der Auserwählte", beharrte der alte Mann stur und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, bis sein Blick schließlich auf Severus ruhte. „Harry wird die Hilfe seiner Freunde benötigen, so wie er es immer getan hat. Sie gleichen ihre Schwächen gegenseitig aus und sind wie füreinander geschaffen. Und es wird deine Aufgabe sein, ihnen beizustehen."

„Was?" Severus fühlte einen Stich in seiner Seite. „Das können sie nicht von mir verlangen! Nicht nach allem, was sie angerichtet haben."

„Er hat recht, das ist unmöglich, Albus", warf McGonagall aufgebracht ein. „Ich möchte nicht dabei zusehen, wie unsere Welt auseinander bricht, während du unser Schicksal einem Jungen und einem Todesser überlässt."

Abwesend strich Dumbledore mit den Fingern über seinen langen Bart. „Wir haben keine andere Wahl."

„Doch! Du kannst sehr wohl ein anderes Mitglied des Ordens damit betrauen, dem Jungen zur Seite zu stehen. Von mir aus nimm sie alle zusammen. Wir sollten jede Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen, die wir bekommen können."

„Minerva, bei aller Freundschaft, das kann ich nicht. Es ist zu gefährlich, zu viele Menschen mit diesem Wissen zu betrauen. Die Aufgaben, die Mr. Potter auszuführen hat, erfordern härtere Maßnahmen. Wir stehen kurz davor, Voldemort zu Fall zu bringen." Ein sarkastisches Lachen drang aus Snapes Richtung hervor, doch der alte Mann beachtete ihn gar nicht. „Severus ist der Einzige von uns allen, der nah genug am Geschehen ist. Er weiß, wie ernst die Lage ist." Seine Augen blitzten auf. „Und jetzt Schluss damit! Es wird keine weiteren Diskussionen darüber geben."

Snape raufte sich die Haare, er wirkte alles andere als begeistert. „Wie stellen sie sich das vor, Schulleiter? Potter und ich, wir haben schon im Klassenzimmer Schwierigkeiten miteinander. Wie soll das gehen?"

„Du wirst ihn im Auge behalten und ihn und seine Freunde bei seinen Aufgaben unterstützen. Das Hauptquartier wird euch zur Verfügung stehen, wann immer ihr es benötigt."

Severus schnaubte wütend und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „So wie an diesem Wochenende, ja?"

„Genauso. Du wirst deine Aktivitäten mit Miss Granger etwas einstellen müssen, aber ich denke, das sollte kein Problem werden."

Snape warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen zu und knurrte bedrohlich. „Kein Wort mehr, Albus." Er war kurz davor, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Bebend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. In seinem Innern kochte es. Wenn das stimmte, was Dumbledore vorhatte, würde er zukünftig mehr Zeit mit dem berühmten Trio verbringen, als ihm lieb war. Der alte Mann war verrückt geworden! Es war schon schlimm genug gewesen, dem Sohn seines Erzfeindes, der ihn einst gedemütigt und bloßgestellt hatte, während des Unterrichts ausgesetzt gewesen zu sein. Doch das, was jetzt von ihm verlangt wurde, war der Gipfel der Unverfrorenheit. Eine Zusammenarbeit mit dem aufsässigen Jungen würde ihn noch ins Grab bringen.

Minerva sah Dumbledore entsetzt an. „Albus, ist das wirklich nötig?"

Er rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Ich fürchte ja. Ich kann Tom nicht alleine besiegen. Wir müssen näher zusammenrücken."

„Dann solltest du uns endlich aufklären, was du im Schilde führst."

„Harry weiß, was er zu tun hat. Er wird uns dabei helfen, Voldemort die Unsterblichkeit zu nehmen. Der Rest ergibt sich mit der Zeit."

„Aber zu welchem Preis?"

„Das, Minerva, steht noch in den Sternen."

Mit aufrechter Haltung betrat Severus die Familienbibliothek der Familie Black, die mit gut gefüllten Bücherregalen gesäumt war. Es war der einzige Raum in diesem verrückten Haus, der ihm halbwegs behagte. Seine Augen blitzten auf, als er Minerva erblickte. Die alte Hexe saß von ihm abgewandt, und mit dem Zauberstab auf dem Schoß liegend, in einem abgewetzten Sessel und blickte nachdenklich in das Feuer, das knisternd im Kamin brannte. Eine Weile beobachtete er sie, um sich innerlich zu sammeln, bevor er sie zur Rede stellen wollte, denn schließlich war er noch immer von der Forderung aufgebracht, die Dumbledore ihm gestellt hatte.

Lautlos schloss er die Tür hinter sich, stellte sich davor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es dauerte nicht lange und seine tiefe Stimme erfüllte den Raum. „Du wolltest mich sprechen. Hier bin ich, Minerva."

Sie zuckte zusammen und fasste sich an ihr Herz. „Himmel, Severus!" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn an. Nichts als Vorwürfe lagen in ihrem Blick. „Musst du mich jedes mal wieder so erschrecken?"

Ein süffisantes Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Das hängt ganz von dir ab." Er war nicht wild darauf, das bevorstehende Gespräch mit ihr zu führen. Dennoch wusste er, dass es irgendwann sein musste und so sollte es wenigstens zu seinen Bedingungen geschehen. Immerhin war es besser, die Fronten zu klären, als auch noch diesen Ballast mit sich herumzuschleppen. „Was wirst du mir diesmal an den Kopf werfen?", fragte er spöttisch.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, Severus. Sag du es mir. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass dir im Moment so einiges entgleitet. Und meine Befürchtungen haben sich bestätigt, als ich heute Morgen über deine Unterwäsche gestolpert bin, die auf dem Boden verteilt, in unserem Hauptquartier lag."

Er knurrte. „Denkst du nicht, dass das meine Sache ist? Du hättest nicht herkommen müssen, obwohl du wusstest, dass wir das Haus für uns alleine haben sollten."

Ihr faltiger Mund zitterte, als sie zurückschnappte. „Das Hauptquartier ist nun mal das Hauptquartier. Hier geht es um viel mehr, als nur um dich. Es geht um die Zukunft von uns allen."

Ein ironisches Lachen drang aus seinem Mund. „Da erzählst du mir nichts Neues. Wann, Minerva – wann ist es je um mich gegangen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Enttäuschung lag in ihrem Blick. „Ich meine es nur gut mit dir, Severus. Warum bist du so verbittert?"

Er knurrte, seine Nasenflügel bebten vor Erregung. „Was willst du von mir hören? Denkst du, das ist jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür, um zwischen uns aufzuräumen?"

„Wann ist jemals der richtige Zeitpunkt, um etwas mit dir zu besprechen?", entgegnete sie schnippisch.

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir? Ich war nie anders, Minerva. Meine Kindheit war ein einziger Alptraum. Meine Schulzeit in Hogwarts war geprägt von Schmerz und Verlust. Ich wurde gedemütigt und bloßgestellt, und das von den Schülern aus deinem Haus. Und du", er holte tief Luft, „du hast dabei zugesehen und dich weggedreht, als wäre nie etwas geschehen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Severus …"

„Nein. Ich war noch nicht fertig. Wir sind gleichgestellt, Minerva, ich bin nicht länger den Schüler."

„Lass mich wenigstens versuchen, es dir zu erklären", sagte sie mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Was gibt es da zu erklären? Du hattest immer deine Lieblingsschüler. Und sie stammten bevorzugt aus deinem Haus."

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Erzähl du mir nicht, du würdest für deine Schüler etwas anderes tun. Slytherin ist berühmt dafür, allen das Leben schwer zu machen."

Er schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Ich habe Schikane nie geduldet. Du schon. Aber ich werde dir gerne auf die Sprünge helfen, was im Laufe der Jahre geschehen ist." Seine Augen waren merkwürdig dunkel, als er zu erzählen begann. Doch sie hatten ihren Glanz verloren. „Es waren deine Schüler, die mich in der Luft baumeln ließen und mich vor allen anderen ausgezogen haben. Nicht einmal dir konnte das entgehen, habe ich recht? Du wusstest, dass ich alleine war und mich nicht gegen die glorreichen Herumtreiber wehren konnte. Angenommen, ich hätte sie hinterrücks mit Zaubern belegt, so wie sie es mit mir taten, was denkst du, wäre mit mir geschehen? Mit einem Jungen, der schon immer sonderbar war und den niemand haben wollte?" Seine Kiefermuskeln zuckten angespannt.

„Severus …", flüsterte sie leise. Ihr Gesicht war plötzlich bleich.

„Lass mich ausreden, Minerva. Ich habe weder die Zeit noch das Bedürfnis, meine Vergangenheit mit dir zu bereinigen. Es war vor vielen Jahren. Und jetzt habe ich andere Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Albus wird nicht aufhören, mich zu benutzen, so lange er Verwendung für mich hat. Seit ich für ihn arbeite, tue ich ausschließlich das, was er von mir verlangt. Es behagt mir nicht, aber ich tue es. Er demütigt mich und stellt mich vor anderen bloß. Und trotzdem gehorche ich. Was muss ich noch tun, Minerva, damit du mir vertraust?"

Sie seufzte. In diesem Moment sah sie furchtbar alt und mitgenommen aus. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Severus. Es gibt viele Dinge, die zwischen euch ablaufen, von denen ich nichts weiß."

Er atmete tief ein und blickte sie ganz ruhig an. „Ist das ein Wunder? Albus ist kein Gott. Dennoch tut er so, als könnte er die ganze Welt dazu bewegen, sich seinem Willen zu beugen. Aber er verlangt zu viel." Seine Stimme war leise und durchdringend geworden.

„Ich weiß, Severus. Aber ich weiß längst nicht alles. Warum verlangt er das ausgerechnet von dir?"

Er zerzauste sich gestresst die Haare. „Du kennst mich, Minerva. Du musst nur deine Augen öffnen." Die Resignation, die ihn überkommen hatte, war nicht zu überhören.

Sie zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir trauen kann, Severus. Du bist so verschlossen und so zurückweisend. Das ist nicht gewöhnlich für einen Menschen."

„Tu nicht so verwundert", murmelte er und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, so zu sein, wie ich bin. Es ist, als läge ein Fluch auf mir, der mich seit meiner Geburt verfolgt." Ganz plötzlich grinste er sie an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. „Glaube ja nicht, dass ich dir das meinetwegen erzähle. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würdest du kein Wort erfahren. Ich tue es ausschließlich ihretwegen." Er ging langsam in die Hocke und hielt das Gesicht in seinen Händen verborgen.

Minerva runzelte die Stirn. Sie konnte sehen, dass er zitterte. „Severus …" Er nahm die Hände runter und starrte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. Sie schluckte hart, als sie seinen verletzlichen Ausdruck sah. „Was ist nur mit dir geschehen?", murmelte sie ungläubig.

Er lachte ironisch auf. „Sag du es mir, Minerva. Es gibt nicht viele, die mich so lange kennen."

„Ja. Und trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich nichts über dich weiß."

Er nickte abgeschlagen und starrte ins Leere. „Was ändert das jetzt noch?"

Sie seufzte tief, ihre Lider flackerten. „Du wirst Vater, Severus. Weißt du, was das bedeutet? Du musst mit deiner Vergangenheit abschließen und an die Zukunft denken. Hast du denn nicht nachgedacht, was du tust? Wie konntest du nur so nachlässig sein? Sie ist selbst noch fast ein Kind, auch dann, wenn sie volljährig ist, ist sie zu jung dafür."

„Als ob ich das nicht wüsste", zischte er. „Ich bin zu alt für sie, mein Leben ist zu kompliziert. Ich war nie ein Hauptpreis, Minerva. Das Leben hat Spuren auf meinem Körper hinterlassen."

„Sei nicht albern, das ist das geringste Übel. Sobald dieser Krieg vorbei ist, solltest du Zeit finden, dich zu erholen."

„Ich werde dich an deine Worte erinnern, wenn wir noch am Leben sind", bemerkte er spöttisch.

„Dein Humor lässt wie üblich zu wünschen übrig. Aber was ist mir dir? Wie stehst du dazu? Bist du denn überhaupt bereit für diesen Schritt?"

„Nein. Ich kann Kinder nicht ausstehen."

Sie stöhnte. „Oh, Severus ..."

Seine Lippen waren zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll."

McGonagall sah aus, als hätte sie Tränen in den Augen. „Wo ist nur die Zeit geblieben?", fragte sie milde. „Du warst immer ein sehr einsamer Junge." Er zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Aber du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen, als du dich ihm angeschlossen hast."

Er nickte. „Ja, wenn es nur so einfach wäre! Doch was für Alternativen hätten wir, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte? Der ganze Orden tappt im Dunkeln. Du weißt, dass ich Albus nur ungern recht gebe, doch hierbei muss ich es tun. Es gibt niemanden sonst, der diese Aufgabe erfüllen kann." Er sah sie aufmerksam an. „Hast du dich auch nur einmal gefragt, wo wir stehen würden, wenn ich Albus oder dem Orden nicht die Informationen geliefert hätte, nach denen ihr so verzweifelt gesucht habt? Ich bin es leid, für ihn meinen Kopf hinzuhalten. Trotzdem tue ich es."

„Ich weiß, Severus."

Er schnaubte unbeeindruckt und stand auf. Seine harte Fassade war zurückgekehrt. Langsam schwebte er neben sie und lehnte sich mit der Schulter an eines der Bücherregale, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Seine Augen glitten abwesend über die alten Wälzer, fast wirkte er so, als hätte er ihre Anwesenheit vergessen. „Du kannst es nicht einmal erahnen, Minerva", sagte er ruhig. „Albus hat recht. Das Ende ist nicht mehr fern. Der Dunkle Lord ist wütender denn je. Die Zeit wird kommen, da er mich an seiner Seite haben will." Ihre Kinnlade sackte nach unten, doch es ließ ihn kalt. „Tu nicht so überrascht. Was hast du erwartet? Er wird mich ausbeuten, doch letztendlich, wenn er meiner überdrüssig ist, wird er mich töten."

Sie zitterte. „Oh mein Gott, Severus!" Mit wässrigen Augen starrte sie ihn an. „Dann ist es also wahr?"

Er nickte und ließ seine Finger sanft über einen schäbigen Buchrücken gleiten. „Er erwartet von mir, dass ich Dinge tue, die ich unmöglich tun kann. Doch er vertraut mir und zählt darauf, dass ich ihm gehorche." Seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich gefasst, fast so, als hätte er sich mit allem abgefunden.

Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Was für Dinge, Severus?"

Er holte Luft und ließ sie langsam wieder ausströmen. „Foltern. Quälen. Töten." Sie stieß einen unterdrückten Schrei aus und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Er lachte bitter auf. „Dachtest du, das wäre etwas Neues für mich? In welcher Welt lebst du eigentlich, Minerva? Ich bin in seinem engsten Kreis. Der einzige Unterschied, den es zukünftig für mich geben wird, ist der, dass ich die Menschen meist nicht kannte. Doch das wird sich jetzt ändern."

Die alte Frau saß wie ein Häufchen Elend in ihrem Sessel und starrte ihn sprachlos an, während dicke Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

„Du wusstest, dass ich töten musste", knurrte er beharrlich. "Ich bin kein Dummkopf und war mir immer darüber im Klaren, warum du mich gemieden hast." Seine Augen funkelten sie wütend an. „Du wusstest es!"

Minerva nickte schlicht und es wurde still zwischen ihnen. Mit verächtlichem Blick besah er sich seine eleganten Hände. „Albus hat es akzeptiert, genauso wie er jedes Opfer akzeptiert, das dazu dient, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Aber ich habe es nicht akzeptiert. Es ist ein Alptraum, der mich jede Nacht verfolgt. Ich habe es gehasst."

Sie blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Entsetzen an. „Weiß sie es, Severus?", fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

„Keine Ahnung!" Er schnaubte. „Bei allem Respekt, Minerva, aber sie ist schwanger. Mit meinem Kind. Erwartest du von mir, dass ich sie zu Tode erschrecke und ihr … _was_ sage? Dass ich ein Mörder bin?"

„Oh, Severus!"

„Sag das nicht noch einmal", schnappte er. „Ich habe nicht gewollt, dass irgendetwas von dem geschieht. Es hat mich genauso unerwartet getroffen, wie dich."

„Aber warum hast du sie dann geheiratet? Du hättest Albus eine Abfuhr erteilen können."

„Um sie zu beschützen", keifte er. „Ich habe immer unsere Schüler beschützt, konntest du nicht einmal das sehen?"

Sein scharfer Kommentar ließ sie zusammenzucken. „Er hätte das nicht von dir fordern sollen", murmelte sie verloren. „Albus hat kein Recht dazu, das zu tun."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat immer das getan, was er wollte. Du kennst ihn." Nervös biss er sich auf die Lippe. Das Gespräch behagte ihm keinesfalls und er wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. „Wenigstens du kannst mir einen Gefallen tun." Sie warf ihm einen verunsicherten Blick zu, der ihn dazu veranlasste, bitter aufzulachen. „Was, Minerva? Hast du etwa Angst vor mir?" Als sie nicht darauf reagierte, fuhr er fort. „Es war nie ein Vergnügen, dem Dunklen Lord gegenüberzutreten, glaube mir." Seine Stimme schwankte plötzlich. „Aber jetzt – jedes Mal wenn er mich ruft, erwarte ich, dass es das letzte Mal sein wird. Ich erwarte, dass ich sterben werde und euch nie wieder sehen werde, ganz besonders nicht sie. Darum erzähle ich es dir, damit du auf sie und das Kind achten wirst, wenn es soweit ist. Sie wird Schutz brauchen. Bald." Er holte tief Luft und starrte abwesend in das Feuer hinein. „Das ist der Grund, warum du ihr beistehen musst. Albus ist besessen von der Vorstellung, dass Potter Voldemort besiegen kann. Er wird sie alle opfern, Minerva. Alle."

Ihre Hände zitterten. Sie sah furchtbar aus. „Warum du, Severus?", fragte sie kaum hörbar. „Warum hat Albus ausgerechnet dich für all das auserwählt?"

„Weil er weiß, dass ich Hermine zur Seite stehen werde, so wie ich es immer getan habe. Seit Potter an dieser Schule aufgetaucht ist, habe ich ein Auge auf ihn. Ich kann ihn nicht leiden, er ist das Abbild von seinem widerlichen Vater. Aber Albus weiß, was er tut. Er weiß, wem er trauen kann. Er hat alles genau berechnet und weiß, dass ich Hermine beschützen werde, mit allem, was mir möglich ist. Und er weiß, dass ich für sie sterben würde."

Gedankenverloren schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Mein Gott."

Er schloss die Augen und verbarg sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen. „Er vertraut mir und trotzdem hält er mich auf Abstand. Nicht einmal ich kenne die ganze Wahrheit, es gibt noch so viele ungelöste Rätsel. Ich weiß nicht, was mich erwarten wird. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir diesen Krieg gewinnen können. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich lange genug leben werde, um es zu erfahren."


	17. Fassade

Tear me apart - Fortsetzung

Kapitel 17

Fassade

Severus war jenseits der Wut angelangt, als er seine Habseligkeiten zusammengesucht hatte. Er hatte sich Mühe gegeben, Hermines Wunsch, das Wochenende außerhalb der Kerkermauern zu verbringen, zu akzeptieren, auch dann, wenn er von vornherein geahnt hatte, dass nicht alles glatt laufen würde. In seinem Leben war es üblich, dass nichts so geschah wie geplant. Alles in allem war das Wochenende ein ziemliches Desaster gewesen und seine Stimmung hatte sich bei der Abreise deutlich verschlechtert. Er konnte Hermine nicht dafür verantwortlich machen und trotzdem wusste er, dass unweigerlich sie darunter leiden würde. Die Herausforderung, vor die Dumbledore ihn diesmal gestellt hatte, war ein weiterer Stressfaktor in seinem ohnehin schon komplizierten Dasein. Nebenbei war er furchtbar wütend auf ihn, weil er wusste, dass Hermine schwanger war und er sie trotzdem in diese Sache mit hineinzog.

Früher als geplant brachte er sie nach Hogwarts zurück und verschwand ohne eine Erklärung in seinem Büro. Hermine ließ ihn gewähren. Sie wusste, dass er eine Unterhaltung mit dem Schulleiter geführt hatte, und auch dann, wenn sie deren Inhalt nicht kannte, war ihr bewusst, dass er für die schlechte Laune ihres Mannes verantwortlich war.

Nachdenklich schlenderte sie durch das Schloss, bis sie schließlich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors landete, ohne es zu beabsichtigen. Kurz darauf war sie von Harry und Ron umringt und plauderte mit ihnen, schließlich hatten sie nie etwas anderes getan, als ihre Gedanken und Gefühle miteinander zu teilen. Es war eine alte Gewohnheit, von der sie nur schwer ablassen konnte.

„Ihr hattet offensichtlich Spaß", bemerkte Ron grinsend.

Sie boxte ihm in die Seite. „Das ist nicht komisch, Ron."

„Ist es doch", gestand Harry. „Ich hätte sein Gesicht nur zu gern gesehen, als ihm klar wurde, dass der halbe Orden unten in der Küche auf ihn gelauert hat …"

Hermine räusperte sich verlegen, ihr Kopf war knallrot angelaufen. „Okay, ich gebe zu, es war schon irgendwie ulkig. Und ja, wir hatten Spaß." Ihre Augen blitzten auf, als sie sich daran erinnerte, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war. „Aber findet ihr nicht, dass es ein starkes Stück von McGonagall war, einfach dort aufzutauchen, obwohl sie wusste, dass wir dort waren?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Idee war es jedenfalls nicht. Es tut mir leid, dass es so gekommen ist, Mione, ich hätte dir etwas Abstand von Hogwarts wirklich gegönnt. Nebenbei gesagt, ich glaube, Snape war ziemlich wütend, als er aus der Bibliothek kam. Irgendwas muss da noch passiert sein."

Hermine nahm ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne und kaute ausgiebig darauf herum, während sie den Jungs versicherte, dass sie keine Ahnung von dem hatte, was geschehen war. „Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich ihn darauf ansprechen soll", gestand sie nervös. „Er hat schon genug Probleme, die er mit sich herumschleppen muss."

„Glaubst du, es geht um Voldmort?", fragte Ron vorsichtig.

„Schon möglich. Wir hatten seinetwegen einige harte Auseinandersetzungen in den letzten Wochen." Sie seufzte. „Ich wünschte, dieser verdammte Krieg wäre endlich vorbei. Ich meine, niemand von uns weiß, was ihn erwartet. Es könnte alles Mögliche geschehen und das macht mir Angst."

„Verständlich, Mione", sagte Harry milde. „Es muss hart für dich sein, nicht zu wissen, was dir bevorsteht."

Sie warf ihre wilde Mähne zurück. „Das ist es nicht, Harry. Ich glaube, mit der Schwangerschaft komme ich soweit klar. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich schon jetzt meine Jeans etwas transformieren musste ..."

„Ehrlich?", fragte Ron und starrte sie mit großen Augen an.

Sie nickte. „Das ist bei jeder Frau anders. Ich bin schon froh, dass ich sonst keine Beschwerden habe - von mir aus kann es ruhig so weiter gehen."

Ron schluckte. Er sah ganz grün im Gesicht aus. „Man! Ich kann mir immer noch nicht vorstellen, dass du ein Kind bekommst."

„Entspann dich, Ron. Noch ist es nicht so weit."

„Trotzdem, mir geht es genauso", bemerkte Harry ernst.

Hermine lächelte gerührt. „So viel Fürsorge hätte ich euch gar nicht zugetraut. Man könnte ja glatt meinen, Ginny hätte euch auf dieses Thema angesetzt."

„Viel schlimmer noch", grinste Ron, „sie hat uns fest in der Hand."

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Und sie wird uns das Leben echt schwer machen, wenn wir dich nicht ausquetschen."

„Das glaube ich ihr sofort", lachte sie.

„Ich bin wirklich nicht wild auf dieses Thema, aber mich würde schon interessieren, was Snape dazu sagt. Immerhin ist er nicht ganz unbeteiligt an der Situation."

Sie holte Luft. „Es ist nicht so einfach, wisst ihr. Er steht enorm unter Druck. Voldemort verlangt Informationen von ihm. Und wenn er die nicht liefert, steckt er ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten. Dumbledore weiß das. Aber ehrlich gesagt, so langsam zweifle ich daran, dass er in der Lage ist, etwas dagegen zu tun. Voldemort ist unberechenbar. Er verzeiht nicht und er schreckt nicht davor zurück, seine Macht auszukosten. So absurd es vielleicht klingen mag, aber die, die seine Wut vor allen anderen zu spüren bekommen, sind seine eigenen Gefolgsleute. Er zögert nicht, sie mit Flüchen zu belegen."

Ron schien ein Licht aufzugehen. „Du meinst, die Narben, die Snape hat, stammen alle von Voldemort?"

„Die meisten. Einige stammen von anderen Todessern und einige hat er sich wohl selbst zugefügt …" Sie senkte verunsichert den Blick. Niemand war mehr überrascht über ihre Worte, als sie selbst. „Vielleicht hätte ich das nicht sagen sollen", fügte sie leise an. „Vergesst es besser wieder."

Ron nickte nachdenklich und Harry fuhr sich instinktiv mit dem Finger über seine Narbe an der Stirn. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal sowas sagen würde, aber es ist ziemlich unmenschlich, dass er das durchstehen muss."

Hermine kräuselte die Lippen. „Ja." Sie fühlte, wie sich ein dicker Knoten in ihrer Brust formte. „Es ist sogar noch schlimmer als das. Er begibt sich mit Absicht in Gefahr, um uns zu schützen. Doch die Ironie dabei ist, dass es fast niemand weiß. Die meisten aus dem Orden trauen ihm nicht über den Weg."

„Ich will dich nicht verletzen, Mione, aber das ist kein Wunder, oder?"

„Nein, ist es nicht. Aber es ist nicht fair, Harry. Langsam aber sicher zerstört es ihn. Wenn man ihn mal näher kennt, ergibt alles plötzlich einen Sinn. Doch es dauert, bis er bereit ist, seine Fassade fallen zu lassen."

„Das glaube ich sofort", gestand Ron. „Nach den verrückten Erlebnissen an diesem Wochenende möchte ich nicht wissen, was uns als nächstes blüht, wenn wir in seinem Klassenzimmer sitzen."

Hermine lächelte unweigerlich. „Tut mir einen Gefallen und erwähnt das bloß nicht. Ich kann nicht dafür garantieren, dass er euch damit davon kommen lassen wird. Es hat mich schon einiges an Überzeugungskraft gekostet, ihn abzuhalten, euch wegen der Sache mit dem Kamin zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen."

„Das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen!", bemerkte Harry überrumpelt.

„Siehst du? Überlegt euch in Zukunft besser, was ihr anstellen wollt. Es ist nicht so leicht für mich, zwischen euch allen zu stehen. Und ich möchte es lieber nicht drauf ankommen lassen."

Harry zerzauste sich nachdenklich das Haar. „Ich werde es versuchen. Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass ich dir falsche Hoffnungen machen werde, Mione."

Ron rollte mit den Augen. „Ja. Du darfst nicht vergessen, über wen wir hier reden."

„Keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht."

Die nächste Zaubertränkestunde verlief ungewöhnlich ruhig. Zwar war Snape nach wie vor in schlechter Stimmung, doch er begnügte sich damit, die Klasse in Ruhe arbeiten zu lassen, während er mit der Nase tief über einen Papierstapel gebeugt war und mit seiner Schreibfeder unermüdlich Notizen darauf nieder kritzelte.

Hermine warf eine Reihe besorgter Blicke in seine Richtung, die er jedoch alle ignorierte. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er weitaus unruhiger als gewöhnlich war, auch dann, wenn niemand sonst diese Veränderung an ihm beobachten konnte. Seine Augen waren von dunklen Schatten umrandet, die Farbe seiner hellen Haut wirkte alles andere als gesund. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn und selbst den Jungs neben ihr fiel auf, dass er deutlich angespannt war.

Am Ende der Stunde, als die anderen Schüler bereits aus der Klasse strömten, legte er endlich die Feder beiseite. „Potter, Weasley!", dröhnte seine Stimme durch den Raum. „Und Granger."

Alle hielten ruckartig inne und starrten ihn an. Harry schielte zu Hermine, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ja, Professor?", fragte er zögerlich.

Die Tür des Kerkers fiel krachend ins Schloss und verriegelte sich wie von Geisterhand. Snape erhob sich mit einem leisen Rascheln seines Umhangs von seinem Stuhl, baute sich vor der Bankreihe der drei Freunde auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seine Augen glühten. „Setzen Sie sich. Alle", sagte er durchdringend. „Ich muss Ihnen etwas mitteilen." Sein Blick glitt zwischen ihnen hin und her, es war keine Frage, dass er wieder in sein altes Schema verfallen war, das auf ihn wie ein Schutzschild vor sämtlichen Einflüssen wirkte. Hermine blinzelte ihn fragend an, doch er reagierte nicht darauf. „Es ist eine Tatsache, dass wir uns im Krieg befinden", fuhr er ruhig fort. „Die gesteigerte Kampfkraft des Dunklen Lords erfordert drastische Maßnahmen, die wir ergreifen müssen, um den Fortbestand der magischen Welt zu sichern. Wie Sie alle wissen, hängt unser Erfolg davon ab, ob wir die Unsterblichkeit des Dunklen Lords aufheben können. Doch die Suche nach den restlichen Seelenbruchstücken gestaltet sich weitaus schwieriger, als der Schulleiter befürchtet hatte." Er machte eine Pause und schloss kurz die Augen.

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum, sie wusste, dass er seit längerem schlecht geschlafen hatte und es gefiel ihr gar nicht, dass er so überarbeitet aussah.

„Professor", sagte Harry ruhig.

Seine Lider flackerten. „Ja, Potter?"

„Ist es das, was Dumbledore von Ihnen verlangt? Er will, dass Sie uns dabei helfen, die Horkruxe zu finden, nicht wahr?"

„Zu finden. Und zu zerstören." Er seufzte schwer. „Ja, Potter."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum verlangt er das von Ihnen? Ich glaube nicht, dass es richtig ist, Sie jetzt damit zu belasten. Hermine ist schwanger und sie braucht Sie …"

Plötzlich sah er wütend aus. „Genug!", dröhnte er, ehe der Junge ausgesprochen hatte. Er wirkte überaus gestresst, als er sich mit der Hand durch die ungepflegten Haare fuhr. Zwischen seinen Brauen tauchte eine dunkle Furche auf. „Ich kann es mir nicht erlauben, eine Ausnahme zu machen. Nicht während der Lektionen, die ich erteilen muss. Verstanden?" Ungeduldig wartete er, bis alle drei nickten. „Ganz gleich, was auch immer außerhalb dieses Zimmers geschieht, es hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was hier vor sich geht. Und in den nächsten Wochen werden Sie viel mehr Zeit hier verbringen, als es Ihnen lieb ist. Das kann ich Ihnen versichern."

Harry und Ron warfen sich eigenartige Blicke zu. Hermine holte tief Luft. Sie wollte das Beste daraus machen. „Ich verstehe, Severus", sagte sie milde. Seine Augen funkelten sie an. Für einen winzigen Moment schienen sie sich aufzuhellen. „Was müssen wir tun?"

Er nickte knapp, dann ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten und die harte Fassade auf seinem Gesicht kehrte zurück. „Kein Wort von dem, was hier gesprochen wird, darf je nach außen dringen." Er sah zu Harry. „Ich bin mir sicher, der Schulleiter hat Sie ausreichend darüber aufgeklärt, was für Folgen es haben könnte, wenn noch jemand anders in dieses Vorhaben eingeweiht wird, Potter?"

Harry nickte benommen. „Ja, Sir. Voldemort darf nicht erfahren, was wir vorhaben."

„Gut." Seine Kiefer waren fest aufeinander gepresst, als er sprach. „Dann lassen Sie uns beginnen."

„Sir?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Snape hob wortlos seine Braue an und starrte ihm in die Augen. „Sie werden mir doch nicht wieder Unterricht in Okklumentik geben, oder?"

Er schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Nein, Potter. Das wäre wahrlich Zeitverschwendung."

Erleichtert atmete er auf. „Danke."

Er senkte den Kopf und unzählige schwarze Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Ein dünnes Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen. „Danken Sie nicht mir. Meine Entscheidung stand von Anfang an fest, doch es brauchte mehr als das, um Albus davon zu überzeugen, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Inzwischen hat sich einiges geändert. Wir werden es darauf ankommen lassen und jede Information zu unserem Vorteil nutzen, die Sie uns über den Dunklen Lord liefern können, Potter."

Harry schluckte. „Sie meinen, ich soll mich darauf konzentrieren und ihn ausspionieren?"

„Das trifft es nicht ganz. Doch die Verbindung, die Sie zu ihm haben, wird uns vielleicht einen Vorteil verschaffen, den er, beten sie darum, nicht erkennen wird."

Ron sah aus, als würden ihm jeden Moment die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen. „Wie soll das gehen?"

Snape machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sah auf ihn herab. „Er ist verzweifelt, Mr. Weasley. Und er macht Fehler. Genau wie wir alle. Doch der Unterschied ist der, dass er - im Gegensatz zum Orden - nicht schläft. Er ist kein Dummkopf. Für jede Niederlage, die er einstecken muss, hat jemand anders zu bezahlen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll das heißen, Severus?"

Seine Augen bohrten sich erbarmungslos in ihr Blickfeld. „Wir werden ihn reizen. Und Potter wird uns – mit etwas Glück - die Informationen liefern, die wir uns erhoffen."

Ihre Kinnlade sackte nach unten, als ihr bewusst wurde, was er damit sagen wollte. „Mit anderen Worten, du wirst dich ihm opfern?"

Noch immer starrte er sie an, ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln. „Das ist etwas übertrieben ausgedrückt."

Ihr entging nicht, dass er es vermied, sie beim Namen zu nennen. Nichts rutschte ihm unbeabsichtigt über die Lippen. „Was dann, Severus?", fragte sie beunruhigt.

„Meine Aufgabe wird es nicht mehr nur sein, ihn mit unseren Informationen zu füttern, sondern ihn sogar so weit zu bringen, dass er seine Wut gezielt an mir auslassen wird."

„Was?", kreischte sie. „Bist du verrückt? Das ist barbarisch!"

Er reckte steif den Hals und vermied es gekonnt, ihr ins Gesicht zu blicken. „Ich gebe zu, dass es eine neue Herausforderung ist. Doch sie ist zu meistern."

Harry und Ron starrten sich sprachlos an. Keiner von beiden wusste, wo er da hineingeraten war.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen!", rief sie aufgebracht. Ihre Augen brannten, wieder einmal sammelten sich Tränen darin, die sie nur mit Mühe zurückhalten konnte.

Sie hörte seinen Kiefer knacken. „Dumbledore hat entschieden", presste er hervor. „Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit."

„Ich pfeif auf Dumbledore! Das kann er nicht mit dir machen!"

„Ich versichere dir, er kann." Erst jetzt sah er sie an und sie bemerkte den Schmerz, der wirklich in ihm steckte, obwohl er alles tat, um ihn zu verbergen. „Wer sonst soll es tun? Potter? Weasley?"

Ihre Lippen bebten vor Aufregung. „Was wird er mit dir machen?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, teilnahmslos und resigniert. „Dasselbe, was er immer tut."

„Er wird dich foltern", stellte sie fest. Er antwortete nicht und senkte den Blick auf den Boden. Es war eigenartig, dass er das tat und sie vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass sie die einzige Person auf der Welt war, die so mit ihm redete. „Und du wirst es einfach hinnehmen?"

Die tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Brauen war nicht zu übersehen, als er den Blick hob und sie ansah. „Es war nie anders."

Heiße Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, als sie ihn hörte. „Aber du darfst das nicht zulassen, Severus. Nicht mehr! Dumbledore soll zur Hölle fahren, da hin, wo er hingehört. Er hat schon viel zu viel von dir verlangt! So kann das nicht weitergehen."

„Nein, kann es nicht. Doch es spielt keine Rolle", antwortete er mit rauer Stimme, die völlig an Aussagekraft verloren hatte. In diesem Moment schien er zu vergessen, dass er nicht alleine mit ihr war. Potter und Weasley, die stumm auf ihren Plätzen zusammengesunken waren, waren für ihn nicht länger existent. Alles was zählte, war die junge Frau vor ihm, die ihn in Schutz nehmen und verteidigen wollte, was niemand sonst jemals getan hatte.

Hermine schluckte. Er wirkte plötzlich um Jahre gealtert. Es war nicht oft der Fall, dass er seine Schutzmauer bröckeln ließ. Ganz besonders dann nicht, wenn jemand anders zugegen war. Doch es war nicht zu übersehen. Er wollte das nicht mehr. Er war geschwächt. Und das alles nur ihretwegen. Seine Schultern hingen plötzlich nach vorne. Er sah müde und abgeschlagen aus. Sie erkannte, dass nicht viel fehlte, um ihn jetzt in die Knie zu zwingen. Ihre Wut auf Dumbledore steigerte sich ins Unermessliche. „Dieser alte Bastard! Es muss doch irgendwas geben, was wir tun können …"

Sie hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen, als ein markerschütternder Schrei neben ihr ertönte und den Raum erfüllte.

„Harry!", rief Ron. Ohne zu zögern packte er ihn bei den Schultern. „Ist es deine Narbe?"

Er stöhnte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf und hielt sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf. „Verdammt! Er ist rasend vor Wut - Ouch!" Seine Finger zitterten. „Er flucht …"

Hermines Herz raste, als sie ihn sah. „Severus! Was können wir tun?" Mit flehendem Blick starrte sie ihn an.

Snape sah nicht viel besser aus. Er zuckte unmittelbar zusammen und ballte seine Hand zur Faust. „Es ist soweit", sagte er leise. Dann fiel er auf die Knie und sackte vornüber gebeugt in sich zusammen.

Hermine und Ron wechselten einen Blick. „Kümmere du dich um Harry!", befahl sie. Ron nickte und wendete sich wieder seinem Freund zu. Schon war Hermine neben ihrem Professor auf dem Boden und bettete seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß. „Was passiert hier?", fragte sie ihn panisch, während sie ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und hielt seinen linken Arm vor die Brust. „Potter … du musst bei ihm bleiben! Geh schon!"

Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in ihre und Hermine fühlte sich unendlich hilflos. „Ron ist bei ihm, Severus. Sag mir, was hier los ist!" Sie starrte auf die angespannten weißen Knöchel seiner Hand und begriff langsam, was geschah. Die Schmerzen, die Harry in seinem Kopf hatte, hingen unweigerlich mit denen von Severus zusammen. „Wer ist dafür verantwortlich?", fragte sie wütend.

„Das … ist nicht … wichtig", presste er hervor. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn.

Sie stöhnte vor Wut. „Hör verdammt noch mal auf, so stur zu sein! Sag mir endlich, was hier los ist."

Obwohl er sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle hatte, erschien ein süffisantes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Der alte Bastard …"

Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge. „Was hat er getan? Sag es mir!" Doch er zitterte so stark, dass er nicht antworten konnte. „Severus!", rief sie verzweifelt und drückte ihn an sich. Ihre Hände hielten ihm die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihn festhalten und bei ihm sein. Die Welt um sie herum verschwamm zu einem unerkennbaren Durcheinander. Bilder, Geräusche, die Kälte, die von ihm ausstrahlte, alles war so unwirklich wie in einem bösen Traum. Ihre Tränen nahmen ihr die Sicht. Sie wusste nicht, was Harry und Ron taten.

Snape hustete qualvoll und würgte. „Severus!" Er bäumte sich auf und musste sich übergeben. Ein unangenehmer Geruch trat in ihre Nase. „Was geschieht hier? Severus, antworte mir …" Sie hielt ihn in ihren Armen und weinte. Ihre klammen Finger gruben sich in den vertrauten schwarzen Stoff seiner Kleidung. Noch immer zitterte er, es war das Dunkle Mal, das wütend pochte und Schmerzen durch seinen ganzen Körper schickte. Der Ruf des Lords, der nicht ungehört verhallte.


	18. Gehen lassen

Tear me apart - Fortsetzung

Kapitel 18

Gehen lassen

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Hermine ihre Tränen in den Griff bekam. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon auf dem Boden hockte und Snape in ihren Armen hielt. Es hätten erst Minuten sein können, doch es fühlte sich an, als wären Stunden vergangen. Schlagartig wurde ihr klar, dass sie damit aufhören musste, sich wie ein kleines Kind zu benehmen. Sie war erwachsen und sie hatte Verantwortung zu übernehmen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen, dass Ron nach wie vor damit beschäftigt war, sich um Harry zu kümmern. Er sah immer noch übel aus, doch etwas sagte ihr, dass seine Schmerzen bereits abebbten. Voldemort war mit voller Wucht in seinem Kopf erschienen, ohne sich darüber bewusst zu sein, denn sonst hätte er die Verbindung zwischen ihnen schon längst zu seinen Gunsten genutzt.

Ihr Herz klopfte immer noch wie wild, als sie sich mit dem Oberkörper tief über Severus beugte, der nach wie vor auf ihrem Schoß lag. Ihre Finger vergruben sich in seiner Hand und sie spürte, dass er sie fest umklammerte. Plötzlich sah er sie an und die Welt schien stillzustehen. Der Ausdruck seiner Augen war so verändert, so schmerzverzerrt, dass sie Angst bekam. Sein Körper zuckte zuweilen unkontrolliert, als ihn Krämpfe überkamen, er war eiskalt. Hermine begriff kaum, was geschah. Was hatte Dumbledore angerichtet? Was hatte Voldemort so wütend gemacht, dass er die Kontrolle über sich und sein krankes Weltbild zu verlieren schien?

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein harter Schlag. Es gab nicht viel, das dem Dunklen Lord etwas bedeutete. Es war sogar fraglich, ob er überhaupt so viel empfinden konnte, um ihn zu einem fühlenden Wesen zu deklarieren. Er war kalt und herzlos. Und das alleine machte ihn schon unmenschlich genug. Wie sehr sie ihn hasste, für alles, was er den Menschen antat, die ihr wichtig waren! Es musste ein Ende nehmen. Es musste endlich aufhören.

„Severus", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Er nickte knapp. „Es war ein Horkrux, richtig?"

„Hermine …" Seine Stimme klang furchtbar belegt und er räusperte sich. „Es tut mir leid. Ich … dachte, wir hätten mehr Zeit. Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schnell passieren würde."

„Psst", zischte sie sanft. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass Dumbledore den Verstand verloren hat. Er ist absolut durchgeknallt. Wer sonst würde auf so eine absurde Idee kommen und einen Teenager und einen ehemaligen Todesser darauf ansetzen, die Welt vor dem Untergang zu bewahren? Ich meine, du und Harry, ihr könnt euch noch nicht mal ausstehen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Wenn das hier vorbei ist, werden wir ihm kräftig in den Hintern treten, hörst du?"

Er versuchte zu lachen, doch es endete in einem erstickten Seufzer. „Ich habe es schon immer gewusst …"

Sie hob die Braue an und sah ihm in seine unglaublichen schwarzen Augen, während sie ihm mit der einen Hand über die Wange strich und mit der anderen seine Finger drückte, die sich fest um ihre geschlungen hatten. „Was, Severus? Was hast du gewusst?"

„Dass er verrückt ist."

Sie lächelte kaum merklich und zog die Nase hoch. „Severus …" Dann drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich kann verstehen, dass McGonagall wütend wird, wenn du immer solche Sachen sagst. Dein Humor lässt eindeutig zu wünschen übrig."

„Ist das ein Wunder?", fragte er heiser.

„Nein. Aber es wurde Zeit, dass es dir jemand sagt."

Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich. „Ich enttäusche dich nur ungern, aber Minerva ist schon längst dahinter gekommen."

„Ich weiß, Severus. Doch ich befürchte, dass du sie nicht ernst genommen hast." Er hustete. Ein neuer Krampf durchzog seinen Körper und Hermine stabilisierte seinen Kopf mit ihrer Hand. „Was passiert mit dir?", fragte sie besorgt. Es war ihr immer noch ein Rätsel, wie er so plötzlich zusammenbrechen konnte, obwohl er es gewohnt war, viel mehr zu erdulden, als jeder andere Mensch, den sie kannte.

„Mein ganzer Arm brennt. Potter hatte recht, er muss verdammt wütend sein."

Hermine warf schnell einen Blick zu den Jungs hinüber, die sich schweigend anstarrten. Es schien Harry deutlich besser zu gehen. „Kommt das alles deswegen?", wollte sie wissen.

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein. Es ist kein Vergnügen, den Cruciatus zu oft zu spüren. Er hat unangenehme Nebenwirkungen, die vollkommen unerwartet auftreten können." Er holte Luft. „Oder er lässt einen wahnsinnig werden."

Hermine presste ihn fest an sich. Sie wusste, dass Nevilles Eltern unter den Folgen des Cruciatus-Fluchs zu leiden hatten, nachdem sie bis ins Unermessliche gefoltert worden waren. Seither konnten sie sich nicht einmal mehr an ihren Sohn erinnern. „Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er schloss die Augen. „Es ist nicht gerade etwas, worauf ich stolz bin, Hermine."

Sie wusste, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel, es ihr überhaupt zu sagen. Doch sie war dankbar für jedes Detail, das er ihr über sich anvertraute. Gerührt legte sie ihre Wange an seine und spürte seine eisige Haut. „Denkst du, dass das einen Unterschied für mich macht? Ich werde bald wie eine wandelndes Fass aussehen …"

„Damit kann ich leben", antwortete er leise.

„Das wirst du auch müssen. Schließlich ist es dein Sohn."

Er lachte leise auf. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du das alles miterleben musst. Nicht während der Schwangerschaft."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen. Es geht mir gut. Und wenn das hier alles vorbei ist, wirst du dich schnell erholen."

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Das hat Minerva auch gesagt."

„Siehst du? Manchmal ist sie gar nicht so übel."

„Schon möglich." Er drückte ihre Hand und richtete seinen Oberkörper auf. „Ich glaube, ich sollte mich allmählich auf den Weg machen."

Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, während er sich bedächtig erhob. „Was? Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich muss gehen, Hermine. Ich habe keine andere Wahl."

Sie spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in ihrem Herzen. „Aber das kannst du nicht tun! Nicht in diesem Zustand." Alarmiert stand sie auf. Ihre Beine kribbelten seltsam, nachdem sie so lange auf dem Boden gehockt hatte.

„Es geht schon wieder", sagte er schlicht.

„Nein! Dein Arm zittert immer noch."

„Aber es muss sein", versicherte er ihr. „Ich habe schon viel zu lange gewartet und darüber wird er nicht erfreut sein." Er nahm sie bei den Schultern, obwohl er seinen Arm kaum stillhalten konnte und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Dumbledore hat einen Horkrux erledigt. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es geschafft hat, Voldemort davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, es spielt auch kaum eine Rolle. Jedenfalls hat er es geschafft. So wütend habe ich hin länger nicht erlebt. Doch das ist genau das, was wir brauchen."

Hermine legte ihm die Hände auf die Brust und begutachtete seine Knöpfe. „Was wird er jetzt mit dir tun?"

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Aber du wirst dich um Potter kümmern und ihn aushorchen. Sieh zu, dass er keine Details vergisst, wir müssen jedem Hinweis nachgehen, den wir bekommen können."

„Ist das alles?", fragte sie enttäuscht. „Du bist verletzt. Und es scheint dich nicht einmal zu interessieren. Du brauchst eine Pause, Severus ..."

Er lächelte milde und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, eine Pause zu machen. Es hängt zu viel davon ab."

Sie schnaubte. „Aber so sollte es nicht sein." Verlegen sah sie zu ihren Freunden hinüber, die die Szene verhalten beobachteten. Dann senkte sie den Kopf.

„Ich weiß", sagte er ruhig und nahm sie in die Arme. „Und ich möchte auch nicht gehen. Aber wir müssen wenigstens versuchen, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen." Er nahm ihr Kinn und berührte zärtlich mit seinen Lippen ihren Mund.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihr. In diesem Moment zählte es nicht, dass er noch immer ihr Professor war. Auch die Anwesenheit der Jungs ließ sie kalt. Die Welt hörte auf, sich zu drehen und Hermine schlang die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich. Sie fühlte, dass er immer noch zitterte, als er sie empfing und sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar verborg. Die Auswirkungen der Krämpfe waren schlimmer, als sie vermutete hatte. Wie lange konnte er das noch durchstehen?

Sie blickte auf und wollte in seine Augen sehen, wollte, dass er ihr versicherte, dass alles gut werden würde, als er leise in ihr Ohr flüsterte. „Ich liebe dich." Im nächsten Augenblick drückte er sie mit sanfter Gewalt von sich weg und machte einen Schritt zurück. Sie konnte einen Teil seines Gesichts nicht erkennen, die schwarzen Strähnen nahmen ihr die Sicht. Trotzdem wusste sie, wie sehr er darunter litt, sie zurückzulassen.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. Schon war er fort.

Es war jedes Mal hart, wenn sie sich verabschieden mussten und Hermine klammerte sich verbissen an die Aufgabe, die er ihr aufgetragen hatte, aus dem einfachen Grund, nicht durchzudrehen, während sie dazu verdammt war, wie ohnmächtig auf seine Rückkehr zu warten. Niemand von ihnen wollte das. Selbst Harry und Ron saßen immer noch wie belämmert auf ihren Plätzen und starrten verlegen zu Boden, bis sie endlich zu sich gefunden hatte und ein Machtwort sprach. Keiner der Jungs war begeistert darüber und dennoch wagten sie es nicht, ihr in einer Situation wie dieser zu widersprechen.

Hermine sauste übereifrig zum Lehrerpult, während sie von zwei aufmerksamen Augenpaaren beobachtet wurde, und schnappte sich Snapes Schreibfeder, seine Tinte und einen Stapel Papier, ehe sie neben den Jungs Platz nahm und Harry zu seinen Erlebnissen befragte.

Am Anfang lief es noch ganz gut und Harry gab sich deutlich Mühe, das eigenartige Spiel mitzuspielen, obwohl es ihm keinesfalls behagte, die Erfahrungen, die sich während seines Anfalls abgespielt hatten, noch einmal durchzumachen.

Nach einer Weile jedoch, als ihre Forschungen ins Stocken gerieten und Harry nicht die Antworten liefern konnte, die sie sich erhofft hatte, schien alles über ihr zusammenzubrechen.

„Kannst du dich nicht etwas mehr anstrengen?", fragte sie wütend.

Harry sah sie mit seinem treuen Hundeblick an, als wüsste er nicht, was sie überhaupt von ihm wollte. „Ich habe dir alles gesagt, was mir eingefallen ist. Die Bilder, die ich von ihm im Kopf hatte, die Orte, die ich gesehen habe. Sogar einige der Todesser, die ihre Masken aufhatten, konnte ich sehen. Es war unheimlich."

„Aber das ist nicht genug!", beharrte sie eisern. „Wir brauchen mehr. Oder kannst du vielleicht etwas damit anfangen?", Sie bohrte ihren Zeigefinger unsanft auf ein Blatt Papier, das mit unzähligen Notizen vollgekritzelt war.

Harry legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ehrlich gesagt, es fällt mir schwer, das überhaupt lesen zu können. Denkst du nicht, wir sollten langsam mal eine Pause einlegen? Mein Magen knurrt schon seit Stunden."

Ron nickte zustimmend. „Er hat recht."

Sie warf wütend ihre wilde Mähne zurück. „Seid ihr verrückt? Es gibt noch so viel, das wir zu tun haben."

Ron rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wen von euch beiden ich im Moment gruseliger finde, Mione", murmelte er kleinlaut. „Bei Snape wusste ich wenigstens, dass er so ist, wie er ist."

Sie schnaubte ihn an. „Wir werden nicht über ihn reden. Ist das klar?"

„Aber Hermine …"

Sie knallte die Feder auf den Tisch. „Nein, Ron! Lass es. Niemand von euch hat sich je für ihn interessiert. Und das ist der falsche Augenblick dafür. Du weißt, was er gesagt hat. Die Informationen, die Harry uns liefern soll, sind von großer Bedeutung. Wie sonst sollen wir die restlichen Horkruxe ausfindig machen?"

„Ja, das wissen wir", sagte Harry beschwichtigend. „Aber selbst die Tatsache, dass du es uns jedes Mal unter die Nase reibst, wird nichts daran ändern, was geschehen ist. Er ist nicht gerade unschuldig daran, dass ihn niemand leiden konnte."

„Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen? Hast du immer noch nicht gesehen, was er durchmachen muss?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Frage, es ist absurd. Trotzdem ist er ein Todesser geworden, weil er sich dafür entschieden hat, sich Voldemort anzuschließen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihn jemand dazu gezwungen hat."

„Es waren seine Lebensumstände, Harry. Was hättest du getan, wenn du in seiner Lage gewesen wärst?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bestimmt nicht das."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das wissen wir nicht. Und im Moment ist es auch nicht relevant. Wir müssen sehen, dass wir hier vorwärts kommen."

„Aber Mione …"

„Harry, siehst du denn nicht, dass du verdammt noch mal mehr Glück hattest, als er?"

Er sah sichtlich betroffen aus, als sie das sagte. „Wie oft willst du das noch von mir hören? Schön, ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht dasselbe durchmachen musste. Trotzdem war meine Kindheit nicht gerade ein Traum." Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Ich dachte immer, dass du mich verstehst, Hermine. Doch so langsam bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Du hast dich verändert. Du siehst nur noch ihn."

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Das ist nicht wahr!"

Ron nickte. „Doch, das ist es."

Sie sackte auf ihrem Stuhl in sich zusammen und rieb sich die Augen.

Harry legte ihr beruhigend die Hände auf die Schultern. „Sieh mich an." Zaghaft gehorchte sie. „Wir sind auf derselben Seite, lass uns das nicht vergessen. Du bist gestresst. Und langsam glaube ich sogar, dass ich dich verstehen kann, obwohl das noch lange nicht heißt, dass ich ihn leiden kann, Mione. Es ist für uns alle nicht leicht. Aber wir dürfen uns davon nicht auseinander bringen lassen." Ohne Vorwarnung nahm er sie in die Arme und fügte leise an, „du hast Glück, dass du schwanger bist, sonst hätte ich dich heute schon längst hier sitzen lassen."

Sie schluchzte auf. „Was soll ich nur ohne ihn tun?"

„Das darfst du nicht denken. Und es sieht dir auch gar nicht ähnlich, so etwas zu tun. Du warst immer das mutigste Mädchen, das ich kannte. Abgesehen von Ginny. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er nicht will, dass du an dir selbst zweifelst." Er holte tief Luft. „Obwohl es mir verdammt schwer fällt, das zu sagen. Irgendwie scheint er einen Narren an dir gefressen zu haben. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Professor Snape dazu fähig ist, Gefühle zu zeigen?"

Unweigerlich musste sie lächeln und löste sich mit rotem Kopf von ihm los, als sie zwischen ihren Freunden hin und her blickte. „Ihr habt das nie gesehen, ist das klar?"

Ron nickte grinsend. „Harry hat recht. Der Typ ist ein Softie."

„Ron!"

„Was? Er hat dich in seinem Klassenzimmer in den Arm genommen und dich geküsst, obwohl wir hier waren. Das glaubt mir kein Mensch!"

„Wehe! Er wird dich kräftig auseinander nehmen, wenn du das jemandem erzählst."

„Mag sein. Aber das ist es wert, oder?"

Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher, warum ich mit euch befreundet bin."

Harry seufzte. „Das kann ich dir sagen. Weil du uns brauchst. Und wir brauchen dich auch."


	19. Das Geschenk des Dunklen Lords

Tear me apart – Fortsetzung

Kapitel 19

Das Geschenk des Dunklen Lords

Severus schleppte sich mühsam durch das große Tor, das den Zugang zum Herrenhaus der Malfoys flankierte. Er hatte schon einmal besser ausgesehen und er hätte sich weitaus wohler gefühlt, wenn er seinem Peiniger im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte gegenüber getreten wäre. Doch dank Dumbledore blieb ihm keine Zeit, sich zu erholen. Er hatte Voldemort aus seiner Reserve gelockt und ihn wütend gemacht, um über Potter an neue Informationen über die Horkruxe zu gelangen. Genau das war der Plan gewesen, den der verdammte Bastard ausgearbeitet hatte. Auf seine Kosten.

Als er endlich in der großen Halle ankam, musste er feststellen, dass Voldemort alleine war. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor dem knisternden Kamin und ließ sein schreckliches Lachen erklingen, kaum dass er die Anweseinheit seines treuen Todessers bemerkt hatte.

Snape gesellte sich neben ihn und küsste die dürre bleiche Hand, die ihm entgegengestreckt wurde.

„Severus", zischte Voldemort und drehte sich im zu.

Snape verbeugte sich. „Mein Lord." Ein unangenehmes schleifendes Geräusch drang in seine Ohren und er senkte den Blick. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen, dass der Lord in einem See voller Blut stand, das seine wallenden Gewänder durchtränkt hatte. Seine Augen weiteten sich unweigerlich, als er Nagini erblickte, die hinter ihrem Herrn zum Vorschein kam und sich züngelnd davon schlängelte, während sich ihren Bewegungen folgend eine rote Spur über den glatten kalten Boden ausbreitete.

Er schluckte. Hermines Träume hatten sehr wohl etwas in ihm bewegt. Doch er durfte sich keine Blöße geben und musste Haltung bewahren. Wer auch immer an diesem Tag und in diesem Haus sein Leben gelassen hatte, durfte sich bei Dumbledore bedanken. Ein Haufen blutiger Fetzen, zwischen denen einzelne Knochenfragmente zum Vorschein kamen, war alles, was von der armseligen Kreatur übrig geblieben war. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, ob es sich bei der Person um einen Todesser oder einen Muggel gehandelt hatte. Beides wäre grausam gewesen. Niemand verdiente solch einen Tod.

„Du hast mich warten lassen, Severus", hörte er die gespenstische Stimme neben ihm zischen.

Die Antwort war kurz und knapp. „Ja, mein Lord." Was würde es nützen, ihm eine Ausrede zu präsentieren, wenn er in dieser mordlüsternen Stimmung war? Vermutlich hätte es ihm noch größere Schwierigkeiten eingebrockt, als die, in denen er ohnehin schon steckte.

„Ich möchte, dass du Dumbledore eine Nachricht überbringst."

Er senkte höflich den Kopf. „Ja, mein Lord." Wie sehr er diesen Satz hasste.

Voldemort streckte ihm vollkommen unerwartet seine linke Hand entgegen und Severus verschlug es den Atem. Ein widerlicher Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Der Geruch von totem Fleisch, gemischt mit den eisenhaltigen Dämpfen menschlichen Blutes.

Er wollte den Blick abwenden, doch er wusste nur zu gut, dass dies eine weitere Prüfung für ihn war, um seine Härte zu testen. Gefühle waren hier fehl am Platz.

„Nimm", befahl die eiskalte Stimme seines Herrn und streckte seinen dürren Arm, bis er unmittelbar vor Snapes Brust zum Stehen kam.

Severus hielt den Atem an und nahm das dargebotene Fleisch entgegen. Ein gebrochener Knochen ragte bis kurz vor seine Nasenspitze empor. Mein Gott! Vielleicht eine Rippe.

Seine Hände zitterten innerlich, doch der Lord konnte es nicht sehen, so sehr hatte er sich unter Kontrolle. Ein lautes, widerhallendes Schmatzen durchbrach die Stille des großen Saals, als er seine Finger um die glitschige Botschaft schloss, die er dem Schulleiter überbringen sollte.

„Mein Lord", sagte er mit fester Stimme und war dankbar, als er sich vor ihm verbeugen konnte, um endlich wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Leine Lungen blähten sich aus, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Kurz darauf stand er wieder stramm und blickte seinem Herrn in die glühenden Augen.

„Du kannst gehen, Severus."

_Mit dem größten Vergnügen._

Snape drehte sich um und glitt lautlos davon. Er hatte Glück gehabt. Das Leben des getöteten Menschen hatte ihm für dieses eine Mal die Qualen der Folter erspart.

Mit einem lauten Platschen landete Voldemorts Geschenk auf dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters. Das Blut spritzte nach allen Seiten, doch auf Snapes Gesicht war nichts weiter als die tiefe Falte zu erkennen, die wie allgegenwärtig zwischen seinen Brauen prangte.

Dumbledore zuckte zusammen und rümpfte angewidert die Nase. „Severus …"

Er hob die blutige, verklebte Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen und presste schmerzhaft die Lippen zusammen. „Nicht." Mit bebender Brust wendete er sich von ihm ab und wollte nichts weiter, als endlich die Spuren des Todes von seiner Haut abwaschen.

„Der Horkrux ist zerstört, Severus", murmelte der alte Mann hinter ihm.

Er warf seinen Umhang zur Seite und fuhr blitzschnell herum. Seine Brust bebte. „Das sehe ich", knurrte er ihn zornig an.

„Es musste sein", entgegnete Dumbledore ruhig, während er mit dem Ärmel die blutigen Spritzer von seiner Brille wischte.

Mühsam versuchte er, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Auf diese Art?" Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war nicht zu unterschätzen.

„Hattest du einen besseren Vorschlag?"

Er schnaubte lauthals, ohne auf ihn einzugehen. „Was ist passiert?" Das mindeste, was er für all seine unbezahlbaren Dienste verlangte, war eine Antwort auf seine Fragen. Doch selbst das wurde ihm allzu oft verwährt.

„Das Verließ von Bellatrix in Gringotts", antwortete er knapp und setzte seine Brille auf die Nase. Snape nickte ohne Anteilnahme und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Er wollte nicht in diesem Zustand zu seiner schwangeren Frau nach Hause kehren und machte sich auf den Weg nach Spinner's End. Nachdem er einige Straßen weit weg appariert war, ging er ein Stück zu Fuß, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. In dieser Gegend fiel jemand wie er nur schwer auf. Selbst dann, wenn er seine verkrustete Hand auf offener Straße zur Schau getragen hätte, wäre es unwahrscheinlich gewesen, dass ihn jemand dafür zur Rede gestellt hätte. Bedrückt wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken der anderen Hand über die Nase. Er war niemand, der leicht in die Knie zu zwingen war. Schon immer hatte er sich durchschlagen müssen und war einiges gewohnt. Dennoch machte ihm die Tatsache zu schaffen, dass der Lord auf bestialische Weise das Leben eines Menschen genommen hatte.

Mit glasigen Augen erreichte er sein verhasstes Elternhaus und musste sehr zu seinem Ärger feststellen, dass er dort bereits erwartet wurde. Es gab nicht viele, denen er Zugang zu seinem geheimen Wohnort gewährte, die Liste seiner Freunde war kurz.

Er betrat das Wohnzimmer und starrte seinem Besucher in die Augen. „Lucius."

Der blonde Todesser, der bis zum Hals in eine warme Decke eingewickelt auf seinem Sessel saß, nickte knapp mit dem Kopf. Er sah furchtbar mitgenommen aus. Sein langes Haar war strähnig und ungepflegt, sein Gesicht grau und eingefallen „Guten Tag, Severus." Nur seine Stimme zeugte von seinem einstigen Stolz.

Snape schwebte ohne ein weiteres Wort zu einer Kommode hinüber und holte eine Flasche Cognac heraus. Noch während er sich gegenüber von seinem Freund auf einen Sessel fallen ließ, hatte er den Deckel abgenommen und ihn achtlos auf den Tisch geworfen. „Was verschafft mir diesmal die Ehre?", fragte er eilig und setzte mit leuchtendem Blick die Flasche an die Lippen. Es war kein Wunder, dass seine Hände zitterten. Nicht nach diesem Tag.

Lucius schüttelte gemächlich den Kopf. „Alte Gewohnheiten, Severus?", fragte er zünisch.

Er nickte ihm zu und atmete erleichtert auf, als er die Wärme spürte, die sich in seiner Kehle ausbreitete. „Wie geht es Narcissa?"

Lucius seufzte. „Sie hat eine Weile gebraucht, um sich zu erholen. Doch mittlerweile ist sie wieder fit und munter."

Er nahm einen Zug, ehe er antwortete. „Es freut mich, das zu hören."

Lucius heftete seinen Blick auf seine blutverschmierte Hand. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Snape kniff die Brauen zusammen und zischte zurück. „Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du es nicht."

Ein schallendes Lachen drang in sein Ohr und es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sich sein Gegenüber wieder gefasst hatte. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Severus", entgegnete er spitz.

Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich missbilligend. „Vielleicht wärst du so freundlich, mich über deinen kleinen Witz aufzuklären, Lucius. Ich bin nicht in Stimmung für Spielchen, egal welcher Art auch immer."

Der Blonde nickte. „Gut. Das ist nur fair."

Mit zusammengepressten Kiefern schälte er sich aus der Decke, als hätte er große Schmerzen. Snape beobachtete gebannt jede seiner Bewegungen, als würde er ahnen, was das alles zu bedeuten hätte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er sich endlich befreit hatte. Dann straffte er seine Haltung und streckte dem Mann mit den schwarzen Augen seinen linken Arm entgegen. Oder das, was davon übrig war.

Er starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Du hast es getan?", fragte er ungläubig, als er den kurzen Stummel sah, der ihm entgegenragte und am Ellenbogen des Mannes endete.

Lucius nickte bitter. „Es hat mich einen Teil meiner Magie gekostet. Und dennoch verfolgt er mich in meinen Träumen."

„Aber du gehörst nicht länger ihm."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich gehöre nicht mehr ihm. Doch seine Macht scheint immer noch allgegenwärtig, Severus."

Er nickte kaum merklich und blickte verloren ins Leere.


	20. Liebe und Horkruxe

Tear me apart – Fortsetzung

Kapitel 20

Liebe und Horkruxe

Severus spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in seiner Brust, als Lucius aufbrach. Es war nicht sicher, ob und wann sie sich je wieder sehen würden. Und auch dann, wenn er nicht immer einer Meinung mit dem blonden Mann war, so wurde ihm doch bewusst, dass er irgendwie sein einziger Freund war. Lucius hatte es geschafft. Er war nicht länger an seinen Meister gebunden. Aber zu welchem Preis? Severus schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, als er den Cognac in seinem Mund schmeckte. Die wohltuende Wirkung des Alkohols schien langsam nachzulassen und all seine Sorgen brachen auf ihn herein. Wie oft hatte er diese Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, um sich von seiner Bürde zu befreien, nur um sie dann anschließend wieder zu verbannen! Nicht, weil er ein Feigling war. Es war einfach nicht sein Weg. Er brauchte seine Kraft und seine Magie, wenn er Voldemort besiegen wollte. Davonlaufen wäre keine Lösung, es würde nur alles hinauszögern.

Er bewunderte Narcissa dafür, dass sie es so lange an der Seite ihres Mannes ausgehalten hatte. Lucius war kein einfacher Mensch. Doch endlich schien er sich auf das zu besinnen, was er hatte. Beide waren in großer Sorge um ihren Sohn. Zurecht. Aber Severus musste sich eingestehen, dass er nicht mehr für Draco tun konnte. So lange er in Hogwarts blieb, war er einigermaßen vor dem Zorn des Dunklen Lords geschützt. Ihn jetzt mit seinen Eltern auf die Flucht zu schicken, die selbst nicht weiter wussten, würde alles nur noch komplizierter machen.

Langsam stand er auf und stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch, die in zweierlei Hinsicht deutlich an Gewicht verloren hatte. Es war nicht leicht für ihn, mit seinen alten Gewohnheiten fertig zu werden, ob er sich nun etwas vormachen wollte, oder nicht. Gut, er war betrunken, doch es war nicht so schlimm, dass er nicht mehr geradeaus gehen konnte. Ohne Mühe fand er den Weg ins Bad und schrubbte sich die blutigen Krusten von den Fingern, bis seine Haut rund um die Nägel wund war. Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihm, dass er elend aussah. Und genauso fühlte er sich auch. Er brauchte Trost, sogar noch mehr. Sein Körper lechzte danach, etwas Vollkommenes zu spüren, was an Tagen wie diesen nur schwer zu finden war. Er sehnte sich nach seinem Bett in Hogwarts, in der Gewissheit, dass seine Frau dort auf ihn warten würde. Nachdem er die Flasche in den Schrank zurückgestellt hatte, und seine Schutzzauber erneuert hatte, löschte er das Licht und verschwand an Ort und Stelle.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als der Professor, einem schwarzen Schatten gleich, in den Kerkern angelangte. Severus schob seine schweren Schuhe von den Füßen und legte den Umhang über die Lehne des Sessels. Lautlos glitt er durch den Raum und beobachtete die schlafende Frau in seinem Bett. Wie oft hatte er so vor ihr gestanden und ihr im Schlaf zugesehen? Sie gehörte zu ihm, wie die Luft, die er zum Atmen benötigte. Vor einem Jahr noch hätte er sich für verrückt erklärt, wenn er geahnt hätte, dass er sie heiraten würde. Noch immer war sie so jung, doch insgeheim bewunderte er sie für ihr Naturell, das sie hatte. Es half ihr dabei, mit allem fertig zu werden. Außerdem besaß sie eine ganz besondere Art, den Menschen Fürsorglichkeit und Mitgefühl entgegenzubringen. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er an ihre kindlich naiven Versuche dachte, die Hauselfen zu befreien. Damals hatte sie ihn damit zur Weißglut getrieben, heute fand er es amüsant. Schon immer war sie unerschrocken neugierig und neunmalklug zugleich gewesen. Und nun, nur wenige Jahre später, war sie mit ihm verheiratet und lag hier in seinem Bett, friedlich und anziehend.

Severus schnaubte. Die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen ließen ihn nicht gerade attraktiv wirken. Was um alles in der Welt fand sie nur an ihm? Er seufzte tief und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die langen schwarzen Haare. Reglos sah er dabei zu, wie sie sich auf dem Laken räkelte, als sie aufwachte.

„Severus!" Erleichtert erkannte Hermine die vertraute Gestalt ihres Mannes, die neben dem Bett stand und auf sie hinabblickte. Mit einem Satz war sie auf den Beinen und sprang ihm in die Arme. Sie fühlte, wie er seine kräftigen Hände um sie legte und sie fest an sich presste. „Du bist zurück", hauchte sie in sein Ohr. Hermine wusste, wonach er sich sehnte, sobald sie ihn gesehen hatte. Und es hatte mit weitaus mehr, als nur mit Sex zu tun. Für ihn war körperliche Nähe etwas, das er bis vor wenigen Monaten nicht gekannt hatte. Sie war der erste Mensch gewesen, der ihn in den Arm genommen und ihm Trost gespendet hatte. Und nie würde sie die Traurigkeit vergessen, die er ausgestrahlt hatte, als ihm das bewusst wurde. Es war eine der Besonderheiten an ihm, die sie mit einer gehörigen Portion Mut kennen gelernt hatte.

Severus nickte knapp und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wie geht es dir?"

Sie kuschelte sich wohlig an seine Schulter und atmete seinen Duft ein. „Ich habe dich vermisst."

Er lächelte sanft, als er sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren verbarg. Ihre Antwort schien immer dieselbe zu sein. Erschöpft sank er mit ihr auf das Bett. Dann lag er lang ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Minutenlang hielt er sie in seinen Armen und genoss so ihre Gegenwart, bis er ihre Lippen auf seinem Mund spürte.

Hermine ließ geschickt ihre Hände über seinen Körper gleiten und befreite ihn nach und nach von den unzähligen Knöpfen und Hüllen, in die er eingekleidet war. Noch immer war er ausgesprochen ruhig und hielt die Augen geschlossen, doch sein Atem verriet ihr, dass er sehr wohl daran Anteil nahm, was sie mit ihm tat. Vorsichtig schob sie die geöffneten Schichten beiseite und schälte ihn aus seiner Hose, bis er nackt vor ihr lag. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen, als sie seinen porzellanfarbenen Körper vor sich sah, der eine ungeahnte Macht über sie zu haben schien. Die Härte seiner Männlichkeit ragte ihr fordernd entgegen und sie platzierte sich mit dem Gesicht davor. Ihre Hände fuhren über seine Hüften und fühlten die schwarzen gelockten Haare, bevor sie sanft über die Länge seines Glieds strich. Er bebte unkontrolliert.

Der bloße Anblick und der aufreizende Geruch seiner Erregung trieben ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Sie beugte sich näher, benetzte ihre Lippen und nahm seine Spitze in den Mund. Sein Körper schauderte und er stöhnte auf. Sie fühlte seine Hände in ihren Haaren, die ihren Kopf massierten, dazu die weiche seidige Haut seines durchbluteten Geschlechts in ihrer Mundhöhle, das zu ihrem Rhythmus pulsierte, während sie an ihm saugte. Seine Töne wurden lauter, seine Atmung schneller. Sie schmeckte die ersten Auszüge seines bevorstehenden Höhepunkts, die sich mit der vertrauten Essenz seiner salzigen Haut mischten. Schweißperlen glänzten unweit ihrer Augen. Ihre Hände streichelten seinen Unterleib. Der Druck seiner Finger auf ihrer Kopfhaut erhöhte sich, er presste ihren Namen hervor. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil spannte er seine Muskeln an, schob sein Becken in die Höhe und ließ sich fallen, als er laut stöhnend zum Höhepunkt kam.

Hermine atmete schneller. Der Geschmack, den sein Samen in ihrem Mund hinterlassen hatte, war sowohl erregend als auch verstörend. Noch ehe er erschlafft war, zog er sie zu sich und schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper.

In dieser Nacht sprachen sie nicht viel nach seiner Rückkehr, doch schlafen konnten sie auch nicht. Immer wieder küssten und umarmten sie sich. Ihre Finger vergruben sich ineinander und erkundeten aufs Neue die Haut ihrer warmen Körper, bis er sich schließlich auf sie rollte. Mit bebender Brust stützte er sich auf seine Ellenbogen und blickte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an.

Hermine lächelte sanft, als sie die Leidenschaft erkannte, die in ihm steckte. Ihre Hände glitten zärtlich über seinen Rücken. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn so auf sich spürte, konnte sie die Narben ertasten, die seine Haut durchzogen. Sie waren ein Beweis für sein hartes Leben und würden ihr immer in Erinnerung rufen, was er durchgemacht hatte. Einerseits schmerzte es sie, andererseits spürte sie einen unbändigen Stolz in ihrem Inneren, dass er ihr gehörte.

Vorsichtig führte er seinen harten Penis zu ihrer Körpermitte und presste sich zwischen ihre weichen Lippen. Sie stöhnte auf. Einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne, um sie zu betrachten, dann schob er sich tiefer und füllte sie mit der ganzen Länge aus. Wie sehr er ihren Körper vermisst hatte! Die letzten Stunden waren für ihn schwer zu begreifen gewesen. Noch immer spürte er die Schmerzen, die in endlosen Bahnen in seinem Körper zirkulierten. Doch was kümmerte es ihn? Er war ein Mensch. Er war ein Mann. Und er wollte sie. Seine Hände glitten über die warme Haut ihres Körpers, seine Lippen liebkosten ihre Brüste, ihren Nacken. Vermutlich war sie das wunderschönste Wesen, das er je gesehen hatte. Sie schien perfekt zu sein. Und sie hatte ihn akzeptiert, lange bevor er sich selbst akzeptieren konnte.

Hermine fühlte ihn tief in sich und spürte jede seiner Bewegungen. Sein Gesicht wirkte so wunderbar und sie strich ihm die langen Strähnen beiseite, um ihn genauer beobachten zu können, während er sich ihr hingab und sein hartes Glied zirkulierend um den empfindlichsten Teil ihres Körpers gleiten ließ. Niemals war sie einem anderen Menschen emotional und körperlich zugleich so nahe gewesen. Es schien, als wären sie von Anfang an füreinander bestimmt gewesen. Auch dann, wenn es ihnen erst bewusst werden musste.

Die Stimmung in Snapes Klassenzimmer war angespannt, als das berühmte Trio auf die Auswertung der Notizen wartete, die Hermine von Harrys Erlebnissen gemacht hatte. Noch immer hatte der Auserwählte starke Kopfschmerzen, die in unberechenbaren Wellen über ihn hereinbrachen, während Severus wie üblich dagegen ankämpfte, sich etwas anmerken zu lassen.

Hermine trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf ihren Schenkeln herum und kaute ihre Lippe wund. Im Gegensatz zu Harry, der kurz vor den Durchdrehen war, hielt Ron die Arme verschränkt und starrte steif seinen Professor an, der mit der Nase über das Papier gebeugt an seinem Pult saß. In der Hand hielt er seine Schreibfeder und kritzelte energisch drauflos. Dem rothaarigen Weasley fiel es immer noch schwer, das zu begreifen, was er erlebt hatte. Es war nicht so, dass er Snape leiden konnte, seitdem er wusste, was er durchmachte. Dennoch war die Toleranzgrenze für ihn deutlich gestiegen.

Hermine war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie Severus lautlos von seinem Platz glitt und sich in üblicher Manier kerzengerade vor ihnen aufbaute. „Das ist mehr, als ich erwartet habe", verkündete er klar und deutlich, in seinen Händen die Notizen haltend.

Sie zuckte zusammen und starrte ihn an. Offensichtlich hatte sie mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet. „Was?"

Für einen kurzen Moment tauchte ein triumphales Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht auf, das ihn plötzlich viel jünger wirken ließ. „Ein Großteil davon ist unbrauchbar. Doch einiges ergibt durchaus Sinn."

Harry und Ron warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. Keiner von beiden wagte es, etwas zu sagen. Sie wussten immer noch nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollten, was sie neulich in diesem Zimmer erlebt hatten und hielten sich - im Gegensatz zu Hermine, die total aufgeregt war - zurück. „Du bist nicht sauer?", fragte sie entgeistert. „Ich meine … ich hätte mir mehr davon erwartet." Sie wischte sich die feuchten Hände an der Jeans ab.

Severus warf seine Strähnen beiseite, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen waren. „Nein ich bin nicht sauer." Die Jungs seufzten zeitgleich vor Erleichterung.

„Und was soll das jetzt bedeuten?"

„Ich bin verpflichtet, zuerst mit Albus darüber zu reden."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Severus, bitte! Ich sterbe gleich vor Nervosität."

Er lächelte sanft, als er ihr antwortete. „Das kann ich wohl kaum verantworten." Dann räusperte er sich. „Mund zu, Weasley."

Hermines Brauen rutschten nach oben. „Was ist jetzt?"

Seine Augen funkelten sie an. „Nicht so ungeduldig, Granger. Es wäre möglich, dass ein weiterer Horkrux hier in Hogwarts ist." Ein Raunen ging durch die kleine Runde und er ließ seinen Blick langsam und eindringlich zwischen ihnen hin und her gleiten. „Ich sagte, es wäre möglich."

Harry richtete sich auf. „Professor?"

Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich. „Ja, Potter?"

„Was ist mit der Schlange, die ich gesehen habe?"

Hermines Kinnlade sackte nach unten. Allein das Wort Schlange versetzte ihr eine eisige Gänsehaut. Sie hatte versucht, ihre grausamen Alpträume zu verdrängen, um in ihrer Angst um Severus nicht wahnsinnig zu werden. In diesem Moment jedoch kehrten die Erlebnisse in ihr Bewusstsein zurück und schlugen ein wie eine Bombe.

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah leer auf Harry hinab. Sein blasses, ausgemergeltes Gesicht hatte schlagartig den Glanz verloren, der sich für einen kurzen Augenblick darauf ausgebreitet hatte. Er hatte seine eigenen Erfahrungen mit Nagini gemacht. Noch immer verfolgten ihn die Bilder der züngelnden Schlange, die hinter ihrem kranken Meister aus dem blutigen See davon gekrochen war. „Ich vermute, das ist der letzte Hinweis, den wir gesucht haben."

Hermine schluckte. Mit zitternder Stimme antwortete sie. „Severus – was heißt das genau?"

„Nagini ist ein Horkrux."

Sie schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Sämtliche Farbe wich von ihr. Severus wusste, was sie fühlte und es schmerzte ihn, sie so zu sehen. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte er nicht vor, ihr von seinem Erlebnis mit Voldemort und der Botschaft für Dumbledore zu berichten.

Harry keuchte. „Na super! Und was machen wir jetzt? Er wird das Biest nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, seit er weiß, was Dumbledore vorhat."

Er nickte matt. „Ja. Aus diesem Grund müssen wir genau überlegen, wie wir vorgehen, wenn wir die Schlange töten wollen."

Ron wurde langsam aber sicher unruhig. Er hatte den Vorfall mit Mr. Weasley, der sich damals im Ministerium abgespielt hatte, deutlich im Kopf. „Wir brauchen ein Gegengift!", stieß er aus. „Mein Dad hatte Glück, dass er den Angriff überlebt hat ..."

„Ja, Weasley, das hatte er. Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Voldemort nicht schläft. Er wird weitaus mehr, als nur das bloße Töten im Hinterkopf haben. Nagini ist keine gewöhnliche Schlange und daher viel gefährlicher, als wir es uns vorstellen können. Sie steckt voller dunkler Magie."

Hermine war den Tränen nahe. Mit zittrigen Händen saß sie auf ihrem Platz und zog die Nase hoch. „Du weißt, was das bedeutet, Severus?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Seine eleganten Hände fuhren durch seine Haare. „Wir müssen extrem vorsichtig sein, sobald wir uns der Schlange nähern. Doch zuerst müssen wir den anderen Horkrux finden und zerstören."


	21. Aufstand

Tear me apart - Fortsetzung

Kapitel 21

Aufstand

Hermine war enttäuscht, als Severus sich weigerte, sie bei der Suche nach dem Horkrux mitzunehmen. Harry war sauer auf alles und jeden. Noch immer hatte er höllische Kopfschmerzen. Nur Ron verhielt sich neutral - für seine Verhältnisse.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er mich einfach hier sitzen lässt!", schimpfte sie.

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Du bist schwanger. Dachtest du wirklich, dass er dich da mit reinzieht?"

Sie verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust. „Was soll schon groß passieren?"

„Ich sag dir, was passieren wird! Das gleiche wie beim letzten Mal."

Sie zuckte zusammen. Harry hatte recht. Voldemort würde bestimmt wieder aus der Haut fahren, wenn er spürte, dass ein weiterer Horkrux zerstört war.

Ron rollte mit den Augen. „Hört endlich auf damit, euch gegenseitig fertig zu machen. Das ist ja kaum noch auszuhalten!"

Harry stöhnte auf. „Du hast leicht reden! Es ist ja nicht dein Schädel, der hier zum Einsatz kommt ..."

Alles in allem war die Stimmung des Trios nicht besonders gut. Noch immer hockten sie in Snapes Klassenzimmer und brüteten über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage. Einerseits waren sie erleichtert, dass sie Fortschritte gemacht hatten, andererseits war allen klar, dass ihnen noch so einiges bevorstehen würde.

Für eine Weile sagte keiner mehr ein Wort, bis Harry plötzlich einen Einfall hatte. „Wir sollten zu Dumbledore gehen. So kann das nicht weitergehen. Ich habe es satt, dass er uns immer hinhält. Warum kann er nicht einfach verraten, was er im Schilde führt? Er nutzt uns doch nur aus!"

Hermine legte fragend den Kopf schief. „Vielleicht passiert auch einfach gar nichts. Dumbledore ist hier im Schloss, glaube ich zumindest. Und da wäre es durchaus möglich, dass er nicht so viel Schaden anrichtet, wie beim letzten Mal. Vielleicht merkt Voldemort diesmal ja gar nichts ... Außerdem, was hast du vor? Sollen wir ihn etwa mit Veritaserum füttern, damit er uns verrät, wie seine Pläne aussehen?"

Rons Augen blitzten auf. „Gar keine schlechte Idee, Mione."

Sie hatte den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass uns das weiterbringt."

Harry schob seinen Stuhl geräuschvoll zurück und sprang auf die Füße. „Aber ich werde gehen."

„Was?" Sie und Ron starrten sich an.

„Ihr habt schon richtig gehört. Angeblich bin ich der Auserwählte, oder etwa nicht? Habe ich nicht ein Recht darauf, mehr zu erfahren?"

Hermine schluckte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte, doch da sie nicht einfach nur untätig hier herumsitzen wollte, gab sie nach. „Also gut. Du hast gewonnen. Ich werde noch verrückt, wenn ich immer nur abwarten muss und nichts tun kann."

Harry grinste und Ron kratzte sich am Kopf. „Na gut, wenn das so ist, werde ich auch dabei sein. Schließlich kann ich nicht zulassen, dass sich meine schwangere Freundin ohne männlichen Schutz in Gefahr begibt …" Langsam stand er auf und versenkte seine Hände in den Hosentaschen.

Das Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht verschwand. „Danke, Ron! Dein Vertrauen in mich scheint ja nicht gerade riesig zu sein."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weißt du, Harry, du bist vielleicht der klügere von uns beiden, aber mein Haken ist wesentlich besser als deiner. Außerdem könntest du wieder umkippen …"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab's geschnallt, Alter. Lasst uns lieber gehen, bevor Snape das Ding gefunden hat."

Er nickte eifrig. Nur Hermine wirkte nachdenklich. „Wartet, Jungs. Vielleicht sollten wir vorsorglich doch etwas von dem Veritaserum mitnehmen."

„Was?"

Sie lächelte verlegen. „Kommt schon. Es war doch immer ganz lustig, was aus seinen Vorräten zu klauen. Er wird mich schon nicht umbringen, schließlich sind wir ja jetzt verheiratet."

Harry schluckte. „Du hast leicht reden. Dich hat er ja auch nie verdächtigt."

„Wenn du willst, sage ich ihm, dass ich in unserem zweiten Schuljahr das Zeug geklaut habe."

„Das wird wohl kaum etwas ändern, oder? Er hat mir noch nie verziehen, auch damals nicht, als sich herausgestellt hat, dass ich während des Trimagischen Turniers unschuldig war."

Hermine seufzte. „Harry. Die Umstände haben sich geändert. Er merkt langsam, dass Dumbledore nicht ganz so harmlos ist, wie er immer getan hat. Dir ist es doch auch aufgefallen, oder?"

„Ich weiß."

„Na also. Kommt ihr mit, oder soll ich alleine gehen?"

„Wir kommen mit!", rief Ron eifrig. „Ich werde dich nicht aus den Augen lassen. Snape würde mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn dir was zustößt."

Harry blinzelte. „Warum dir? Ich stehe ganz oben auf seiner Liste."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Lasst uns gehen. So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden."

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, Snapes Vorratskammer zu öffnen, schließlich war sie eine begnadete Schülerin und hatte schon einige Übung darin, Unfug anzurichten. Hermine fühlte sich trotzdem eigenartig, als sie vor den Regalen stand und nach dem Objekt der Begierde fahndete.

„Hoffen wir, dass es funktioniert", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, als sie die kleine Phiole mit den Fingern umschloss, in die sie das Veritaseum abgefüllt hatten.

„Wird schon schief gehen", entgegnete Harry.

Ron nickte zustimmend. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer verschloss sie die Vorratskammer und erneuerte die Schutzzauber. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg.

xxx

Die Euphorie war schnell verflogen, als Hermine und Ron eine gute Stunde später in Snapes Privatgemach um den kleinen Sofatisch beisammen saßen und eine Standpauke vom Meister der Zaubertränke höchst persönlich über sich ergehen lassen mussten.

Harry hatte sich wortlos zurückgezogen. Keiner seiner Freunde konnte es ihm nach dem Erlebnis im Büro des Schulleiters verübeln. Sie waren zutiefst betroffen. Nur Severus kochte vor Wut.

„Veritaserum?", dröhnte seine eisige Stimme.

Hermine nickte kleinlaut. Immer wieder rannte ihr eine Träne über die Wange. Ron sah nicht viel besser aus.

Severus presste die Lippen zusammen, seine Nasenflügel bebten vor Erregung. „Das war eine der dümmsten Ideen, die ihr je hattet!", schnaubte er wütend.

„Ach ja?", fragte Ron aufmüpfig. Irgendwie schien ihm alles gleich zu sein. „Mehr als rauswerfen kann er uns nicht!"

Severus starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Was, Weasley?"

Hermine hielt die Arme fest vor der Brust verschränkt. „Aber das wird er nicht tun, weil er auf uns angewiesen ist." Sie war immer noch so über Dumbledores Worte schockiert, die ihm bereitwillig über die Lippen gekommen waren, nachdem sie ihn abgelenkt und das Wahrheitsserum in seinen Tee gekippt hatten, dass sie nicht weiter wusste.

Severus ließ sich von dem seltsamen Verhalten der beiden nicht beeindrucken. Er wusste nicht, was geschehen war. „Kaum lasse ich euch für wenige Minuten allein, fällt euch nichts besseres ein, als den Schulleiter unter Drogen zu setzen!", bellte er. Seine Kiefer arbeiteten ununterbrochen.

Während er Luft holte, glitt sein prüfender Blick durch den Raum. Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge, als sie sah, dass er zwischen all seiner Wut realisiert hatte, dass ein Teil des Trios abwesend war. „Wo ist Potter?", fragte er hart.

Sie zuckte beim Klang seiner Stimme zusammen. „Severus, bitte! Hör dir zuerst an, was passiert ist, bevor du die Nerven verlierst."

Seine Augen funkelten sie an, doch sie packte ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn neben sich auf das Sofa. Nur widerwillig ließ er es geschehen und setzte sich.

„Schön. Ich höre." Eine tiefe Falte lag zwischen seinen Brauen.

Ron senkte bedrückt den Blick und Hermine wurde klar, dass es ihre Aufgabe war, die schlechte Botschaft zu übermitteln. „Das wird dir nicht gefallen, Severus, aber wir mussten einmal mehr erkennen, dass Dumbledore nicht der Mann ist, für den wir ihn alle gehalten haben. Er hat uns etwas sehr wichtiges vorenthalten." Er schnaubte nur und so fuhr sie fort. „Die Prophezeiung besagt, dass nur Harry Voldemort töten kann, doch es gibt ein Problem – Harry ist ein Horkrux."

Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Gesicht war mit einem Schlag leichenblass. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihn die Nachricht vollkommen unerwartet getroffen hatte.

„Severus?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er hob die Hand, die deutlich zitterte, dann wendete er sich wortlos ab und stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf. Hermine blickte zu Ron, doch der zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

Severus wankte unterdessen zum Bad hinüber und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Wofür, bitte, war das gut?", wollte er wissen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und neue Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf. „Keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls sieht es so aus, als würde es ihn mehr mitnehmen, als vermutet."

Ron nickte verdutzt. „Wer hätte das gedacht!"

Hermine wimmerte inzwischen leise vor sich hin und er rutschte zu ihr, um sie in die Arme zu nehmen. „Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen, Ron? Die einzige Möglichkeit, Voldemort zu töten, besteht darin, Harry zu töten."

Er fröstelte. „Aber das darf nicht passieren. Es muss noch einen anderen Weg geben."

Die Erkenntnis schwebte wie ein dunkler Schatten über ihnen. Vergessen war der Vorfall mit Dumbledore und dem Veritaserum und auch die Tatsache, dass Hermine in Snapes Vorratskammer eingebrochen war, um es zu beschaffen. Severus erwähnte kein Wort mehr davon, als er endlich das Bad verließ. Er sah elend aus und senkte den Kopf, sodass seine langen schwarzen Strähnen das Gesicht verdeckten. Ihn plagten eindeutig andere Dinge, als die Konsequenzen für ihr Handeln.

Hermine hatte Ron damit beauftragt, ein Auge auf Harry zu haben, damit er keine Dummheiten anstellen konnte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Severus sich in seinem Büro verschanzt, um alle möglichen verbotenen Bücher in seiner Reichweite über weitere Hinweise zu durchforsten, die bei der Zerstörung von Horkruxen helfen konnten. Er war sehr still geworden und Hermine machte sich große Sorgen um ihn. Im Moment jedoch, solange er das Büro nicht verließ, beschloss sie, sich Harry zu widmen, den Ron mit Nachdruck wieder in die Kerker geschleift hatte.

Sie wollten ihn nicht alleine lassen, nicht nach einer Nachricht wie dieser. Was immer auch vor ihnen lag, sie mussten es zusammen durchstehen.


	22. Die bittere Wahrheit

Tear me apart – Fortsetzung

Kapitel 22

Die bittere Wahrheit

„Severus?"

Er rieb sich die Augen, ohne den Blick von dem finsteren Buch zu heben, das auf seinem Schoß lag. „Ja?"

Seine Stimme klang ebenso erschöpft, wie er aussah. Seit er erfahren hatte, dass Harry ein Horkrux war, hatte er nicht viel gesprochen. Stattdessen war er wie besessen in unzähligen dicken Wälzern mit verbotenen Texten versunken, ohne wesentliche Notiz von den Geschehnissen zu nehmen, die sich um ihn herum abspielten.

„Was ist mit dem anderen Horkrux?", wollte Hermine wissen. Sie hatte in all der Aufregung noch gar keine Zeit gehabt, sich danach zu erkundigen, was geschehen war, als sie mit den Jungs bei Dumbledore gewesen war.

Noch immer waren die beiden in ihrem Zimmer in den Kerkern und saßen gemeinsam mit Ron und Harry um den Sofatisch, fast so, als hätte Severus die Anwesenheit der Jungs aus seinem Bewusstsein ausgeblendet. Sie waren ratlos. Und das erklärte so einiges.

„Ravenclaws Diadem war im Raum der Wünsche", brummte er. „Jetzt ist es zerstört."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Schön. Dann bleiben nur noch Nagini und ich. Und da wir die Schlange nicht so einfach erreichen können, sollten wir bei mir beginnen."

Sein Gesicht wirkte so entschlossen, dass Hermine einen Aufschrei unterdrückte, ehe er fortfahren konnte. Für einen Moment lang war sie sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte. Doch ihre Zweifel wurden schnell zerstreut.

„Wer will den Anfang machen?"

Ihre Kinnlade sackte nach unten. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!" Sie starrte von Severus zu Ron und wieder zurück. „Jetzt sagt doch was!"

Ron schluckte. Er war ganz bleich geworden und offenbar fehlten ihm die Worte.

Severus schob verärgert seine Hände durch die unordentlichen Haare, ehe er das Wort ergriff. Die Situation, die beiden in seiner privaten Umgebung um sich zu haben, war für ihn schon merkwürdig genug. Dass Harry nun auch noch vorhatte, sich die Rolle des Märtyrers anzueignen, passte ihm gar nicht. „Ich würde liebend gern etwas anderes behaupten, Potter, aber das ist nicht das, wofür ich all die Jahre gekämpft habe."

Harry lachte bitter auf. „Ja, jetzt ist es leicht, sowas zu sagen, nicht wahr?"

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte er leicht verunsichert. Die schlechten Nachrichten und die Übermüdung hatten deutliche Spuren in ihm hinterlassen.

„Sie haben mich immer gehasst, Professor", stieß Harry unerwartet aus. „Machen Sie mir nichts vor und geben Sie es endlich zu."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und wirkte dabei sehr geschlagen. „Nein. Ich habe Sie nicht gehasst, Potter. Ich konnte Sie nur nie besonders leiden." Es war die Wahrheit. Doch es überraschte ihn, dass Harry sie nach all der Zeit noch immer nicht erkennen wollte, obwohl er die Bilder aus seinen schmerzhaften Erinnerungen mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Severus fürchtete sich davor. Sie zählten zu den schlimmen Erlebnissen, die ihn unbarmherzig in seinen Träumen heimsuchten.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Sie kennen die Gründe dafür, Potter. Habe ich recht?" Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, als er dem jungen Mann ins Gesicht sah. „Sie sind genau wie Ihr Vater." Seine Lippen zogen sich zurück und er entblößte seine Zähne. „James Potter! Der strahlende Junge, der mich immer wieder vor anderen lächerlich gemacht hat, ohne dafür auch nur einmal zur Rechenschaft gezogen zu werden. Es war bestimmt hart für ihn, zu den Lieblingen des Schulleiters zu zählen, nicht wahr? Minervas Griffindors waren schon immer etwas Besonderes."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste, wie sehr ihn diese Erinnerungen quälten. „Severus ..."

Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als er seinen Namen hörte, mehr nicht. Der Hass in ihm war nach wie vor ungebrochen, selbst so viele Jahre nach dem Tod der Potters. „James Potter, der mich mit seinen Freunden in die Enge getrieben und mich gedemütigt hat. Er hat mein Leben zerstört und mich dazu gedrängt, die Gesellschaft derer zu suchen, die mich nicht verstoßen haben."

Seine Nasenflügel bebten angespannt. Kein gutes Zeichen. Mit feuchten Händen starrte Hermine die beiden an und erkannte, wie wichtig es war, dass sie diese Sache bereinigten. Die Worte, die Severus ausspuckte, waren hart. Dennoch hoffte sie inständig, dass Harry sein Temperament zügeln würde, bevor alles ausarten konnte.

„Wagen Sie es nicht, mir etwas vorzumachen", knurrte Severus ungehalten weiter. „Sie wussten, was er getan hat. Er war ein Schwein!" Vor lauter Verbitterung hatte sich seine Atmung beschleunigt. Angestrengt holte er Luft. „Du hast die Augen deiner Mutter, Harry. Doch die Hitzköpfigkeit hast du von deinem Vater ..." Ganz plötzlich hielt er inne. Er konnte selbst nicht glauben, dass er sich so hatte gehen lassen.

Alle starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an. Die Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte, war bedrückend und es vergingen Sekunden, bis er realisierte, was er überhaupt gesagt hatte. Hermine und Harry sahen aus, als würden ihre Pupillen explodieren.

„Verstanden Potter?"

Harry nickte. Noch immer waren seine Pupillen geweitet und auf das Profil seines Professors gerichtet. „Es tut mir leid, Professor", murmelte er leise. „Das mit meinem Dad."

Severus schnaubte unbeeindruckt und hob in typischer Pose seine Augenbraue, doch Hermine fuhr dazwischen, bevor er etwas antworten konnte, was womöglich alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hätte.

„Jungs, bitte! Dafür habe ich jetzt wirklich keinen Nerv."

Ron nickte zustimmend. „Hört auf die schwangere Frau!"

Ein tiefes, snapetypisches Grollen durchzog den Raum. „Ich bin noch immer Ihr Lehrer, Weasley!"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Er hat es nicht so gemeint, Severus. Könntet ihr euch nicht wenigstens jetzt etwas zusammennehmen?"

Snape verschränkte steif die Arme vor der Brust und starrte sie an. „Das ist eine Frage des Respekts. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Damit könnt ihr euch auseinandersetzen, wenn wir Voldemort besiegt haben", sagte sie streng. „Jetzt haben wir zuerst mal andere Probleme, um die wir uns kümmern müssen."

Severus murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das sie glücklicherweise nicht verstehen konnte und die Jungs hatten ihren Protest ohnehin schon aufgegeben.

„Gut. Und von dir, Harry, will ich sowas nie wieder hören. Du wirst Pate! Irre ich mich, oder solltest du da nicht ein Vorbild für unser Baby sein?"

Er nickte belämmert. Doch seine Augen spiegelten immer noch die Verwirrung und die Trauer wider, die er empfand. Es waren zu viele Ereignisse auf einmal, die ihm Sorgen machten. Die Sache, dass er ein Horkrux war, war schon schlimm genug. Doch auch die Erfahrungen, die er mit der Vergangenheit seines Vaters machen musste, nahmen ihn mit. Er hatte ihn immer sehr hoch geschätzt und hatte Angst davor, festzustellen, dass er keinesfalls so ruhmreich war, wie Sirius ihm immer eingeredet hatte.

Als Ron sich zu ihm rüber beugte, wurde er unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Hermine ist ganz schön unheimlich, seit sie schwanger ist", murmelte er hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Findest du nicht? Das muss bestimmt an den Hormonen liegen."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon möglich ..."

„Ron! Ich kann dich hören!" Hermine stampfte fest mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden auf. „Nur weil ich ein Kind erwarte, gibt euch das noch lange nicht die Erlaubnis, euch über mich lustig zu machen." Kopfschüttelnd wendete sie sich von ihnen ab. Ihre Schläfen pochten und sie fing an, sie zu massieren, als sie Severus adressierte. „Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Dumbledore?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich schmiedet er neue Pläne, wie er das Leben anderer Menschen ins Chaos stürzen kann, was etwas schwierig werden dürfte, nachdem sein Goldjunge abtrünnig geworden ist." Er raufte sich die Haare. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich das vor ihm rechtfertigen soll!"

Hermine schluckte. „Aber es ist nicht dein Verschulden. Das mit dem Veritaserum war meine Idee."

„Umso schlimmer. Ist dir klar, dass das auf mich zurückfallen wird? Was glaubst du wohl, wird er jetzt von mir denken?"

Sie senkte ihre Stimme, doch die Jungs hielten sich ohnehin schon im Hintergrund. „Seit wann interessiert dich seine Meinung, Severus?"

Er holte tief Luft. „Er ist immer noch mein Vorgesetzter, Hermine. Dumbledore ist kein Idiot und wir sollten ihn nicht unterschätzen. Selbst der Dunkle Lord fürchtet ihn."

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass er klug ist." Sie warf energisch ihre Locken zurück. „Ich bin nur der Meinung, dass wir langsam aufhören sollten, uns dauernd von ihm herum schubsen zu lassen. Er hat dich immer nur benutzt, Severus. Und er hat Harry diese bedeutende Information verheimlicht. Das war nicht richtig. Wie lange hätte er wohl noch damit gewartet, es ihm mitzuteilen?"

„Vermutlich bis zum allerletzten Moment", seufzte er. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach abwarten, was geschieht. Er wird sich schon melden, wenn er was will. Das tut er immer."

„In Ordnung. Dann hätten wir vorerst ein Problem weniger."

Harry verbrachte die ganze Nacht damit, über das nachzudenken, was Snape zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er war nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Einerseits konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, dass er unschuldig daran gewesen war, dass die Herumtreiber ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gelenkt hatten. Andererseits wusste er sehr wohl, dass Sirius und James ihm gegenüber immer Vorurteile gehabt hatten.

In den frühen Morgenstunden, als er die Hoffnung auf etwas Schlaf aufgegeben hatte, stand er schließlich auf. Total übermüdet warf er einen Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers und stellte fest, dass er nicht der einzige war, der auf den Beinen war.

Snape.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl durchquerte Harry das Schloss, bis er endlich eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Es war ihm noch nie leicht gefallen, sich einzugestehen, dass sein Vater sich Snape gegenüber falsch verhalten hatte. Die meiste Zeit über, seit er in seinem fünften Schuljahr die Erinnerungen seines Professors gesehen hatte, hatte er versucht, die Wahrheit zu verdrängen. Doch jetzt, nachdem er fürchten musste, dass das Ende bevorstand, wollte er Klarheit schaffen und wagte sich in die Kerker hinunter, um ihm gegenüberzutreten.

Severus stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm in seinem Labor und hielt wie üblich die Nase über einen Kessel, als er Harrys Anwesenheit bemerkte. „Immer noch hier, Potter?", fragte er sarkastisch, ohne dabei aufzublicken.

„Ja." Harry überging die Anspielung. Er war schon nervös genug und hatte die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben, als er näher kam. „Ich wollte mit Ihnen sprechen."

Snape brummte unzufrieden. „Ich habe zu tun, Potter."

Harry schluckte. „Ich weiß", begann er vorsichtig und starrte wie gebannt auf die fließenden Bewegungen, die der Professor wie gewöhnlich beim Zubereiten seiner Tränke an den Tag legte. „Professor?" Snape reagierte nicht. „Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich nicht damit einverstanden bin, wie mein Vater sich verhalten hat. Es war nicht richtig. Und es war nicht fair von ihm."

Snape ließ plötzlich die Hand sinken und hielt inne. Ganz langsam verkrampften sich die Finger, die eng an seine Körperseite angeschmiegt waren. Erst einige tiefe Atemzüge später nahm er seine Arbeit wieder auf.

Harry konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten. Seine Gedanken schienen sich zu überschlagen. Auf eine Antwort wartete er aber vergeblich. „Sir?"

„Ja, Potter?" Seine Stimme war leise geworden, kaum hörbar.

Harry reckte vorsichtig den Hals und blickte in die dampfende Brühe, die vor seinem Professor stand. „Was ist in dem Kessel?"

„Eine Wirkstoffkombination, die einem Antivenom zugesetzt werden soll."

Harry nickte. „Nagini?"

„Ja."

Einige Sekunden lang geschah gar nichts, doch Harry war noch nicht bereit, jetzt einfach zu gehen. Erneut fasste er all seinen Mut zusammen und besah sich die schwarze Gestalt seines Professors. „Sir?"

Sein Umhang wirbelte herum und er starrte ihn mit eng zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Was ist denn noch?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Harry begriff, dass der Blick des Mannes nicht derselbe war, an den er sich in den letzten Jahren so sehr gewöhnt hatte. Etwas Neues lag darin, das er nur schwer deuten konnte. „Ich wollte Ihnen noch sagen, dass es eine große Ehre für mich ist, der Pate des Babys sein zu dürfen."

Severus war verdutzt und so sehr er es auch verbergen wollte, gelang es ihm keineswegs. „Ich …" Er stockte.

„Danke, Professor", setzte Harry eilig nach.

Die Falte zwischen Snapes Brauen sah angespannt aus. Doch insgesamt hatte sein Ausdruck an Härte verloren. „Gehen Sie jetzt, Potter. Ich habe noch zu tun."

Harry drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Er vermutete, dass er nicht mehr von ihm erwarten konnte. Doch dann blieb er plötzlich stehen. „Professor, denken Sie, wir haben eine Chance darauf, zu gewinnen?"

Snape stand da und starrte ihn an. Die vertrauten, strahlenden Augen des Jungen ließen ihn immer noch frösteln. Endlich senkte er wortlos den Blick.

Harry nickte und machte kehrt.

Severus hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Die Situation behagte ihm keineswegs.

„Potter!"

„Ja, Sir?"

„Hermine zählt auf Sie. Enttäuschen Sie sie nicht."

„Nein, Sir."

Harry spürte einen Stich in seiner Brust, als er ihm diesmal den Rücken zukehrte. Mit einem Schlag fiel die ganze Anspannung von ihm ab, die noch vor kurzem auf ihm gelegen hatte. Er wusste zwar, dass damit noch lange nicht alle Probleme zwischen ihm und dem Professor aus dem Weg geräumt waren, doch immerhin schien er Harry als Paten seines Sohnes akzeptiert zu haben.

Es war ein Anfang.


	23. Redemption

Tear me apart – Fortsetzung

Kapitel 23

Redemption

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Schulleiter?"

„Severus." Dumbledore stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und starrte aus dem Fenster. Als er die vertraute Stimme hinter sich hörte, fuhr er herum und sah die dunkle Gestalt seines Gegenübers an.

Snape erschrak beinahe bei seinem Anblick. Der Schulleiter sah aus wie ein gehetztes Tier, mit müde nach vorne hängenden Schultern. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und blutunterlaufen. Es war nicht schwer, zu erkennen, dass etwas mit ihm nicht in Ordnung war.

Schnell fasste er sich wieder und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. „Worum geht es?"

„Kannst du mir erklären, was du im Schilde führst?"

Snape ließ seine Augenbraue in die Höhe schnellen. „Albus?"

Der alte Mann lehnte sich zitternd gegen seinen Schreibtisch. „Warum hast du das getan?"

Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich. Er hatte nun wirklich keine Lust auf diese Spielchen. „Verzeihung, Albus, aber was habe ich getan?"

Dumbledore keuchte. „Du hast Harry gegen mich aufgehetzt."

Daher wehte also der Wind! Snape hüstelte. „Das ist wohl kaum der Fall gewesen. Potter besitzt durchaus den nötigen Verstand, um zu erkennen, dass er sein Leben selbst in die Hand nehmen muss. Er war immer loyal, Albus. Doch auch er muss seinen Weg wählen und erwachsen werden."

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein", zischte der Alte. „Nicht jetzt, nicht so kurz vor Schluss."

„Wann dann?", fragte er süffisant. „Nachdem er gestorben ist?"

Dumbledore rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Er hätte es nicht erfahren dürfen, Severus."

Langsam kam er einige Schritte näher. „Im Gegenteil, Albus. Er hatte ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren. Jetzt ist es wenigstens raus und er weiß, was ihn erwartet."

Der alte Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wird so oder so sterben."

„Nein. Er wird kämpfen, weil er etwas hat, wofür es sich lohnt, zu kämpfen." Dumbledore schwieg und Snape räusperte sich. „Warum sind wir wirklich hier, Albus?", fragte er gelassen. „Es ist passiert und lässt sich nicht rückgängig machen." Gekonnt verbarg er seine Wut. Noch immer fand ein Teil in ihm es amüsant, dass drei Teenager es geschafft hatten, den großen Albus Dumbledore zu hintergehen. „Sie wussten all die Jahre, dass ich Sie nicht verraten würde. Ich tat es für Lily. Ich habe mich in Gefahr begeben, um ihren Sohn zu schützen. Dachten Sie wirklich, ich würde jetzt aufgeben?"

„Nein", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. „Vielleicht habe ich mich in allem getäuscht ... Ich hätte dir mehr vertrauen sollen."

Severus war nicht wenig überrascht von seinem Geständnis. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore dazu neigte, die Kontrolle nicht aus der Hand geben zu wollen. Schon immer hatte er seinen eigenen Willen durchgesetzt, um seine Ziele zu erreichen.

Vollkommen unerwartet starrte er Snape an. „Ich möchte, dass du etwas für mich tust."

Seine Kiefer arbeiteten. Ein neuer Auftrag von Dumbledore war das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte. „Albus ...", setzte er leise an.

Doch der alte Mann fuhr ihm dazwischen. „Hör mich an, Severus. Dies ist von großer Bedeutung."

Snape hatte Mühe, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Immer diese Theatralik! Wann war in letzter Zeit etwas nicht von großer Bedeutung gewesen?

„Ich möchte mich zur Ruhe setzen", sagte er ernst.

Snape blickte starr und reglos in die leuchtenden Augen seines Mentors. In seinem Inneren aber brodelte es. Was hatte er diesmal vor? War es wieder einer seiner üblichen Versuche, seine Gunst zu erlangen? Seit Severus sich erinnern konnte, hatte Dumbledore in Hogwarts die Fäden in der Hand gehabt. Er hatte Einfluss und Macht in der Welt der Zauberer genossen. Und sein Geist hatte ihm stets geschickt dabei geholfen, das Leben anderer zu infiltrieren. Was also konnte jemanden wie ihn dazu bewegen, sich so plötzlich zurückzuziehen?

„Ich möchte, dass du meine Nachfolge antrittst."

Severus hatte den Atem angehalten, während seine Gedanken mit ihm durchgegangen waren. Jetzt rang er nach Luft. Er traute ihm nicht über den Weg. Und er hatte auch allen Grund dazu.

„Albus … Warum?" Seine Stimme brach beinahe. Erst im letzten Moment fasste er sich wieder.

Dumbledore wirkte inzwischen ruhiger. Der gehetzte Ausdruck in seinen Augen war verschwunden. „Meine Zeit ist gekommen, Severus. Ich werde hier nicht länger gebraucht." Er blickte Snape mit seinem üblichen und viel zu milden Lächeln an. „Wirst du an meiner Stelle über Hogwarts wachen?"

Severus würgte. Wachen? Über Hogwarts? Wo war der Haken an der Sache?

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Albus", sagte er schließlich. „Wenn wir diesen Krieg gewonnen haben." Zugegeben, die Gelegenheit war verlockend, obwohl er sie unter anderen Umständen nie in Betracht gezogen hätte. Doch Hermine hatte alles in seinem Leben verändert. Er musste sich um sie und das Baby kümmern und das wäre eine neue Perspektive für ihn, um nicht länger Kinder und Teenager unterrichten zu müssen - sofern er den Krieg überleben würde.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür bleibt keine Zeit. Ich brauche dein Wort."

Severus zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Sein Wort? Dann war es ihm also ernst. „Wann?", fragte er matt.

„Ich gebe dir drei Tage, um dich zu entscheiden."

Er schnaubte. „Drei Tage? Das ist … überwältigend." Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Doch Dumbledore lächelte bloß.

„Was zur Hölle …", Hermine senkte die Stimme, „... ist nur in ihn gefahren?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Drei Tage, Severus?"

„Ja."

„Das ist eine viel zu bedeutende Entscheidung, um sie in drei Tagen treffen zu können."

„Ich weiß."

Severus seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Müssen die beiden wirklich die ganze Zeit hier sein? Was ist mit eurem Gemeinschaftsraum?"

Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf und unterdrückte ihr Lachen, als sie Severus dabei beobachtete, wie er die Jungs im Auge behielt. „Zu viele neugierige Ohren."

Seine Braue rutschte in die Höhe. Wieder einmal waren Potter und Weasley sehr zu seiner Verärgerung in seinem Privatquartier zugegen.

„Außerdem habe ich Harry erlaubt, einen Blick in deine Bücher zu werfen."

Er schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Als ob er damit etwas anfangen könnte ..."

„Oh, du wirst dich wundern! Sei nicht so hart zu ihm, er bemüht sich unheimlich. Ich glaube sogar, dass er noch nie zuvor so viel gelesen hat."

Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm. „Also gut. Aber pass auf, dass die beiden keinen Unfug damit anstellen."

Sie nickte und lehnte sich über das Sofa zu ihm rüber. „Danke."

Severus blickte sie an. „Ich glaube, ich sollte mich für eine Weile zurückziehen."

„In Ordnung." Sie griff sich eine Handvoll Knöpfe auf seiner Brust und angelte ihn sich. „Sehen wir uns zum Essen?"

„Sicher." Seine Finger strichen sanft über ihre Wange, ehe sie sich küssten.

Dann war er auch schon fort.

Der Gedanke an Dumbledores Vorschlag ließ ihn nicht los. Er kannte den alten Mann zur Genüge, da war es kein Wunder, dass die Alarmglocken in ihm läuteten. Irgendetwas musste er im Schilde führen. Die Frage war nur, was.

Eiligen Schrittes machte er sich auf den Weg zu der einzigen Person, die vielleicht darüber im Bilde sein konnte: McGonagall.

Sein Arm zitterte, als er an ihrer Tür klopfte. Hoffentlich war alles nur Einbildung.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie streckte den Kopf heraus und beäugte ihn kritisch.

„Kann ich dich sprechen, Minerva?"

Sie nickte und trat beiseite, sodass er in ihr Büro eintreten konnte.

„Nimm Platz, Severus."

Er folgte ihrer Anweisung, obwohl er lieber gestanden hätte und glitt zu ihrem Schreibtisch hinüber.

Minerva ließ sich auf ihrem Stuhl nieder und faltete auf der Tischplatte die Finger ineinander. „Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Ihr Blick wirkte reserviert und besorgt zugleich.

Severus räusperte sich. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie viel Albus dir erzählt hat ..."

Sie seufzte tief und Severus konnte spüren, dass sie eine Art Schuldbewusstsein plagte, das sie seit ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Gespräch im Hauptquartier des Ordens mit sich herumtrug.

„Er war sehr aufgebracht wegen irgendetwas. Ich vermutete, dass es um unser berühmtes Trio ging, aber er wollte mir nicht sagen, worum genau."

Ohne es zu beabsichtigen, huschte ein leichtes Grinsen über sein Gesicht. „Sie haben ihm Veritaserum untergejubelt."

Minerva sah aus, als würden ihr die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen und das Grinsen erstarb augenblicklich.

„Meine Güte!"

Er nickte schnell und setzte seine übliche Fassade wieder auf. „In der Tat. Und ich kann es nicht gutheißen. Dennoch … muss ich zugeben, dass mich das Ergebnis der Aktion überrascht hat."

Ihr faltiger Mund zitterte vor lauter Aufregung. „Was ist los, Severus?"

„Albus hat Potter eine sehr bedeutende Information vorenthalten, die, wie ich finde, für den Sieg über Voldemort entscheidend sein könnte."

„Was?"

Er nickte und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Außerdem hat er vor, sich zurückzuziehen und mich gebeten, sein Nachfolger zu werden."

Sie starrte ihn an und suchte nach Worten. „Das sind in der Tat … bedeutende Neuigkeiten."

„Ich wollte, dass du es von mir erfährst. Mein Leben ist … kompliziert. Es hat sich im letzten Jahr deutlich verändert. Und ich muss gestehen, dass der Gedanke verlockend ist. Ich könnte das Unterrichten aufgeben und mit Hermine aus den Kerkern nach oben ziehen."

„Du willst _was_?" Minerva legte fragend die Stirn in Falten. Severus Snape und aus den Kerkern ausziehen?

„Aber ich kann verstehen, wenn du dagegen bist", fuhr er fort. „Eigentlich würde der Posten dir zustehen ..."

Sie riss die Augen auf. „Bist du verrückt?"

Er blinzelte leicht nervös. Nicht einmal für jemanden wie ihn war es so einfach, aus ihrer Reaktion schlau zu werden. „Minerva, ich ..."

„Severus! Das ist die Gelegenheit für dich - greif zu!"

„Dann … dann bist du als dafür?"

Sie nickte eifrig. „Natürlich. Du bist viel jünger als ich. Es wäre auch viel einfacher für Miss Granger und das Baby, wenn du nicht mehr unterrichten müsstest."

Leise schnaubend lehnte er sich zurück. „Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass ich das je in Betracht ziehen würde. Aber ..."

Sie lehnte sich über den Tisch und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich weiß, Severus. Und es steht dir gut."

Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er wäre rot angelaufen. Verlegen räusperte er sich. „Das ist … nun ja … Danke."

Drei unruhige Tage und weitere heftige Albträume lagen hinter Hermine, als Severus dem Schulleiter seine Entscheidung mitteilte. Im Grunde genommen stimmte sie mit McGonagalls Meinung überein, dennoch fiel es ihm nicht leicht, eine Wahl zu treffen.

Letztendlich überwogen die Vorteile dafür und Severus erklärte sich bereit, die Anfrage zu akzeptieren. Sogar Harry und Ron hatten sich mit dem Gedanken vertraut gemacht, zukünftig unter Snapes Fuchtel zu stehen. Dumbledore hatte einige Sympathiepunkte bei ihnen eingebüßt und Hermine vermutete, dass ihre Gelassenheit Severus gegenüber mit den Erfahrungen zu tun hatte, die sie in letzter Zeit durchgemacht hatten – es hatte sie alle unfreiwillig zusammen geschweißt.

Vielleicht wurden die Jungs aber auch einfach erwachsen...

Der allseits beliebte und ebenso umstrittene Schulleiter hielt seine Abschiedsrede vor versammelter Gesellschaft in der großen Halle und mit einem typischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Aus den Reihen der Slytherins gab es tosenden Applaus, während alle anderen Schüler fleißig über Dumbledores plötzlichen Rücktritt spekulierten. Minerva und Hagrid hatten Tränen in den Augen. Beiden fiel es nicht leicht, ihren alten Freund ziehen zu lassen.

Die Feierlichkeiten hatten nicht nur für sie einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Auch Hermine und Severus nahmen mit gemischten Gefühlen daran teil. Es gab viele Veränderungen und viel zu tun. Harry war ein Horkrux. Noch immer waren sie ratlos, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Außerdem war bis zum Ende des Schuljahres viel Arbeit vorprogrammiert, da Severus seinen Posten als Zaubertränkelehrer beibehalten würde, bis man einen Nachfolger für ihn gefunden hätte.

Zu allem Übel stand auch noch der Umzug in das Quartier des Schulleiters an und trotz der Hilfe der Hauselfen wusste das Paar kaum, wo ihm der Kopf stand.

Für die größte Verwirrung aber sorgten letztendlich Dumbledores Abschiedsgeschenke, die er für Severus und das Trio in seinem Büro hinterlassen hatte, ehe er gemeinsam mit Fawkes untergetaucht war.

Ratlos bestellte Severus alle drei zu sich in sein neues Büro und jeder packte sein Geschenk aus.

„Er hat mir seinen Deluminator geschenkt", rief Ron ungläubig.

Noch bevor ihn die anderen davon abhalten konnten, hatte er sämtliche Lichtquellen in der Umgebung damit eingefangen, sodass sie in völliger Dunkelheit beisammen saßen.

„Könnten wir das unterlassen, Mr. Weasley?", knurrte Severus launisch.

Ron nickte eifrig und brachte alles wieder in Ordnung.

„Was hat er dir geschenkt?", fragte Hermine und blinzelte ihn neugierig an.

Severus seufzte, als ein Zauberstab auf seinen Handflächen zum Vorschein kam. „Den Elderstab."

Rons Kinnlade sackte nach unten. „Wow!"

Severus beobachtete seine Reaktion amüsiert. „Wie ich sehe, sind Sie mit dem alten Kindermärchen vertraut, Weasley", stellte er fest.

Nur Harry und Hermine schienen nichts zu begreifen.

„Das ist der mächtigste Zauberstab auf der ganzen Welt", verkündete Ron freudig. Als er merkte, dass die Botschaft nur noch mehr Verwirrung stiftete, fuhr er fort. „Habt ihr etwa noch nie von Beedle dem Barden gehört?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf.

Ron grinste. „Ich kenne ein Buch, das Hermine nicht kennt. Ist das zu fassen, Snape?"

Severus warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Wie schön, Weasley. Vielleicht würden Sie die Güte besitzen, die beiden darüber aufzuklären. Nicht jeder der hier Anwesenden ist bei Zauberern aufgewachsen."

Hermine verschränkte eingeschnappt die Arme ineinander. „Wie kommt es dann, dass du davon weißt, Severus?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe es während meiner Ausbildung gelesen."

„Was? Ein Kinderbuch?" Wie war es möglich, dass sie noch nie von dem Buch gehört hatte, obwohl sie für gewöhnlich jede Bibliothek in ihrer Reichweite durchforstete?

„Ich bin Lehrer geworden. Da war es nur selbstverständlich, das Buch kennen zu lernen."

Sie rümpfte die Nase „Verstehe."

Severus grinste verschlagen. Es war kaum zu übersehen, dass es ihr missfiel, dass sie noch nie davon gehört hatte. „Mr. Weasley, bitte."

„Natürlich." Ron räusperte sich mit hochrotem Kopf. „Darf ich, Hermine?" Sein Zeigefinger deutete auf das Buch, das auf ihrem Schoss lag, dem persönlichen Abschiedsgeschenk von Dumbledore.

Hermine reichte es ihm und Ron legte los.


	24. Zwischen Märchen und Wirklichkeit

Tear me apart – Fortsetzung

Kapitel 24

Zwischen Märchen und Wirklichkeit

Das Märchen der drei Brüder, das in dem Buch vorkam, das Hermine von Dumbledore bekommen hatte, hinterließ viel Skepsis und jede Menge Verwirrung bei ihr und Harry. Beide hatten bisher noch nie davon gehört und für eine Weile war keinem so recht klar, wie viel Wahrheit dahintersteckte. Nach und nach fügte sich aber das Puzzle zusammen und alle mussten erkennen, dass es die drei Gegenstände, um die es bei dem Märchen ging, tatsächlich gab.

Neben der umstrittenen Existenz der drei Brüder, die allesamt einen Wunsch beim Tod persönlich freigehabt hatten, kam auch Professor Dumbledores Vergangenheit zur Sprache, die mit der Frage einherging, wie er denn an den Elderstab gelangt sei, den Snape nun in seinen Händen hielt.

Er wusste, dass Dumbledore sich in seiner Jugend auf der Suche nach dem Größeren Wohl für kurze Zeit mit Gellert Grindelwald angefreundet hatte, den er später in einem legendären Duell besiegte. Was jedoch kaum jemandem bekannt war, war die Tatsache, dass er so an den mächtigen Elderstab gelangte.

Severus bemühte sich, seine Geduld zu wahren, die bei den zahlreichen aufkommenden Fragen auf eine harte Probe gestellt wurde. Nach wie vor war es nicht leicht für ihn, sich auf dieser persönlichen Ebene mit den Jungs zu unterhalten. Wenn sie jedoch endlich vorwärtskommen wollten, hatten sie kaum eine andere Wahl und so fügte sich jeder in sein Schicksal.

Nachdenklich hielt Harry Dumbledores Abschiedsgeschenk, einen goldenen Schnatz mit müden Flügeln, in seinen Händen und drehte ihn nach allen Seiten. Er war sichtlich durcheinander über das, was er von Rons Erzählung erfahren hatte. Besonders die Tatsache, dass sein Tarnumhang etwas damit zu tun haben sollte, behagte ihm nicht.

„Soll das jetzt bedeuten, dass wir zwei der drei Heiligtümer des Todes in unserem Besitz haben und nichts damit anfangen können, um Voldemort endlich zu besiegen? Was ist mit dem dritten Gegenstand?"

Ron kratzte sich am Kopf und blickte fragend zu Snape hinüber.

„Ja und nein", antwortete dieser gelassen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe das nicht."

„Vielleicht werden Sie ihre Antwort erhalten, wenn Sie den Schnatz öffnen, Potter."

Harry schnaubte. „Aber genau das ist das Problem. Er lässt sich einfach nicht öffnen."

Severus hob seine Brauen an. „Tatsächlich?"

Harry nickte und krallte seine Fingernägel fest in den kleinen goldenen Ball. „Sehen Sie? Nichts bewegt sich auch nur einen Millimeter."

„Interessant", bemerkte Snape ironisch. Seine Augen blitzten auf. „Erinnert sich niemand außer mir an das Quidditch-Spiel von damals, als Potter den Schnatz beinahe verschluckt hätte?"

Alle starrten ihn voller Erwartung an, doch er ließ sich gekonnt Zeit, bevor er fortfahren wollte.

Hermine wurde langsam ungeduldig. „Nun sag schon, Severus, was hat es damit auf sich?"

Ein mildes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ganz einfach. Der Schnatz besitzt einen Körperspeicher. Wenn es sich hier um einen gewöhnlichen Schnatz handeln würde, hätte er sich beim Kontakt mit Potters Händen schon längst geöffnet. Aber Albus hat genau gewusst, was er tat, als er sein Abschiedsgeschenk an ihn in diesem Ball versteckt hat, denn nur er kann ihn öffnen."

Harry legte die Stirn in Falten. „Und wie soll ich das anstellen?"

„Natürlich!", rief Hermine und klatschte sich an die Stirn. „Nimm ihn in den Mund, Harry."

„Was? Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Oh doch. Oder willst du etwa nicht wissen, was Dumbledore dir geschenkt hat?"

Er seufzte und setzte den Ball langsam an die Lippen, die Spannung stieg.

Es war nicht besonders spektakulär, als der kleine goldene Schnatz den Widerstand gegen ihn endlich aufgab und seine lahmen Flügel nach unten klappten und er sich öffnete.

Harry blickte mit großen Augen ins Innere der filigranen Hülle und nahm vorsichtig das kleine Geschenk heraus, das sein ehemaliger Schulleiter ihm hinterlassen hatte.

Alle beugten sich gebannt zu ihm rüber und starrten den Stein an, der in seine Hände gebettet lag.

„Da haben Sie Ihre Antwort, Potter. Das ist das fehlende Objekt der drei Heiligtümer des Todes. Jetzt sind sie komplett."

Ron schluckte. „Wahnsinn! Der Stein der Auferstehung."

Hermine wippte vor Aufregung mit den Füßen. „Wie kommt es, dass du als einziger von uns daran gedacht hast, wie Harry den Schnatz gefangen hat?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du wirst dich wundern, an was ich mich so alles erinnern kann." Seine tiefschwarzen Augen funkelten sie an und Hermine verspürte für einen Moment lang ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihrer Bauchgegend.

Es war dieser Blick, der sie immer wieder daran erinnerte, wie Severus ihr bis vor nicht allzu langer Zeit Angst eingejagt hatte, bevor sie sich in sein Herz eingeschlichen und das Eis darin zum Schmelzen gebracht hatte. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass seither erst einige Monate vergangen waren und sie jetzt einfach so neben ihm saß, als wäre es niemals anders gewesen.

Noch während sie darüber nachdachte, wurde es ganz still im Raum. Nur Severus schien die Atmosphäre zu genießen, in der sie sich befanden. „Wenn ihr wollt, lasse ich euch an meinem Wissen teilhaben", sagte er amüsiert. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht war kaum noch zu übersehen.

Hermine schluckte. Sie und Ron liefen bereits rot an, bevor er überhaupt begonnen hatte, damit herauszurücken.

Snape setzte sich kerzengerade auf und blickte in die Runde. „Ich weiß genau, wer in eurem zweiten Schuljahr die Zutaten für den Vielsafttrank aus meiner Vorratskammer gestohlen hat."

„Oh." Nervös kaute Hermine auf ihrer Lippe herum.

„Richtig. Und ich weiß auch, wer meine Robe in Brand gesteckt hat, als ich dabei war, Quirrells Zauber zu mildern, der es auf Potters Besen abgesehen hatte." Er blickte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen und hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Wie du siehst, bin ich über mehr im Bilde, als du gedacht hättest."

Hermine lächelte verlegen. „Schön. Jetzt ist es wenigstens raus."

„In der Tat."

An seinem Blick konnte sie sehen, dass er noch mehr ihrer Missgeschicke auf Lager hatte, an die sie lieber nicht erinnert werden wollte. Sie blinzelte und beugte sich zu ihm rüber. „Kann ich dich vielleicht irgendwie bestechen, damit du den Rest einfach vergisst?" Noch bevor er antworten konnte, hatte sie die Arme um ihn geschlungen und ihm einen langen Kuss auf den Mund gedrückt.

Eine Zeit lang herrschte absolute Stille im Büro des Schulleiters, bis sie endlich auseinander brachen und Ron laut zu klatschen anfing.

Snape räusperte sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Die Vorstellung ist vorbei, Weasley."

Ron nickte mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und eigentlich wäre die Stimmung ganz entspannt gewesen, wenn Harry nicht langsam unruhig geworden wäre.

„Professor?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Snapes Augäpfel rollten in seine Richtung. „Ja?"

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt mit dem ganzen Zeug anfangen?"

Das Gesicht seines Gegenübers verhärtete sich mit einem Schlag. Langsam schob er seine Hände durch die Haare. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe keine Ahnung."

Die Enttäuschung stand den Jungs ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Wunderbar", stöhnte Ron. „Dann sind wir also genauso weit wie vorher."

Snape nickte wortlos und starrte zum Fenster hinüber. Es war eigenartig für Hermine, ihn dabei zu beobachten. Sie wusste, dass er Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, es sich einzugestehen, wenn er nicht weiter kam.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben", murmelte Harry. „Er hat uns all das hinterlassen, für nichts und wieder nichts. Es war alles umsonst!"

Hermine schüttelte entschieden ihre Mähne. „Nein, Harry! Das war es nicht. So sehr ich Dumbledore auch für das verabscheue, was er von dir und Severus verlangt hat, muss ich doch sagen, dass er uns damit zusammengebracht hat." Sie breitete die Arme aus. „Sieh dich um. Wir sitzen hier gemeinsam mit unserem verhassten Tränke-Professor, der jetzt unser Schulleiter ist, ohne dass wir uns die Köpfe einschlagen." Severus schnaubte laut hörbar, doch sie war so in Fahrt, dass sie sich davon nicht beeindrucken ließ. Energisch puffte sie ihn in die Schulter. „Es ist wahr! Wer von euch hätte das gedacht? Noch vor einem Jahr wäre das undenkbar gewesen. Aber jetzt? Alles hat sich geändert. Und das ist auch Dumbledores Verdienst."

Ron schmunzelte. „Da ist was dran. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal freiwillig Zeit mit Snape verbringen würde ..."

Das plötzlich aufkommende, unbehagliche Grollen aus der Richtung des Professors ließ ihn zusammenfahren.

„Übertreiben Sie es nicht, Weasley."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Bestimmt nicht."

Harry seufzte. „Und was jetzt? Sollen wir uns alle in die Arme fallen?"

Hermine wäre beinahe in Lachen ausgebrochen, als sie seinen Sarkasmus hörte. Sie wusste, dass es vermutlich nie soweit kommen würde. Das dünne Bündnis der Akzeptanz, das zwischen Severus und den Jungs herrschte, bestand hauptsächlich ihretwegen. Mehr steckte nicht dahinter und sie wollte auf keinen Fall einen Streit unter ihnen riskieren.

„Wir haben immer noch Voldemort am Hals", sagte Harry steif.

„Richtig", bemerkte sie. „Aber wir haben uns. Und das ist viel mehr, als wir je erwarten konnten. Stellt euch mal vor, wo wir wären, wenn Severus und ich nicht geheiratet hätten!"

„In der Tat", knurrte Severus. „Ihr wärt alle nicht hier, das kann ich euch versichern."

„Ist ja schon gut", murmelte Harry. „Den Teil habe ich verstanden. Mir gefällt unsere Lage trotzdem nicht. Warum hat Dumbledore Ihnen den Elderstab geschenkt, Professor? Und was werden Sie damit tun?"

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich mag meinen Zauberstab und kann mir nicht vorstellen, ihn zu wechseln, geschweige denn, diesen hier zu benutzen." Ganz vorsichtig drehte er den Elderstab zwischen seinen Fingern, während die anderen ihn dabei beobachteten.

„Sir. Was wird Dumbledore jetzt ohne seinen Zauberstab tun?"

Er seufzte. „Der Elderstab besitzt eine ganz eigene Geschichte. Und so wie ich das sehe, hatte Albus sich seine Macht nur für seine Zwecke geborgt, nachdem er ihn Grindelwald abgenommen hatte. Der Stab existiert weiter, auch ohne ihn. Was Albus anbelangt, so denke ich, dass er ihn nicht benötigen wird. Er ist fähig, die meisten Zauber ohne einen Zauberstab auszuführen."

Harry nickte beschwichtigt. „Angenommen, Voldemort wüsste, dass wir die Heiligtümer besitzen, was hätte das zu bedeuten?"

„Das kann ich nicht beantworten. Noch nicht. Aber ich bin sicher, dass wir es eher herausfinden werden, als es uns lieb ist."

„Aber ..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine weiteren Fragen, Potter. Und provozieren Sie mich nicht. Ich denke, wir sollten für heute eine Pause einlegen und morgen an dieser Stelle weitermachen."

Endlich gab er sich damit zufrieden und zog mit Ron davon.

Für Hermine war es eigenartig, in den neuen Räumlichkeiten zu wohnen, die dem ehemaligen Schulleiter gehört hatten. Alles wirkte viel großzügiger und heller, als sie es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Auch die Gerüche waren ihr fremd. Da beide nicht daran gewöhnt waren, war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sie während der ersten Nacht in ihrem neuen Schlafzimmer kaum ein Auge zubrachten.

Nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass Severus genauso aufgewühlt war, kuschelte sie sich in die Biegung seines warmen Körpers und verschlang ihre Finger in seinen. Sein Atem klang vertraut und ebenmäßig und sie mochte das beruhigende Geräusch an ihrem Ohr.

„Du schlägst dich gut mit den Jungs", bemerkte sie verträumt.

Er lachte leise auf. „Findest du? Ich war mehrmals in Versuchung den Elderstab an ihnen zu testen."

Hermine drehte den Kopf zu ihm um und sah in sein Gesicht, das im Schein des Feuers gerade genug beleuchtet wurde, um ihr zu versichern, dass er es keinesfalls so gemeint hatte. Sie musste lächeln und konnte nicht aufhören, ihn anzusehen.

Nach einigen Sekunden öffnete er ein Auge und starrte sie an. „Schlaf jetzt."

Sie seufzte gedankenverloren und blickte wieder geradeaus. „Das sagst du so leicht. Wir haben heute eine bahnbrechende Entdeckung gemacht, Severus."

„Ja, das haben wir."

„Außerdem muss ich mich erst an all das hier gewöhnen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir die Kerker so sehr fehlen würden."

Er nickte und sie konnte die sanfte Bewegung an ihrem Hals spüren. „Als ich gesehen habe, was die Elfen so alles nach oben gebracht haben, ist mir erst richtig bewusst geworden, wie lange ich da unten gelebt habe."

Hermine grinste und streckte sich, um ihn zu küssen. „Da ist was dran."

Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, spürte sie, dass er ihren Kuss erwiderte. Seine Hand ruhte auf ihrem Bauch und strich sanft über ihre Haut. Sein warmer Körper presste sich an ihren und sie bewegte ihre Hüfte, um sich noch fester an ihn zu schmiegen und seine Männlichkeit zu reizen.

Hermine spürte seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken und merkte, dass er hinter ihr härter wurde. Das Gefühl, so in seinen Armen zu liegen, ließ sie all ihre Sorgen für eine Weile vergessen und sie stöhnte auf, als er seine Zunge über ihren Hals und seine Finger über ihren Körper gleiten ließ.

Ihre Hand griff nach hinten und packte sein Haar. Noch immer rieb sie sich an seiner Männlichkeit und es dauerte nicht lange und er drang in sie ein. Im selben Moment krallte sie ihre Nägel in die Hand, die auf ihrem Bauch lag und bewegte sich, um seinen Stößen entgegenzukommen.

Es fühlte sich so gut an, in bei sich zu haben, dass sie all ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenken und den Stress der vergangenen Tage ablegen konnte.

Seine Stimme in ihrem Ohr, als er ihren Namen hauchte, ließ sie schaudern. Ihre Finger glitten über seinen Arm und in seinen Nacken, bis sie beide Hände in seinem Haar verschlungen hatte. Seine Töne wurden immer kehliger und sie ließ sich fallen und stöhnte auf, als sich ihre Lust bis auf die Spitze steigerte, eine Antwort auf seinen eigenen Höhepunkt.

Erst nachdem sich ihre Atmung beruhigt hatte, spürte sie die Müdigkeit, die in ihr steckte und ließ sich vom Schlaf überwältigen.


	25. The Dark Side

Tear me apart - Fortsetzung

Kapitel 25

The Dark Side

Severus schlug die Augen auf. Sofort wusste er, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Sein linker Arm pochte höllisch.

Verdammt! Es war soweit.

Seit den Tagen, seitdem er Schulleiter von Hogwarts war, war es verdächtig ruhig um ihn geworden. Doch jetzt - es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sein Meister nach ihm rufen würde - schien sich die Lage dem Höhepunkt zu nähern. Das Ministerium war von den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords infiltriert und die Nachricht vom plötzlichen Rücktritt Dumbledores hatte bestimmt für Verwirrung auf allen Seiten gesorgt.

Er hatte sein Bestes getan, um sich und das goldene Trio auf das vorzubereiten, was sie erwarten würde. Jetzt würde sich zeigen, ob es genug gewesen war.

„Hermine", rief er alarmiert, schon längst dazu versucht, aus dem Bett zu springen. Seine Stimme klang rau und müde. „Wach auf."

Sie seufzte im Schlaf und räkelte sich an seiner Seite, unschuldig und verletzlich. Dann drehte sie sich um und atmete ruhig weiter. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sah wunderschön aus, wenn sie so friedlich neben ihm lag.

Severus streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und rüttelte an ihrer Schulter. „Es ist Zeit zum Aufwachen", sagte er hart, ohne es zu beabsichtigen. Seine Stimmung wechselte automatisch in das altbewährte Muster eines Todessers. Leben und überleben.

Endlich blinzelte sie und gähnte verschlafen. „Was – was ist los? Wie spät ist es?" Mit der Hand strich sie ihm die schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, um ihn besser sehen zu können. Sofort erkannte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte und setzte sich neben ihm auf.

Die Muskeln seiner Kiefer zuckten, als er zu sprechen begann. „Sie wissen, dass etwas faul ist", sagte er schlicht, seine glühenden Augen auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet.

Hermine schluckte. „Und was jetzt?"

Ehe er antworten konnte, hörten sie den Kamin aufflammen, der im Büro auf der anderen Ebene ihres neuen Domizils zum Leben erwachte.

Beide starrten sich an.

„Severus!", rief eine vertraute Stimme. Schnelle, klackernde Schritte kamen näher. „Severus … bist du hier?"

Er räusperte sich und war mit einem Satz aus dem Bett. „Minerva!"

Die Schritte verstummten vor der Tür. „Ich fürchte, ich muss dir etwas sehr Unerfreuliches mitteilen", sagte sie aufgebracht.

Während Severus in seine Hose schlüpfte, hüllte sich Hermine in die Bettdecke ein. Ihr Herz pochte bis zum Hals.

Severus war binnen Sekunden an der Tür und öffnete. „Was ist los?", fragte er und lehnte sich ungeduldig an den Türrahmen.

McGonagall starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und suchte nach Worten. Sein nackter, blasser Oberkörper glänzte der Hexe im Schein dutzender Kerzen entgegen, die sie vorsorglich in seinem Büro entzündet hatte.

Hermine lugte um ihn herum und erhaschte einen Blick auf ihre Hauslehrerin, die ein Haarnetz auf dem Kopf trug und in einen dunkelgrauen, grobgestrickten Morgenmantel gehüllt war. Sie wirkte, als hätte jemand sie durch das Schloss gehetzt und wusste offenbar nicht so recht, wo sie hinblicken sollte, als sie ihren ehemaligen Schüler, der jetzt der Leiter von Hogwarts war, halbnackt vor sich erblickte.

„Das Dunkle Mal wurde über dem Verbotenen Wald gesichtet", keuchte sie außer Atem. „Hagrid kam völlig aufgelöst zu mir, nachdem die Zentauren wutentbrannt seine Hütte gestürmt haben."

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. „Die Zentauren?", fragte sie verblüfft.

McGonagall, die ihre Anwesenheit ganz vergessen hatte, reckte den Hals und starrte sie an. „Guten Morgen, Miss Granger."

Hermine lächelte verlegen und nickte ihr zu. „Guten Morgen, Professor."

Severus wischte sich die widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und blickte ernst auf Minerva hinab, während er aus dem Türrahmen glitt und die Tür hinter sich zuzog. „Ist er verletzt?", fragte er mit gesenkter Stimme. Der Zeitpunkt war gekommen, um Klartext mit ihr zu reden. Nach Möglichkeit unter vier Augen. Kaum hatte er ihre Stimmen mit einem Zauber abgeschirmt, als er auch schon die Aufmerksamkeit der alten Frau zurückerobert hatte. Ihr faltiger Mund kräuselte sich.

„Nein. Er hat zwar etwas zu viel Feuerwhisky im Blut, aber abgesehen davon ist er unversehrt."

Er hob seine Braue, als würde er auf eine Erklärung warten.

„Du musst verstehen, Severus, der Abschied von Albus ist ihm nicht leicht gefallen. Hagrid hat ihn immer sehr geschätzt. Albus ist als einziger für ihn eingestanden, nachdem er bezichtigt wurde, die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet zu haben ..."

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. Albus, der Wohltäter. Hagrid hätte nie die Kammer öffnen können. Er war zu einfältig und zu gutmütig, um einer Fliege etwas zu Leide zu tun. Voldemort hingegen war schon immer verschlagen gewesen.

Wie das Leben doch spielte! Dass das Ministerium Fehler machte, war eine Sache. Doch dass Dumbledore nicht erkannt hatte, wozu Tom in der Lage war, war ihm ein Rätsel. Schritt für Schritt hatten sie gemeinsam, und ohne es zu beabsichtigen, dem Dunklen Lord zu seiner Macht verholfen.

Er grinste süffisant, besann sich aber schnell eines Besseren. Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätte er sich unter diesen Umständen einen Dreck für den Verbleib des bärtigen Mannes interessiert.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Minerva am Rande der Hilflosigkeit. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie in die Jahre gekommen war. Ihre Gestalt wirkte dürr, beinahe zerbrechlich, wenn sie nicht diese unbändige Energie und ihre spitze Stimme besessen hätte, die allen Schülern Respekt lehrte.

„Severus?"

Er seufzte. Das Dunkle Mal in der Nähe des Schlosses und ein betrunkener Halbriese dazu waren im Moment nicht gerade Dinge, die er brauchen konnte, doch er wusste nur zu gut, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man nicht weiter wusste und somit hatte er Nachsicht mit Hagrid. Es gab dringendere Dinge als ihn.

„Ich muss mit Potter reden", dröhnte er.

Sie nickte knapp.

„Informiere die anderen Hauslehrer. Beginnt mit der Evakuierung aller minderjährigen Schüler. Der Orden soll sich darum kümmern, dass sie so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden. Die anderen sind alt genug, um selbst zu entscheiden, was sie tun wollen." Er holte tief Luft. Ganz so einfach war es natürlich nicht, das wusste er nur allzu gut. Im Augenblick jedoch blieb keine Zeit für Diskussionen. „Und jemand sollte dem Riesen einige Eimer Wasser einflößen. Er ist kräftig und wir können es uns nicht leisten, auf ihn zu verzichten."

Minerva riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn an. „Wird er uns angreifen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Sein Gesicht wirkte starr, sein zitternder Arm jedoch verriet deutlich, dass die Situation keineswegs harmlos war. „Er hatte schon immer Interesse an der Schule. Doch wir werden sie nicht einfach so in seine Hände übergeben. Die Folgen für die Schüler wären fatal. Wir müssen eine Verteidigungslinie aufstellen. Alles Weitere ergibt sich."

Benommen nickte sie. Die Sorge stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Was wird mit den Eltern von Miss Granger geschehen? Bestimmt wird er seine Häscher nach ihnen schicken."

Einen Moment lang war es unangenehm still zwischen ihnen. Zugegeben, die lieben Schwiegereltern hatte er ganz vergessen. Aber Hermine würde es ihm nie verzeihen, wenn er sie einfach ungeschützt den Todessern überlassen würde. „Schaff sie irgendwie her, Minerva. Und versteckt sie", zischte seine Stimme mit mangelnder Begeisterung. „Sie können nicht schlimmer zu hüten sein, als die Teenager."

„Aber sie sind Muggel", gab sie zu bedenken.

Er seufzte. „Richtig." Seine Kiefer prallten aufeinander, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass das nicht sein einziges Problem mit den beiden war. „Übrigens, es wäre besser, wenn du das mit der Schwangerschaft nicht erwähnst, Minerva." Seine schwarzen Augen blitzten auf.

Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Severus! Ihr habt es ihnen nicht gesagt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben keine Ahnung. Und das sollte vorerst auch so bleiben. Wir können es uns nicht erlauben, noch mehr Leute einzuweihen."

„Verstehe … Ich werde mich um sie kümmern." Nachdenklich machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und stakste etwas durcheinander auf den Kamin zu.

Severus blickte ihr nach. Erst kurz bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, rief er ihr nach. „Minerva!"

„Ja?"

„Hab ein Auge auf sie!"

Sie nickte. Auch dann, wenn er seine Schwierigkeiten mit der alten Frau gehabt hatte, verstand sie nur zu gut, was er meinte. „Natürlich. Miss Granger hat oberste Priorität."

Er atmete erleichtert aus. „Danke."

Ein gequältes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Sei vorsichtig, Severus."

„Das bin ich doch immer."

„Deswegen sollst du es ja sein. Die Routine ist unser größter Feind."

Sie sah nicht mehr den Moment, in dem er seinen Arm gegen die Brust schlug und mit der anderen Hand umklammerte. McGonagall war verschwunden und Severus wusste nicht, wann und ob er sie wieder sehen würde. Doch es schien kaum noch eine Rolle zu spielen. Spätestens jetzt vertraute er ihr. Und er hatte keinen Grund mehr, es nicht zu tun. Der Rest in ihm war auf ein Minimum an Menschlichkeit zusammengeschrumpft, er funktionierte einfach. Rationell und automatisiert, so wie er es sein ganzes Leben lang getan hatte. Niemand hatte ihm je etwas geschenkt. Seine Kindheit war ein einziger Albtraum gewesen, seine Jugend geprägt von Schmerz und Verlust. Lange Zeit hatte er nicht gewusst, wo er hingehörte, bis ihn seine Feinde in die Arme des Bösen getrieben hatten.

Er war ein Gefangener, der an die Gunst seines Lords gebunden war, solange dieser lebte. Doch er würde nicht kampflos aufgeben. Selbst dann nicht, wenn es ihn sein Leben kosten würde.

Es gab keinen Ausweg, er musste Voldemort aufsuchen.

Für Severus war es ein weiterer schmerzvoller Abschied, den er von Hermine nehmen musste. Er hatte sein Bestes gegeben, um die Situation nicht zu dramatisch werden zu lassen, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte.

Mit tiefen Sorgenfalten auf dem Gesicht eilte er durch das Schloss, gefolgt vom Luftstrom seines aufgeblähten Umhangs. Sein Arm brannte.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, er durfte sich jetzt nicht ablenken lassen, stürmte er in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors.

Ein lautes Raunen ging durch die versammelten Schüler, die verschreckt und um die Sitzgruppe zusammengepfercht darauf warteten, dass McGonagall ihnen weitere Anweisungen geben würde. Er beachtete sie nicht weiter, seine schwarzen Rabenaugen hatten bereits gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte.

„Miss Weasley", rief er forsch zu Ginny. „Holen Sie Potter und seinen ungleichen Zwilling."

Sie nickte und eilte zu den Schlafräumen der Jungs.

Severus stellte sich mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen vor das Fenster. Seine linke Hand zitterte noch immer, doch er ignorierte es, so gut er konnte. Die aufrechte schwarze Gestalt sorgte für Verwirrung unter den sonst so mutigen Griffindors. Wie er es hasste, wenn sie über ihn tuschelten! Nicht einmal jetzt hatten sie Respekt vor ihm.

Sein Blick glitt weit hinaus, in die Tiefen des Verbotenen Waldes. Seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten, er fröstelte.

Irgendwo dort draußen stand sein Meister und verlangte nach ihm. Doch er sollte nur warten.

Endlich hörte er Schritte, die die Treppe hinunter eilten.

„Professor", keuchte Harry.

Er drehte sich um und starrte ihn an, in seine leuchtenden und vertrauten Augen, die so schmerzhafte Erinnerungen in ihm wach riefen, ohne Weasley weiter zu beachten, der neben ihm war.

„Potter!", hallte seine tiefe Stimme durch den Raum. „Wir müssen reden!"


	26. Umhang, Stein, Stab

Tear me apart – Fortsetzung

Kapitel 26

Umhang, Stein, Stab

Severus rief einen Schutzzauber herbei, der es ihm ermöglichte, sich ungehört mit den jungen Männern zu unterhalten. Er tat dabei sein Bestes, um die Gruppe der Griffindors zu ignorieren, die hinter seinem Rücken tuschelte.

Es kümmerte ihn kaum noch, was sie über ihn zu verbreiten hatten, was sehr ungewöhnlich war, denn im Moment stand es erst einmal im Vordergrund, diesen Tag zu überleben. Niemand von seinen Schülern hatte ihm je etwas Gutes getan, geschweige denn, dass ihn je einer von ihnen anständig behandelt hätte; ausgenommen von Hermine. Und, so schwer es ihm fiel, es sich einzugestehen, in letzter Zeit war sogar der Rest des berühmten Trios weniger aufmüpfig gewesen, als in all den Jahren zuvor. Er wusste, dass sie mit ihm waren, soweit es unter den derzeitigen Umständen möglich war.

Severus seufzte innerlich. Es hatte sich viel zwischen ihnen geändert. Die ganze Situation war in den letzten Wochen irgendwie leichter und erträglicher geworden. Ob sie damit eine Chance hätten, den Krieg zu gewinnen, wusste er jedoch nicht.

„Sind sie bereit?", fragte er matt, den Blick starr in Harrys vertraute Augen gerichtet.

Er nickte verschlafen. Seine Haare standen wirr nach allen Richtungen ab. Er wirkte keineswegs so, als wäre er imstande dazu, dem Tod ins Auge zu blicken.

Ron tat ihm wie üblich alles gleich. Er sah nicht viel besser aus, als er seinen Professor angähnte.

Severus rollte mit den Augen und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken. Wie sehr hätte er sich gewünscht, dieser Krieg würde nicht auf diese Art und Weise ausgetragen werden. Sie alle waren zu jung für das, was sie erdulden mussten.

„Was macht die Narbe?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, als er zu seinem neuen Schulleiter aufblickte. „Bis jetzt ist es nicht schlimmer, als sonst. Es gibt es keine ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnisse. Eigentlich ist es … zu ruhig."

„Das wird sich bald ändern", verkündete er trocken. „Wir wissen beide, dass er es in erster Linie auf Sie und mich abgesehen hat, Potter. Es ist ein Leichtes für ihn, Ihnen Schmerzen zuzufügen. Auch dann, wenn er es vielleicht gar nicht bewusst tut."

Beunruhigt rieb Harry mit dem Zeigefinger über seine alte Narbe an der Stirn.

„Versuchen Sie, keine Dummheiten zu machen."

Harry lugte über den Rand seiner Brille und nickte.

„Gut." Severus fühlte sich nicht sonderlich wohl in seiner Haut, bei dem, was er vorhatte, dennoch musste er es hinter sich bringen, bevor ihm die Zeit davon lief. Eilig räusperte er sich und ließ seine Hand in der Tasche seines Fracks verschwinden.

Harry folgte ihm mit seinen Augen und wirkte etwas verwirrt, als Snape ihm kurz darauf zwei kleine Glasphiolen entgegenhielt, die sich optisch und inhaltlich deutlich voneinander unterschieden. Die eine schimmerte aufreizend und wirkte, als wäre sie voller Leben. Sie hatte etwas Vertrautes an sich. Der Inhalt der anderen hingegen sah eher ungewöhnlich und gefährlich aus. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, so etwas schon einmal gesehen zu haben.

„Hier, nehmen Sie sie schon", sagte er mit einem beinahe sanften Ausdruck auf seinem sonst so harten Gesicht. „Ich weiß, dass Sie danach streben, etwas über Ihre Mutter herauszufinden. Und ich habe mehr Erinnerungen an sie, als ich fortan brauchen kann."

Harry schluckte. Sein Mund fühlte sich ganz trocken an, als ihm bewusst wurde, was ihm sein Professor mit dieser Geste offenbarte. Zaghaft streckte er seine Finger danach aus und begutachtete die Phiolen aus der Nähe. Er hatte richtig vermutet. In der einen steckten die Erinnerungen, die Snape an Lily hatte. Dennoch war das Rätsel um den Inhalt der anderen nicht gelöst.

„Sir? Die zweite Phiole … was ist darin?"

Severus senkte den Blick. Er wirkte abwesend und sprach sehr bedächtig. „Erinnern Sie sich an den Kessel, mit dem ich gebraut habe, als Sie zu mir kamen? Ich habe schon seit längerem daran gearbeitet, das Antivenom, das wir damals benutzt haben, um Mr. Weasley zu heilen, zu verbessern."

Für Harry gab es keinen Zweifel an den Fähigkeiten, die er im Tränkebrauen besaß. Doch war die Antwort wirklich so einfach, wie er glaubte? „Sie haben es geschafft", murmelte er leise, als er den zierlichen Glaskörper betrachtete.

Ein kurzes Nicken, das von einem Seufzer aus den Tiefen des Bewusstseins seines Gegenübers begleitet wurde, bestätigte seine Worte. „Tragen Sie es immer bei sich und nehmen Sie es nur im äußersten Notfall ein. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass es Sie töten wird. Ihr Körper ist nicht daran gewöhnt, mit diesen extremen Situationen umzugehen. Dasselbe gilt für Sie, Weasley."

Ron schluckte, er hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen, doch Snape ging nicht näher darauf ein.

„Und hier ist noch etwas für Sie, Potter", setzte er an und zog einen verborgenen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel.

Zaghaft nahm Harry ihn entgegen. „Der Elderstab", stellte er fest und schlang die Finger fest um den Griff. Das Gefühl war befremdlich und ließ ihn schaudern. „Warum ich? Er gehört Ihnen ..."

„Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, als würde er mir gehören", sagte Severus nachdenklich. Er hatte nie vorgehabt, seinen Stab gegen Dumbledores Geschenk einzutauschen. Der Elderstab schien so nutzlos gegen jemanden, der unverwundbar und unsterblich war. Doch wenn Potter wirklich dazu bestimmt war, diesen Krieg zu beenden, würde er ihn noch vor allen anderen benötigen.

Ron starrte mit Stielaugen auf Harrys Hand. „Wow. Weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

Harry blinzelte ihn an, als hätte er keinen Schimmer davon.

„Du bist jetzt der Besitzer der drei Heiligtümer des Todes", verkündete Ron stolz. „Umhang, Stein, Stab."

Er schluckte. „Jetzt wo du es sagst ..."

Ron nickte eifrig. Auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen, fast so, als rechnete er damit, den Sieg über Voldemort bereits in der Tasche zu haben.

„Sind Sie sicher, Professor, dass Sie das damit beabsichtigen? Ich meine, vielleicht wollen Sie es sich ja noch einmal überlegen ..."

Snapes Augen blitzten auf und er schob die Hände durch die Haare. „Fangen Sie jetzt bloß nicht an, sentimental zu werden, Potter."

„Werd ich nicht", versicherte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

„Gut."

Sekunden vergingen, ehe Severus sich wieder auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren konnte. Selbst die Jungs waren beeindruckt von dem stillen Einverständnis, das zwischen ihnen und dem Professor herrschte.

„Weasley", sagte er schließlich. „Sie müssen mir einen Gefallen tun, wenn ich nicht zurückkommen sollte", forderte er, ohne ihm Zeit zum Antworten zu geben. „Ich brauche Sie, um auf Hermine und das Kind zu achten."

Für eine Weile herrschte absolute Stille zwischen ihnen, bis Ron endlich seine Stimme wiederfand. „Aber Sir ..."

Severus hob die Hand. Seine Mimik war unnachgiebig und Ron verstand sofort, dass es ihm ernst war. „Sollten Sie jedoch auch nur einen unehrenhaften Gedanken in Bezug auf meine Frau in ihrem Kopf haben, werde ich schneller aus der Hölle herausschießen, als es Ihnen lieb ist."

Ron blinzelte verdattert.

„Ist das klar?"

Er nickte, doch das intensive Starren seines Professors ließ ihn frösteln. „Ja, Sir."

Wäre der Ausgang des Krieges nicht so ungewiss gewesen, hätte Harry die Gelegenheit genutzt, in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. Von allen Menschen auf der Welt, die sich um seine Frau und seinen Sohn hätten kümmern können, suchte Snape sich ausgerechnet denjenigen aus, der es im Stillen immer noch auf Hermine abgesehen hatte.

Entweder war der Professor total übergeschnappt, was in Anbetracht der Umstände kein Wunder gewesen wäre, oder er war total genial, weil er wusste, dass es keinen Grund gäbe, auf Ron eifersüchtig zu sein. Hermines Gefühle für ihn waren nie wirklich über Freundschaft hinaus gegangen.

„Sir?", fragte er vorsichtig, während Ron noch immer damit beschäftigt war, die Tragweite der ungewöhnlichen Bitte seines Professors zu erfassen. „Was ist, wenn wir versagen? Und wenn er gewinnt?"

Snape blickte für einige Sekunden wortlos aus dem Fenster. Seine Kiefer arbeiteten angespannt und Harry begriff, dass er sich diese Frage hätte sparen können. „Die Welt, wie Sie sie kennen, wird nicht weiter existieren. Er lässt keine Gnade walten, Potter. Das sollten Sie bereits wissen."

Harry und Ron warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu. Dann traten sie näher an ihren Schulleiter heran und sahen gemeinsam mit ihm aus dem Fenster.

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sich langsam aber sicher eine bedrückende Dunkelheit dem Schloss näherte, das durch etliche Schutzzauber gegen Eindringlinge von außen gewappnet war. Die Frage war nur, wie lange noch.

Harry schauderte. „Haben Sie Angst?", hörte er seine eigene Stimme leise fragen. Doch er bereute es sofort, die Worte ausgesprochen zu haben. Die Antwort konnte niemanden der Anwesenden befriedigen.

Die schwarze Gestalt neben ihm atmete tief ein. Nie zuvor hätte er gedacht, ausgerechnet vom Sohn seines Erzfeindes mit dieser Frage konfrontiert zu werden. Es hatte etwas surreales an sich, wie sie in diesem Augenblick nebeneinander standen und aus dem Fenster blickten, als hätte es die vergangenen Jahre und all den Zwist zwischen ihnen nicht gegeben.

„Ich habe den Tod nie gefürchtet, Potter. Aber wenn Sie wissen wollen, ob ich vorhabe, ausgerechnet jetzt zu sterben, muss ich verneinen."

Harry nickte. Im Grunde genommen ging es ihm ähnlich. Er wollte nicht das verlieren, was er am Leben schätzte: Ginny, seine Freunde, den Rest der Weasleys...

Der Mann neben ihm begann unruhig zu werden. Als er sich vom Fenster wegdrehte, erkannte Harry, dass sein Arm furchtbar zitterte. Er wollte etwas sagen und hob den Blick, wurde jedoch jäh unterbrochen.

„Ich muss gehen, Potter", sagte er streng und ließ seine Augäpfel zwischen den Jungs umher gleiten. „Bleiben Sie dem Ärger fern. Beide."

Sie nickten. Was sonst hätten sie tun können?

Severus meinte es so, wie er es gesagt hatte, wusste aber sehr wohl, dass es unvermeidlich für sie war, sich dem Kampf zu stellen. Ganz besonders, seit er erfahren hatte, dass Harry ein Horkrux war.

Professor", rief Harry voller Sorge. „Was ist mit Hermine? Glauben Sie, sie wird im Schloss sicher sein?"

„Sie muss. Und sie wird es versuchen, denn sie würde nicht zulassen, dass dem Kind etwas geschieht."

Ein lauter Knall ertönte irgendwo in einem entfernten Flügel des Schlosses und alles fing zu wackeln an.

„Es geht los", murmelte Severus und wirbelte seinen Umhang herum. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war hart wie eh und je, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte.

Harry blickte ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen nach. Es war nur zu offensichtlich, dass Snape sich Voldemort stellen musste. Doch was war mit ihm selbst? Gab es noch Hoffnung für ihn, diesen Krieg zu überleben?

Mit feuchten Fingern umklammerte er die Phiolen und den Zauberstab, den er von ihm erhalten hatte und wurde dabei den Gedanken nicht los, dass dieser Tag sehr unschön enden würde. Wehmütig dachte er an Hermine. Er kannte zwar nicht die Details ihrer Albträume, wusste aber sehr wohl, dass sie große Sorge um Snape hatte. Zurecht, wenn er bedachte, dass sein Schulleiter dabei war, seinem Meister gegenüberzutreten, ohne auch nur die geringste Chance zu haben, etwas gegen seine Unsterblichkeit auszurichten.


	27. Familie Granger

Tear me apart – Fortsetzung

Kapitel 27

Familie Granger

Hermine ging bereits eine ganze Weile unruhig in Snapes Büro auf und ab. Sie hatte ihm hoch und heilig versprochen, sich aus den Geschehnissen, die sich um sie herum abspielten, herauszuhalten. Und das nur aus einem Grund: die Schwangerschaft hatte ein neues Verantwortungsbewusstsein in ihr wach gerufen, was sie sich unter normalen Umständen nie eingestanden hätte.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet ihr, dass bereits alle verfügbaren Verbündeten damit beschäftigt waren, die bestmöglichen Schutzvorkehrungen gegen einen bevorstehenden Angriff aus Voldemorts Reihen zu treffen, die sie zur Verfügung hatten.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so schien es, klopfte es an der Tür. Ihr Herz raste und sie fuhr herum und durchquerte eilig das Büro, um zu öffnen.

„Wer ist da?", fragte sie mit leicht zittriger Stimme. Jede Nachricht konnte sowohl gut, als auch schlecht sein.

„Miss Granger, hier ist Minerva. Ich habe Besuch für Sie."

Hermine öffnete und blinzelte ungläubig, als sie ihre Eltern erblickte, die ratlos und etwas verunsichert hinter Professor McGonagall zum Vorschein kamen.

„Mum! Dad! Was tut ihr hier?"

„Das haben wir uns auch schon gefragt", entgegnete Mrs. Granger forsch, ohne sich die Zeit zu nehmen, ihre Tochter zu begrüßen. Lediglich ihr Dad nickte ihr zu.

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten und blickte zu McGonagall, in der Hoffnung, eine Erklärung zu erhalten.

Doch die Lehrerin seufzte nur. „Miss Granger, so leid es mir tut, muss ich Sie nun wieder verlassen. Die Umstände erfordern meine Anwesenheit … ich werde später wieder nach Ihnen sehen."

Hermine biss auf ihrer Lippe herum und nickte. Ihr war die Besorgnis in der Stimme der alten Frau nicht entgangen. Noch immer hielten die Schutzzauber stand, die das Schloss umgaben, dennoch konnte sie spüren, dass die Zahl der Gegner, die dagegen ankämpften, gewaltig war. Schon mehrere schwere Stöße hatten die Mauern um sie herum erzittern lassen.

„Natürlich, Professor", sagte sie, in dem Wissen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, in einer Situation wie dieser, weiter zu drängen.

Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter ihrer Hauslehrerin verschlossen und all die Schutzzauber darüber gelegt, die Severus ihr eingetrichtert hatte, da fing ihre Mutter auch schon an, einen ihrer üblichen Vorträge zu halten.

„Wie kommt diese Frau nur auf diese schwachsinnige Idee, uns gegen unseren Willen hier her zu bringen? Das ist eine Unverschämtheit sondergleichen! Man sollte die Regierung darüber informieren und sie untersuchen lassen. Und was hat es mit diesen Männern auf sich, von denen sie uns erzählt hat, die … wie hießen sie gleich noch? Todesser?"

Hermine nickte. „Wollt ihr euch nicht lieber setzen?" Sie streckte die Arme aus und führte die beiden durch das Büro ihres Mannes/Schulleiters hindurch auf die andere Ebene, auf der ihre gemeinsamen Privaträume lagen.

„Hier, bitte, nehmt Platz." Die beiden setzten sich zögerlich nieder und Hermine stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. „Ich werde euch in Ruhe alles erklären", sagte sie mit unterdrückter Nervosität. Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, tauchte auch schon ein silbernes Tablett mit Teegeschirr auf dem kleinen Tisch in ihrer Mitte auf.

Hermine nahm die Tassen und schenkte ein. „Wisst ihr, es ist auch für mich nicht leicht, euch hier zu haben", erklärte sie sanft. Nachdenklich nippte sie an ihrem Tee, während ihre Eltern sich umblickten.

Es musste eigenartig für sie sein, all diese alten Bücher über Magie und Zauberei in den Regalen zu erblicken. Die Räumlichkeiten, die Snape für gewöhnlich bewohnte, glichen eher einer Bibliothek, als einem gemütlichen Zuhause. Doch Hermine hatte kein Problem damit, sie liebte die Bücher, ebenso wie er es tat.

„Oh mein Gott!", rief Mr. Granger plötzlich. „Das Bild dort – es hat sich etwas darin bewegt!" Auf seinem Gesicht stand ein großes ungeschriebenes Fragezeichen.

„Das ist ganz normal, Dad", erwiderte Hermine gelassen. „Auf den Portraits kannst du die wichtigsten, bereits verblichenen Führungspersönlichkeiten von Hogwarts sehen."

Er rieb sich die Augen. „Und warum bewegen sie sich?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es wäre etwas seltsam, wenn sie sprechen würden, ohne sich dabei zu bewegen. Zumindest ihr Gesicht sollte nicht ganz so steif dabei rüber kommen, oder?"

„Sie bewegen sich und sprechen auch noch?"

„Natürlich tun sie das. Du kannst ja mal versuchen, dich mit ihnen zu unterhalten, aber sei vorsichtig, sie können ganz schön launisch sein – da, siehst du? Jetzt ist Phineas verschwunden. Es ist im Moment einfach zu viel Wirbel um uns herum, als dass er hier herumhängen könnte, um Däumchen zu drehen. Bestimmt ist er im Grimmauldplatz und sieht dort nach, ob es Neuigkeiten gibt ..."

Mrs. Granger stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, obwohl Hermine bezweifelte, dass sie begriff, wovon sie gesprochen hatte.

„Beruhige dich, Mum", entgegnete sie mit den Augen rollend. „Viele der Portraits haben noch einen anderen Platz, an dem eine weiter Ausgabe von ihnen hängt, damit sie den Schulleiter auf dem Laufenden halten können." Apropos Schulleiter, seufzte sie grummelig. Es wäre vielleicht an der Zeit, ihnen davon zu erzählen, dass Dumbledore das Handtuch geworfen hat.

„Aber es sind Bilder! Das ist absolut unmöglich." Kopfschüttelnd wandte Mr. Granger den Blick ab und widmete sich seinem Tee.

Hermine grinste verhalten. „Ihr werdet euch daran gewöhnen, glaubt mir."

Es dauerte nicht lange und Mrs. Granger schnatterte erneut aufgeregt drauf los. Wenigstens fand sie somit keine Gelegenheit, ihre Tochter eingehender zu betrachten, was diese sehr willkommen hieß. Das letzte, was Hermine jetzt wollte, war ein Aufstand, der sich um ihre Schwangerschaft drehte. Sie gab sich zwar Mühe, ihre allmählich immer runder werdenden Formen zu kaschieren, war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob ihre Mutter über kurz oder lang darauf reinfallen würde.

„Wo steckt eigentlich dein schwarzhaariger Professor?", fragte sie irgendwann.

Hermine hatte nur darauf gewartet. „Er ist jetzt der Schulleiter, Mum. Und er kümmert sich darum, dass jeder an seinem Platz ist und wir eine Möglichkeit haben, das alles zu überstehen."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass er sich nicht einfach aus dem Staub gemacht hat? Er hat nicht gerade einen vertrauenerweckenden Eindruck auf mich gemacht ..."

Hermine schnaubte und stellte laut scheppernd ihre Untertasse auf dem Tisch ab.

„Sei vorsichtig damit, was du über ihn sagst, Mum!", knurrte sie bedrohlich. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihn mit Dreck bewirfst."

Ihr Vater rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz herum und sah Hermine dabei an. „Was genau tut er, Schatz?"

Sie atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen. „Sein Name ist Severus, Dad. Bitte nenn ihn auch so. Er ist schließlich kein Ding."

Er nickte kleinlaut. „In Ordnung. Severus also. Was tut er?"

Hermine lächelte ihm anerkennend entgegen. „Wie ich schon sagte, er ist unser neuer Schulleiter ..."

„Und sowas wird hier geduldet? Ich dachte, du bist mit ihm verheiratet. Ist das nicht etwas seltsam in eurer Welt?"

Sie blinzelte verlegen. „Zugegeben, das ist durchaus seltsam. Aber ich bin erwachsen, Dad. Außerdem war es der Wille des Zaubereiministeriums, der uns in diese Lage gebracht hat. Somit ist es legal."

Er nickte verdattert. „Wird wohl so sein … Vielleicht wärst du so nett, uns etwas mehr über ihn zu erzählen, damit wir uns ein Bild von ihm machen können?"

Ein dünnes Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht, als sie ansetzte. Es konnte nicht schaden, ihren Eltern etwas über ihn zu verraten. Zugleich war es eine willkommene Abwechslung für sie, Abstand von all den Sorgen zu nehmen, die in ihrem Kopf herumschwirrten.

„Severus ist ganz anders, als ihr vielleicht denkt. Als ihr ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habt, waren wir doch alle sehr angespannt, was nicht gerade dazu beigetragen hat, die Situation in ein positives Licht zu rücken."

Mrs. Granger schnaubte leise vor sich hin, doch sowohl ihr Mann, als auch ihre Tochter ignorierten sie einfach.

„In den letzten Monaten hat sich nicht nur mein Leben vollkommen verändert, sondern auch seines. Ihr müsst versuchen, das zu verstehen. Keiner von uns war am Anfang damit einverstanden, was geschehen ist. Und obwohl ich immer wieder versucht habe, auf ihn zuzugehen, war er zunächst sehr zurückweisend. Genau genommen war es sogar so, dass er mich überhaupt nicht heiraten wollte. Er hat es auf den Wunsch von Professor Dumbledore hin getan. Aber seine Absichten dabei waren absolut ehrenhaft. Das kann ich euch versichern. Schon immer hat er die Jungs und mich beschützt, so gut er konnte. Wir wollten es nur nicht sehen."

„Und jetzt?", fragte Mr. Granger verwirrt. „Du scheinst deine Meinung über ihn ja ziemlich geändert zu haben."

Sie nickte ernst. „Severus … er ist brillant. Er ist wahnsinnig klug, Dad. Du solltest dir irgendwann mal sein Labor ansehen. Ich denke, es würde dich interessieren ..."

Mrs. Granger rümpfte missbilligend die Nase. „Ich würde eher sagen, er ist verrückt, Darling. Nach allem, was er dir angetan hat, nimmst du ihn immer noch in Schutz?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. So langsam ging ihr dieses Thema wirklich auf die Nerven. War es da noch ein Wunder, dass die Hexen und Zauberer oft so voreingenommen über die Muggel daherredeten?

„Mum!", rief sie streng. „Glaube mir endlich! Er hat es nur getan, um mich vor Voldemorts Anhängern zu schützen. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte niemand ahnen, dass wir tatsächlich Gefühle füreinander entwickeln würden."

Die Frau starrte sie mit großen Augen an, ohne etwas darauf zu erwidern und Hermine nutzte die Pause, die ihr Mundwerk einlegte, um fortzufahren. „Er hat euch hier her bringen lassen, um euch vor demselben Schicksal zu bewahren, dass viele andere Nicht-Magier ereilt hat. Voldemort hat keine Skrupel davor, seine Macht gegenüber wehrlosen Menschen zu gebrauchen. Er lässt sie foltern und töten. Und da ihr meine Eltern seid, steht ihr im Mittelpunkt seines Interesses. Er würde nicht zögern, um euch als Druckmittel einzusetzen."

Mr. Granger räusperte sich. „Vielleicht hast du in diesem Punkt recht, Schatz. Vielleicht sollten wir ihm dafür dankbar sein. Wenn diese Leute wirklich so schlimm sind, wie du sagst, glaube ich nicht, dass die Polizei etwas gegen sie hätte ausrichten können."

Hermine nickte. „Es wäre euch nicht mal die Zeit geblieben, einen Anruf bei ihnen zu tätigen. Ein einziger Zauberspruch hätte genügt und ihr wäret zu Staub zerfallen."

Mr. Granger schluckte und Mrs. Granger verschränkte steif die Arme vor der Brust. „Und trotzdem", murmelte sie. „Mir gefällt das nicht. Von allen Orten auf der Welt schleppen sie uns ausgerechnet hier her, ins Zentrum eines wütenden Krieges."

Langsam aber sicher verlor Hermine die Geduld mit ihrer Mutter. „Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn sie euch einfach überfallen und verschleppt hätten?" Ihre Stimme war um einiges lauter geworden. „Voldemort hasst Muggel. Ganz besonders hasst er die, die ihm gefährlich werden können." Sie holte tief Luft. „Er ist unsterblich, Mum. Niemand kann ihn töten. Aber genau das ist es, was wir versuchen wollen. Wir müssen es tun. Genau genommen muss Harry es tun. Und dazu braucht er die Hilfe von Severus." Sie bearbeitete angespannt ihre Lippe, während sie überlegte, ob es klug wäre, ihnen die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen. Irgendwie fühlte sie, dass sie es Severus schuldig war, für all die Opfer, die er erbringen musste. Wenn sie schon untergehen würden, was sehr wahrscheinlich war, dann wäre es vielleicht die letzte Gelegenheit für sie, ihre Eltern davon zu überzeugen, dass Severus einer von den Guten war.

„Er ist auf unserer Seite. Seit Jahren schon spioniert er Voldemort für uns aus. Er begibt sich in Gefahr, um uns und unsere Welt davor zu bewahren, vom Dunklen Lord überrannt zu werden. Alle die hier sind, werden gegen ihn kämpfen. Auch dann, wenn es vielleicht nicht genug ist, und dann, wenn es vielleicht keine Hoffnung mehr gibt, werden sie nicht aufhören, an das Gute zu glauben. Wenn wir heute nicht gewinnen, wird es die Welt, die ihr kennt, nicht mehr geben."

Mrs. Granger wirkte wieder einmal, als wäre sie einer Ohnmacht nahe. Wenigstens hielt sie vorerst einmal den Mund.

„Wenn ihr gehen wollt, dann geht", sagte Hermine entschlossen. „Ich werde euch nicht aufhalten. Niemand wird das. Wenn ihr wollt, werde ich einen Hauselfen bitten, euch von hier fort zu bringen. Aber seid euch darüber bewusst, dass es kein Zurück mehr gibt, sobald ihr das Schloss verlassen habt."

Stille legte sich über das Zimmer und Hermine bekam zum ersten Mal wieder die Gelegenheit, ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. Langsam stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster hinüber.

Sie hatte in alter Gewohnheit die Lippe zwischen ihre Zähne genommen und betrachtete die Dunkelheit, die über den Schlossgründen lag. Grelle Blitze zuckten über den Himmel. In der Ferne, es hätte irgendwo am anderen Ende des alten Gemäuers sein können, war ein Einschlag zu hören. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen bebte.

_Severus, wo auch immer du bist, komm zurück zu mir._


	28. Death Eaters

Tear me apart – Fortsetzung

Kapitel 28

Death Eaters

„Du hast mich warten lassen", schnarrte Voldemort mit kalter Stimme. Er stand umgeben von seinen Dienern in einer Lichtung im Herzen des Verbotenen Waldes.

„Ja, mein Lord", antwortete Snape ruhig und verbeugte sich vor ihm.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge der Anhänger seines Herrn.

Voldemort schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Wie kommt es, dass du immer noch zu spät erscheinst, obwohl dir, wie man hört, neuerdings die Leitung der Schule obliegt?"

Severus suchte eilig nach einer Erklärung, hatte aber keine Zeit dafür, sie sinnvoll klingen zu lassen. Es war ein Problem, das er - nach Dumbledores Verschwinden - nicht einfach so aus der Welt schaffen konnte. Früher hatte es oftmals genügt, zu erwähnen, dass der alte Mann ihn nicht eher gehen ließ … doch jetzt war diese Ausrede hinfällig geworden.

„Ich sah es als meine Pflicht an, sicher zu gehen, dass die Schüler unserer Verbündeten nicht zu Schaden kommen", sagte er ernst. „In Slytherin gibt es etliche davon."

Hinter sich konnte er sehr zu seinem Wohlgefallen hören, wie einige der Todesser aufatmeten. Viele von ihnen hatten Nachkommen, die in Hogwarts zur Schule gingen.

Severus war sich der Wirkung seiner Worte auf seine Gefährten durchaus bewusst. Obwohl sie Todesser waren und Voldemort dienten, waren sie in Sorge um ihre Kinder. Ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut zu opfern war keineswegs etwas, das sie leichtfertig hinnehmen würden.

Sogar der Dunkle Lord schien vorerst zufrieden gestellt und Severus atmete auf, als er sich von ihm abwandte.

Doch leider hatte er sich zu früh gefreut.

„Ausreden!", quiekte eine schrille Stimme.

Er presste die Kiefer fest aufeinander: unverkennbar Bella.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich ihre Gestalt aus der Menge hervorhob. „Mein Herr", säuselte sie Voldemort mit spitzen Lippen und gezücktem Zauberstab, der zwischen ihren Fingern schlenkerte, entgegen. „Wenn Ihr erlaubt, werde ich ihn für Euch zum Sprechen bringen ..."

Der Dunkle Lord fuhr herum. „Still!", zischte er augenblicklich. „Bella! Ich kann es nicht mehr hören. Denkst du nicht, dass ich selbst dazu in der Lage bin, mit ihm zu verfahren?"

Sie senkte ehrfürchtig den Kopf und machte einen Knicks. „Verzeiht, mein Lord."

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Snape zu grinsen begonnen. Bellas Obsession für ihren Herrn war eine einzige Krankheit. Doch die Lage erlaubte ihm keinen Fehltritt und so stand er still und reglos da und beobachtete die eigenartige Szene vor seinen Augen.

Eine Eiseskälte legte sich über den Platz, als Voldemort seinen Kopf unkontrolliert zur Seite zucken ließ. Die Bewegung glich vielmehr der eines Tieres, als der eines Menschen. Seine langen dünnen Finger streckten sich und fuhren über das haarlose Haupt, fast so, als würde er die juckende Haut seines schlangenartigen Kopfes abstreifen wollen.

Wie oft hatte Severus diese Eigenart beobachtet? Der Lord war unberechenbar. Jeder der Anwesenden wusste das und viele fürchteten ihn deshalb. Einige fürchteten ihn nur nicht genug.

Dem dunklen Zauberer war es ganz recht, nicht weiter von der Hexe belangt zu werden. Er wollte ohnehin nichts erklären. Er hatte genug davon, all die Jahre zu spionieren und zu lügen und sein Leben - für wen auch immer - in Gefahr zu bringen.

„Du warst mir ein treuer Diener, Severus", hörte er die Stimme seines Herrn unweit von seinem Ohr zischen, die ihn unsanft aus seinen Gedanken riss. Er schaffte es immer wieder, sich lautlos an ihn heranzuschleichen, was niemand sonst vermochte. „Und doch hast du als einziger von allen die Gabe besessen, mich im Ungewissen darüber zu lassen, ob du jemals die Wahrheit gesagt hast."

Severus spürte die Kälte, die seine Worte mit sich brachten, in sich aufsteigen. „Mein Lord", sagte er matt. „Ich habe Euch immer gedient ..."

Das plötzlich ausgestoßene Lachen seines Meisters ging ihm durch Mark und Bein und er verstummte. Irgendetwas war hier nicht in Ordnung.

„Natürlich hast du das. Haben das nicht alle?" Er blickte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen im Kreise seiner Gefolgsleute um, die plötzlich ganz still geworden waren. Die Stimmung auf der Lichtung glich der eines totenstillen Friedhofs. Bedrückend und unheimlich. Selbst Bella war zu ihrem Platz in der Runde zurückgewichen.

Und so stand Severus allein, umkreist von seinem Herrn.

xxx

Severus wurde bleich, doch sein Blick war gesenkt und sein Gesicht von den langen schwarzen Haaren verdeckt, sodass sein Meister den Ausdruck darauf nicht sehen konnte.

Blitzschnell hob er seine dünne, knochige Hand und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. „Crucio!", dröhnte die kalte Stimme, ohne weitere Warnung.

Severus wusste, dass das kommen würde und ertrug die Schmerzen zum wahrscheinlich hundertsten Mal mit so viel Würde, wie irgend möglich, obwohl sie ihn fast verrückt werden ließen. Es war nur zu offensichtlich gewesen, dass der Lord unzufrieden mit ihm war und auf diese Weise versuchen wollte, aufschlussreichere Antworten von ihm zu erhalten. Severus aber kannte die Prozedur und blieb stumm und fiel angeschlagen auf die Knie, sein Gesicht und der Ausdruck darauf größtenteils von den langen Strähnen verdeckt.

Irgendwann, im Laufe der Jahre, hatte er aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele der Flüche ihn getroffen hatten. Es war nichts Neues für ihn, damit umzugehen und gehörte zum Alltag, wenn man sich in diesen Kreisen bewegte. Einzig und allein Bellas Gelächter im Hintergrund schien ihm unerträglich. Doch sie war nicht die einzige, die sich an den Qualen anderer labte. Etliche der finsteren Gestalten leckten sich genüsslich die Lippen. Unter ihnen einige Werwölfe, ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass Voldemort nicht wählerisch bei der Selektion seiner Anhänger war.

Der Schmerz ließ nach und Severus rappelte sich langsam auf. Liegenbleiben war ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Und diese Blöße wollte er sich nicht geben. Jedenfalls nicht, so lange noch ein Fünkchen Leben in ihm steckte.

Und wieder: „Cruciooo!"

Seine Beine gaben nach, als die Ströme des Folterfluchs durch seinen Körper zuckten und er krachte vornüber auf den Boden. Alles in ihm drehte sich und erneut spürte er die Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, die ihm in den letzten Wochen so vertraut geworden war. Er würgte qualvoll und erbrach sich.

An diesem Punkt endete die Tortur – zumindest diesmal. Warum auch immer.

Voldemort stand emotionslos neben ihm und redete in Parsel auf seine engste Verbündete, die Schlange, ein.

Noch während er am Boden lag und sich lautlos zusammen krümmte, hörte er Naginis Zischeln unweit von sich auf der Erde. Er hatte gelernt, sich vor ihr in Acht zu nehmen. Doch nun, verletzt und kaum fähig, seinen eigenen Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er vielleicht nicht vorsichtig genug gewesen war.

Hermines Träume hatten ihn in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Voldemort seine Schlange auf ihn hetzen und ihn somit töten würde, war weitaus größer, als im Kampf zu fallen. Sein Meister wusste das. Doch er hatte vorgesorgt.

Severus rappelte sich mühsam hoch, bis er endlich auf seinen Beinen war. Es war riskant gewesen, sich auf Verdacht das Gegengift einzuverleiben, das er entwickelt hatte. Sein Körper war geschwächt dadurch. Auch die Nebenwirkungen, die er in den letzten Wochen immer wieder zu spüren bekommen hatte, waren nicht von ungefähr.

Er presste die Zähne zusammen. Es machte keinen Sinn, sich jetzt weiter damit auseinander zu setzen. Er hatte getan, was er konnte.

Unsanft riss ihn die Stimme Voldemorts aus seinen Gedanken. „Du hast begonnen, dich um das Mädchen zu sorgen, nicht wahr?" Die Worte klangen verächtlich und kalt. „Deshalb bist du zu spät."

Er stand einfach nur da, festgefroren, ohne eine Mine zu verziehen und starrte auf einen Punkt zwischen den roten Augen seines Herrn. Das war es also! Ein weiterer Verdacht? Vielleicht eine seiner üblichen Fallen, um ihn zu verunsichern..

Noch ehe er antworten konnte, ging es weiter. „Gib mir deinen Zauberstab."

Severus hätte am liebsten an Ort und Stelle den Todesfluch ausgesprochen, bevor er sich das antun wollte. Ein Zauberer ohne seinen Zauberstab war nicht nur schutzlos, sondern auch seiner Würde beraubt.

Innerlich fluchend senkte er, mit so viel Respekt, wie er eben aufbringen konnte, den Kopf und gehorchte. Er wäre auf der Stelle tot gewesen, wenn er es nicht getan hätte. Seine Finger waren klamm und er fühlte sich elend, als er seine Waffe aus den Händen geben musste, die ihn so lange begleitet hatte.

Voldemorts Nasenlöcher bebten vor Erregung, als er den Stab an sich nahm und das dunkle, abgegriffene Holz aufmerksam zwischen seinen Fingern drehte.

Nach außen hin ließ Severus sich nichts anmerken. Seine Haltung war aufrecht, seine Mimik ausdruckslos. Seine Tarnung hielt stand. Der Lord ahnte nicht, wie sehr er mit sich kämpfte. Noch immer glaubte er, dass der dunkle Zauberer alleine seinem Willen unterlag.

Doch so war es nicht.

_Nein, Severus! Was hast du getan?_

Es kostete ihn all seine Kraft, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren und seinem Herrn gegenüber Haltung zu wahren.

Er hätte nichts tun können. Jeglicher Protest wäre sein sofortiger Tod gewesen. Jedenfalls, solange Voldemort unsterblich war.


	29. Powerless

Hey zusammen,

wir haben hier den Punkt erreicht, den viele von euch sehnsüchtig erwartet haben. Es war nicht leicht für mich, die Entscheidung zu treffen, Severus durch so viel Leid gehen zu lassen. Aber so ist das beim Schreiben nun mal. Alles ist möglich.

Genau genommen gibt es zwei Versionen dieses Kapitels und somit zwei sehr unterschiedliche Ausgänge für die Story.

Ich habe stark mit mir gerungen, welche ich auswählen soll und mich für die mildere entschieden ... Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, ich muss euch sagen, dass ich hoffe, euren Erwartungen mit diesem Kapitel gerecht zu werden.

Bitte schreibt mir, was ihr so denkt!

Ich danke jedem von euch, der mich bis hierher begleitet und unterstützt hat.

Bringen wir es hinter uns.

Hier ist das Kapitel, das es in die Endauswahl geschafft hat...

xxx

Tear me apart – Fortsetzung

Kapitel 29

Powerless

Severus war bereits am Rande der Ohnmacht, als Voldemort ein letztes Mal über ihn herfiel und sich seinen Spaß mit ihm erlaubte, der jenseits der Geschmacklosigkeit lag. Er wusste, dass er nicht nachgeben durfte. Jedes Wort, das über seine Lippen gekommen wäre, wäre zur Gefahr für andere geworden.

Als der Lord erneut in seinen Geist eindrang, konnte er nur mit größter Mühe die Erinnerungen in den Vordergrund stellen, die er eigens für ihn präpariert hatte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Kopf auseinander bersten. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und seine Zähne klapperten unkontrolliert. Mehrmals hatte er sich auf die Zunge gebissen, ohne es überhaupt noch zu merken, doch das Blut in seinem Mund verriet es nur zu deutlich.

Nachdem die Zuckungen und die Schocks, die in schier endlosen Wellen durch seinen Körper strömten, nachgelassen hatten, wählte sein Peiniger zwei Todesser aus, die ihn mit sich nahmen und fortbrachten. Das Apparieren in diesem Zustand verlangte den Rest von ihm und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

Ruhe und Stille legte sich über ihn. Eine willkommene Pause, die er unbedingt brauchte, um seine Kräfte zu sammeln.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich zwischen den Welten des Lebens und Sterbens befand. Schon oft hatte er unmenschliches geleistet und durchgestanden. Es war mitunter etwas, das seine Persönlichkeit geformt hatte. Und auch etwas, das ihm Stärke gab.

Als Lily ermordet wurde, hatte er sich den Tod gewünscht, doch bisher hatte noch immer sein Wille zum Überleben gesiegt. Was für eine Farce das alles doch war! Jetzt, wo er endlich seinen Frieden mit ihr gefunden hatte und die Liebe, nach der er sich immer gesehnt hatte, stand er erneut an einem Wendepunkt mit ungewissem Ausgang.

Es dauerte, bis er zu sich kam. Nicht ahnend, wie viel Zeit inzwischen verstrichen war, blickte er sich um. Der Ort, an den sie ihn gebracht hatten, ließ ihn schaudern. Er rief unsagbar böse Erinnerungen an seine Schulzeit in ihm wach: Es war hier gewesen, wo er einst beinahe von einem Werwolf zerfleischt worden wäre. Hier, in der Heulenden Hütte.

Severus schüttelte sich und rieb sich die Augen. War es ein Traum?

Nein. Er lag auf den schäbigen Holzdielen und fühlte nichts als Kälte um sich. Unweit von ihm entfernt konnte er das schleifende Geräusch eines langen Umhangs hören, der nackten Füßen folgend über den Boden glitt: Voldemort. Und wenn er hier war, war gewiss auch die Schlange nicht fern.

Zu allem Unheil dauerte es nicht lange und der Lord bemerkte, dass sein Opfer zu sich gekommen war. „Dein Zauberstab, Severus, warum gehorcht er mir nicht?", fragte er kühl, mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehend.

Snape fühlte den Hass in sich aufwallen, den er für ihn empfand. Sein Zauberstab hatte ihm immer gute Dienste geleistet und er bereute zutiefst, ihn aus den Händen gegeben zu haben. Doch er hatte keine Wahl gehabt.

„Mein Lord?", presste er gequält hervor. Sogar das Sprechen strengte ihn an. Seine Zunge war wund und geschwollen. Langsam setzte er sich auf, bis er auf den Beinen war.

Voldemort kam näher und blieb unmittelbar vor ihm stehen. „Du hast mich richtig verstanden." Die roten Augen blickten ihn zornig an, seine Nasenlöcher bebten. „Dein Zauberstab gehorcht nur dir. Er antwortet mir nicht. Ich kann es fühlen. Doch warum ist das so?"

Severus war verunsichert, versuchte aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Noch hielt seine Fassade stand, doch sie drohte zu bröckeln. „Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht ganz ..."

„Du wirst mich nicht zum Narren halten", schnarrte er erbarmungslos zurück.

Die Zeit, die Voldemort während der unfreiwilligen Ohnmacht seines Opfers zum Nachdenken gehabt hatte, war nicht ungenutzt an ihm vorüber gezogen. Severus wusste, dass er sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Erklärung.

„Ihr seid ein begnadeter Zauberer, Herr ..."

Er fletschte die Zähne und rief dazwischen, ohne ihn ausreden zu lassen. „Bin ich das?"

Beinahe konnte Severus den Spott seines Gegenübers heraushören, den er ihm verhalten entgegenbrachte. Er hob seine Brauen an und gab sich alle Mühe, die Kraft seiner Stimme nicht einbrechen zu lassen. Vergeblich. Seine Worte waren nicht halb so stark wie gewöhnlich. „Ich bin sicher, Ihr könnt außerordentliche Magie damit vollbringen."

Voldemort lachte höhnisch auf. „Du bist der Meister deines Zauberstabs, Severus", spuckte er. „Und das nur, weil du lügst. _Sie_ ist dafür verantwortlich. Ich weiß es!"

Sein Gesicht wurde einmal mehr leichenblass, aber diesmal konnte er nicht seine Strähnen benutzen, um es zu verbergen, es wäre einfach zu offensichtlich gewesen, wenn er so plötzlich den Blick gesenkt hätte.

„Du und das Mädchen, Severus … Du wirst sie nicht mehr besitzen. Wisse, dass ich sie haben werde!"

Mit diesen Worten schoss Nagini wie aus dem Nichts hervor. Severus sah es kommen und riss schutzlos und mit weit aufgesperrten Augen die Arme in die Höhe. Doch selbst dann, wenn er seinen Zauberstab gehabt hätte, wäre das Biest zu schnell gewesen, denn schon versenkte es seine Zähne in seiner Halsgegend.

Wenn Severus beim Aufwachen ihre Anwesenheit auch nur vermutet hatte, so konnte er jetzt sicher sein, dass er nicht geträumt hatte. Erbarmungslos stürzte sie sich auf ihn und er taumelte zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an die schiefe Holzwand der Hütte gepresst war.

Die spitzen Fänge der Schlange durchbrachen augenblicklich die Oberfläche seiner Kleidung, die den Hals verdeckte und schnitten nahezu widerstandslos durch die einzelnen Schichten der empfindlichen Haut, die darunter lagen, bis sie sich tief in sein Fleisch bohrten. Blut spritzte hervor und durchtränkte seine Kleidung.

Severus war wie eingefroren vom Horror, der über ihn hereinfiel. Sein ohnehin schon blasses Gesicht hatte den letzten Rest Farbe verloren. Die dunklen Ränder unter seinen Albtraum geplagten Augen verliehen ihm das Aussehen eines Zombies. Doch von Voldemort kam keine Reaktion. Weder Trauer, noch Bedauern über den Verlust seines fähigsten Anhängers. Nichts.

Für den Mann, der zu seinen Füßen um sein Leben kämpfte, spielte es ohnehin keine Rolle. Er konnte es nicht begreifen. Wenn er sterben wollte, ließen sie ihn am Leben. Doch jetzt, wo er endlich einen Grund hatte, um zu leben, sollte er sterben? Und dieser Schmerz!

War es nicht schon genug gewesen, was er durchgemacht hatte? Seinen Körper und seinen Geist zur Folter freizugeben, die ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb? Musste denn immer noch etwas anderes hinzukommen und sein Dasein zur Hölle machen?

Schmerzen, so groß, dass er sie nicht ertragen konnte, nicht ertragen _wollte_. Das Gift der Schlange war bereits dabei, von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen, bevor er zu Boden sackte. Er konnte fühlen, wie es sich durch seinen Körper fraß. Und als wäre das nicht genug gewesen, hallten die kalten Worte seines Meisters in seinem Kopf nach und drohten damit, seinen Wunsch nach dem Tod wahr werden zu lassen.

Aber er konnte, er _durfte_ nicht sterben! Nicht jetzt! Nicht auf diese Art.

Hermine. Nein! Sie musste in Sicherheit sein...

Mit zitternden Fingern wollte er die Bisswunden abdecken, um das Blut daran zu hindern, weiter nach außen zu dringen. Sein Gedächtnis raste. Seine Atemzüge waren schwer und gurgelnd und sein geschwächter Körper kämpfte verzweifelt darum, etwas Luft in seine Lungen zu pumpen.

Plötzlich wurde es still um ihn und er war allein. Das einzige Geräusch, das zu ihm vordrang, war das seines rasselnden Atems.

Harry fluchte, als er nach Luft ringend vor einem Fenster im Obergeschoss des Schlosses innehielt und in die Dunkelheit hinaus blickte, die von grellen Lichtblitzen durchzogen war. Die Schlacht von Hogwarts war voll im Gange. Es gab Verletzte und Verwundete. Flüche aller Art heizten die Stimmung der Kämpfenden sichtlich auf und Harry spürte bei ihrem Anblick, wie das Adrenalin durch seine Adern floss. Doch das war nicht alles, was ihm Sorgen machte. Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit brannte nun schon seine Narbe und es gab einfach nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte.

Er fühlte, wie Ron neben ihm die Faust um den Zauberstab zusammenzog, als das Geräusch vorbei eilender Schritte zu hören war. Zum Glück waren es nur einige Auroren, die auf den Spuren von Voldemorts Anhängern durch die Gänge irrten. Etliche Todesser hatten versucht, an ihnen vorbei ins Schloss zu gelangen. Einige hatten sie aufhalten können, andere waren durch die dünnen Reihen ihrer Verbündeten hindurch geschlüpft. Die Macht und Kampfkraft der Gegner schien übermächtig zu sein.

„Was denkst du, wie es Hermine geht?", fragte Ron besorgt. Sein Kopf war vor lauter Anstrengung hochrot angelaufen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hoffe gut. Soweit ich sehen konnte, war der Trakt des Schlosses, in dem sie und Snape ihr Quartier haben, unbeschädigt."

Ron nickte. „Ich hoffe, du hast recht. Ich würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn ihr was zustößt ..."

„Ich weiß, Ron. Geht mir genauso. Aber wir müssen versuchen, Voldemort zu finden. Die Schlange ist bestimmt bei ihm. Er wird sie nicht aus den Augen lassen."

„Und was machen wir, wenn ..."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Ron. Sowas dürfen wir jetzt nicht denken, hörst du? Wir müssen es tun, denn wenn nicht wir, wer dann?"

Seufzend nickte er.

Für die beiden Freunde war es nicht leicht gewesen, sich bei dem Chaos, das um sie herum herrschte, nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Staub und Asche lag auf ihren müden Gesichtern und sie sehnten sich nach einer Pause von den Anstrengungen, die sie erlebt hatten, seitdem sie blindlings vom Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors aus aufgebrochen waren. Wie lange sie schon auf den Beinen waren, war schwer zu sagen, es spielte auch keine Rolle. Jedenfalls hatten sie sich fest vorgenommen, so lange wie möglich Seite an Seite zu bleiben, denn außer Hermine und Snape wusste niemand sonst, wie sie Nagini zerstören konnten.

Voldemort zu finden und zu töten hatte oberste Priorität. Dieses Vorhaben wurde jedoch dadurch erschwert, dass Harry selbst ein Horkrux war und keiner von ihnen so recht wusste, wie sie das Problem lösen konnten, ohne Harry dabei zu opfern - dem Ärger fern zu bleiben, wie Snape es gesagt hatte, war somit nicht so leicht, wie es sich angehört hatte.

Verzweifelt waren sie, mit dem Schwert von Griffindor bewaffnet, auf der Suche nach der Schlange, um ihrem Dasein ein Ende zu bereiten. Was danach geschehen würde, wagte keiner von ihnen auch nur zu denken, doch Harry war bereit, seinem Schicksal entgegen zu treten. Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft würde hier enden. Es musste einfach so sein.

Nachdem sie sich eine Weile durch das Schloss gekämpft hatten, mussten sie feststellen, dass die Schar der Gegner aus allen nur erdenklichen Bestien bestand, die die Welt je gesehen hatte. Der Lord hatte nicht davor zurückgeschreckt, die Riesen und Werwölfe auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Ebenso wie die Inferi, die in endlosen Scharen aus der Dunkelheit des Verbotenen Waldes gekrochen kamen, gefolgt von unzähligen monströsen Spinnen.

Ron schüttelte sich bei ihrem Anblick und löste seine Aufmerksamkeit vom Fenster los.

Harry wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Es hat keinen Zweck", schimpfte er. „Wir müssen auf andere Weise versuchen, ihn ausfindig zu machen."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Und wie willst du das anstellen? Willst du vielleicht vor das Schloss gehen und dort nach ihm rufen?"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!" Seine Hand schob die schwarzen Haarbüschel zurück, die seine alte Blitznarbe auf der Stirn verdeckten.

Endlich ging Ron ein Licht auf. „Oh ..."

Harry nickte und ging in die Hocke. „Das wird jetzt vermutlich nicht schön werden", murmelte er leise und biss die Zähne aufeinander. Dann schloss er die Augen und ließ sich, durch den Schmerz hindurch, von diesem Ort fort treiben.

Es dauerte nicht lange und schon befand er sich in einem Raum, der ihm zwar unheimlich aber zugleich vertraut vorkam. Obwohl er so aufgeheizt war, fröstelte er, als er durch Voldemorts Kopf hindurch auf eine windschiefe Bretterwand starrte.

„Ich kenne diesen Ort", murmelte er leise.

Ron schluckte laut hörbar, doch Harry nahm es gar nicht wahr. Er konzentrierte sich auf einzelne Bilder, die in den Gedanken des Lords umherirrten und bekam das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass irgendetwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Zumindest hatte er seinen Aufenthaltsort herausgefunden.

„Ich weiß, wo er ist!", rief er euphorisch, während er die Verbindung zu Voldemort löste. Es war alles besser, als sich länger in seinem kranken Gehirn aufzuhalten. „Und die Schlange ist bei ihm."

„Wo, Harry?", drängte Ron ungeduldig.

Seine Hand klatschte gegen die Stirn und er öffnete verdattert die Augen. „Er ist in der Heulenden Hütte."

Vollkommen außer Atem näherten sie sich der peitschenden Weide, die mit ihren ausladenden Zweigen wie in scheinbar längst vergangenen Zeiten wild um sich schlug, um jeden, der es wagen sollte, den geheimen Tunnel, der zur Heulenden Hütte führte, davon abzuhalten, sich in Lebensgefahr zu begeben. Harry schnappte sich einen Ast, der auf dem Boden lag und schleuderte ihn mit der sicheren Hand eines Quidditch-Spielers gegen den Knoten, der auf dem Stamm des verwunschenen Baums lag. Sofort hielt die Weide in ihrer Bewegung inne und machte den Durchgang frei.

Die beiden Jungs waren kräftig gewachsen, seit sie zuletzt hier gewesen waren und krochen auf Händen und Füßen in den Tunnel.

„Warum hat Dumbledore dir nicht freiwillig erzählt, dass du ein Horkrux bist?", fragte Ron verärgert.

Harry konnte deutlich heraushören, dass er in großer Sorge um ihn war. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, dass ich abhaue. Er hat mir wohl nicht genug getraut, um es mir zu sagen."

Ron schnaubte. „Sieht ihm ähnlich! Ich wette, er hat es monatelang, vielleicht sogar über Jahre hinweg gewusst."

„Schon möglich", murmelte Harry nachdenklich. Er hatte bereits früher seine Zweifel an Dumbledores Verhalten gehabt. Damals, kurz nach Cedrics Tod, hatte er während der Sommerferien bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel zuhause festgesessen, ohne auch nur eine sinnvolle Erklärung von einem seiner Freunde zu erhalten. Der alte Mann hatte dafür gesorgt, dass niemand ihn auf dem Laufenden halten durfte. Es hatte Harry viel Überwindung gekostet, sich ihm darauf hin wieder anzunähern, obwohl er immer sehr viel von ihm gehalten hatte.

„Glaubst du, er wäre uns von Nutzen gewesen, wenn er heute hier gewesen wäre?", fragte Ron plötzlich.

Harry hielt inne und schnaubte. „Ich denke nicht. Er war immer ein mächtiger Zauberer, aber heute ist er ein alter Mann, Ron. Seine Zeiten als Kämpfer sind vorbei. Das einzige, worin er wirklich sehr gut war, waren seine ausgefallenen Reden. Mensch! Was würde ich dafür geben, jetzt in der Großen Halle zu sitzen, das duftende Festessen vor meiner Nase zu haben und dazu eine seiner witzigen Anekdoten."

„Kannst du laut sagen", schnaubte Ron.

Harry nickte. „Psst! Still jetzt. Ich glaube, es ist nicht mehr weit."

Voldemort und Nagini waren verschwunden, ohne sich ein weiteres Mal nach ihrem Opfer umzusehen. Sie ließen ihn irgendwo zwischen Tod und Leben zurück.

Severus konnte es kaum glauben: das, wovor er sich gefürchtet hatte, hatte sich bewahrheitet.

Er fühlte die Kälte, die durch seine Glieder kroch und wusste, dass sein Ende bevorstand. All seine Jahre als Spion hatten ihn gelehrt, wann es sinnlos war, gegen den Tod anzukämpfen.

Es war nicht so, dass er sterben wollte – im Gegenteil! Doch er konnte seine körperlichen Fähigkeiten und den Zustand, in dem er sich befand, einschätzen. Er war kaum noch in der Lage, seine Hand weiter auf die Wunden zu drücken, die die Schlange in seinen Hals geschlagen hatte.

Was für eine Ironie! Beinahe hätte er den Wunsch verspürt, laut loszulachen – wenn er doch nur die Kraft dazu gehabt hätte. Doch er war zu schwach, um zu beeinflussen, was geschah. Selbst dann, wenn er gewollt hätte, wäre es ihm nicht möglich gewesen, zu disapparieren. Und so ergab er sich in sein Schicksal.

Genau in diesem Moment, als er sich eingestand, dass er hier nicht lebend herauskommen und Hermine nicht wiedersehen würde, hörte er unweit von sich ein Schaben auf dem Boden. Mit rasselndem Atem und zitternden Fingern, die vergeblich seine Bisswunden am Hals zudrücken, folgte er mit den Augen dem Geräusch und blickte auf eine alte Holzkiste, die sich in seiner Nähe bewegte.

Er kämpfte immer noch verzweifelt darum, Luft in seine brennenden Lungen zu pumpen. Der Geruch seines eigenen Blutes war Übelkeit erregend und noch nie war ihm so kalt gewesen. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und sein ganzes Leben lief in Gedanken vor ihm ab.

Seine traurige und nahezu grausame Kindheit. Der Tag, an dem er Lily zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Die Erinnerung daran, wie sehr er sie bewundert hatte. Es waren die einzigen glücklichen Gedanken, die er an diese Zeit hatte. Lange, bevor er angefangen hatte, etwas für Hermine zu empfinden.

Was wäre geschehen, wenn er sie nicht geheiratet hätte? Wenn er Dumbledores Anfrage abgelehnt hätte?

Niemand wäre da, um um ihn zu trauern. Sie würden ihn einfach vergessen. Alle.

Er wollte nicht sterben, aber es wurde dunkel um ihn.

Und so lag er dort, an die windschiefe Bretterwand gelehnt, still und reglos und fast schon friedlich, wenn er nicht in sein Blut getüncht gewesen wäre, als plötzlich ein Kopf mit schwarzen Wuschelhaaren vor ihm zum Vorschein kam.

Nie zuvor in seinem Leben war er so friedfertig damit gewesen, jemanden zu sehen, der wie James Potter aussah.

Harry kroch aus dem Loch hervor und erblickte seinen Professor, der in einen feuchten und roten See aus seinem eigenen Blut gebettet lag. Schon war er bei ihm und nahm seinen Kopf, der schwer zur Seite gesackt war. Die Haut des Mannes vor ihm fühlte sich kalt und schwitzig an.

„Professor", flüsterte er, unsicher darüber, ob er ihn hören konnte. „Wir sind hier."

Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen und japste nach Luft. Dann blickte er Harry an und versuchte, etwas zu sagen.

„Tötet Nagini", waren die Worte, die über seine blauen Lippen huschten. Kaum hörbar.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Warum er das tat, wusste er nicht. Fest stand jedenfalls, dass er ihn hier nicht einfach zurücklassen konnte. Egal, was all die Jahre zuvor auch immer zwischen ihnen passiert war, er musste ihm helfen. Severus Snape war nicht der Mann gewesen, für den sie ihn gehalten hatten. „Wir werden Sie von hier fortbringen", versprach er. „Wir bringen Sie zu Hermine."

„Er braucht das Gegengift", fiel Ron geistesgegenwärtig ein. „In deiner Jacke!"

Er nickte und schon kramten seine Finger danach.


	30. Risen and fallen

Tear me apart – Fortsetzung

Kapitel 30

Risen and fallen

Severus fühlte, wie das Leben aus ihm schwand. Es war ein harter Kampf für den sonst so stillen und in sich gekehrten Mann gewesen, der es vermochte, mit einem Flüstern eine gefüllte Halle in seinen Bann zu ziehen. Gegensätze und Widersprüche zeichneten seinen Charakter aus. Er war komplex und kompliziert, sein Geist wach und stark.

Trotz allem kam er nicht daran vorbei, dem Tod ins Auge zu blicken, einen Kampf zu führen, um Sieg oder Niederlage, gegen einen Feind, der so mächtig war, dass früher oder später jeder vor ihm in die Knie ging.

Er kämpfte mit all seiner Kraft, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass er die Liebe, die er gewonnen hatte, nicht verlieren wollte - das Leben hatte es nicht gut mit ihm gemeint.

Die grazile Schönheit, die Professor Severus Snape immer begleitet hatte, all die anmutigen Bewegungen seiner aufrechten, geraden Gestalt waren verschwunden, als er die Augen schloss.

Harry fühlte sich ausgesprochen leer in dem Moment, in dem er ihn so sah, ein Schatten seiner Vergangenheit.

Er und Ron hielten den Atem an. Sie konnten nicht _mehr_ für ihn tun.

Mit einem lauten Klirren fiel Harry die dünne Glasphiole aus der Hand, deren Inhalt in Snapes Körper eingetaucht war, um dort ihre Wirkung zu entfalten. Sie zerbrach auf dem Boden. Dann herrschte Stille. Das Blut hörte auf zu rinnen und er lag stumm und reglos vor ihnen, die Haut fahl wie kalte Asche.

Das Gefühl der Wut, das Harry überkam ließ ihn schaudern. Was wäre, _wenn_? Wie sollte er damit umgehen, jetzt, wo er wusste, wer dieser Mann wirklich war? Und wie sollte er Hermine beibringen, was geschehen war?

Ron schüttelte sich neben ihm und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit blickten sie gebannt auf ihn hinab. Keiner traute sich, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Sekunden verstrichen.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, schlug er seine schwarzen Augen auf, die Pupillen geweitet.

Wie ein Ertrinkender japste er nach Luft und schrie - zumindest versuchte er es, denn seine Lungen erlaubten es ihm kaum, den nötigen Sauerstoff zum Überleben in seinen Körper zu bringen und somit war das, was über seine Lippen kam, nicht mehr als ein heiseres Gekrächze.

In Anbetracht seines Zustands war es ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt bei Bewusstsein war. Er lag in so viel Blut gebettet an der Holzwand, dass die Jungs im ersten Moment nicht damit rechneten, dass er überhaupt so lange durchstehen würde. Allem Anschein nach aber hatte das Gegengift seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt, wenngleich die Dosis weitaus stärker gewesen war, als alles, was er vorsorglich in den letzten Wochen eingenommen hatte.

„NEIN!"

Das war nicht real. Das konnte nicht real sein! Dieser Schmerz!

„Macht, dass es aufhört!", röchelte er und sein ganzer Körper zitterte.

Harry dröhnten die Ohren. „Professor!" Er fühlte sich vollkommen machtlos, als er Snape in diesem Zustand sah und tauschte verzweifelte Blicke mit Ron. Doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern … Als wäre all das Blut und diese schrecklich klaffende Wunde an seinem Hals nicht schon genug gewesen, mussten sie hilflos mit ansehen, wie er sich quälte.

Severus hatte Schmerzen schon immer stumm ertragen. Er war ihre Gegenwart gewohnt. Aber das hier … das war eindeutig etwas anderes. Er schlug um sich, obwohl keiner der Jungs wusste, woher er die Kraft dafür nahm.

„Er wird sich noch verletzen", rief Ron panisch und machte vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück. „Wir müssen irgendwas tun!"

„Und was?" Harry starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Ich habe bereits alles versucht. Das Gegengift muss verdammt starkes Zeug sein. Er reagiert einfach nicht auf meine Beruhigungszauber ... Oder hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?"

„Keine Ahnung! Schlag ihn KO!"

„Was? Ich? Du spinnst wohl! Das würde er mir nie verzeihen, ganz zu schweigen von Hermine."

„Na gut, dann tu ich es."

Wumm! Rons Faust traf ohne weitere Vorwarnung treffsicher ihr Ziel. „Na also, geht doch!", grinste er verlegen in die plötzliche Stille hinein.

Harry starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Das war keine medizinische Maßnahme, Ron!"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie viele Zauber wolltest du noch ausprobieren? Er brauchte Ruhe, oder? Und kennst du vielleicht einen Spruch, mit dem du einen von einer verhexten Schlange gebissenen Menschen bewusstlos werden lassen kannst?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Siehst du? Es war ein Notfall. Ich bin mir sicher, er hätte das auch getan."

„Vielleicht."

„Bestimmt sogar."

Harry biss die Zähne aufeinander. „Wir müssen ihn von hier wegbringen, bevor er wieder zu sich kommt."

„Allerdings." Er legte die Stirn in Falten. „Aber wie sollen wir das anstellen? Denkst du, wir können es wagen, mit ihm zu Disapparieren?"

„Ich glaube, wir müssen es riskieren. Bis wir ihn an den Kämpfenden vorbei durch das ganze Schloss geschleppt haben, ist es vielleicht zu spät. Trotz Schwebezauber. Und ich will nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass er vor die Hunde geht."

Ron machte ein grimmiges Gesicht und legte Snapes Arm um seine Schulter. „Wehe, er stirbt! Das kann er Hermine nicht antun!"

Harry nickte. „Los gehts. Es wir Zeit, dass wir von hier verschwinden."

Hermine hatte von alldem keine Ahnung. Der letzte Statusbericht, den sie über die Zustände in Hogwarts erhalten hatte, stammte von einem Hauselfen, den ihr McGonagall vorbei geschickt hatte. Sie selbst war zu beschäftigt gewesen, um nach ihr zu sehen, was eindeutig dafür sprach, wie schlimm die Lage sein musste.

Es war eigenartig. Bis jetzt hatte kein Todesser es geschafft, in das Büro des Schulleiters vorzudringen, obwohl bestimmt ein halbes Dutzend in den Gängen unterwegs war, um Unfrieden zu stiften.

Um Hermine herum wütete der Kampf, doch hier, im Herzen des Schlosses schien eine eigene Welt zu existieren, die sie beinahe komplett davon abschottete.

Schon immer war Hogwarts etwas Besonderes gewesen. Es besaß Türen, die keiner kannte, Gänge, die scheinbar aus dem Nichts auftauchen und verschwinden konnten. Vermutlich würde nie jemand all diese Geheimnisse lüften können. Schon gar nicht ein Außenstehender.

Hermine hatte sich stillschweigend ins Büro zurückgezogen. Mit angewinkelten Knien und eng darum geschlungenen Armen hockte sie auf dem Stuhl an Snapes Schreibtisch und starrte ins Leere hinein. Es kümmerte sie nicht weiter, ob ihre Eltern gehen oder bleiben wollten. So oder so fühlte sie sich einsam. Immer wieder konnte sie durch den plötzlich aufkeimenden Lärm und die Erschütterungen hindurch die schrille Stimme ihrer Mutter hören, die um die Ecke herum in heftige Diskussionen mit ihrem Vater verstrickt war. Doch es war ihr gleich. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Severus und ihre Freunde. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich ausgeschlossen, obwohl sie wusste, dass es irrsinnig gewesen wäre, das Leben ihres ungeborenen Kindes in Gefahr zu bringen. Sie hatte Severus ein Versprechen gegeben und das wollte sie auch halten.

In Gedanken versunken überlegte sie, ob sie es wagen sollte, nach ihrem magischen Tattoo zu sehen. Doch sie entschied sich dagegen. Manchmal war es besser, nicht zu wissen, was einen erwartete. Es würde sie nur noch mehr aufregen, festzustellen, dass etwas mit Severus nicht in Ordnung war.

Erst nach einer Weile schreckte sie auf, als sie Geräusche in der Nähe hörte. Sie war so in sich gekehrt gewesen, dass sie jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren hatte. Wie lange hatte sie wohl hier gesessen? Und wie lange war der Kampf schon im Gange?

Sie zuckte zusammen. Erneut war etwas zu hören, das nicht aus diesem Raum stammte. Mit klopfendem Herzen und gezücktem Zauberstab sprang sie auf und schlich näher an die Geräuschquelle heran, bis die Tür, die am Ende der Stufen lag, die zum Büro des Schulleiters hinauf führten, von außen aufgestoßen wurde.

„Harry – oh mein Gott!" Ihre Stimme schoss in die Höhe. „SEVERUS!" Sie senkte den Zauberstab und stürzte auf ihn zu. Harry und Ron, die den Professor in ihrer Mitte trugen, waren sofort vergessen. Das Szenario, das sich ihr bot, stellte ein einziges Grauen dar. Sein Hals, seine Hände … überall war Blut. „Severus!"

„Er ist bewusstlos", keuchte Ron.

Hermine starrte ihn mit angstvoll aufgerissenen Augen an. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie voller Horror, obwohl die roten Schlieren und die zerfetzte Kleidung an seinem Hals Bilder von ihren Albträumen wach werden ließen.

„Nagini", sagte Harry atemlos.

Sie wollte schreien, als sie den leblosen, blutverschmierten Körper ihres Mannes sah, biss sich aber auf die Zunge. „Bringt ihn ins Schlafzimmer ... Schnell!" Sie fühlte, wie ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. „Was ist mit Poppy? Habt ihr sie schon gerufen?"

Ron wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Sie kann da unten nicht weg. Es gibt einfach zu viele Verletzte …"

„Aber sie muss sich um ihn kümmern! Er braucht Hilfe!"

Harry nickte. „Ja, Hermine. Ron hat seinen Patronus zu ihr geschickt und sie hat geantwortet, dass sie sobald wie möglich hier herkommt."

„Das wird nicht reichen! Wir brauchen sie jetzt ..."

„Aber es wird immer noch gekämpft", antwortete er energisch. „Viele sind verwundet. Und wir wissen nicht, wie viele noch sterben werden."

Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, als sie die Wahrheit erkannte. Es herrschte Krieg. Wer hatte das Recht, zu entscheiden, wem wann und wo zuerst geholfen wurde?

„Wie seid ihr überhaupt hier reingekommen?", fragte sie verwirrt, während die Jungs sich mit Severus ihren Weg durch das Büro bahnten.

„Snape hat mir das Passwort gegeben."

„_Dir_? Unser Passwort?"

Er nickte im Vorbeigehen, doch sie hatte Mühe, es zu begreifen. Anscheinend geschahen doch noch Wunder...

In diesem Moment kamen die Grangers herbeigeeilt, denen der Krach und das Geschrei trotz ihrer Differenzen nicht entgangen war.

„Himmel!" Ihre Mutter schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ihr Vater alarmiert, als er die leblose, blutverschmierte Gestalt erblickte.

Beide wirkten schockiert. Doch trotz allem entging ihnen nicht, dass es sich bei dem Mann um Hermines Professor handelte.

Harry nickte ihnen zu. „Ein Schlangenbiss", antwortete er knapp.

„Und wie ist das möglich?"

„Spielt das jetzt eine Rolle, Dad?", keifte Hermine aufgewühlt. „Wir befinden uns im Krieg."

Er ging nicht näher darauf ein. „Hast du irgendwo einen Erste Hilfe Koffer? Ich könnte Handschuhe und Kompressen gebrauchen, bis ihr einen Arzt geholt habt."

Hermine schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Es wird keine Hilfe geben. Sie kämpfen noch immer und viele sind schon gestorben und … und ..." Ihre Lippen zitterten und sie zog die Nase hoch. „Er darf nicht sterben, Dad!"

Energisch nahm er sie bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie durch. „Dann hör auf, mit mir zu diskutieren, verstanden?"

Sie biss sich auf die Zunge und deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung eines Schranks. Er ließ sie los und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Hermine fühlte sich elend. Wie konnte das nur geschehen? Ihre Beine waren ganz schwammig und die ersten Tränen rannten über ihre Wange.

„Ich habe ihm eine Dosis von seinem Antidot verabreicht", hörte sie Harry wie aus weiter Ferne zu ihrem Vater sagen.

Sie schluckte und fuhr herum. „Von _seinem_ Antidot?"

„Ja. Er hat seit einer Weile daran gearbeitet ... Hat er dir etwa nicht davon erzählt?"

Ihr Blick sprach Bände und sie schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf. So langsam wurde alles zu viel für sie.

„Oh, Mione, sei nicht so hart zu ihm. Ich bin mir sicher, er wollte dich nicht beunruhigen."

Ron warf ihm ein schelmisches Grinsen zu. „Weißt du, was du getan hast, Harry? Du hast eben Snape verteidigt!"

„Das ist mir gleich", schoss er zurück. Die Erfahrungen, die er an diesem Tag machen musste, hatten ihn kräftig wachgerüttelt. Außerdem war noch nichts überstanden.

Vorsichtig legten sie Severus auf das Bett und Harry setzte eine ernste Mine auf. „Wir müssen gehen, Mione ..."

Hermine verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden, obwohl ihr die Vorstellung, sie gehen zu lassen, überhaupt nicht gefiel. Dann beugte sie sich sanft zu Severus hinab und strich ihm einige seiner Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Er fühlte sich ganz kalt an und für einen Moment wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte. Doch kaum waren die Jungs verschwunden, spürte sie eine neue Kraft in sich aufsteigen, die sie automatisch antrieb. Sie wusste, dass, wenn sie jetzt nicht funktionieren würde, der Mann, den sie liebte, sterben könnte. Irgendwie musste sie versuchen, ihn gesund zu bekommen, obwohl sie alles andere als eine ausgebildete Medizinerin war.

„Was sollen wir tun?", murmelte ihr Vater nachdenklich, während er sich mit Handschuhen bewaffnet die Verletzungen an Snapes Hals ansah.

Sie blickte ihn fragend an. „Nun ja, ich bin mir nicht sicher ... Ihr seid Zahnärzte, oder nicht?" Etwas überfordert mit der Situation schielte sie zu ihrer Mutter.

„Ja", erwiderte diese energisch. „Aber das spielt jetzt kaum noch eine Rolle, oder?"

Hermine schnaubte aufgebracht. „Bis vor nicht allzu langer Zeit habt ihr mir Vorwürfe gemacht, warum Severus euch hier her gebracht hat und jetzt ..."

Mrs. Granger nickte zustimmend. „Das ist richtig. Doch jetzt sind wir hier und du brauchst unsere Hilfe ... Es sei denn, du hast einige Zaubersprüche auf Lager, die ihn heilen können."

„Nein", gestand sie mit hängenden Schultern. „Die Schlange, die ihn gebissen hat, ist mit schwarzer Magie in Berührung gekommen. Sie ist keine gewöhnliche Schlange. Und ich wüsste beim besten Willen nicht, was ich da tun soll."

„Das dachte ich mir, sonst würdest du nicht mehr hier herumstehen und deine Lippe verstümmeln. Vielleicht sollten wir es auf die gute alte Art versuchen … Wir können schließlich nicht einfach nur nichts tun."

Hermine blinzelte sie fragend an und ihre Mutter senkte sie Stimme, sodass ihr Vater nichts von dem hören konnte, was sie zu sagen hatte. „Ich kann sehen, dass du sein Kind in dir trägst."

„Ähm, Mom ...", stammelte sie verlegen.

„Lass gut sein. Bevor du dich entscheidest, mir eine Lüge aufzutischen, will ich lieber gar nichts von dir hören. Aber wenn du mir die Wahrheit sagen willst, können wir uns später noch darüber unterhalten. Einverstanden?"

Hermine nickte mit hochrotem Kopf. Das Geheimnis war gelüftet. Schön. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich erleichtert. Doch mehr gab es dazu im Moment nicht zu sagen. Severus brauchte dringend Hilfe und das war alles, was zählte.

„Gut. Jedenfalls ist er verletzt und ich bin nicht gewillt, ihn sterben zu lassen, weil nur zu offensichtlich ist, dass du ihn liebst, Darling. Außerdem wird er Vater, oder?" Mit einem Auge zwinkerte sie ihr zu.

Hermine war sprachlos. „Aber wieso … Woher weißt du das?"

Sie schmunzelte. „Ich bin selbst Mutter, falls du das vergessen hast. Außerdem hat mir der Blick nicht gefallen, den ich in deinen Augen gesehen habe, als die Jungs ihn hergebracht haben. Du hast Angst um ihn. Und das zurecht. Sowas sieht man nicht oft im Leben. Nicht einmal in unserer Welt. Genau genommen habe ich seit meiner Ausbildung niemanden mehr gesehen, der so übel zugerichtet war - es ist ernst, Hermine."

Es gab kein Halten mehr, Tränen liefen in Strömen über ihre Wangen, sammelten sich an ihrem Kinn und tropften hinab. „Mum!", rief sie und warf sich ihr in die Arme. Die Umarmung war kurz, dafür aber umso inniger. „Was soll ich nur tun?", schluchzte sie. „Er – er darf nicht sterben!"

„Nein, das darf er nicht", versicherte sie ihr und schob sie beiseite, um den Patienten besser begutachten zu können. „Wir sollten versuchen, das zerfetzte und infizierte Fleisch herauszuschneiden, so gut es möglich ist. Vielleicht können wir damit erreichen, dass die Ausbreitung des Gifts gestoppt wird … Was denkst du?" Fragend blickte sie ihren Mann an.

Mr. Granger nickte und rieb sich die Hände. „Es wäre ein Anfang. Ich habe mir die Wunden angesehen, so gut es möglich war. Es sieht so aus, als wäre die Blutung gestoppt. Was auch immer in diesem Antidot war, scheint zu wirken ... Er kämpft gegen das Gift an. Aber trotzdem breitet es sich schneller aus, als ich gedacht hätte. Er könnte seine Stimme verlieren und er wird vielleicht hinterher noch wüster aussehen, als er es ohnehin schon tut. Aber wir müssen es versuchen."

Hermine schluckte, als sie den Kommentar hörte und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Habt ihr sowas schon mal gemacht?"

Bei näherer Betrachtung musste sie sich eingestehen, dass ihr Vater gar nicht so unrecht hatte. Severus sah aus, als hätte er innerlich gebrannt. Unnatürlich pulsierende Linien liefen unter seiner Haut entlang, die sich langsam aber sicher einen Weg zu seinem Blutkreislauf bildeten, um nach und nach den ganzen Körper zu infizieren. Naginis Bisse hatten das getan, wozu sie präpariert worden war: sie sollten einen schleichenden Tod herbeiführen.

Ihr Vater seufzte. „Während meiner Ausbildung habe ich ab und an beim Operieren assistiert. Allerdings nicht bei Schlangenbissen. Und seither habe ich mich auf Mund- und Kieferchirurgie beschränkt."

„Dad!"

„Was? Hast du eine bessere Lösung? Ich fürchte, wenn wir nichts tun, wird sich das Gift weiter ausbreiten. Und wo willst du jetzt ein professionelles Ärzteteam herbekommen?"

So hoffnungslos alles zu sein schien, irgendwo mussten sie beginnen. Hermine zauberte alles herbei, was ihre Eltern benötigten, ohne von der Seite ihres Mannes zu weichen. Während Mr. und Mrs. Granger alles für den Eingriff vorbereiteten, den sie geplant hatten, streichelte sie unablässig mit den Fingern über seine Wange. Stille Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg nach unten, doch sie merkte es nicht.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung dauerte es auch gar nicht lange und Severus schien das Bewusstsein wieder zu erlangen, fast so, als hätte er ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt. Kaum spürbar rührte er sich und Hermine beugte sich über ihn.

„Severus! Severus, kannst du mich hören? Antworte mir! Bitte!"

Er nickte matt. Alles an ihm brannte höllisch und er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Langsam öffnete er einen Spaltbreit die Augen. „Wo … wo bin ich?"

Hermine schauderte, als sie die raspelnden Worte hörte, die aus seinem Mund kamen. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. „Zuhause", sagte sie sanft. „Severus, hör zu. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange du bei Bewusstsein sein wirst, aber meine Eltern sind hier und wollen dich operieren. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst tun kann. Poppy ist selbst überfordert. Noch immer wird gekämpft, aber sie wird herkommen, sobald sie weg kann ... Wir werden tun, was wir können, um dir zu helfen. Ich verspreche es dir."

Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war eigenartig, doch Hermine hätte schwören können, dass er versuchte, zu lächeln. „Zahnärzte", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und schluckte die Tränen hinunter. „Ja."

„Dein Zauberstab … Hermine. Gib ihn mir."

„Was willst du tun?"

„Voldemort hat meinen ..."

„Was? Er hat deinen Zauberstab? Oh, Severus. Das tut mir alles so leid!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht. Und jetzt – gib ihn mir."

„Nein, du kannst nicht … Wir müssen das zerstörte Gewebe entfernen, Severus. Es wird nicht genügen, die Wunde einfach nur so darüber zu schließen."

Er rang nach Atem. „Was ist mit den Horkruxen?"

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen. „Harry und Ron werden sich um Nagini kümmern. Ich denke, wir müssen sie ziehen lassen."

Ein leises Schnauben war aus seiner Richtung zu hören und seine Augen flatterten.

„Hör zu, Severus. Mein Dad wird sich um dich kümmern. Zuerst brauchst du mal eine Narkose, damit er dich operieren kann. Dann sehen wir weiter."

Der Gedanke, sein Schicksal in die Hände von Mr. Granger zu geben, gefiel ihm gar nicht, es war nur zu offensichtlich. Natürlich war es kurios. Doch Hermine wusste, dass Madam Pomfrey unabkömmlich war. Und eine bessere Lösung gab es nicht ... Hoffentlich hatten wenigstens die Jungs das Glück auf ihrer Seite, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie weitere schlechte Nachrichten verkraften konnte.

Severus blickte sie mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis und Hilflosigkeit an. Kurz darauf wurde alles schwarz um ihn.


	31. Mutter und Tochter

Tear me apart – Fortsetzung

Kapitel 31

Mutter und Tochter

Der spontane Eingriff, den ihre Eltern vornahmen, verlief ohne größere Schwierigkeiten, doch Hermine kam nicht zur Ruhe. Panisch bearbeitete sie mit den Zähnen ihre Lippe, bis sie zu bluten anfing und ihre Mutter sie rigoros hinausschickte, unter der Behauptung, sie würde die Operation nur behindern.

Seither kaute sie auf ihren Fingernägeln herum und ging im Büro auf und ab, natürlich nicht, ohne das Szenario durch die geöffnete Tür hindurch zu beobachten. Irgendwann wurde es ihrer Mutter zu bunt und sie schlug mit dem Bein die Tür zu.

Hermine fiel geschlagen mitten auf dem Fußboden auf die Knie und brach in Tränen aus. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte vom Schmerz, der in ihr steckte. Was sollte sie nur tun? Severus besaß zwar eine starke Natur, doch der Biss einer so gefährlichen Schlange wie Nagini es war, war keinesfalls einfach so wegzustecken. Mit Schrecken dachte sie an all die Träume, die sie gehabt hatte und hoffte inständig, dass sie sich nicht bis zum bitteren Ende bewahrheiten würden. Wie sollte sie ein Leben ohne Severus führen? Jetzt, nachdem sie endlich begriffen hatten, wie sehr sie einander brauchten? Und jetzt, nachdem sie ein Kind von ihm erwartete. Seinen Sohn.

Sie schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und schluchzte los. Der Boden unter ihr bebte von einer heftigen Explosion irgendwo im Schloss, die Regale wackelten bedrohlich. Sie zuckte zusammen und wollte aufspringen, da hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme, die zu ihr rief.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Schatz!"

Aber die Worte ihrer Mutter, die durch die Tür hindurch gedrungen waren, als wolle sie damit verhindern, dass Hermine im nächsten Augenblick den Kopf in den Raum stecken und unnütz im Weg stehen könne, gaben ihr keinen Trost.

„Es geht ihm gut. Den Umständen entsprechend."

Wie surreal das doch war! Ausgerechnet ihre Eltern, die allen Grund hatten, den eigenartigen Mann an ihrer Seite zu hassen, sollten nun helfen, sein Leben zu retten? Was stimmte daran nicht? Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass sie unter einem Zauber standen?

Ohne Vorwarnung und mit gezücktem Zauberstab platzte sie zur Tür hinein, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie ihm tatsächlich nur helfen wollten. Es waren dunkle Zeiten, man konnte nie wissen, was Voldemort im Schilde führte...

Sie blinzelte und wischte sich die zerzausten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Alles wirkte so, wie es sein sollte. Abgesehen von ihr selbst. Wie paranoid war sie geworden? Ihre eigenen Eltern zu verdächtigen, dem Mann an ihrer Seite Schaden zu wollen!

Ihre Mutter starrte sie zornig an, als sie den Blick ihrer Tochter sah, der besagte, dass sie bereit war, Severus mit ihrem Leben zu verteidigen. „Raus hier! Sofort."

Sie senkte den Kopf und machte reumütig kehrt. Doch aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, wie ihre Eltern sich fragende Blicke zuwarfen, ehe sie wieder an ihre Arbeit gingen.

Ihr Gesicht war Tränen verschmiert, ihre Angst bis in die Knochen vorgedrungen. Endlich kam Mrs. Granger aus dem Schlafzimmer und Hermine fuhr herum, als sie die Hand ihrer Mutter auf der Schulter spürte. „Kann ich jetzt zu ihm?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Gib ihm etwas Zeit. Er schläft noch. Er ist gleich ums Eck, Liebes. Und dein Dad ist bei ihm. Mehr kannst du jetzt nicht für ihn tun, du brauchst Ruhe. Diese ganze Aufregung ist nicht gut für dich und ..." Sie senkte den Blick zu ihrer Bauchmitte hin.

Hermine schluchzte los. „Oh Mum! Was soll ich nur tun?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du willst, kannst du mir ja etwas über ihn erzählen. Vielleicht lenkt dich das ab."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie verwirrt und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Nase.

Aber ihre Mutter antwortete nicht. Stattdessen packte sie Hermine bestimmt bei den Schultern und zog sie zum Sofa hinüber.

„Mum, komm schon. Raus mit der Sprache!"

Hermine steckte voller Ungeduld. Doch letztendlich saßen sie sich mit verschränkten Beinen gegenüber und ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht der Frau, das die Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Tochter erkennen ließ.

„Also gut. Du hast es so gewollt. Aber sag hinterher nicht, ich hätte mich aufgedrängt."

Hermine rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung, wovon du redest ..."

„Wirklich? Von deinem Professor natürlich. Irgendwas muss da zwischen euch sein, sonst hättest du dich heute nicht so merkwürdig verhalten."

Hermine starrte sie verwundert an. „Er heißt Severus, Mum. Und du solltest dich langsam daran gewöhnen, ihn so zu nennen."

„Das klären wir später. Immer schön ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Also: Was ist das Geheimnis mit ihm?"

„Was?" Hermine konnte nicht anders, als ihre Verwirrung zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Sie war total überrumpelt von dieser Frage. Zuerst war Severus verschwunden. Dann, vor einigen Stunden, war um sie herum der Krieg ausgebrochen. Etwas später hatten die Jungs Severus schwer verletzt zu ihr gebracht und jetzt wollte ihre Mutter tatsächlich von ihr wissen, wieso sie Severus liebte? Der Gedanke fühlte sich seltsam und befremdlich an. „Warum, Mum? Damit du über ihn herziehen kannst?"

„Himmel, nein! Ich denke einfach, es ist an der Zeit, dass du mir einiges erklärst. Ehrlich, Schatz. Er sieht nicht besonders … gut aus, oder? Und er wirkt so still ..."

„Vielleicht, weil er im Koma liegt?", zischte sie gereizt zurück.

Doch ihre Mutter blieb ernst. „Nein. Das meinte ich nicht. Es muss etwas geben, das du an ihm magst. Ich kenne dich zu gut, Kind. Du würdest nicht einfach so all die Risiken auf dich nehmen, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, wenn da nicht _mehr_ wäre. Selbst dann nicht, wenn sie dich nicht zu dieser Heirat gezwungen hätten."

„Ich habe versucht, es dir zu erklären", erwiderte sie knapp. „Doch du warst kaum bereit, mir zuzuhören."

„Das weiß ich, mein Schatz. Aber bitte verzeih mir. Versetz dich mal für einen Moment in meine Lage und du wirst es verstehen. Es war ein Schock für uns beide, als du nach dieser Funkstille bei uns aufgekreuzt bist und wir erfahren mussten, dass du verheiratet bist. Was denkst du, wie sich das angefühlt hat? Wir konnten doch immer ganz gut miteinander reden, oder nicht? Gib mir und deinem Dad noch eine Chance. Bitte."

Hermine nickte stumm. Vielleicht hatte sie recht mit dem, was sie gesagt hatte. Ihre Eltern waren früher, wenn man die absurde Idee bedachte, dass ihre Tochter auf eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gehen sollte, relativ aufgeschlossen gewesen. Irgendwann jedoch war der Punkt gekommen, an dem sich das geändert hatte. Schon damals, als Hermine während des Kampfes verletzt wurde, den Dumbledores Armee im Zaubereiministerium gegen die Todesser geführt hatte, wollten sie sie von der Schule nehmen, hatten sich jedoch noch einmal dazu überreden lassen, es nicht zu tun. Wann war dieser Bruch zwischen ihnen entstanden, bei dem sie sich so weit voneinander entfernt hatten?

„In Ordnung", sagte sie schließlich. „Aber wenn du auch nur einen blöden Kommentar von dir gibst, ist die Sache zwischen uns für immer gelaufen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass jemand schlecht über ihn spricht. Nicht nach allem, was ich mit ihm durchgestanden habe."

Sie lächelte offen. „Ich denke, das ist nur fair."

„Gut. Was willst du wissen?"

„Na, alles natürlich."

Hermine ließ sich zurückfallen, bis sie die Lehne des Sofas im Rücken spürte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das ist schwer hilfreich, Mum."

„Also gut, dann fang einfach von vorne an."

Sie nickte in Gedanken. Vermutlich war es an der Zeit, das zu tun. Die Welt sollte wissen, wer Severus wirklich war. Ihre Freunde hatten es mit mehr Verständnis aufgenommen, als sie erwartet hatte. Wieso sollten ihre Eltern nicht dasselbe tun?

„Der Anfang war echt eigenartig", erklärte sie verlegen. „Es war hart, ich werde es nicht verleugnen. Alleine bei der Vorstellung, diesen Mann zu heiraten, hat sich mir der Magen umgedreht. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich an das erinnern kannst, was ich dir früher mal über ihn erzählt habe." Sie seufzte. „Jedenfalls war was dran an der Sache. Jeder hat ihn immerzu gehasst und mir ging es nicht anders. Severus war immer schon ein totaler Einzelgänger. Im Grunde genommen ist er das immer noch. Aber mir gegenüber ist er viel offener, als bei allen anderen. In letzter Zeit kommt er sogar mit den Jungs ganz gut klar, muss ich sagen. Es ist zwar nicht so, dass sie Freunde wären, aber immerhin schaffen sie es, zusammen in einem Raum zu sein, ohne sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen. Er macht deutliche Fortschritte im Umgang mit Menschen."

Ihre Mutter blickte sie mit hochgezogener Braue an. „Das klingt so, als wäre er nicht besonders gut sozialisiert. Wie kann jemand, der sich so verhält, Kinder unterrichten? Oder eine Schule leiten?"

Hermine schmunzelte verhalten. „Das habe ich mich all die Jahre auch gefragt. Aber obwohl er so hart ist, ist er ein hervorragender Lehrer. Bei ihm lernt man wirklich was, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen. Er wusste, dass uns ein Krieg bevorsteht und hat alles getan, um uns darauf vorzubereiten. Und er ist nicht umsonst so hart. Weißt du, er hatte es nicht leicht im Leben. Schon seine Kindheit war ein einziger Horror. Seine Eltern haben ihn schlecht behandelt. Richtig schlecht. Er hat keine Liebe bekommen, im Gegenteil. Sie ließen ihn ziemlich verwahrlosen und gaben ihm die Schuld an ihrer Misere. Vor allem sein Vater. Seine Mutter hingegen war einfach zu schwach, um etwas zu begreifen, oder gar zu tun, obwohl sie eine Hexe war."

„Haben sie ihn geschlagen?" Der vorsichtige, zurückhaltende Blick in den Augen der Frau zeigte Hermine deutlich, dass sie mit allem rechnete. Auch dann, wenn sie sich von ihren Eltern entfernt hatte, hatte sie Glück gehabt, bei ihnen aufwachsen zu dürfen. Beide waren sich einig darin, dass Kinder es verdienten, geliebt und umsorgt zu werden.

Sie nickte kaum merklich. Noch immer verspürte sie eine unbändige Wut, sobald sie nur daran dachte, was er sein ganzes Leben lang erdulden musste. Wie konnten Menschen nur so kalt und gefühllos sein, ein Kind so zu behandeln? Unzählige Stunden hatte sie sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, ohne zu einer sinnvollen Erklärung zu kommen. Nichts rechtfertigte so ein Verhalten.

Hermine schauderte. „Severus redet nicht darüber, er hat mir gegenüber nur einige, sehr vage Andeutungen gemacht. Es ist kein Wunder, dass er so zurückgezogen erscheint."

Mrs. Granger hatte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne genommen und den Blick zu Boden gesenkt, als ihre Frage kam. „Seine Eltern, was passierte später mit ihnen?"

„Oh, ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht", sagte sie knapp. „Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich mehr darüber erfahren will. Sie waren grausam."

„Was? Hast du ihn nie gefragt, warum sie so waren, wie sie waren? Warum?"

„Weil es ein sehr persönliches Kapitel in seinem Leben ist. Verständlicherweise."

„Ja. Aber du bist mit ihm verheiratet und du solltest es wissen. Es ist nicht gut, wenn man Geheimnisse voreinander hat, besonders, nachdem du sein Kind erwartest. Vielleicht sind sie noch am Leben und wollen irgendwann ihre Enkelkinder sehen ..."

Hermine sah aus, als wäre ihr plötzlich übel geworden. „Nein", stieß sie verärgert aus. „Niemals! Selbst dann, wenn sie nicht tot wären, was sie meines Wissens nach aber sind, würde ich meine Kinder nie solch grausamen Leuten vorstellen, die ihren eigenen Sohn leiden ließen. Sie sind mit dafür verantwortlich, dass er immer einsam und alleine war und sich später Voldemort angeschlossen hat, Mum."

Sie kräuselte nachdenklich ihre Lippen. „Vielleicht hast du recht. Wenn es wirklich so schlimm war, wie es sich angehört hat, verdienen sie es nicht. Trotzdem solltest du mit ihm reden."

Hermine nickte still. Alleine die Vorstellung, dass seine Eltern, die ihn so gequält hatten, ihren Enkel kennen lernen sollten, ließ die feinen Härchen auf dem Nacken senkrecht nach oben schießen.

„Und wie kommst du damit klar, dass er so ist?", fragte Mrs. Granger sichtlich besorgt.

„Ich hatte Glück, Mum. Ich wusste immer, dass ihr mich liebt. Und dafür bin ich euch sehr dankbar. Severus hatte dieses Gefühl nicht. Wie gesagt, war der Anfang hart. Aber es wird immer besser zwischen uns. Zuerst hat er mich regelrecht weggeschoben." Hermine holte tief Luft. Sie entschied sich dazu, die Details darüber auszulassen, wie er sie aus lauter Angst vor körperlicher Berührung von sich geschleudert hatte. Die Erinnerungen daran schienen in so weiter ferne zu liegen, dass es sich kaum noch wahrhaftig anfühlte. Alles in allem hatten sie sich gut zusammengerauft. Warum sollte sie also diese alten Wunden aufreißen, die schon längst vernarbt waren?

„Ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen und so habe ich mich in seine Nähe gezwungen. Eigenartiger Weise habe ich mich schnell zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt."

Ihre Mutter legte die Stirn in Falten, ohne etwas zu erwidern, doch es genügte ihr, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie Zweifel daran hatte, wie so etwas möglich sein konnte.

„Versuch bitte, das zu verstehen. Er war immer noch mein Lehrer und hat alles getan, um so zu tun, als würde die neue Situation unser Leben nicht beeinflussen. Aber das hat es … Ich war nie jemand, der einfach aufgegeben hat und so zwang ich mich mit aller Gewalt in seine Nähe. Er hatte eine harte Zeit mit mir."

Sie starrte ihre Tochter geschockt an.

„Mum, es ist okay, wirklich. Er hat nichts getan, was ich nicht wollte."

„Was?"

„Es war alles meine Schuld." Sie schnaubte bei dem Gedanken daran. „Bei aller Liebe, er hatte noch nie zuvor Sex."

„Uh!"

„Ja. Das dachte ich auch. Aber ich bin so stolz auf ihn. Ich bin die einzige Frau, mit der er je zusammen war und ich weiß, dass er mir ganz alleine gehört."

„Das klingt verrückt, wenn du über sein Alter nachdenkst ..."

„Ja, tut es. Aber ich weiß, dass er mich liebt und das ist alles was zählt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, ihn zu verlieren. Ich könnte es nicht durchstehen. Nicht nach allem, was wir erlebt haben."

„Aber du bist immer noch so jung. Und die Vorstellung, dass ihr Sex habt, ist irgendwie … befremdlich." Hermine rollte mahnend mit den Augen und sie seufzte. „Ist ja schon gut. Keine blöden Kommentare … Aber du bist schwanger." Sie blickte sie voller Erwartung an und Hermine wusste nur zu gut, dass sie auf eine Erklärung wartete.

„Es ist ja nicht gleich beim ersten Mal passiert, wenn du das meinst. Erst etwas später. Aber das ist eine lange Geschichte."

Sie schnaubte. „Sehr viel später kann es ja kaum gewesen sein, wenn ich dich so ansehe. Aber die Frage ist, wie konnte das überhaupt geschehen? Du bist viel zu clever, um über sowas zu stolpern."

„Mum! Sogar in unserer Welt passieren Unfälle. Und das, obwohl ich verhütet habe. Ich habe meine Erfahrungen mit ihm gemacht. Es war toll und ich hatte Spaß. Dummerweise haben wir nur nie darüber geredet."

„Großer Gott!"

„Verrückt, oder?"

Sie nickte nur.

„Eigentlich war es meine Schuld, dass es soweit kam. Als ich gemerkt habe, was er mir bedeutet, habe ich gleichzeitig damit begonnen, mich um ihn zu sorgen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich weiter in Gefahr begibt und habe einen Fehler gemacht. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte … Jedenfalls war es abartig, was er durchmachen musste. Und das all die Jahre, ohne dass jemand davon wusste. Alle haben ihn benutzt, verstehst du? Am meisten von ihnen Dumbledore. Severus hat für ihn spioniert. Zugleich auch für Voldemort, obwohl er ihm vorgefertigte Informationen geliefert hat, die dieser über die Jahre hinweg aus seinem Geist gezogen hat. Immer und immer wieder."

Ihre Mutter schüttelte sich. „Das klingt echt eigenartig."

Sie nickte. „Ist es auch. Du kannst dir das nicht vorstellen! Wenn man es richtig macht, ist es erträglich. Aber jemanden wie Voldemort schert so etwas nicht. Er kennt keine Gnade und hat ihn unzählige Male mit allen möglichen Flüchen gefoltert."

„Gefoltert?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, Mum. Und er hat es erduldet und niemand wusste, was er durchmachen musste. Bis ich mich langsam in sein Leben eingeschlichen habe."

„Denkst du, er könnte das je ablegen?", fragte ihre Mutter vorsichtig. „Dieses Verhalten, das er zeigt, ist sehr unnatürlich. Mir ist es schon damals aufgefallen, als ihr uns besucht habt."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber irgendwie denke ich nicht, dass es möglich ist. Er hat zu lange damit gelebt. Es quält ihn. Er träumt davon."

„Dann stammen die ganzen Narben, die er hat also von diesem Voldemort?"

Hermine nickte stumm.

„Und was ist das für ein seltsames Tattoo, das er auf seinem Arm hat? Es sah fast so aus, als würde es sich bewegen."

„Das ist das Dunkle Mal. Voldemort benutzt es, um seine Anhänger zu sich zu rufen." Sie schluckte. „Ich weiß nicht, was passieren wird, wenn Harry und Ron heute versagen, Mum. Aber ich weiß, dass ich Severus liebe. Und jetzt liegt er hier und … ich habe Angst, dass er es nicht schaffen könnte."

Sie blickte ihre Mutter mit wässrigen Augen an. Kurz darauf spürte sie, wie sie sie in die Arme nahm und Hermine ließ ihren Tränen abermals freien Lauf.

Draußen ging langsam die Sonne auf. Es brach ein neuer Morgen an, nur ein weiterer Abschnitt im Laufe eines beunruhigenden Tages.

Schon seit einer Weile war es seltsam still um sie geworden. Das Gefühl war beinahe so, als wären sie, Severus und ihre Eltern die einzigen, noch lebenden Menschen auf diesem Planeten.


	32. It's over

Tear me apart – Fortsetzung

Kapitel 32

It's over

„Mione, wach auf!"

Sie gähnte, rührte sich aber nicht weiter, bis jemand an ihrer Schulter rüttelte.

„Wach schon auf."

Langsam öffnete sie ein Auge, blinzelte verschlafen und blickte schließlich auf vom Staub überzogene Brillengläser.

„Es ist vorbei!", sagte die Stimme, die zu dem Gesicht gehörte, das direkt vor ihr war. „Voldemort ist besiegt!"

„Harry!" schrie sie, sprang auf und fiel ihm stürmisch um den Hals.

Mehr Worte brauchte es nicht zwischen ihnen, um ihr zu sagen, dass der Krieg vorüber war. Sie hatten es überstanden! Die Umarmung der beiden Freunde war so innig, dass Hermine Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Erst jetzt spürte sie, dass ihr Rücken schmerzte, nachdem sie windschief neben Snapes Bett auf einem Stuhl gekauert hatte.

Nach einer Weile, als sie sich endlich von Harry loslöste, bekam sie Gelegenheit, ihn näher zu betrachten. Die Müdigkeit und die Erleichterung zugleich standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Gemeinsam ließen sie sich neben Snapes Bett nieder. Beide waren sprachlos und von ihren Emotionen überwältigt.

Stille legte sich über den Raum.

Harry lächelte verlegen und räusperte sich. „Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen."

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich bin ja so froh, dich zu sehen!", platzte sie los. „Ich werde noch verrückt, wenn er nicht bald aufwacht."

Harry inspizierte mit vorsichtigen Blicken die schlafende Gestalt seines langjährigen Professors, was Hermine nicht entging.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte er leise.

Sie schürzte die Lippen. „Hör auf zu flüstern. Irgendwann sollte er doch aufwachen ..."

Er nickte und strich sich mit den Fingern durch das zerzauste Haar. „Das waren also deine Eltern", bemerkte er so beiläufig wie möglich.

„Ja. Die Grangers … sie haben ihn operiert, Harry. Einfach so."

„Nicht übel für Zahnärzte, oder?"

Ein mildes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Du sagst es. Ich hatte ja solche Angst!"

„Kein Wunder. Ron und ich ..."

„Ron! Oh mein Gott! Wie – wie geht es ihm? Und den anderen? Sind sie wohlauf?"

„Ja. Den Weasleys geht es gut, obwohl Fred ganz schön was abbekommen hat – aber er wird wieder. Leider hatten nicht alle Familien so viel Glück."

Hermine schluckte hart. Nach allem, was sie so mitbekommen hatte, war das zu erwarten gewesen, doch die bittere Wahrheit legte einen düsteren Schatten über die eben noch verspürte Freude über das Ende des Kriegs.

„Ron lässt sich entschuldigen", murmelte Harry gedankenverloren. „Er ist im Moment bei ihnen. Percy ist zurück und Molly dreht bald durch vor Erleichterung, all ihre Kinder wieder vereint zu sehen."

„Was? Percy?"

Er nickte. „Der Idiot hat Thicknesse aufgemischt."

„Nein!"

„Doch! Es war trotz der Situation sehr komisch, als er den Minister mit einem Fluch nieder gestreckt hat. Nur leider wurde Fred genau in dem Moment verletzt, als die große Versöhnung zwischen ihm und seinen Brüdern stattfand."

„Und Voldemort? Wie hast du es geschafft, ihn zu besiegen?"

„Das hat er ganz von selbst getan", entgegnete er gelassen. All die Anspannung der letzten Wochen, vielleicht sogar der letzten Jahre, schien mit einem Mal von ihm abgefallen zu sein.

Hermine jedoch wurde hellhörig. „Von selbst?", fragte sie mit hoher Stimme. „Aber wie ist das möglich?" Ungeduldig trommelte sie mit den Fingern auf den Oberschenkeln herum.

„Ist ja schon gut", sagte er beruhigend. „Ich werde dir früher oder später jedes Detail erzählen. Versprochen. Nur heute musst du dich mit der Kurzfassung begnügen, okay?"

Sie stöhnte auf. Als er jedoch zu gähnen anfing, wurde ihr bewusst, dass er eben erst aus der Schlacht zurückgekehrt war und es nicht fair gewesen wäre, ihm Vorwürfe zu machen. „In Ordnung", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, Harry! Du hast es geschafft!"

Er lächelte beschämt. „Es war pures Glück. Er hat mich angegriffen und wir haben uns duelliert und dabei hat er den Horkrux in mir zerstört ..."

„Das klingt nicht nach Glück", sagte sie entschieden.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass es vorbei ist."

„Eindeutig." Hermine kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Er hat also sein eigenes Seelenbruchstück zerstört?"

Harry rieb sich müde die Augen. „Ja. So komisch das auch klingt."

„Und dann?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wurde ohnmächtig und bin im Bahnhof von King's Cross aufgewacht."

„Du bist was?"

Er schmunzelte. „Nicht wirklich natürlich. Obwohl es sich sehr echt angefühlt hat. Aber eigentlich hat es sich in meinem Kopf abgespielt. Und Dumbledore war auch da."

„Nein!"

„Doch." Er grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Er hat mir dann erklärt, dass es sehr wohl real ist. Jedenfalls bin ich ein paar Schritte mit ihm gegangen und als wir geredet haben, ist mir etwas aufgefallen, was ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte."

„Sag schon, Harry. Was?" Hermine legte ungeduldig die Stirn in Falten.

„Warts ab. Es wird noch seltsamer."

„Geht das denn?"

Er nickte. „Ich habe dort einen Teil von Voldemort gesehen, der wie ein blutiger und sterbender Fötus wirkte."

Sie blinzelte ihn fragend an.

„Ich nehme an, dass es eine Nahtod-Erfahrung war, die mit dem Horkrux zusammen hing, der in mir steckte. Voldemort hat sich selbst eins ausgewischt, als er mich töten wollte und war plötzlich wieder sterblich."

Hermine hob die Brauen an. „Das klingt unglaublich."

„Ja, das tut es", sagte er schnell. Dann seufzte er und wirkte plötzlich sehr aufgeregt. „Mione, denkst du, Snape hätte was dagegen, wenn ich das Denkarium benutze? Er hat mir Erinnerungen an meine Mutter gegeben, bevor er zu Voldemort gehen musste."

Sie sah überrascht aus und Harry wurde bei ihrem Anblick nur noch unruhiger.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es vielleicht klingt, Mione. Wir alle wussten nicht, was uns erwarten würde", erklärte er. „Es war nur umsichtig von ihm, dass er vorgesorgt hat. Jeder von uns hätte sterben können."

Hermine war sprachlos. Natürlich hatte er recht damit. Dennoch hatte sie genug davon, wie verbissen Severus sich auf seinen Tod vorbereitet hatte. Erst jetzt wurde ihr so richtig bewusst, dass es vorbei war. Voldemort war tot. Die Knechtschaft, die Severus eingegangen war, hatte endlich ein Ende gefunden.

Harry blickte sie mit seinem treuen Hundeblick durch seine schmutzige Brille hindurch an. „Dass Voldemort den Horkrux in mir und nicht mich zerstört hat, war nicht vorherzusehen. Was Snape getan hat, war weitaus mehr als nur Verzweiflung. Du weißt es! Und ich werte es als Zeichen seines Willens, mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen. Er wusste, wie sehr ich mir immer gewünscht habe, etwas über meine Mutter zu erfahren. Deshalb würde ich mir die Erinnerungen gerne ansehen." Er holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß, dass sie sehr persönlich sind und habe bestimmt nicht vor, die Situation auszunutzen. Also, was sagst du?" Voller Erwartung blickte er sie an.

Hermine nickte nachdenklich. „Es ist trotzdem eigenartig."

„Natürlich."

Kopfschüttelnd senkte sie den Blick auf die Umrisse ihres schlafenden Mannes. Er sah so friedlich aus, dass es kaum vorstellbar war, dass er noch vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit mit ihr aneinander geraten war.

„Vielleicht hast du recht. Es hat sich viel verändert in den letzten Monaten. Ich denke nicht, dass es ihn stören würde, wenn du sie jetzt siehst. Es hat mich nur überrascht, dass er sowas tut."

„Denkst du, mich nicht? Ich stand immer ganz oben auf seiner Abschussliste."

„Nein. Das haben wir alle."

„Aber er und mein Vater … Sie – sie haben sich gehasst."

Hermine lächelte zaghaft. „Ganz ehrlich, Harry, nach allem, was du mir erzählt hast, sollten wir das hinter uns lassen. Und du solltest langsam anfangen, ihn bei seinem Namen zu nennen."

Er starrte sie unbehaglich an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist ..."

„Aber ich meine es ernst. Wir alle haben gemeinsam diesen Krieg durchgestanden. Er hat uns einander näher gebracht. Außerdem hast du ihm zusammen mit Ron das Leben gerettet."

„Trotzdem. Es wäre ihm nicht recht ..."

„Und wenn schon! Manchmal muss ich ihm helfen, über seinen Schatten zu springen. Der Krieg ist vorbei. Wir sollten endlich anfangen zu leben." Ihr entging nicht, dass Harry sie immer noch anstarrte. „Wo würden wir stehen, wenn ich immer das getan hätte, was andere von mir erwartet hätten? Hermine Granger, die Streberin. Hermine Granger, der Bücherwurm. Hermine Granger, die Vorzeigeschülerin – das ist vorbei. Ich bin jetzt seine Frau. Ich habe mich verändert, Harry."

Er nickte und klappte endlich den Mund wieder zu. „Soviel steht fest … Na schön. Ich werd es mir überlegen. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse … hier, ich glaube, der gehört ihm." Sanft lächelnd griff er in die Innentasche seiner Jacke und hielt ihr einen Zauberstab aus dunklem und abgegriffenem Holz hin.

„Aber der – der gehört Severus!" Hermine war baff. Sie streckte die Finger danach aus und legte ihn auf ihre Handfläche. „Wie bist du nur an den ran gekommen?"

„Er kam ganz bereitwillig zu mir geflogen, fast so, als wollte er es so. Ich hatte den Elderstab, als ich gegen Voldemort gekämpft habe und habe den hier am Ende des Kampfes aufgefangen."

„Er wird wahnsinnig erleichtert sein."

„Verständlich."

„Du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt, wer die Schlange getötet hat."

„Richtig. Es war Neville."

„Neville?"

„Genau der. Ich hatte das Schwert von Griffindor verloren und er muss die Gelegenheit genutzt haben, um Nagini damit nieder zu strecken." Er gähnte herzhaft. „Es gibt noch einiges, das ich dir erzählen muss. Ron zum Beispiel hat an der Seite seiner Familie exzellente Kämpfe gefochten. Und Bellatrix Lestrange wurde von Molly getötet, als sie versucht hat, sich mit Ginny zu duellieren."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ginny! Und es geht ihnen wirklich gut, sagst du?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie. Wie ich sehe, hast du genug davon. Der Krieg ist vorbei. Das ist weitaus mehr, als wir zu hoffen wagen konnten."

Als Harry sich mit dem Denkarium, das ihm im Schwebezauber gefolgt war, zurückgezogen hatte, bemerkte sie, dass ihre Eltern Arm in Arm auf dem Sofa in Snapes Büro eingeschlafen waren. Vermutlich hatten sie noch keine Ahnung von all den Neuigkeiten. Und Hermine wollte es vorerst dabei belassen. Sie selbst brauchte erst einmal Ruhe und Zeit um Nachdenken.

Müde streckte sie ihre Glieder und ging ans Fenster. Sie öffnete es, um die Sonnenstrahlen herein zu lassen. Während sie die frische, warme Luft einatmete, bekam sie die Gelegenheit, das Schloss näher zu betrachten. Das Ausmaß der Zerstörung war gewaltig, doch nicht irreparabel. Mit genügend Hilfskräften und starker Magie könnten sie es durchaus schaffen, die beschädigten Trakte und Türme bis zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres instand zu setzen.

Träge ging sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

„Severus, hörst du mich? Ich vermisse dich", flüsterte sie leise, als sie sich zu ihm ans Bett setzte. „Wach auf. Nimm mich in deine Arme und halt mich fest … Ich brauche dich."

Ihre Finger strichen unablässig über seine kühle Haut, fuhren durch seine Haare und drückten seine Hand.

Severus bewegte sich dann und wann. Er befand sich in einem Zustand zwischen schlafen und wachen, doch sie wusste nicht, ob er sie hören konnte.

In einem dieser Momente zwischen Bangen und Hoffen, als sie nicht weiter wusste, nickte sie schließlich vor Erschöpfung ein. Es war das erste Mal seit langem, dass sie in einen friedfertigen, traumlosen Schlaf verfiel.


	33. Normalität

Tear me apart - Fortsetzung

Kapitel 33

Normalität

Der Krieg war vorüber, die Verletzten waren versorgt und bis zur Genesung in St. Mungo's untergebracht. Die anderen Schüler, die glimpflich davon gekommen waren, kehrten heim, zu ihren Familien. Harry hatte dankbar die Einladung von Mrs. Weasley angenommen, bei ihnen zu wohnen, was ihm sehr gelegen kam, um den Dursleys aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Alles in allem schien Hogwarts langsam zur Ruhe zu kommen, wenngleich sich die Hauselfen vor Fleiß überschlugen und mit den Aufräumarbeiten voll im Gange waren. Auch sie hatten während des Kampfes gegen Voldemort und seine Schergen Verluste hinnehmen müssen, dennoch fühlten sie sich Hogwarts verpflichtet.

Bei Hermine standen erneut Veränderungen an, als sich ihre Eltern von ihr verabschiedeten, nachdem sie versprochen hatte, sie so bald wie möglich zu besuchen. So sehr sie ihnen für ihre Hilfe dankbar war, mussten sie einsehen, dass es vernünftiger war, Severus fortan in die Hände von Madam Pomfrey zu übergeben. Außerdem hatte Hermine das Gefühl, ihre Mutter würde sie aus lauter Fürsorge in den Wahnsinn treiben.

In den folgenden Tagen ging es im Büro des Schulleiters hoch her und Hermine kam sehr zu ihrem Bedauern kaum noch dazu, sich an der Seite ihres Mannes zurück zu ziehen. Am liebsten hätte sie die Türen und Kamine verschlossen, um ihre Ruhe zu haben. Als Frau des Schulleiters wusste sie jedoch sehr wohl, dass das jede Menge Unfrieden verursacht hätte.

Neben einigen Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums, die nach dem Rechten sahen, obwohl Hermine eher das Gefühl hatte, sie würden einzig aus dem Grund kommen, um herum zu schnüffeln, war Minerva McGonagall, die inzwischen die Vertretung für Severus übernommen hatte, einer der wichtigsten Besucher, der kam, um nach dem ungewöhnlichen Paar zu sehen. Sie wirkte zutiefst erschüttert, als sie ihren langjährigen Kollegen so leblos und still auf seinem Lager sah, wobei einige Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

Neben Luna, Neville und den Weasleys kamen noch einige andere Besucher, hauptsächlich Lehrer, um sich nach dem Zustand des Schulleiters zu erkundigen; die meisten wohl aus reiner Höflichkeit.

Erst nach Tagen flaute der Besucherstrom ab und Hermine bekam die lang ersehnte Gelegenheit, in aller Ruhe mit Madam Pomfrey über Severus und seinen Gesundheitszustand zu sprechen.

„Wann wird er endlich aufwachen?", fragte sie ungeduldig, während sie, wie schon seit Stunden, seine Hand streichelte.

„Ich kann es Ihnen wirklich nicht sagen, meine Liebe. Es ist, als befände er sich in einem tiefen Schlaf, der es ihm erlaubt, sich zu regenerieren. Eine Art Meditation, die ich schon zuvor bei ihm beobachtet habe."

Hermine spitzte neugierig die Ohren. Auch sie hatte diesen Zustand schon einmal erlebt, als sie sich heimlich ins Hauptquartier des Ordens geschlichen hatte, um Severus zu suchen, nachdem er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen war.

„Ist es möglich, dass er uns hört?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Bereits damals hatte er ihre Anwesenheit gespürt, ohne dass sie eine Ahnung davon gehabt hatte.

„Nun, das würde mich keineswegs überraschen. Es gibt solche Fälle der tiefen Meditation, wenn auch nicht sehr häufig." Ein langer Seufzer entfuhr ihr. „Armer Mann. Er hat in den vergangenen Jahren wirklich viel mitgemacht."

Hermine hüstelte vor Erstaunen. Offenbar gab es doch noch einige Überraschungen in Bezug auf die Spionagetätigkeiten ihres Mannes. „Wie viel wussten Sie von dem, was er tun musste?"

„Ich hatte meine Vermutungen", stellte Madam Pomfrey klar. „Die Verletzungen, die er erlitten hat, waren eindeutig, doch er hat nicht viel darüber gesprochen und darauf bestanden, sie selbst zu heilen, wann immer es ihm möglich war. Erst dann, wenn er sich nicht mehr zu helfen wusste, kam ich zum Einsatz. Ab und zu kam es sogar vor, dass er so schwer verletzt war, dass mich der Orden um Rat gebeten hat und so konnte ich mir mit der Zeit alles zusammen reimen."

Hermine nahm gedankenverloren ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. Severus konnte so verdammt stur sein! Hoffentlich würde sich das ändern, wenn ihr Sohn auf der Welt wäre, sonst hätte sie bald mit ganz anderen Problemen zu kämpfen.

„Das ist eigenartig", murmelte Poppy neben ihr und riss sie damit aus ihren Gedanken.

„Was?"

„Das Mal an seinem Arm. Sehen Sie? Es verblasst."

Hermine beugte sich nach vorn. „Tatsächlich!"

Die Umrisse des Dunklen Mals auf Snapes blasser Haut waren deutlich schwächer geworden, wie sie zu ihrer Erleichterung sehen konnte. Severus würde sich freuen - wenn er nur endlich wach werden würde...

Die Tage gingen nur schleppend vorüber und Hermine wurde immer ungeduldiger. Alles in allem war sein Zustand stabil und es gab keine außergewöhnlichen Vorkommnisse, die darauf hindeuten würden, dass er unter schweren Folgeschäden zu leiden hätte. Näheres würden sie aber erst erfahren, wenn er bei Bewusstsein war. Doch es sollte noch eine Weile dauern, ehe es dazu kam. Die Schlacht war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zwei Wochen vorüber. Und selbst danach dauerte es weitere Tage und schließlich Wochen, bis alle einigermaßen zur Normalität zurückkehren konnten.

Für Severus und Hermine schien es sich ewig hinzuziehen, doch wenigstens hatten sie einander wieder. Ihr stand die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er endlich länger als nur für wenige Minuten am Stück die Augen öffnete und auf ihre Fragen antwortete.

Auch Madam Pomfrey war zufrieden mit den Untersuchungsergebnissen. Seither schien es jeden Tag bergauf zu gehen.

„Wie fühlst du dich heute?", wollte Hermine - wie an jedem anderen Morgen auch - von ihm wissen, obwohl sie ihm damit langsam auf die Nerven ging.

„Nicht recht viel anders als gestern", gab er grummelig zurück.

Sie grinste erleichtert, obwohl seine Stimme noch immer zu rau und zu tief war. „Gut. Dann weiß ich, dass alles in Ordnung ist."

Sie gab ihm einen langen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ist es nötig, dieses ganze Gemüse hier im Schlafzimmer zu verteilen?"

„Das sind Blumen, Severus. Und sie stammen von deinen Besuchern ..."

„_Meinen_ Besuchern? Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein!"

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich werde dir später die Genesungskarten vorlesen, wenn du möchtest."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Danke! Kein Bedarf. Das Ministerium kann sich seine Karten sonst wo hin schieben."

Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Ich werde es auf die Antworten schreiben, was sagst du dazu?"

„Das solltest du unbedingt." Doch sogleich hob er reumütig seine Brauen und sah sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. „Hogwarts können wir dann aber vergessen."

„Das fürchte ich auch. Jedenfalls meinte Poppy, es gäbe nichts dagegen auszusetzen, die Pflanzen hier rein zu stellen. Etwas Farbe täte dir gut."

Er sah aus, als würde ihm übel werden. „Farbe?"

Sie nickte eifrig. „Jawohl, Farbe. Gewöhn dich dran. Wenn das Baby erst mal da ist, wird hier alles ganz anders aussehen ..."

Er schluckte hart. Noch immer hatte er Beschwerden dabei. Außerdem brauchte er doppelt so viel Flüssigkeit wie gewöhnlich zum Trinken, fast so, als würden die Überreste des Schlangengifts in seinem Inneren wie brennende Flammen lodern.

„Was macht der Kleine?", fragte er vorsichtig und legte seine Hand zärtlich auf Hermines Bauch.

Sie hatte sich sichtlich verändert und wirkte reifer. Doch Severus wusste noch nicht so recht, wie er mit dieser plötzlichen Veränderung umgehen sollte, die seine Frau durchgemacht hatte, nachdem er so viel verpasst hatte.

„Er ist ganz schön aktiv, kann ich dir sagen. Und es fühlt sich so an, als hätte er ständig Appetit ..."

Ein fröhliches Gelächter drang von außen in das Zimmer, ehe sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte. „Das klingt ja fast so, als würde er nach mir geraten!"

Snape würgte vor Überraschung. „Weasley!"

„Ron!" Hermine sprang auf und rannte ihm entgegen.

Schon steckte er seinen roten Schopf durch den Türrahmen. „Darf ich reinkommen, Professor?"

Severus rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn es sein muss ..."

Hermine schoss ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu. „Vorsicht, Severus, du verdankst ihm dein Leben."

„Ich erinnere mich zwar nur noch sehr schwach, aber waren Sie nicht der, der mir den Kinnhaken verpasst hat?" Seine Worte glichen beinahe einem missbilligenden Knurren.

Ron lief knallrot an und zuckte mit den Schultern, als hätte er keine Ahnung von allem.

Severus legte die Stirn in Falten und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Trotzdem … irgendwas war da noch ..."

Hermine sah verblüfft zwischen ihnen umher. Noch etwas, was sie bei Gelegenheit unbedingt in Erfahrung bringen musste. Dann umarmte sie Ron und zog ihn an der Hand hinter sich her. Gemeinsam ließen sie sich auf den Stühlen neben dem Bett nieder.

„Kommt Harry auch?", fragte sie aufgedreht.

Der Tag schien perfekt zu werden. Severus war – für seine Verhältnisse – in guter Stimmung. Außerdem freute sie sich jederzeit, wenn ihre Freunde zu Besuch kamen, anstatt der steifen Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums.

Er nickte. „Ja, sobald er mit Händeschütteln fertig ist. McGonagall wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen."

„Na wunderbar", brummte es aus dem Bett. „Gleich zwei Besucher auf einmal!"

„Verzeihung, Professor, aber Hermine weigert sich beharrlich, dieses Zimmer zu verlassen. Also dachten wir, wir kommen zu ihr ..."

„Schon gut, Ron", flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Er ist etwas schlecht gelaunt, weil Poppy ihn dazu verdonnert hat, das Bett zu hüten, obwohl er der Meinung ist, schon längst wieder zum Alltag übergehen zu können."

Er nickte eifrig. „Das erklärt dann wohl alles." Doch der sarkastische Unterton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören."

„Vorsicht, Weasley. Taub bin ich noch lange nicht."

In diesem Moment klopfte es am Türrahmen und Severus seufzte. „Willkommen zum Tag der Offenen Tür, Potter! Zwischen all den Blumen ist bestimmt noch ein Plätzchen für Sie."

„Professor ..."

Hermine war überglücklich. Zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit schien ihr Leben sorgenfrei zu verlaufen. Sie alle hatten zwar unter den Folgen des Krieges zu leiden, meistens in Form von Albträumen und Schlaflosigkeit. Dennoch spürte sie, dass es aufwärts ging.

Bald stand ihr ein neues Abenteuer bevor: die Geburt ihres Kindes, auf das sie sich gemeinsam mit Severus freute.


	34. Namen

Tear me apart – Fortsetzung

Kapitel 34

Namen

Hermine stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Severus war eingeschlafen und so nützte sie die Gelegenheit, alleine mit den Jungs zu sprechen.

„Ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, was es mit dem Kinnhaken auf sich hat!"

Harry sah schnell in die andere Richtung und sie fühlte sich bestätigt, dass da irgendetwas am Laufen gewesen war. Sie sah den Rotschopf voller Erwartung an und Ron kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Och das ..."

„Ähm, wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Nun ja … ich – ich musste es tun, Hermine, verstehst du?", stammelte er unbehaglich. „Er hätte sich sonst noch selbst verletzt."

Sie legte angesäuert die Stirn in Falten. „Das ist jetzt ein Scherz, oder? Ihr habt einen Verletzten geschlagen?"

Harry hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Er hat recht, Mione. Sein Zustand war katastrophal. Er hat wie wild um sich geschlagen, obwohl er schon längst blutleer war." Er schüttelte sich. „Der Anblick war grauenvoll."

Sie atmete tief durch, was keinesfalls dabei half, sie zu beruhigen. „Und was Besseres ist euch nicht eingefallen?"

„Was hätten wir denn machen sollen? Die Zeit lief uns davon, überall wurde gekämpft und er hat auf keinen Zauberspruch mehr reagiert, der uns eingefallen ist."

„Ist das wirklich wahr?", fragte sie schließlich.

Beide nickten eifrig.

„Gut. Besser, wir behalten das erst mal für uns. Er sollte sich jetzt, wo der Krieg endlich vorbei ist, nicht unnötig aufregen."

„Meine Worte."

„Schon gut, Ron. Immerhin habt ihr ihm mit der Aktion das Leben gerettet. Aber dass mir sowas nicht noch einmal zu Ohren kommt, verstanden?"

Ron nickte. Er war unheimlich erleichtert, dass sie nicht vorhatte, ihn zu verpfeifen. Schon bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Snape die Wahrheit erfahren könnte, wurde ihm mulmig zumute.

Als dann auch noch Ginny dazukam, verabschiedeten sich die Jungs ganz schnell, um die beiden ihren Frauengesprächen zu überlassen.

Seit Kriegsende hatte Hermine sich geweigert, von der Seite ihres Mannes zu weichen. An diesem Tag jedoch nützte sie die Gelegenheit, zum ersten Mal wieder nach draußen zu gehen.

Gemeinsam wanderten sie über die Schlossgründe und plauderten über Gott und die Welt. Am Ufer des Sees hielten sie inne und Hermine hockte sich auf einen alten Baumstamm, der aus dem Wasser ragte.

„Wirst du im Herbst mit der Schule weiter machen?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fürchte nicht", antwortete sie nachdenklich. „Aber Severus will nach den großen Ferien wieder arbeiten, sobald das neue Schuljahr beginnt. Er denkt darüber nach, ob er McGonagall den Posten der Schulleitung nicht lieber überlassen soll, wenn seine Verletzungen bis dahin nicht besser ausheilen."

Sie sah sie fragend an. „Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass es ihm gut geht."

Sie nickte. „Ja, Gin. Den Umständen entsprechend. Nur heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er für immer geheilt ist. Nagini war keine gewöhnliche Schlange und natürlich leidet er unter den Folgen, die das Gift in seinem Körper hinterlassen haben. Er war es sein ganzes Leben lang gewohnt, mit Schmerzen umzugehen. Wenn er also sagt, es geht ihm gut, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass er kerngesund ist, obwohl er erstaunlich gut mit den meisten Symptomen fertig wird. Doch hin und wieder merke ich, dass er die Zähne zusammen beißt, um sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass etwas nicht stimmt." Sie seufzte gedankenverloren. „Selbst Poppy hatte einen besorgten Blick, als sie ihm endlich den letzten Verband abgenommen hat."

Ginny senkte den Kopf und kickte mit dem Fuß einen Stein ins Wasser, der mit einem lauten Plätschern in den dunklen Tiefen versank. „Verstehe. Dann heißt es also abwarten."

Hermine nickte und wirkte dabei sichtlich betrübt.

„Und was ist mit euren Flitterwochen, die ihr irgendwann mal nachholen wolltet? Wie wäre es in den Ferien damit?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Definitiv nicht. Auch dann, wenn er es nicht zugeben will, leidet er. Und ich fürchte, dass uns ohnehin das Baby einen Strich durch die Rechnungen machen wird. Im Juli wird es soweit sein."

„Oh, so bald?"

„Ja ..."

„Neun Monate - oh Gott, du hast recht!"

„Sollte ich besser", grinste sie verlegen.

„Du kannst danach immer noch deinen Abschluss fertig machen. Vielleicht in einem Jahr oder so. Und das gleiche gilt für eure Flitterwochen, wenn der kleine Mann alt genug ist, um zu verreisen … Oder du könntest Harry und mich einspannen, wenn ihr mal allein sein wollt." Sie zwinkerte ihr auffällig zu.

„Danke, Ginny. Ich schätze mal, wir werden dich früher als geplant daran erinnern." Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Und was ist mit euch? Wisst ihr schon, wann ihr heiraten werdet?"

„Oh, der Ring ..." Ginny war sofort knallrot angelaufen. Sie hob ihre Hand, an deren Finger ein funkelnder Silberring mit einem dezenten Diamanten steckte. „Ich denke, wir brauchen erst noch etwas Zeit. Aber wer weiß - in einem Jahr kann viel passieren. So wie bei dir auch. Vielleicht dann, wenn ich Hogwarts abgeschlossen habe, vorausgesetzt, dein Severus lässt mich nicht durch rasseln."

Hermines Augen blitzten auf. Sie genoss es sichtlich, den Namen ihres Mannes aus Ginnys Mund zu hören, ganz so, als sei es selbstverständlich. „Nein. Er hat keine Chance, du bist viel zu clever dafür. Und er weiß, dass du einige sehr pikante Details über unser Liebesleben kennst."

Sie grinste. „Allerdings!"

Hermine räusperte sich. „Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst. Geh ihm einfach so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg und du wirst sehen, es wird klappen."

Sie nickte. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht."

Schweigend starrten sie hinaus auf den See, bis plötzlich ein sanftes Lächeln auf Ginnys Gesicht erschien. „Ich kann es immer noch kaum glauben. Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie sehr ihr euch verändert habt. Er wirkte beim letzten Mal richtiggehend glücklich, Hermine - für seine Verhältnisse."

„Ja, das tut er. Er will sich zwar nichts anmerken lassen, aber er freut sich wirklich sehr auf das Baby."

Ginnys Augen funkelten vor Neugierde. „Und, habt ihr schon einen Namen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja und nein. Und das dürfte schwierig werden, weil ich gerne möchte, dass er Severus heißt."

Ginny blinzelte überrascht. „Was?"

„Ja, Gin. Er soll Severus heißen, genau wie sein Vater."

„Aber … warum?"

Sie seufzte und senkte den Blick. „Ganz einfach, weil ich ihn liebe und ihm damit zeigen möchte, dass er das Bedeutendste für mich überhaupt ist."

Ginny wippte langsam mit dem Kopf auf und ab. „Verstehe."

Hermine hob den Blick. „Tatsächlich?" Sie klang verunsichert.

„Nun ja, eigentlich ist es einleuchtend. Aber bitte bekomm das jetzt nicht in den falschen Hals – es könnte schon für Verwirrung sorgen."

„Das glaube ich nicht", sagte sie entschieden. „Früher haben die Söhne oft die Namen ihrer Väter bekommen und ich denke nicht, dass es deshalb zu Verwechslungen geführt hat."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mag ja sein. Dennoch ist es eher ungewöhnlich, findest du nicht?"

„Natürlich ist es das, Ginny. Aber genau darum geht es ja. Alles, was mit uns zu tun hatte, war ungewöhnlich. Schon die Tatsache, dass wir uns ineinander verliebt haben war alles andere als normal."

Nachdenklich legte sie die Stirn in Falten. „Vielleicht hast du recht. Es könnte alles interessanter machen, wenn plötzlich zwei von der Sorte herumlaufen." Wieder lächelte sie. „Aber was meint er dazu?"

Hermine seufzte tief. „Genau darum geht es. Er war alles andere als begeistert davon. Wir hätten uns beinahe deswegen gestritten."

„So schlimm?"

Sie nickte. „Ja. Severus ist der Meinung, dass ich vollkommen überreagiere. Aber vermutlich ist er einfach nur dagegen, weil ihm seine Eltern diesen Namen gegeben haben und alles, was mit ihnen zusammen hängt, ist wie ein rotes Tuch für ihn."

„Oh oh."

„Allerdings."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Kann es wirklich so schwer sein, sich über sowas zu einigen?"

„Ich fürchte schon. Er glaubt, dass unser Sohn Probleme wegen des Namens bekommen könnte."

„Tatsächlich? Warum?"

„Wegen seiner Vergangenheit."

„Aber jetzt, nachdem der Krieg vorbei ist, wissen doch alle, dass er immer auf unserer Seite war und für Dumbledore spioniert hat."

„Ja. Das wollte ich ihm auch klar machen."

„Und jetzt?"

„Mal sehen. Vielleicht können wir uns ja doch noch einigen."

Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so schwer sein könnte, einen passenden Namen für sein Kind zu finden?


	35. Sean

Tear me apart – Fortsetzung

Kapitel 35

Sean

„Ich hab ihn!", rief sie, als sie energiegeladen ins Büro platzte und Severus an seinem Schreibtisch vorfand. Allem Anschein nach war ihre Aufregung sogar so groß, dass ihr ganz entging, dass er bis über beide Ohren in Arbeit steckte.

„Was?"

„Ich hab ihn!"

„Das habe ich gehört", kommentierte er trocken. „Aber was hast du?"

„Den Namen für unser Baby!" Endlich kam sie zum Stehen.

Er hob fragend die Brauen und gesellte sich zu ihr.

„Schön. Und?"

Hermines Herz pochte vor Aufregung und sie musste erst einmal wieder zu Atem kommen. „Sean."

„Wie bitte?"

„Er wird Sean heißen."

Severus legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. „Würdest du dich erst einmal beruhigen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es geht mir gut. Ich wollte nur so schnell wie möglich zu dir."

„Und da bist du den ganzen Weg gelaufen?"

Sie nickte eifrig. „Apparieren hielt ich für zu gefährlich ..."

Verständnislos schüttelte er den Kopf. „Aber einen Sprint durch das Schloss nicht?"

Hermine lehnte ihre Stirn an seine Brust und atmete tief ein und aus, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte, während Severus nachdenklich mit der Hand über ihren Rücken strich.

„Was sagst du jetzt?"

Er hielt inne. „Dass du sehr unüberlegt gehandelt hast."

„Nein. Ich meine den Namen."

Severus zögerte und Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit, um weiter drauf los zu reden. „Sean ist ein guter Name. Findest du nicht? Und weißt du auch, wieso? Weil er mit Severus anfängt und mit Jean aufhört."

Langsam öffnete er den Mund. „Ich verstehe."

„Gut, oder?" Erwartungsvoll sah sie zu ihm auf.

Er nickte. „Ja, das ist gut."

„Also gefällt er dir?"

„Ich denke, es ist der beste Vorschlag, den wir bisher gefunden haben. Klassisch und schlicht."

„Und besonders."

„Ja, auch das."

„Also bist du dafür?"

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe er reagierte, doch Hermine konnte an seinen funkelnden Augen erkennen, dass er mit der Wahl zufrieden war.

„Ich wusste es!", rief sie erleichtert. „Ich wusste, dass das unser Name ist."

„So?"

„Ja, Severus. Er ist perfekt!"

Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Gut. Er ist perfekt."

Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und streckte sich empor, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. „Danke, Severus."

„Wofür?"

„Für alles."

Erleichtert drückte er sie an sich und schob sie quer durch das Büro vor sich her, zum Sofa hinüber. „Gern geschehen."

Hermine ließ sich treiben. Es war, als wäre eine große Last von ihr gefallen. Doch ihre Euphorie war nur von kurzer Dauer, ehe der altbekannte, sorgenvolle Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht zurückkehrte.

„Wie geht es dir eigentlich?"

„Was meinst du?" Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und streckte seine langen Beine aus.

„Komm schon, Severus. Das weißt du genau."

Er seufzte. „Was möchtest du denn von mir hören?"

„Die Wahrheit. Ich weiß, dass du dich nie beklagen würdest. Das würde auch gar nicht zu dir passen. Aber bitte schließe mich nicht aus deinem Leben aus. Lass mich daran teilhaben, ja?" Sie blinzelte ihn an und machte es sich auf seinen Schoß bequem.

Er warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Also gut. Du würdest ja doch keine Ruhe geben, richtig?"

Sie nickte ernst.

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst, meine Hände zittern von den ganzen Medikamenten, die ich ausprobiert habe. Außerdem brummt mein Schädel, obwohl ich seit Wochen keinen Alkohol mehr angerührt habe. Und als wäre das nicht genug, habe ich dich heute schrecklich vermisst. Ich komme mir vor wie ein Schuljunge ..."

Hermine brach in fröhliches Gelächter aus. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Severus. Abgesehen davon bin ich sehr stolz auf dich."

Er hob seine Brauen an. „Das ist nicht komisch."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Aber es stimmt. Ich kann mich an Zeiten erinnern, in denen du eine Flasche Cognac nach der anderen geleert hast, ohne dabei rot zu werden."

„Das ist lange her", gab er grummelig zurück.

„So?" Sie legte die Arme um seinen Hals und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Er nickte. „Das war der alte Severus Snape. Der neue Severus hingegen ist mit einer umwerfenden jungen Frau verheiratet. Das bedeutet, dass er Verantwortung für sie und seinen Sohn übernehmen muss."

„Hört, hört. Und was hast du heute so gemacht? Außer dass du unerlaubterweise das Bett verlassen hast."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Ich dachte schon, dir wäre es gar nicht aufgefallen ..."

„Von wegen! Es hat nur etwas länger als gewöhnlich gedauert."

Er seufzte. „Es geht mir gut, Hermine. Hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen."

„Wenn du es sagst ..."

Er legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, bevor sie in einem ihrer berühmten Redeflüsse versinken konnte. „Ich habe mir die Bewerbungsunterlagen neuer Lehrer angesehen und über unsere Zukunft nachgedacht, Hermine."

Sie schluckte. „Und? Hast du dich entschieden, wie es weiter gehen soll?"

„Wenn du die Sache mit dem Schulleiter meinst, dann kann ich dir sagen, dass ich genauso weit bin, wie zuvor. Die Kandidaten für den Posten als Zaubertränkelehrer waren ungefähr so vielversprechend, wie die der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

Hermine kräuselte die Lippen. „So schlimm?"

Er nickte. „In der Tat. Gäbe es eine Möglichkeit, Lockhart wieder einzusetzen, würde ich ihn vorziehen."

„Oh Gott, oh Gott!" Sie schüttelte sich. Lockhart war so ein Thema für sich, über das sie lieber nicht nachdenken wollte.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Entweder, wir versuchen es weiter, oder ich werde meinen Posten räumen und ihn Minerva überlassen. Sie ist ohnehin viel besser dafür geeignet, als ich es bin. Der finanzielle Vorteil für uns wäre zu verschmerzen, denke ich, solange ich in Hogwarts bleiben und wieder Zaubertränke lehren kann."

„Möchtest du das denn?"

„Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich das je zugeben würde, aber es fehlt mir." Seine Augen blitzten auf. „Weißt du, Erstklässler zu Tode zu erschrecken, hat schon was für sich ..."

Hermine warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Severus!"

Er aber grinste sardonisch. „Komm schon, du musst zugeben, dass ich gut darin war."

„Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt, dass du ein guter Lehrer bist", antwortete sie ernst. „Streng aber gut." Sie nahm nachdenklich ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne und kaute darauf herum. „Denkst du denn, du kannst ab September wieder unterrichten?"

Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Sofern ich dieses lästige Zittern in den Händen loswerde, könnte es klappen. Poppy wollte sich ohnehin nach anderen Medikamenten umhören."

„Severus … Das klingt alles sehr wage, findest du nicht?"

„Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden. So wie immer."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich, ohne etwas darauf zu erwidern. Dann kuschelte sie sich an seine Schulter und schlief vor Erschöpfung ein.

Sean.

Es war ein guter Name.


	36. Selbstzweifel

Tear me apart – Fortsetzung

Kapitel 36

Selbstzweifel

„Geht es dir wieder besser?"

Hermine klang besorgt. Severus saß schweigsam auf den Knien und starrte auf die Scherben einer Flasche, die rings um ihn auf dem Boden verteilt waren. Als er Hermine sah, zuckte er mit den Schultern, ohne etwas darauf zu erwidern.

„Soll ich Poppy holen?"

Langsam schüttele er den Kopf. „Nein."

Sie seufzte und setzte sich neben ihn. „Was ist passiert?"

„Das gleiche wie beim letzten Mal. Ich habe die Kontrolle über mich verloren. Hermine ich … ich habe nicht getrunken. Ich wollte das Zeug nur endgültig entsorgen. Ich schwörs!"

„Schon gut, Severus." Sie nickte und griff nach seiner Hand, die in seinem Schoß lag. „Hast du dich verletzt?"

Doch er antwortete nicht.

Hermine spürte, dass seine Hand zitterte. Sie konnte es sogar sehen.

„Zeig mal her", forderte sie sanft und drehte seine Handfläche nach außen. „Du blutest."

Er drehte den Kopf und sah sie an. „Ja."

„Severus ..." Sie schauderte, als sie seinen Blick auffing, der so voller Verwirrung und Selbstzweifel war.

Seine Augen blitzten auf. „Nicht."

„Aber so kann das doch nicht weitergehen."

„Es war nur eine Erinnerung", sagte er matt.

„Eine sehr realistische Erinnerung, meinst du nicht?"

Genervt schnaubte er. „Es ist vorbei."

Hermine blinzelte ihn an. „Das ist es schon seit vielen Jahren, Severus. Und noch immer lässt du dich davon fertig machen. Warum hältst du daran fest? Warum tust du dir das an?"

„Es war eine der schlimmsten Nächte, an die ich mich erinnern kann. Er war betrunken. Er hat sie geschlagen. Er hat mich geschlagen ..."

Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. „Das tut mir so leid, Severus. Aber du weißt, dass es vorbei ist. Nicht wahr?"

„Meine Eltern sind tot. Sie sind beide nacheinander gestorben. Weiß der Geier, warum! Sie haben sich gehasst und trotzdem sieht es beinahe so aus, als hätten sie nicht ohneeinander leben können." Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Ich habe nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun. Und trotzdem kann ich nicht aufhören, an das zu denken, was sie getan haben - was er getan hat."

Hermine atmete tief ein. „Du musst damit aufhören, Severus. Es wird dich noch zerstören."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie waren keine guten Menschen, Hermine."

Es klang so traurig, so verzweifelt, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und drückte sie. „Severus. Du hast jeglichen Grund dazu, sie zu verabscheuen. Sie haben dich grausam behandelt ..."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich fürchte mich davor, dass ich eines Tages genauso enden könnte."

Sie riss die Augen auf, als sie die Wahrheit sah. „Darum geht es also? Du denkst immer noch, du könntest eines Tages so grausam wie dein Vater werden? Aber das ist absurd! Wie kommst du nur darauf? Du bist nicht wie er! Du bist anders. Du bist liebevoll und fürsorglich mir gegenüber und du wirst noch viel liebevoller und fürsorglicher sein, wenn unser Sohn geboren ist. Davon bin ich überzeugt."

Er lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Stirn und schloss die Augen. „Ich hoffe, du behältst recht."

„Ganz sicher sogar. Vertrau mir einfach."

Er nickte. „Das tue ich."

„Gut."

„Hermine … Es gibt da noch etwas, worüber ich mit dir reden wollte. Eigentlich wollte ich es schon vor einer ganzen Weile tun ..."

Sie sah ihn verwundert an. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er besorgt war. Sein Ausdruck jagte ihr fast schon Angst ein. „Was, Severus? Was ist mit dir?"

„Wir sollten darüber reden, was beinahe geschehen wäre."

„Aber ..."

„Nein. Bitte. Ich - ich bin am Leben, obwohl ich es nicht sein sollte. Und ich bin mit der wunderbarsten jungen Frau auf dieser Erde verheiratet, obwohl sie gar nicht mir gehören sollte. Nicht mal unsere Hochzeit war so, wie sie hätte sein sollen. Ich hätte das alles nicht tun sollen. Das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst." Er versuchte zu lächeln. Doch irgendwie wirkte es seltsam gequält. „Vermutlich war es das einzig Sinnvolle, was Dumbledore mir je entgegen gebracht hat, denn er hat mich dir nahe gebracht – verrückt, oder?"

„Unsinn, Severus. Sag so etwas nicht ..."

Schon im nächsten Augenblick verstummte sie. Sprachlos, denn Severus setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf die Knie.

In diesem Moment dämmerte ihr, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Was hatte er vor? Wollte er sich tatsächlich in aller Form bei ihr dafür entschuldigen, dass er sie geheiratet hatte?

„Severus ..." Doch er hob die Hand zum Zeichen, dass er sprechen wollte und Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Hermine Jean Granger, ich weiß, dass ich im letzten Jahr sehr viele Fehler gemacht habe. Fehler, die ich nicht wieder gut machen kann. Ich hätte dich nicht so barsch behandeln dürfen, denn schließlich wolltest du genauso wenig wie ich in diese Situation gedrängt werden. Du hattest recht, wir hatten beide keine Wahl."

„Nein – was? Severus! Du hast alles richtig gemacht, so sehr, wie du es unter diesen Umständen konntest. Ich habe die Fehler gemacht. Ich hätte mich dir nicht aufdrängen dürfen und uns mehr Zeit geben sollen..."

„Schwachsinn!", zischte es aus seinem Mund, gerade laut genug, um gehört zu werden.

Sie seufzte. „Du musst das nicht tun. Du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen, wirklich. Es ist in Ordnung."

Er sah sie an. Ernst und sichtlich nervös. „Aber ich möchte es tun."

Hermine hatte inzwischen schon längst ihre Lippe zwischen den Zähnen eingeklemmt, als er sich langsam vor ihr in Position brachte.

„Hermine. Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, meine Frau zu werden?"

xxx

Nie im Leben hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass er so etwas tun würde.

„Aber wir sind verheiratet, Severus", hauchte sie atemlos und spürte dabei, wie ihr das Herz bis zum Hals klopfte.

„Und ich möchte, dass wir es diesmal richtig tun. Du verdienst es." Er machte eine kurze Pause und beäugte sie nachdenklich. „Es sei denn, du – du möchtest mich nicht mehr ..."

Sie riss die Augen auf. „WAS? Severus! Nein! Natürlich möchte ich dich. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt!"

Er hob wie üblich seine Braue an. „Das ist nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage."

„Oh - Ja! Ja, ich möchte dich heiraten! Von ganzem Herzen! Ja!"

Ein sanftes Lächeln tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf und schon spürte er, wie sie die Arme nach vorne warf und sie um seinen Hals schlang.

„Ich nehme an, das ist eine akzeptable Antwort", flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr und sie nickte. Hermine schluckte die Tränen hinunter, die in ihr aufstiegen und er fuhr fort. „Dann lass es uns richtig tun. Mit Ring und allem Drum und Dran."

Abermals nickte sie. „Ich liebe dich, Severus."

„Und ich liebe dich."


End file.
